Her Secrets
by Honeychica04
Summary: When Kay began to date Sakyo, she had two motives: to spy for spirit world and have a little adventure. But what happens when boundaries get blurred and loyalties begin to change? Who will she protect and will she need protection? Updated after 2 years!
1. Spending the night at Keiko's

    Welcome to the world of Yu Yu Hakusho when a girl is thrown into the mix with the attitude of Yusuke's but armed with wit, intelligence, a great body, and... some hidden powers?

Disclaimer: I am not nearly creative enough to come up with Yu Yu all by myself.

Secrets

_    Kay Kamiya-Shina sat upon the edge of her friend Keiko's bed. Kay was staying over at Keiko's for the first time in awhile._

    "What have you been up to, Kay?" Keiko asked me.

    "You know me, a little this and a little that." I answered. She frowned at my answer.

    "And where have you been?"

    "Here and there."

    "Seriously, Kay!" Keiko sat up on her bed, angrily.

    "I've been hanging!" I answered defensively. "I go to school sometimes and I take my kendo, karate, dance, and whatever else to keep me out of that damn house."

    Keiko sighed and frowned again. I loved to get on her nerves, especially without trying.

    " The Hsus seem to be really nice people. Why can't you just be fair?"

    " Don't let those sweet smiles fool you. Those people are crazy as all hell. I can't wait for two years to come. I'll be eighteen and out of the foster care system." I said.

    "And how will you support yourself?" Keiko asked.

    "I can model. All of those agencies are all over me. The only things holding me back are the Hsu's. They don't feel it is _proper _for a _lady _to expose herself to the world."

    "Oh." Keiko did not have an answer for that.

    I owe my looks to my parents, whom I have never met. My history is practically a mystery to me. I was given a brief history from a letter that was left to children's services. My father was Japanese and my mother was African-American. As far as I know, they were both martial artists. My parents met and married here and moved to the United States, where I was born. My mother died when I was two years old and my father moved back to Japan. Then I was abandoned before my third birthday and have been in the foster care system ever since. I was left with no memories or pictures. With the letter, I was found with a gold name chain. This is how I know that my first name is Kay. I don't dwell on it; it was just a bad break I was given.

    As far as my looks are concerned, (because I know you are dying to know) I stand at 5"11 and have a creamy mocha complexion. My eyes are light brown and slanted. My hair is very long (it sweeps my backside) and thick. I have to have it relaxed to keep it straight. My chest is not exceedingly large but I have more than enough to keep most jealous. I am curvy with a small waist and a behind that is definitely from an African-American woman. I never knew I was considered good-looking until a scout stopped me and offered me some work.

    My last two families did not mind me making any extra money since I would give them a cut. I was making good money at fourteen but at sixteen I had to leave the last couple because they liked my money a bit too much. Now I live with the Hsus, who do not want me to have any money. They barely gave me an allowance and now want me to work in a dentist's office and quit my karate. I told them flat-out there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

    "See? They're crazy. I stay out of there to keep my sanity."

    "I don't know if it is working." Keiko said.

    "Watch it, Smartass." I snapped. Keiko laughed, playfully. She liked annoying me as much as I did her.

    "I am crazy but we don't need to go overboard." Keiko laughed at my statement.

    "You are a nut but you're one of the smartest girls around."

    "When I show up to class, that is." I half-joked. Keiko shook her head at me, showing me she did not approve.

    "I always pass with an A. I don't care and neither do the teachers."

    "You just have life all figured out, right?" Keiko asked, sarcastically.

    "_No_, I do not." I replied indignantly. "Nobody has their life _planned. _I just have a simpler way of getting by than everyone else." I sighed. "Besides, if I had everything planned then I would not be stuck in Hsu-ville missing my fat pockets."

    "What do you want to do with your life, Kay?" Keiko was asking a lot of questions.

    "Keiko, why are you interrogating me?" I asked, annoyed. "How the hell should I know?"

    Keiko sighed and turned out her light. She got into bed with me still sitting on it. I could feel one of her pep talks coming up.

    "You are confusing, Kay. You're beautiful, you're smart, you have money and you just don't give a-"She stopped talking, causing my ears to perk up.

    "Was Keiko going to say _damn_?" I asked with interest.

    "No." She said firmly. "I was going to say hoot."

    "_Right_." I chuckled.

    "Don't tease me! Whenever we're around anyone else you're quiet and cold but when you're around me you are loud and crazy."

    "_Hmmm_, _sounds like anyone we know_?" I teased. I could feel Keiko stiffen as I brought my favorite subject to annoy her with.

    "Don't drag Yusuke into this! Kay, we are talking about you!"

    "Actually, _you are _talking about me." I corrected.

    A pillow slapped me in the face shortly after that comment. I was ready for war but Keiko just yawned.

    "Don't kill me tonight." She begged me.

    "Fine. We can just talk about Yusuke."

    "Please. I have seen less of him than I have of you." She said, clearly disappointed.

    "I'm surprised. Normally we are both fighting over your time."

    "_No_, normally you two _fight_." Keiko said, reflecting on our past encounters.

    "Well, we're getting along much better. After that incident...or accident...I have begun to like him better. But if you tell him that, you die." I threatened.

    "Finally you say something nice about a guy." She said.

    "That is all you'll ever get, especially with these clowns." I smirked.

    "Not all guys are clowns." She said.

    "Yeah, just the ones with dicks are." I retorted.

    "KAY!" Keiko wanted to scold me but she was more amused than disgusted. "I can't believe you said that!"

    "Well believe it, because that is the way it is. These males are just animals without an ounce of respect or compassion."

    "Not all of them, Kay."

    "You mean not Yusuke. And you're right, he has class." Keiko remained silent but I know it was because she was smiling.

    "There is hope for you yet." She said, happily.

    "Hope?" I did not know I was hopeless.

    "That you won't die a lonely spinster. You just need to meet the right guy."

    "I'm not looking. Guys don't talk to me anyway."

    "They are all intimidated by you. You walk like you don't notice anybody."

    "Mostly because I am taller than everybody." I joked.

    " Kay." She sighed.

    "Alright, I'm sorry."

    "You are always acting so hard and mean. Nobody believes we are friends."

    "I don't give a damn! We know that we are friends and no one else matters. Everyone else is so damn phony anyway."

    "Aren't you lonely when I'm not around? We haven't talked in about two months."

    Now this conversation was going too far with those personal questions. I was not ready to share anything, though I had nothing to share.

    "No." I stood and walked over to my sleeping bag that was to the right of her bed and a few feet away from the door. Once I had lain down, I turned to my side to face her. "I keep busy. I've never been lonely a day in my life. I have been by myself a lot but I have never been lonely." I stressed.

    "I understand." Keiko said with eyes wide open.

    I must have gotten a bit emotional with my last statement so I changed my attitude.

    " I like having people around me. When I am not around anyone, it does not bother me. I do not miss you, as evil as that sounds. I do not have a need to miss you. That has nothing to do with me not liking you." I sighed. "I am not making any sense am I?"

    "You are. I understand." Keiko said, calmly. "I'm very understanding." She said, causing us to smile at each other. I then yawned, unaware that I was tired.

    "Keiko, I'm fading. Let's go to the mall tomorrow."

    "Sure. Goodnight."

    " 'Night." I immediately turned on my stomach and closed my eyes. I noticed that Keiko was not moving but I knew she was still awake. I wanted to ask her if she was okay, I had not meant to offend her. I then let that thought go because Keiko was not a liar. She spoke her mind often, which I respected. I went to sleep and was out for what I felt was a long time when I heard some whispers from out of my sleep zone. I opened my eyes slightly and from the light of the moon I saw two figures standing next to Keiko's window. Immediately I sat up in silence but stopped when I saw the two calmly talking. The one on the right was Keiko. She was in her robe and was standing with her arms crossed.

    "Please keep this a secret, Keiko." From the voice, I knew it was Yusuke. I lay back on my bag because I wanted to know what this was about.

    "She's my friend, Yusuke. She has a right to know what's going on." Keiko said.

    "I know that but you're mouth is going to have to stay shut, okay?" He said hastily.

    I was about to tell Yusuke to hold his horses but I had to remember the point was to stay quiet.

    "Fine, calm down." She snapped. "But why would anyone want to hurt her? She barely knows anyone outside of us."

    " How the hell should I know? I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

    "Okay."

    "And?" Yusuke added.

    "I will not say a word, especially to Kay."

    My ears perked up. I had no clue what they were talking about but I really wanted to know why I could not know.

    "Right." I heard Yusuke step closer to her. I could smell a smart comment coming.

    "I always wanted to know what you looked like in bed."

Keiko slapped him so hard that I felt the sting.

    "Hey!" I heard Yusuke yelp. I buried my face in a pillow to muffle my laughter.

    "I'm surprised she did not hear that." She said, referring to me.

    "That beast? She sleeps like a brick. I kicked her a few times when you were out and she did not move."

    "YUSUKE!" Keiko snapped with disapproval as Yusuke began to climb out the window.

    I narrowed my eyes. Yusuke was going to get it come tomorrow.

    "She would kill you if she found out." My best friend knew me so well.

    "You should know better then anyone else, I am not scared of death."

    Keiko did what I expected and watched him until he was out of eyesight. She then crawled back into the bed. Not surprising to me, she fell asleep quickly, leaving me to stay awake full of questions. I had not seen Yusuke since the time before that he had gotten into that horrible accident, some time ago. I had been out of town around then and when I came back he had fully recovered. A lot could have happened since then and I had not witnessed any of it. For one, Yusuke was trying to _protect_ someone. Urameshi never was the one to be concerned with anyone's well being except his own and Keiko's. That didn't sit right with me but I planned on playing detective tomorrow and went back to sleep.

    Coming up in "Secrets" : Kay and Keiko's mall trip gets crashed by everyone's favorite Spirit Detective and his loud-mouth friend. Then if it could get any worse, some guys in trench coats also decide to drop in. Kay is a tough girl but it looks like she's going to need some backup to handle these guys...but from who?


	2. Can't A Girl Just Shop?

Secrets

Chapter Two: Can't A Girl Just Shop?

    After waking up at an extremely late hour, Keiko and I were dressed and ready to hit the mall. I was wearing a form-fitting denim dress with a matching jacket and shoes. The dress was cut very short so I could show the most leg. I always liked to look good in case it brought about another job offer. Keiko was playing it safe with her standard but cute blouse and skirt.

    Yet safe was hardly the word to describe her mood. She seemed to be really disturbed about something when we were eating breakfast.

    "So, do you want to go to the movies after we leave the mall?" I asked. Keiko did not appear to be listening but she gave me the most intense look, as if she was scared for me.

    "Keiko? Keiko, hello?" I had waved a piece of bacon in front of her face.

    "Wha? Oh, umm yeah. We can go, umm...to the movies."

    "Are you okay?" I raised an eyebrow.

    "Fine." She said quietly.

    I accepted the answer and went back to eating breakfast but then noticed that Keiko was hardly eating.

    "Yo, Cake, are you sure that everything is normal?" Keiko's head nodded yes but her eyes seemed to be asking me a question. It worried me but I let the matter drop, today was a shopping day and she would get over it eventually.

    It was a nice late spring day, meaning it was a mix of warmth and coolness. The air was fresh and I was not dying of any allergies. We decided to walk to the bus stop, which was a short distance from her house. The sun was shining brightly as we walked down the city streets.

    "It is a nice day." Keiko said softly.

    "Perfect for spending money indoors all day." I said happily.

    We soon came across a park that was vacant.

    "Do you want to cut through?" She asked me.

       "Sure but I don't want my boots to get dirty in the grass." I answered.

    "Look at your heels. The shoes hardly touch the ground."

    Keiko had a point; I was pushing Amazon with these heels.

    "Okay, I wanted to ride the swings anyway." I then tore away and sped through the grass, laughing.

    "Hey! Wait up!" Keiko shouted.

    She started to run after me, laughing the whole way. I'm a quick runner, even with the monstrous heels. I burned her well enough to get the best swing and save her the second best.

    "What has gotten into you?" Keiko asked.

    " I'm having fun!" I began to swing. "All is right with the world! I'm going shopping and I'm not with the Hsus and I am not in school. This day is shaping up to be perfect."

    "There is no such thing as perfect." Keiko sensibly warned.

    "Yeah, I know. But we can't be realistic _all _the time. That would be...unrealistic." We laughed and kept swinging.

    "You must have woke up on the right side of the sleeping bag this morning."

    "Funny you should say that, because some strange things happened while I was asleep last night." I planned to grill her about what happened.

    "Really? Like what?" Keiko's eyes suddenly seemed very interested in the grass underneath us.

    "I had this _strange _dream that I was being _kicked_ by someone while on the ground. Then I dreamt that _Yusuke_," as soon as his name was mentioned she turned white," was in your room talking but I had no clue what about." I heard her sigh with relief.

    "How strange. You talked about him last night so he must have been on your mind." She laughed.

_    Oh, so she wants to cover it up, huh? _I thought to myself.

    "Maybe. But what about getting kicked?" I asked.

    "Maybe you had gas." She said after a minute. That was not something she normally said and it caused me to laugh.

    "Thanks a lot, Keiko!" I stopped swinging. "Now I'm going back to the real Kay."

    'I take it back!" She said. "Let's just go to the bus stop." We began to walk. "How are your karate classes going?"

    I smiled, that was my favorite subject. "They have me teaching at the dojo now. They've even nicknamed me Electra because they say I have so much stamina and energy. You should try it and try kendo."

    "I'll think about it." She lied.

    "At least do something that does not involve schoolwork or Yusuke."

    "I do a lot of things without Yusuke, okay?" She was really steamed now. "I have a life, thank you."

    "Ooh, don't get mad!" I teased.

    Keiko remained silent as we left the park and remained that way for the entire bus ride to the mall. She had an uncomfortable look on her face and was constantly checking her watch or looking out of the window.

    "Hey," I leaned in whispering, "Are you okay? Has someone gotten extra friendly?" I was ready to fight for her if she wasn't. She gave me another intense look.

    "No. What about you, is _everything_ normal?"

    "Yeah." I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Fine."

    "Are you sure?" She pressed. Her look was so grave that even though nothing was wrong I had to do a mental rewind to make sure.

    "Positive, why? Have you heard something?" Some time back I use to back Yusuke up in territorial fights. That was a long time ago but someone could have been holding a grudge.

    "No. I was just wondering." She answered.

    Before I knew it we had arrived at the mall. It seemed like a lot of teenagers had had the same idea because the outside was crawling with them, Boys were checking out girls and girls were checking out boys. I was way too old for that and just ignored all the come-ons, pick-up lines, wolf whistles, etc. Keiko was fending them off too. Unfortunate for her, this one guy was not getting the message.

    "Come on, cutie! Don't be rude, I'm here to give you a good time."

    "No thanks." Keiko said, much kinder then I would have. We began to walk quicker to the entrance in hopes to shake him off but he was tailing us.

    "Awww come on! You know you want this." Keiko kept looking ahead, walking firmly. He then looked to me.

"What about you gorgeous?"

    I eyed him sternly. "You better get the hell out of here." I said coldly, letting him know I meant business.

    His face quickly changed from a look of lust to one of anger. He reached out and grabbed Keiko. In a split second, before I could kick him or Keiko could slap him, a boy flashed in and punched the guy with so much force that I could hear his nose break. It happened so fast that if you blinked you would find the boy on the ground several feet away and not know he had been punched. After a second, I knew who the new boy was from the black hair and sense of aggression.

    "DAMN, Yusuke!" I said in awe.

    I thought Yusuke would stop but I was wrong. He ran after his victim.

    "No, Yusuke!" Keiko and I shouted after him. Personally, I wanted him to beat the guy's brains in but I did not want to see Urameshi in handcuffs so I followed. I gently pushed Keiko out of the way and grabbed one of Yusuke's arms

    "Kay! Keep your damn hands off of me!" I almost fell down pulling at him. He was pulling like a bull. I took him by both of his arms and suddenly felt this violent source of strength. I had this desire to snap the guy under Yusuke in two. I began to pull harder so I could put my own hits in.

    "STOP IT, YOU LITTLE TART!" Yusuke snapped at me. My body went on fire and then I lost it.

    "AAARGH!" I lifted Yusuke up and threw him like he was a rag doll. Then I began kicking the perverted guy with everything I could muster.

    "Kay! Kay, stop it!" Keiko was pulling my arm now. I could not listen and I would not listen. I was on fire and nothing could hold me back... except for the two guys that pulled me away.

    "Kay, calm down! Control yourself."

    The familiar voices dragged me to a park bench and sat me down. I fought like hell but eventually saw that it was not worth it. I let go and tried to calm down. My vision refocused and at either side of me was Yusuke and...Kazuma Kuwabara. I called him by his first name to piss him off. That guy was as dumb as a brick to me. Normally Yusuke did not like him anymore than I did, so I could not understand why he was here with him.

    "Kay, what were you doing?" Keiko asked, nearly crying.

    "I don't know, he pissed me off." I looked to Yusuke, whose clothes were slightly disheveled.

    " Did you have to throw me though?" Yusuke asked.

    "The real question is how did she throw you that far, Urameshi." Kuwabara filled in.

    "Shut up and stop exaggerating! It was not that far!" Yusuke snapped.

    " It had to be an even six or seven feet." Keiko added.

    "That does not matter! Are you okay, Kay?" Yusuke asked.

    "I'm fine. The real issue is whether or not that guy will survive. Between us he has a broken nose and a few broken ribs. We better run before the cops come."

    Yusuke smiled at me because that was hardly the first time I had ever said that to him.

    Kuwabara looked back at the guy who was surrounded by a large, dwindling crowd.

    "Don't worry, Kay. He is a member of the Eagle gang; him going to the police for anything would be very stupid. Kuwabara filled in. I gave him an open mouth stare. Then my eyes flashed to Yusuke and Keiko.

    "What?" Keiko asked.

    "Who the hell is he to be calling me Kay? I don't know what is going on between you and Yusuke but _we _are not friends."

    "Yeah, she's back to normal." Yusuke surmised.

    "Jeez." Kuwabara grumbled.

    "What was that?" I challenged as Kuwabara froze. "Don't have me toss you around like Urameshi." I clenched my fists while Yusuke began to bitch about my last comment. I calmed down. "Let's go spend some money." I offered as we entered the mall.

    "Is sure is _funny_ meeting you guys here, isn't it Keiko?" I had not quite forgotten about what went down last night. Now all three of them had strange looks on their faces. "I mean we had decided late last night that we were going to the mall. How did you guys know?"

    I looked at Yusuke and could see the wheels moving in his head. Kuwabara was doing the smart thing and keeping his mouth shut.

    "Keiko called me this morning and-"

    "Yusuke called me this morning and-"

    Liars. I smiled but looked away.

    "_Who _called?"

    " Yusuke did." Keiko jumped in, wanting to keep her story straight.

    "Okay." I let the matter drop.

    Kuwabara sighed with relief, loudly. Yusuke popped him on the back of his head.

    "You guys want to hit the arcade? I heard they have some new games." I asked.

    "Neither. Let's eat." Kuwabara answered.

    I looked at him like he was crazy.

    "You're still here?" I asked. Keiko sighed at my response.

    "A girl as gorgeous as you can't always be that angry." Kuwabara said that as his long arm found a place around my waistline.

    "Don't build up her ego. It just makes her harder to tolerate." Yusuke informed him. I shot Yusuke a look and gently moved Kuwabara's arm away to show him I was not as narcissistic as he thought.

    "Food court it is." Keiko said.

    I was really pissed at Keiko for dragging these two. I planned to ditch the three of them later. Who could buy thongs and halters with Scooby and Shaggy hanging around? We walked to the down escalator and rode to the first level.

    "Where have you been, Urameshi?" I asked. He looked at me amused that I had even bothered to ask. His arm was already draped around Keiko's shoulders. She seemed to have brightened a lot.

    "Here and there. You?" He said.

    "The same places." Keiko said with a laugh.

    "What have you been up to?" I continued.

    "What's with the feminine nosiness?" He said coldly.

    "Forget I asked, shorty." I frosted. Keiko shot me a warning look as we entered the food court.

    "Forgotten, Amazon." He snapped back. I don't even know why I bothered to say anything nice.

    "Calm down, kids. Play nice." Kuwabara interjected cheerfully.

    "Fat chance, Kuwabara. Kamiya thinks she's way too grown to play anything. Ice queen." He said, glaring at me.

    "Name calling, Yusuke? I should have left you in that corner to get your ass beat by those thugs that day." I reminded him.

    "OH COME ON! You're always bringing that up! That was one time and my arm had gotten dislocated." Yusuke and I stopped walking and faced off.

    "That's a damn lie! I must have pulled you out of twenty fights."

    "Kay, I haven't even been in-"He started to argue but even he couldn't say that lie. "Okay, but most of those you jumped into. It was not like I needed you. And I have played hero for you countless times too, sweetness."

    Now I _knew _he was lying but this argument was never going to be resolved in this lifetime.

    "You're lucky Keiko likes you." I said.

    "You're just as lucky." He said.

    I looked around for Keiko but she and Kuwabara were already sitting at a table, having been through with us.

    "Truce for today?" Yusuke asked.

    "Cool." I was never really mad at Yusuke. In truth I respected him. I could tell by the look in his face that the feeling was mutual. He annoyed me but we had been through a lot of fights together.

    We sat down at the table and unfortunately I had to sit next to touchy-feely Kuwabara. We separated to get food and even though Keiko and I had eaten not too long before, I must have been craving or in need of an energy boost because the only one that ate more than me was Kuwabara.

    "Aren't you a model? No offense but I don't think string beans are supposed to eat that much. No one likes a fat girl." Yusuke said.

    "Yusuke!" Keiko elbowed him.

    "I burn it as fast as I eat it." I honestly answered.

    "She's still the most beautiful girl in the world, even if she eats like a pig." Kuwabara said dreamily, watching me. Yusuke and Keiko began to laugh. I remained quiet because if I said what was on my mind Keiko would kill me.

    Everything became silent, as we had nothing to talk about. At sixteen years, two years older than them, I did not have a lot in common. I finished my food and planned to ditch them. Besides Keiko deserved some down time with the boy that was not her boyfriend.

    "Hey, I have some personal shopping to do. Meet you at the arcade, later?" I stood up, ready to chuck my tray.

    "Okay." All of them agreed. It made my life easier as I turned for the trash can.

    "WAIT! NO!" I whipped back around.

    "What happened?"

    "We can go with you if you like." Keiko offered.

    "No, I'm fine. Hang out." I gave a pointed look to Yusuke."

    "Then I will go with you." Kuwabara offered.

"You don't even know me and I don't like you. Why the hell do you want to watch me try on clothes?" I asked.

    A look of pure joy came across his face.

    "I get to watch?" He asked.

    "GOODBYE!" I said with a shake of my head. Keiko looked very disappointed and that was what got me in the end.

    "Kazuma, if you promise to be a good boy, Miss Kay will let you go shopping with her. But you have to listen or I will personally take you out." I emphasized the last part.

    "Did you hear that, Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked, truly excited.

    "Run along, Kuwabara. Miss Kay is waiting."

**Next on Secrets: With Kuwabara as your shopping partner, do you expect anything normal to happen? Kay learns things the hard way.**


	3. Kay & Kazuma

Secrets

Chapter Three: Kay & Kazuma

    The first store that we hit was Express. I began to rifle through some miniskirts as he watched.

    "These things are expensive, Kay." He said.

    "I know."

    " You can afford it?" He asked.

    " I model once in awhile. And I win karate tournaments and get prize money."

    "That's cool." He said, not knowing what to say.

    "Mmm-hmmm. So Kazuma, why do you feel the necessity to watch me shop?" I asked.

    "Did anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions?" He asked.

    I stepped on his foot as an answer and walked on to buy some jeans. Hearing him yell in pain was satisfying enough.

    "That wasn't nice." He said following me.

    "It was not intended to be nice, Kazuma."

    "Quit calling me that! We're not friends, _remember_?"

    I found a cute pair of white jeans in my size and picked them off the shelf.

    "Do you even have any friends, Kazuma?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I've got tons of friends. More than you do you amazon...ice...tall girl!"

    I couldn't help it I had to laugh. Kuwabara was so childlike that is was funny watching him fish for insults. In fact it was slightly appealing. He looked surprised that I was capable of laughing.

    "Yes, I am human." I said when I finished.

    "I know but I can never tell with all these-"He clammed up, again. I turned to face him.

    "Huh? These what?"

    "Nothing." He looked ashamed.

    "Don't tell me you believe in that supernatural crap, Kazuma." I turned away from him and saw some boot cuts that were calling my name.

    "Yeah...well I don't!" He said.

    "Mmm-hmmm. Next thing I know you're going to be telling me you know demons with flaming red hair or something.

    "You know about him?" Kuwabara asked.

    I rounded on him like he was a nut. "Know about who?"

    "Forget it." He said.

    I looked to the jeans that were sitting on an extremely high shelf that even I could not reach it.

    "Lift me up, Kazuma."

    He grumbled about his name but picked me up by the waist as I reached up. He lifted me higher. He was a bit too quiet while I reached for the jeans.

    "I'm wearing shorts under this miniskirt so don't get any ideas." I said as I grabbed the jeans.

    "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

    "A normal one." He set me down.

    "Not every guy that sees you is in love with you."

    "But they all want to have sex with me, including you. I know the difference between lifting and _lifting_." Kuwabara laughed in omission and for once it seemed charming. "Come one, I have to pay for these jeans."

    I was not paying attention as I walked to the register and I walked into someone. It felt like I had walked into a brick wall. The man did not bend or move at all. I had to look up because he was taller than I. But that was all that I could distinguish except that I knew it was a guy. He wore a long black overcoat that went from his neck to the floor. I couldn't see his head. Kuwabara helped to hold me up.

    "Sorry." I said sincerely.

    The tall guy let out this low growl of a laugh.

    I was overcome with a dark feeling. It felt like I was in a place without any...sunshine or source of light. I shuddered and backed away. I could not see his face or any facial feature.

    "Hey, man! What is wrong with you?" Kuwabara put his arm around me protectively. I was pretty shaken up. We walked around him and paid for my clothes. Even then I still felt that strange chill. He had to be crazy.

    "Nut." Kuwabara mumbled as we left the store. To my surprise we were thinking along the same wavelength. That was something worth being frightened about. I let go of his arm from around my waist and continued walking. Strangely, I felt a loss of warmth when we separated. I did not understand why I felt like that but I did not want to know.

    Once we left Express we went through some more stores but at each place and purchase I could not help feeling like I was being watched or followed. I was not scared but I felt uneasy. It encouraged me to shop more. Kuwabara was at my side the whole time like an attentive and annoying puppy. His questions were stupid and his actions were worse. I wanted to check out Victoria's Secrets but there was no way I would take him in there so I had to ditch him. I bought him two lemonades and dragged him into a bookstore. I knew this was not one of his favorite places and I was hoping he would want to leave. Not Kuwabara.

    "I used to read you know?" He said as I walked to the mythology section.

    "_Really_? Why did you stop?" I raised an eyebrow. I asked as I aimlessly walked through the aisle.

    "It is complicated." He answered. I applauded myself for laughing on the inside.

    "What, the books?" I asked.

    "No!" He shouted after almost twenty seconds.

    "Just because I have to go to school everyday does not mean I am stupid, Kay. I meant the story was complicated."

    For once I was speechless. Kuwabara actually had a brain and it _functioned. _I almost wanted to apologize to him. _Almost_. I stopped scanning book titles and looked at him. Out of nowhere he had this panicked look on his face.

    "Constipated?" I smirked.

    "P...p...puh...pee pee! Oh man, I gotta go!" He began to fidget and rock back and forth.

    "Go!" I ordered. Even _he_ knew to go to the bathroom.

    "I can't! I can't leave you." He said, now whining and stooping.

    "I'm not a baby! Go, Kazuma...to the bathroom I mean." He nearly sank to the floor

    "Promise me you won't move from this spot? Urameshi would kill me."

    "What?" Had he lost it?

    "Promise me, Kay!" He shouted.

    "Fine, I'll be right there. Now go, literally!" I agreed because I was scared he might do something drastic. Kuwabara leapt up and sped out of the store faster than a cheetah. I stared after him asking God what I was doing with him. I had to get out. I decided to find Keiko and tell her I was out. I was almost out of the aisle when...

**Next on Secrets: Kay meets a few more strange characters (possibly some demons). But one seems to be very interested in Kay and not in a good way...Will Yusuke and the gang be able to save her in time?**


	4. Interview with a demon

**Author's Note**** I really wanted to share this story with my other Yu-Yu Hakusho fas. "Secrets" is not a short story; it will progress with the original story by Yoshihiro Togashi. I wanted my character, Kay, to actually feel like an original character. She is going to grow along with Yusuke and the other characters and while this is not specifically a romance, there was going to be one involved. I ask that anyone that reads this please write a review (you don't have to write a lot I just need proof that it has been read) so I can see if there is a method behind my madness or else "Secrets" will be better of staying in my notebook where it began.**

**Thanks,**

**Honeychica04**

Secrets

Chapter Four: Interview with a Demon

    With Kuwabara gone I was able to make my grand escape. I was just about to leave the mythology section when a voice called out to me from behind.

    "You're not supposed to break promises."

    I stopped walking. That voice was very unfamiliar to me. It was a male, that was for sure but I could not pinpoint the age. It was deep and mature but with a hint of youthfulness. Despite the age, that voice was so calm and soft-spoken that it captivated me. I liked its sound a lot. Despite how I felt about the voice, its owner was getting into my business. I refused to turn around.

    "And you're not supposed to be minding anyone's business but your own." I said, slyly. The voice let out a very low chuckle, or something I took for a chuckle.

    "You are very right."

    I stayed there waiting for him to finish.

    "What are you waiting for?" He asked.

    "Nothing." I said evenly. I began to walk away but a book fell from a shelf in front of me. I knelt down to pick it up and glanced down on the cover. It was a picture of several androgynously drawn gods sitting upon Mt. Olympus. It was titled "Creatures of Myth and their stories" The book featured stories never before told and how they related to real life. I snorted, having read many myths.

    "Not a fan?"

    I realized that I still wasn't alone. I was a little agitated that I was being watched, and judging by how he knew what I was looking at, being watched so closely at that.

    "I am. I just don't take them seriously." I stood and opened the book.

    "I take it you do not believe in things that go bump in the night."

    I smirked. Normally I did not converse this much with people that I knew, much less seen. This guy kept me interested. I could not tell whether he was flirting or talking, which is new to me because I could smell game from a mile away. But I knew there was some hidden agenda behind our conversation.

    "No, I do not. Never." I answered, confidently.

    "I find that hard to believe. _Never_?" He stressed.

    "Believe what you want. I have always known better."

    "What do you mean by that?" I heard him approach closer. I flipped through some pages.

    "I've never seen any ghosts, goblins, or...demons even. No one else I know has seen them, therefore they do not exist." I turned the tables on my investigator. "What about you, seen any demons lately?"

    I closed the book and tucked it under my arm because I wanted to buy it. I thought I heard the guy "humph" which caused me to smile my self-congratulatory smile. Then I heard him come closer to me and the hair on the back of my neck began to stand up. I calmly stepped away because I did not want him to _know _that I was uneasy.

    "Is something wrong?" This guy was not stupid; I had to give it to him.

    "Hardly." I bluffed. "But I am questioning what intentions you have for me, _friend_."

    "So one cannot converse with you without having a motive?" He sounded very amused by this. I even smiled, but it was the truth.

    "Not with this one, one cannot. Either you're hitting on me or you have some sort of mental illness."

    I heard his hands brush against a few covers and pick up a book. He remained silent. I refused to face him. My curiosity was at its peak but I could not move. I had served my part of the conversation so I waited for him to return the ball.

    "Insane or enamored? Interesting."

    "You should see when I run into those who are both."

    I stood confidently with my hands on my hips, wondering if I was getting to him.

    "So which one am I?" He challenged. "And if enamored, how could I be when I have never seen your face?""

    Suddenly I heard Kuwabara yelling at the top of his lungs.

    "GET OFF MY BACK, SHORTY SHRIMP BABY! "

    I put my head into my hands. My chattiness had cost me a prime ditching opportunity. Of course I placed blame where blame was due.

    "Thanks a lot!" I turned around ready to light into the guy with the captivating voice. Only when I turned around there was nothing. There was no sign of anyone but me.

    "Damn! Thanks again you chatty bastard!" I snapped.

    "Kay? Who are you talking to?" Kuwabara had found me yelling at no one.

    "Nobody." I turned and walked out of the aisle very quickly, angry more than anything else. I figured Kuwabara was shadowing me but surprisingly he was not. He walked deeper into the aisle.

    I turned around to follow him when I sensed that I was about to be attacked. I acted in the fraction of a second I was given and tried to kick the leg that was about to trip me but my kick was blocked. I attempted a knife strike but too was blocked. I grabbed the arm of my assailant and brought him face-to-face.

    This guy was very short. He was wearing this long black thing that more than likely was used to mask his movements. He wore a white band across his forehead. And his hair was the wildest and tallest thing on him. By touching him I felt this coldness; no doubt this guy was dark...and short. We locked eyes and right off the bat I knew there was something special about him.

    "What the hell is wrong with you?" I growled. "Do you want to start something?"

    The short guy shot me a hateful glare.

    "Don't waste my time!" He spat.

    "Don't start no shit with me little man! I will whip your ass!" I did not give a damn what kind of crazy scene we would make.

    The guy laughed as if this was all a joke to him.

    "Please."

    I reached around and pulled off my denim jacket.

    "Ain't nothing out here but space and opportunity."

    At first the guy scowled but changed it to a smirk.

    "Train some more and we'll see." He began to walk away. I started to follow him because Kay Kamiya-Shina may be a lot of things but a punk was not one of them.

    "Kay! What are you doing?" Yusuke appeared out of nowhere and began to pull me away.

    "This munchkin tried to start a fight and I am going to finish it." I swung back around and the guy was gone. All I saw were shoppers annoyed by the altercation.

    " AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? NEVER SEEN A BEAUTIFUL BLACK GIRL GET ANGRY BEFORE?"

    "Kay, calm down!" Yusuke said in between fits of laughter. I gave up and placed the book on the table as Kuwabara returned. Yusuke let go of me and shot Kuwabara a look, as if he had let Yusuke down. Kuwabara just jammed his hands into his pockets and we left the store.

    "The oompa-loompa looking jerk!" I grumbled and proceeded to tell them everything that happened.

    "Where's Keiko?" Kuwabara asked.

    "At the arcade where you guys were supposed to meet us ten years ago!"

        Kuwabara apologized to him.

    "Sooo, what were you two doing while we were gone?" Yusuke asked cheekily.

    "Nothing you were, Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

    "I'm surprised you two came up for air long enough to find us." I added.

    "Yeah, must not have been having that good a time, huh?" Kuwabara ripped him.

    Yusuke jabbed Kuwabara with a right while I cracked up. These two were interesting as...friends?

    "That didn't even hurt, Urameshi!" He snapped as he clutched his face and checked for broken teeth.

    "It damn sure looked like it did." I traded on Kuwabara. Yusuke and I started laughing.

    "Why are you two always double teaming on me?" Kuwabara whined.

    "Pipe down, you big baby." Yusuke dismissed.

    "We can settle this at the arcade."

    "Racing cars or Tekken?" I offered.

    "Crusin' USA." The boys said in unison.

    "Let's roll!" Kuwabara said, way waay to excitedly. He sped down the walkway. I gave Urameshi a look.

    " It is a long story and trust me if I explained it to you a hundred times you would never get it."

**Tentatively Coming up in "Secrets": I apologize if it seems like they have been in the mall forever because there are at least 2 or 3 more chapters left there but it will pick up and get to a plot. Kay's stored aggression won't be wasted because a parking lot fight is in the works and you can count on seeing the belligerent munchkin reappear. **


	5. The Power of Pride

Secrets

Chapter Five: The Power of Pride

_    Kay, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara have gone to the arcade and decided to play Crusin' USA together._

    Quite naturally, Kuwabara got killed after he used his first three tokens. Nobody could beat me, though Yusuke came pretty close. Even Keiko did better than Kuwabara and she could hardly drive straight.

    Pride is a dangerous thing and I can admit that I am prideful. But Kuwabara proved to me that it could be costly too. He challenged us to so many rematches that he would have run out of money if we had not dragged him away from the game kicking and screaming.

    Keiko and Yusuke decided to play air hockey while Kuwabara went to get some more tokens. I found a skee-ball wall next to the air hockey tables and went to go play. Skee-ball was one of my favorite games. I liked to judge the amount of energy to apply to rolling the balls. Everyone else that I knew chucked the balls, which is why they never won. I was killing the machine, winning a bunch of free games until I had passed the high score by a landslide. I turned around.

    "Keiko! Come see my high score!"

    Keiko was not there. I figured her and Yusuke had long walked out, probably to hang out. That was no big deal because they rarely hung out...though _we _rarely hung out. I looked around for Kuwabara who was entertaining a girl at the Rock, Paper, and Scissors game. I turned back to my game to see that my time had run out. So much for that.

    I was pissed from doing all that work and having no one to show it to. But that was the story of my life. I was like the lone wolf. It was not like I did not like that, truthfully I was not a people person unless I was drunk. I did not care about being myself because it must have been in my cards. I am a tall, good-looking, African-American and Japanese orphan. I spent most of time working (until now) because the money was good. Though being on your own (technically) was not easy. Sometimes you wanted someone to see your skee-ball score or not waste your time dragging you to the mall and leaving you with someone named Kazuma for crying out loud. I decided to head back to Keiko's. Keiko would get back home okay.

       As I stepped into the rear parking lot (where the buses also stopped) I noticed that the lighting was not that great. I saw a few gang members on bikes speeding around the semi-deserted lot. That was all I needed, a bunch of rebels without causes doing every stupid thing imaginable. I put on my don't-mess-with-me face and headed for the waiting booth. I clutched my bags in a way that showed I wasn't concerned but still maintained a death grip.

    The main riders I noticed were this trio sitting on their bikes in a row. They sat primly on their extremely expensive bikes. They all had leather jackets but the guy in the center had the best one. The guys on the side were plain looking but clearly the muscles for the guy in the center. They wore faded jeans and plain looking black boots and had the uniform buzz cuts.

    The guy in the center was thin and handsome. He was slightly build despite being so thin. He wore his hair long down to his shoulders and dyed the ends a dark brown. He had a question mark tattooed on his cheek, making him more intriguing. He wore a pair of long designer jeans with some designer boots. All of the other guys were doing tricks to impress him from what I could tell. I liked someone with control.

    As I sat and waited, I saw that I would not be alone again. That short guy was walking over to the bus stop. I chucked because life was a trip. As he walked into the booth he acted as though he did not acknowledge my presence. I knew he had seen me. I could feel it as if I had read his mind. I stopped chuckling to look at him.

    He was definitely a powerful guy. It was strange but it was as if I could _feel _his energy. At times I can be very sensitive. Mrs. Hsu says that I am special because I can detect weather changes in advance, sometimes weeks before they occur. When I am physically close to someone I can assess his or her moods, like with shorty.

    I could not tell much with him because he aimed to be secretive and discreet. Even that long black cloak like thing was worn to hide his true form. I had seen fighters dress like him before to mask their movements. Either way, he was clearly not a boy scout.

    He sat down and stretched his legs out on the vacant seats. He folded his arms and closed his eyes with a small frown on his face. I frowned as well because I wanted my revenge without provoking him. My sensei did not believe the love of combat was a part of the martial way and if word got back to him I would be in trouble. I just looked away and drew my bags in closer.

    "Don't worry, they are not my style." He said, not moving an inch. He did not even move an eyelid. I raised an eyebrow while trying to think.

    "Maybe they are your girl's style."

    "I would not waste my time." He replied.

    "On stealing or on girls?" I asked, seriously. He remained silent but I thought I saw a smirk on his lips.

    Suddenly the handsome gang leader joined us. We looked each other over and he smiled at me. I appreciated the interest but he was going to have to talk first because he knew the social rules. He looked over to shorty and frowned so nastily that I thought he had smelled something bad like spoiled milk.

    "Hey mini-man, do you mind raising up from my seat?" He asked smoothly and nastily. Mini-man did not even acknowledge him; he just kept on smirking. I smiled because I knew this guy could kill the biker. The guy noticed my smile.

    "This your guy, Cutie?" He asked. He was almost cute if he was not so mouthy.

    "Ask him." I wanted to see what shorty would say but he kept quiet.

    "Never mind that. You come talk to me now." He ordered. He gestured out to the parking lot. He knew to leave munchkin alone but unfortunately he knew nothing about me.

    "I don't come." I looked him in the eyes firmly. He just smiled and licked his lips.

    "You will with me." He winked.

    "Get the hell out of here. The only _riding _you'll be doing is on that bike." I told him.

    I felt his anger grow as he ego crashed. He was not going to leave me alone, even shorty sensed it because he opened his eyes.

    In a flash he tried to reach for my throat but I slapped it away before it came near my chin. He tried again but I grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him on to the parking lot.

    "Since you don't like my fashion sense, I am trusting my bags with you." I told him.

    "How do you know I won't leave them?" He asked.

    "I don't, but this bus won't be here anytime soon and this will be over quick regardless."

    The guy had gotten up and pulled off his jacket. I had to laugh at the lumps of fat he called muscles. His boots made him incredibly slow so when he tried to charge me I jumped out of the way but extended my foot to trip him. I had extended too far so he did not fall as I wanted but stumbled around. A friend of his tried to jump him but he pushed him away.

    "No, I want to fight the mud girl."

    If I were not so mature, I would have killed him; I had pride in my background though I knew little about it. I removed my jacket.

    "I don't think you really want to fight me." I warned him.

    But being a bonehead caused him to charge me again. I could see which fist he was using so I blocked it with my left. Then I channeled my ki and struck him in the gut with my right fist.

    "Hah!" Quick and effective is the way I liked to strike.

    "Ugh!" He groaned as I gave him a home made c-section. He fell backwards and began to gag so I kicked him to his side so he could vomit. I recognized a cheeseburger and fries among other things come up. I walked over to him very ladylike and knelt down and rested my hands on his lap.

    "Suck it up!" I snapped. I then checked my boots, which were still clean.

    "Kay!" Keiko's voice called out. I saw her and Tweedledee and Tweedledum (You try to discern which one is which) approaching. Yusuke pointed to me.

    "Back burner!" That was one of our code words that meant someone was trying to sneak up on me. As the thug lunged at me, I grabbed his chubby arm and flung him right into the vomit.

    "Nasty." I said to myself. The rest of the guys cleared out quick.

    "Has your appetite for man flesh been fulfilled?" Yusuke asked while Kuwabara looked at me as if I had two heads.

    "Kay, why did you ditch us?" Keiko asked, looking hurt. I felt a bit of guilt.

    "I was tired, I didn't think you'd mine. We can still go to the movies if you want."

    They nodded as I rejoined shorty.

    "Even if you did not do anything and never intended too, thanks."

    "Hurry up, Kay! We'll be late, thanks to you!" Yusuke said. The guys walked ahead as we began to cross the parking lot.

    " Sorry about them, Kay." She apologized.

    "I'm used to Yusuke, it is just that other one. When did they become friends?" I asked.

    "After the accident. You were working around then."

    "Really? Oh...right that was during the Tommy Girl launch." I reflected. "I missed it all."

    "Then you disappeared with the Hsus."

    "You know who to thank."

    "They're nice people. You'd appreciate them if you lived with someone like Yusuke's mom." She whispered.

    "Atsuko? Get the hell out of here! That is one dysfunctional relationship compared to another. Besides, we have an understanding." I said.

    "Really? Yusuke said you two use to go at it." I rolled my eyes at that statement.

    "Ancient History. She used to think Yusuke and I were fooling around."

    "What?" Keiko said with a laugh. I smiled as well, that was total bull.

    "She only loves that angelic Keiko."

    Keiko smiled, happy to be revered by Yusuke's drunkard of a mother. Whatever floated her boat...

    "But once she saw me clock Yusuke in the street one day she knew there was no competition. But we go clubbing together. Atsuko has all the connections."

    "Yo, Kamiya! The movie's are this way!" Yusuke tried to hurry us by yelling.

    "I know that genius! Unlike you I don't have to watch my feet to know they're going the right way!" I shouted back. Yusuke shot me a dirty look causing Keiko and I to laugh. If I had been the big baby I was earlier I would have missed that insult. Before we walked too far I pulled a Lot's wife and looked back to the waiting booth. All I saw was an empty booth. The bus had not come yet...maybe the only thing empty was my head.

**Coming up in Secrets: The only link to Kay's past turns up missing and in the hands of a different jerk she had met earlier. Yet when she tries to get it back...the process turns out harder then it seemed. Now Kay is running for her life and hopefully Kuwabara and Yusuke will help. The Mall trip concludes in Chapter Six: A Chain Reaction**


	6. A Chain Reaction

Secrets

Chapter Six: A _Chain _Reaction

(Kay, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had headed to the movies after Kay got into a fight at the parking lot.)

    Quite naturally, when the guys were treating us to the movies (Kuwabara did the stand-up thing and made me his date) you are going to have to see another action movie. This suited me well; teen movies were so dumb. So Yusuke and Kuwabara picked the latest James Bond flick. That was fine by me because I thought Pierce Bronsan was one of the most gorgeous men on the planet. I had a thing for older guys ...sigh...regardless he was a great actor and Bond movies never disappointed me. The more shoot 'em up scenes and explosions, the better. I wasn't the only one; Yusuke and Kuwabara were like kids in the candy store. So it was natural that I would be surprised at the crap they were sprouting once the movie was over and we were back at the refreshment stand for ice cream.

    "Pierce was awesome." Keiko said to me as we stood next to the guys in line.

    "Incredible." I agreed.

    "Please, he didn't do anything special." Yusuke interrupted.

    "Yeah, 007 did." Kuwabara said, jealously.

    "Well Bond was awesome." Keiko wisely corrected with a smile.

    "And incredible." I added.

    "Jumping out of burning planes and dodging bad shots ain't much. "Yusuke argued.

    "You're just jealous you guys don't get to do anything like that in real life." I answered as we moved up another place in line. Keiko laughed

    "_If only you knew_." Yusuke mumbled.

    "Yeah, beating Kasane boys doesn't count." I told them.

    After we bought our ice cream we sat down at the little café in the theater. Yusuke began to entertain us with stories from their current and my former school. Nothing much had changed, the place was just as corrupt as before.

    In the middle of laughing I had to cough and covered my mouth. After I stopped coughing I subconsciously moved my hand to my neck. My neck felt vacant, which was not normal for me. My "Kay" chain wasn't there. I pulled my shirt by the collar and peeked into my cleavage to make sure it was really gone. I looked up to find everyone staring at me. A wave of panic came across me.

    "I can't find my-"I started to say as I looked around quickly, eventually looking out the window.

    Today must have been the day of the recurring asses. The guy I bumped into at Express was standing at the booth where Mr. Vertically Challenged and I had been sitting at earlier. I recognized him from the trench coat and the colossal height. He was facing my direction as if he had known I would be looking at him. He fully extended his right arm. Out of his hands slipped a gold chain, my chain. He let it dangle in between his fingers. I knew it was my chain but I could not figure out how he had gotten it, I hadn't felt a thing. The necklace was my only connection with my past. My parents had given it to me. I jumped up from the table without a word and sped for the door, ice cream bar.

    Outside, I sprinted (in heels) to the booth. The closer I came, the farther away the guy went behind the booth towards the wooded area. I clenched my fists, wondering what sick trick he was trying to pull. I would kill rather than be sexually abused. He seemed to be moving slower, wanting me to catch up with him. I caught up just as he was at the border of the wooded area.

    "Sir! That's my necklace! Please, give it back!"

    The guy continued to walk.

    "You should have been more careful, Princess." His deep and threatening voice growled. Again a feeling of darkness came over me from being so close to him.

    I raised an eyebrow and followed him into the dark woods...

    "Listen, I just want my chain! Give it to me!" I said, jaw clenched. I was beginning to panic. My heart was racing and a shock was running through my body. I looked around; it was a miracle I could see this guy. There were so many trees that only a trickle and filter in. He didn't even respond. I ran over to him and stuck out my two hands to push him. Yet when I did, I wound up kissing the ground.

    "Shit!" I felt a burning pain through my whole body; it couldn't have been from just the fall. I pushed myself up as he slowly continued walking. I knew I had pushed him. I charged him this time and went for a kick. I went right through and landed on my bottom. He laughed.

    "Who are you? What are you?" My body was on fire. He turned and faced me, but all I could see was that coat. Then he laughed and extended a dark, black hand from under his coat. All I could see was the increasing bright glow of his hand. A blue beam seemed to center on each of his fingertips. I had no clue what he was about to do but I wasn't going to find out. I ran as fast as fast as my two legs could go. I ducked in and out of trees trying to remain silent...

A "Chain" Reaction: Part Two (Kurama's POV) Into the Forest 

    "I still do not understand why we are following Yusuke around on this human activity." Hiei complained to me as we walked towards the movie theater from the mall.

    "A double date?" I clarified for him.

    "Don't tell me you've ever participated in one, Kurama. I'd be highly disappointed." He said snidely.

    "Rest assured, for I have not. And you already know we must protect that girl, Kay."

    "Koenma still hasn't told us why she is so important. She's just some human girl with a vile attitude."

    "How fitting for you to be saying that, Hiei." I said with a smirk. He was beginning to annoy me. Hiei just shot me a hateful look, not too different from many of his looks.

    "Don't make me kill you in front of all these humans." He threatened, causing me to smile.

    "Orders are orders. Koenma would not send us out here if she were not in need of some protection. She cannot possibly be some mere human girl." I remembered our conversation in the bookstore. I had to agree with Hiei, she was not the kindest girl I had come across in this world, but she was hardly vile. Just by talking to her, I could tell there was something special about her. Her spirit energy was profound.

    "I watched her fight a group of weak humans. She's good for a human but nothing worth following around all day." He said.

    "It was not a total waste." I offered.

    "Maybe not for you since you bought those horrendous human clothes."

    I let the comment drop.

    "Hurry, something tells me that we should not have left the girl with Yusuke and the idiot." Hiei said, quickening his pace.

    As soon as we reached the theater lobby, I could feel some dark energy nearby. Yusuke was saying something to Keiko, who looked worried. Kuwabara was nowhere to be seen; though I could tell he had been there. The girl was gone as well. Yusuke bolted out of his seat and ran out the door. Hiei and I followed him.

    "Where's the girl?" Hiei asked as we ran into the parking lot. It was vacant with the tall lights glaring overhead.

    "She ran off into the woods! Kuwabara followed her!" Yusuke yelled as we caught up to him.

    "Why?" I asked.

    "I don't know! I think she saw someone out here but at first I thought she had lost something!"

    "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER!" Hiei bellowed.

    "SHE'S FAST! But Kuwabara is out there with her!" He shouted defensively. I could sense Yusuke's guilt and worry in his voice.

    "_THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST SAID!_" Hiei snapped.

    "_I KNOW_!" Yusuke snapped back.

    I tried to bring them back to what was important.

    "The person, what did they look like?" I asked.

    "Tall. Wore a long dark coat. I couldn't see the face!" Yusuke said. I was able to piece together who the culprit was.

    "Sound familiar?" I asked Hiei.

    "Satoshi and the gang?" He asked.

    Suddenly, a great white light flared in the woods. It nearly blinded us but we kept running. I could feel a massive amount of spirit energy as we entered the woods. As tough as this girl was, she was in great danger.

    '_Doom, dooom, doooom!_' Each of us turned around to see the entire mall lose its power.

    "Who is this guy?" Yusuke asked.

    "No time! Be on your guard. Try to find Kuwabara and the girl. Hiei and I will fight his gang." I told him.

    Yusuke separated from us and traveled into the woods...

A "Chain" Reaction Part Three: Fight (Kay's POV)

    They always say that when you are running for your life, you get this burst of adrenaline that makes you go as fast as a cheetah. It was not a lie, I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life, not even from a yakuza. I was scared. I had never seen such crazy shit in my life...blue fingers pointed at me and then there was the flash of white light...I had ducked out of the way but my left arm had been hit. Only a trickle of the ray had hit me but my arm was numb and bleeding. My shirt had partially burned away.

    "Don't try to hide, Princess." The voice laughed. His laugh had brought back that feeling of eternal darkness. I shuddered as I hid behind the tree. I was not able to outrun him; all I could do was hide. My back was to the tree with my hands at my side. My heart was leaping out of my chest and sweat was coming down. I refused to breathe or move. I looked down on myself and cursed myself for wearing white of all colors.

    He was coming closer, I could tell due to the growth of the dark feeling within me. I stopped breathing and there was a deafening silence, similar to the silence before a bad ass storm. A light appeared and the next thing I knew, I was being blown away and my arm was burning as if it were on fire. That was when I entered cheetah mode. I'm running and constantly checking my back. Front-Clear! Back---Clear...BAM! I looked forward; there had been no trees in my path. My eyes then met a pair of glowing white ones. I screamed and in a flash its arms were wrapped around me, crushing my arms to my sides. Judging by the wrap of fabric, it was wearing a trench coat too. It lifted me off the ground. Luckily I had it together enough to kick it in the stomach hard. Once his grip eased, I pulled my right arm out of his grip and hooked the shit out of it. He flew to the ground.

    "KAY! KAY, WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Kuwabara's voice call. Immediately, I worried about his welfare.

    "RUN! GET HELP!" I shouted out. "GO BACK!" He did not listen and appeared from amongst the trees. I ran to him and grabbed his hand.

    "Come on!" I turned and froze in my tracks. In front of us stood at least fifteen bodies and I could barely see. I clutched my arm.

    "Kuwa-" Kuwabara hushed me and pushed me behind him. The guys just stood there, glaring at us and waiting for us to make our move.

    "What are you doing? I could whip _you're a_-"I started to say.

    "Shut up, Kay! Stay close." He then put his two hands together and I suddenly felt this strength coming from Kuwabara. A wave of energy encircled us.

    "Spirit Sword!" He bellowed. Then out of his hands came this red... Star Wars... light saber thing!

    "WHAT THE-?" I exclaimed as I jumped back.

    "Stay close, Kay. I'll protect you." I heeded him and looked ahead. The figures were approaching us, moaning all the way. When one got too close, Kuwabara cut him in half. He fell to my feet, began to smoke, and disappeared.

    "Ugh!" I stepped away.

    "Stay!" Kuwabara ordered in a voice so grave, I nearly stood at attention.

    At the death of their partner, the whole group began to attack. Kuwabara began to take them all on headfirst. His skill and the light saber blew me away. I could not let his fight alone so I found a strong branch and pitched in with my good arm.

    "KAY!" He shouted.

    "SHUT UP!" I hit one in the abdomen and then sent him to Kuwabara who killed him. For a few minutes we fought side by side until the sides were equal.

    "Kay, get back now. I can handle it."

    My arm was weakening so I conceded and stepped back.

    Kuwabara decided to lunge for them straight up the middle. A foolish move. They seemed to teleport away from him in the blink of an eye and headed for me, the forgotten intended target. I backed away swinging my stick but my side became even more vulnerable.

    "Aaaargh!" I screamed. They had injected me with something that began to burn within my bloodstream. My vision began to blur and my body gave way from under me. I hit the ground face first. If I was in pain, I did not notice because my body was numb.

    "KAY!" Kuwabara cried out. He became enraged and instantly killed one of the coats near me. The other one would not die so easily, he began to physically fight Kuwabara. Kuwabara would swipe, miss, and get attacked by a barrage of punches. I could barely keep my head up. I knew I was going to die soon but I couldn't let anything happen to him.

    "Run away, Kuwabara." I said weakly. Instead of listening, he became unfocused.

    "Shut up, Kay! I got this!" He snapped.

    He also got kicked in the chest. The kick was so powerful that he slid on his back until he hit the tree right next to me. I pushed my hands onto the ground, barely raising myself. I crawled over to Kuwabara, who was about to lose it. The hand with the sword was sitting across his chest.

    "Kuwabara..." I called out. He was going to die...we were going to die and I didn't even know why. That made me so angry. The last one was approaching mockingly. I felt his darkness growing close. Kuwabara's sword was beginning to fade. He didn't deserve this.

    "It's not fair!" I said. Anger began to well up inside of me. Slowly I started gaining this strength. My vision was still blurry and my body was barely usable but I had this strength in my arms. I suddenly got this idea. I crawled closer and grabbed Kuwabara's sword. The feeling I got from it was incredible. I was revitalized and I felt this connection to Kuwabara. Then I took the sword from him.

    "Ugh." Kuwabara moaned and his body went cold. I suddenly felt very powerful. I must have thrown this creature out of wack because he tried to back away but it was too late. I slashed him and then stabbed him in the chest and watched him disappear. The sword vanished as well.

    "Sweet." I said and then I collapsed.

A "Chain" Reaction Part Four: Kurama's POV: From the Forest to Koenma

    I withdrew my rose whip as Satoshi lay dead. The combined effort of Hiei and I had taken him out, though not as quickly as I would have hoped. We had heard Kuwabara and the girl's screams and now I could barely feel their energy. Hiei began to take off in their direction. I followed him and Yusuke, who's his clothes torn from the fight, joined us.

    "I hope we're not too late." Yusuke said.

    "I'm sure they're alive but how much I cannot be certain." I told him. We did not have to travel far before we found them.

    "They're unconscious." Hiei said. Kuwabara was flat on his back, mouth wide open. "He has a problem keeping his mouth closed when he is awake, too." Yusuke walked over and kicked him. He did not move.

    "I guess we're carrying him." He said simply.

    " Correction, you are. I don't want any liquids trickling onto me from _that_ mouth." Hiei snapped. "Kurama you can take the girl. I will contact Botan."

    I had not even noticed here next to Yusuke's feet. She was a few inches from Kuwabara. Her hair was thrown all over and her clothes were filthy and ruined. Half of her body was bruised from burns. I walked over and knelt down beside her. My heart felt for her, she must have been terrified. Despite what she must have seen, her face looked more fatigued then harmed.

    "Are you going to pick her up or continue staring at her, Kurama?" Hiei asked. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

    "Lead the way."

Coming up in Secrets: Kay wakes up in Spirit World and gets quite an introduction from everyone's favorite talking toddler, Botan, Yusuke, and an unwelcomed guest in Chapter Seven: A strange new life.


	7. A Strange New Life

**Disclaimer: ****YuYu Hakusho isn't mine, but I'm keeping Kay's crazy ass and all the things that are about to happen to her.**

Secrets

A Strange New Life

Kurama's POV 

    "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HER HERE ALIVE, NOT BURNED AND DAMN NEAR DEAD!" Koenma snapped at us from behind desk. "What happened?"

    "A guy in a trench coat." Yusuke said calmly, as he stood in front of the desk.

    "I know about Satoshi and his group! That's why I sent you four clowns out to protect her!" Koenma yelled.

    "You never told us what we were protecting her for or who was after her. How the hell were we supposed to know they were fashion victims with energy blasts!" Yusuke snapped back.

    I smiled. Yusuke's outbursts always entertained me. Koenma banged on the desk.

    "I don't have to tell you everything. I assign you a case and you do it!"

    "She's alive. Isn't that enough? Kuwabara's starting to come to." Yusuke said, dryly.

    "No it is not. Now her father and my father are going to kill me." He said, worriedly.

    Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

    Koenma's eyes grew wide making it very obvious he was hiding something. "It doesn't matter! Just go!"

    "Fine. Where's Kay?"

    "With Botan. Now Yusuke you have to do me another favor."

    "I thought I had to get out." Yusuke teased.

    "I need you to bring all of the girl's things from her foster home."

    "WHAT?" Yusuke asked.

    "Do it and your done."

    "Fine, whatever." Yusuke turned to face us. "I'm going to check on Kuwabara."

    "I'll join you." I offered. I turned to Hiei. "Coming?"

    "I just want to know what happened. I don't give a damn about the idiot." He said, coldly.

    Botan was sitting next to a bed looking sadly at Kay, whose condition seemed unchanged.

    "Where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked as we slipped into the room.

    "Right here." Kuwabara answered as he sat in the chair, his head bandaged.

    "So you took a knock, huh?" Yusuke asked, all smiles.

    Hiei closed the door and stood beside it.

    "Shut it, Urameshi!"

    "What happened, Kuwabara?" I asked as I took a seat in a nearby chair.

    " I don't really remember." He said, guiltily.

    "Funny, that does not surprise me." Hiei said.

    "Hush up, little one! A grown up is talking!" He snapped back. Hiei ignored him, thankfully. "I found Kay and then this group of dark guys in trench coats jumped us. I pulled out my sword and began to fight them."

    "All by yourself?" Botan asked, impressed. Kuwabara smiled sheepishly, his crush on her was so obvious. "Kay picked up a stick and helped but she only had one arm and didn't do much." He said that last part a bit self-consciously. Inwardly I wanted to smile but I suppressed it.

    "The only thing I remember is one more but he knocked me into a tree and Kay...I thought she was gone." He looked to Botan.

    "Is she...Botan? I think one of them stabbed her in the arm. Did she...?"

    "No. She was poisoned but she's fighting it. The girl is strong." She smiled. "Stronger than you think."

    "So you did not kill him?" Yusuke asked.

    "No...but when I came to, I felt weak." Kuwabara told us.

    "No surprise there." Hiei smirked.

    "Seriously, Hiei, I think some of my spirit energy was...stolen. I can't even do my spirit sword when Botan asked."

    That was unlike anything I had ever heard. Even Hiei narrowed his eyes, I could tell he was concerned.

    "Try it again, Kuwabara." I instructed him.

    He stood up and put his hands together. He tried to channel his energy and I could feel it !" He was struggling, it never took him that long to present his spirit sword. He was even sweating profusely but nothing appeared.

    "Pitiful." Hiei said, enjoying this. He could not stand to see any human with power because it greatly annoyed him.

"Shut up, you runt! I can do it! I'm close, I can feel it!"

    "Stop, Kuwabara! You need your rest until we can figure out what happened!" Botan ordered. Kuwabara listened and stopped. Botan looked back to Kay with the same sad look.

    "Are you in love, Botan?" Yusuke teased. Botan grabbed a stick and bopped him in the head.

    "What was that for?" He grumbled.

    "You shouldn't be so disrespectful! Kuwabara, I'm sure you will get your sword back. Let's leave Kay to get her rest." We all stepped out of the room and started walking back towards Koenma's office.

    I stuck my hands into my pockets and felt the gold chain that I had taken from Satoshi when I had killed him. I pulled the chain out of my pocket. It was a name chain that belonged to Kay. From what I could tell it was very old but Kay took care of it. It had a gold backing and was written in English calligraphy.

"So _that's_ what she went out there for." Kuwabara said, looking at my hand.

    "That bastard had taken Kay's chain." Yusuke summated. "That's why she ran out there."

    "You mean to tell me that girl put her _life_ on the line for that scrap of _gold_?...Humans are pathetic." Hiei shook his head.

    "It's important to her. Kay's parents put her up for adoption and left her that chain. She doesn't talk about them much; I practically had to beat that out of her. She told me that she thought they were martial artists...but I still don't know why a group of assassins were after her." Yusuke said.

    "Don't ask. We've done what was asked. No need asking questions." Hiei said. I was not as convinced but said nothing. As the others left, I returned to give her the chain.

    Kay had not moved an inch. If I had not known any better, I would have thought she was dead. I came closer to her bed and reached for her hand, which was at her side. I opened her hand, placed the necklace inside, and closed it. Her hand was extremely warm as if there had been some activity going on. Her hand's warmth was familiar in a way that I couldn't really connect to. She was a beautiful girl but that was not the cause of my reaction.

    "This girl has a mysterious background." I said to myself. There was much more to her than we cared to believe. I tried to let her go but I was unable to because her hand open and encircled mine...Her hand became even more warm. The warmer she became, the colder I became. Her eyes opened and she winced.

    "Kuwabara?" She whispered weakly, but with a strong hint of concern. I smiled.

    "He's fine." I told her.

    She nodded. "Good." She shared my smile. Then she let go of my hand and collapsed. I thought she had died but she was lightly breathing. I then noticed my own breathing pattern was heavier as if I had been in a minor struggle. I had no clue what had just happened and that troubled me. I resolved to learn everything I could about this girl. I looked down on her fatigued face once again and then left.

Kay's POV: The Week After 

    My body felt like I weighed three hundred pounds. My back was tingling with numbness. My eyes felt droopy. My mouth tasted _atrocious_. And even though I had just wakened up, I wanted to go back to sleep. No, I was not hungover; I had awakened in a large white room with all white furniture. To my side was a white end table with white flowers in a white vase. At one wall there sat a white armoire and a vanity.

    "What the hell?" I sat up, feeling all those feelings I had just described. I ran my fingers through my hair, or at least attempted to. My hair was incredibly tangled. I rubbed my eyes and knocked out loads of crust. It felt like mini boulders were rolling down my face.

    "How long...Where am I?" I asked, aloud.

    Suddenly, the white door opened and a young girl stepped in. She was tall and had a long, bushy, and blue ponytail. She wasn't a nurse because she was wearing a pink kimono. She took one look at me and smiled.

    "Oh, you're up! Good morning, Kay!" She walked over to a corner, snagged a white chair and pulled it next to my bed. Once she had said my name, I was taken aback. I did not know this girl at all. Logically, I asked her a very important question.

    "Who the hell are you?"

    Rude as I was, the blue-haired one continued to smile.

    "I'm Botan. I've been watching you for the week."

    "WEEK! I've been out for a week?" That was crazy, Botan must have been lying.

    "Yes, a week. You've been resting and recovering from a series of injuries."

    "Are you a nurse or a doctor?" I asked.

    "No, but I did help heal you."

    I looked away, wondering if I was going to have to kick someone around.

    "Is this a hospital?" I asked.

    "No." She smiled at me. I kept my calm.

    "Where am I then?"

    Botan frowned in thought.

    "What? You don't know where we are, either?" I asked dryly.

    She shook her head earnestly. "No, I'm just trying to explain to you where we are."

    "Listen, I can take you to the person who can explain this to you but first we have to clean you up."

    I was so weak that Botan had to do everything for me. She even wound up wheeling me into this office with green walls and a large desk with a red chair facing the wall.

    "Where am I again?" I asked.

    "You're about to find out." She said.

    "Where is this person? I need answers now." I snapped.

    "Are you always this impulsive?" She asked me.

    "I wouldn't have to be if you explained what was going on. I am in an _unfamiliar_ place being pushed by a complete _stranger_ and you are expecting me _not_ to want answers?" I asked in disbelief.

    "That's close enough, Botan." A small and slightly unusual voice said from behind the chair. The voice did not sound like some powerful person. I was instantly curious. The chair turned around and I was face to face with an adorable, chubby-faced toddler. I'm not a girly-girl but I am a sucker for babies.

    "Ooh!" I grabbed the kid and pulled him into my lap. He looked very angry but I thought he was the cutest.

    "Kay-" Botan said warningly.

    "Hi cutie!" I picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled him even closer and hugged him close to my chest.

    Once he was close to my chest, his mean little face brightened up. He closed his eyes and sucked on his pacifier. I looked to Botan, who seemed to be shocked at the baby's reaction.

    "Is this the person's son? He's a cutie. What's his name?" I asked Botan. The baby nuzzled his head deeper into my chest. Botan did not looked pleased, she grabbed the baby by the arm and put him on the desk.

    "Cut it out, Koenma!" She snapped.

    "All right! Geez, Botan was all that necessary?" He snapped back.

    My eyes were as wide as plates because I was so shocked.

    "Why is the baby talking?" I asked.

    "I'm not really a baby. I'm Koenma, son of King Enma. I maintain the spirit world and human world among other things...Judging by the look on your face; you're not getting it. I have someone who would help. Botan, go get Yusuke."

    "Yusuke?...Urameshi?" I did not know what he had to do with this. Botan opened the door and brought out Yusuke dressed in his blue uniform. He waltzed in with a cocky grin.

    "Nice to see you among the living, Shina. I thought those thugs had done you in."

    I smirked. "Shoot, it would take a lot more than a bunch of thugs to do me in. And it is nice to be back, no thanks to you." I remembered Kuwabara being by my side.

    Yusuke was ready to argue but Koenma, the freak baby, interrupted him.

    "Yusuke, I need you to help Kay understand where she is. You can tell her the story of your mistaken death." Yusuke walked over to Botan and nodded,

    "Mistaken death? What is he talking about?"

    "It's a long story but seeing how weak you are, you're going to have to hear it all."

    "Oh goody." I cringed.

    I could have been stoned twenty times over and still not believe Yusuke's story. It was all crazy. There was a car accident...kissing Keiko...spirit detective...and two demons named Hiei and Kurama. He did not go into the last part. Yusuke was not lying; the story was at least an hour long, not including my outbursts and questions.

    "Okay, so Yusuke and Kuwabara rescued me from a group of demon kidnappers? Why? I didn't know all of this existed until now. I'm surprised I have not fainted yet. I'm not special."

    Koenma shook his head.

"Kay you are special. You are an _Energist Princess_." I had no clue what an energist was...but a princess? Even Yusuke with his supernatural life was confused.

    "I'm no princess. I don't even have a family, I'm just Kay." I explained.

    "You do have a family." Koenma had to stand up in his seat so I could see him.

    Now I _knew _this thing was talking out of his ass.

    "As far as I know, for the past sixteen years I have been an orphan." I said, hotly.

    "Your knowledge does not extend that far. You are not Kay Kamiya-Shina, a sixteen-year-old orphan. You are really Princess Kayashira Kamiya. You are one of the later descendants of the Energist race, a race mixed of human and ancient demon blood. You're here because we've finally found you and are going to reunite you with your father."

    If I had anything to say, I was not able to say it. I had been alone all of my life, there was no way I had neither any relatives nor royal ones at that.

    "You're lying." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. I was not tolerating any of that.

    "Koenma is not. You shouldn't say such things. I've seen your father." Botan argued.

    "And _who_ are _you_? I've just met you." I snapped. "My name is _Kay_ Kamiya-_Shina _and I don't have any _parents_." I refused to let them spoon-feed my bullshit. " I'm ready to go. Get me out of here." I said to Yusuke.

    "_That will not be necessary_." The voice was deep and airy. Whoever was speaking did not using any effort at all. A chill came over my body I could feel that this person was strong. His energy was profound, even though he was at a calm state. 'Clack, Clack' His shoes were warning me that he was coming to my direction. I kept my eyes closed.

    "Kay, grow up! Open your damn eyes! The sooner you learn your destiny, the sooner we can all get out of here!" Yusuke yelled.

    I smiled.

    "Yusuke. Don't think because I'm sitting in this wheelchair, I will not get up and beat your loudmouth ass!"

    "Cut the crap, Kay! You've never been able to get at me." I became so mad that I felt revitalized with energy. I opened my eyes and jumped out of the wheelchair.

    "Bullshit! We're settling this right now!"

    Yes, there was a more important issue at hand right like who was the mystery guy but this asskicking had been a long time in the making. Yusuke was game because he stood up.

    "Hey, hey you two!" Koenma jumped from his desk. He was so short that his stubby legs made at least twenty little steps to move three inches. I thought even that was adorable but I was ready to kill now.

    "No." A well-manicured hand stopped Koenma. I looked to my right. Sitting on Koenma's desk sat a tall man wearing a white silk outfit that looked like he came from Mount Olympus. He wore white sandals on his well-manicured feet. He was clearly Japanese. His eyes were gray with a hint of black. He was very youthful looking but his cool, calm manner suggested he was older, a lot older. His hair was jet black like mine and he wore it very long. Seeing this man set off something inside of me. I knew this man but I did not where or how. He seemed to be amused by what was going on. Good, at least someone was enjoying it. I knew Yusuke wasn't going to.

    "Okay. Bang out. I want it to be just you and me. No fancy shit. If Kazuma can make a light saber, you're probably racking up an arsenal of spirit crap. I don't, so don't use it."

    "If you think that you're so tough then you fight, no stipulations." Yusuke smiled, evilly.

    Only an idiot could agree to that but my pride wouldn't let me back out.

    "Fine."

    We stepped to opposite sides of the office. After a beat, we charged each other. I attacked first, charging him to the ground. We slid into the wall. My hands clung to his arms but he then kicked me in between the legs. Needless to say, I fell out. The searing pain turned me into a bull. Yusuke waited for me to get up. He shouldn't have been so trusting. Since he was close, I did a leg sweep and brought him to the ground. I pulled a pop-up and got away. Once he got up, I kicked him in the chest with all I could muster. He hit the wall but quickly recovered. He spat.

    "You've been in class lately." He wiped away a trickle of blood from his mouth. We both snorted, having fun.

    "Show me your light saber thing." I ordered.

    Yusuke grimaced and then smirked. "Swords are for babies like Kuwabara. I've got a much better toy."

    "Show and tell, friend." I pushed. Yusuke beamed and then struck his hand out and pointed like he was making a gun, as if we were kids. I laughed.

    "What are you going to do? Cap me with a hangnail?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. Somehow, that did not seem smart.

    "NO, YUSUKE! Not in here, I just remodeled." Koenma ordered.

    "Pipe down! I won't hurt the wall. I'm aiming for the girl and I'm going to hit her." Yusuke teased.

    I suddenly felt an increase in Yusuke's power. Everything began to center his pointing finger. Then the finger began to glow...in blue. My arms fell to my sides.

    "SPIRIT GUN!" He bellowed and the next thing I saw was a huge blast of blue light coming my way. I ducked and slid across the floor to the other side of Koenma's desk. I was extremely glad because wall debris flew everywhere.

    " 'Cough' 'Cough' Yusuke, enough!" Koenma and Botan had hid behind the desk as well. I stood, shakily, and looked at Yusuke who couldn't look any more pleased.

    "Pretty cool, huh?"

    I just gaped at him. Jumping in front of a bus had definitely been fruitful for him. I had no clue where to go from there.

    "_Don't just stand there, touch him_." This voice said to me from with my mind. It was not my voice. It came from that man...he was watching me.

    "_That's right. It's me. Trust me on this, touch Yusuke and you might surprise yourself_."

    "_What the hell are you talking about? He'll roast me!_" I telepathically replied back. Yusuke was still grinning like a freak.

    "_Do you have any other options_?" He asked. I had no answer for that. I hopped over the desk and some rocks and grabbed Yusuke by the shirt.

    "_Like that_?" I asked telepathically.

    "_No, grab his hands_." He instructed.

    "_What_?"

    "_Just do it_!"

    I listened and covered my hands over Yusuke's. Yusuke looked down and froze. Then he smirked.

    "Look, Kay. I know I'm attractive but Keiko's your best friend. I can't do anything with you."

    "_Of all the nerve_!" I thought to myself. I crushed his hands in anger.

    "Aargh! What the hell, Kay?" He screamed. As I grabbed his hands and felt against his palms, I suddenly gained this warm, light, and airy feeling. The greatest amount of warmth was at the connection of Yusuke and me. I grew more and more warm while Yusuke grew colder. A light began to glow from where we held hands. There were two different colors of light. Yusuke's was blue and mine was pink. The pink was brighter and larger than Yusuke's. I began to feel incredibly light and woozy while Yusuke looked weaker and weaker. My body began to tingle as I continued to glow.

    "Stop!" The man vocalized. I let go of Yusuke and he dropped to his knees.

    "Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed. I stood there in a stupor.

    Did what just happened, really happen? I felt so powerful, especially in my pointer finger. I lifted my right hand; maybe I had that sick gun like Yusuke had. I turned, lifted my head, and aimed for the wall. This feeling rushed into my finger, like a sudden rush of energy. I looked ahead but I was not sure if it was right to try.

    "_No, Kay. Don't second guess, try._"

    I felt very foolish, but I chose to say the words anyway.

    "SPIRIT GUN!" I shouted.

    Suddenly, a blast of energy, larger than Yusuke's came out of my fingers and blew a hole in the wall.

    Silence. My mind was completely blown. I must have been dreaming or drunk. My mouth dropped open so wide that the air began to dry my mouth. I couldn't move, my hands were still frozen in position.

    Little Koenma made a whimper in shock.

    "My wall..." He moaned.

    "She learns fast." Botan commented.

**Coming up in "Her Secrets": Kay is going to learn the true identity of the mystery man and just how she managed to become an energist in Chapter Eight: My Sperm Donor. Coming up in the future: A look at Kay's new life and a little fun with everyone's favorite group of friends.**


	8. My Sperm Donor

Secrets

Chapter Eight: My Sperm Donor

The man began to clap as he stood. He gracefully glided to my side.

"Very impressive, my daughter." He pressed his hand against my shoulder. I turned him and looked into his gray and black eyes. In all of my sixteen years, there had been times when I wished someone had called me that...This was not one of those times. This was crazy.

"You must be talking out of your ass, stranger. I have no father." I slapped his gentle hand off of my shoulder. I turned for the door and walked out as fast as I could.

I had only been awake for less than three hours. Already I had met the grim reaper, a talking baby, gotten shot at, shot an energy blast, almost killed Yusuke, and met a mystical nut who could enter my mind and claimed to be my father. Reflecting on these things meant that I had to be dreaming. If any of this was true then I was a nut. I looked around my white room. All of my things from my books, to my gi, to my clothes, my computer, and television were here. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. I felt it. I was also still reeling from Yusuke's unpleasant kick. Of all of the places to stick his foot... This must have been real. That meant someone had been in my room and taken all of my things. _All _of them.

"Oh, no!" I thought about all of the things that I had kept hidden under my bed. I dropped to my knees and looked under the new bed. My "party" clothes were under there. I had some unwholesome pictures of my ex (long story) and some unwholesome poems from another ex (a really long story). I also kept the more adult pictures of my portfolio down there.

The door to my room opened.

"Oh, yeah! I really enjoyed that poem about your-"

"Yusuke!" I grumbled. He looked a little drained but was every bit the wise-ass I am used to. He was smiling slyly at me.

"Or that vivid description of the pool party in that poem eloquently titled 'Hot kisses'." I shot up, fists raised.

"Enough! Or I'll spirit gun your ass."

Yusuke glowered at me and sat on the bed.

"Copycat." He said with disdain.

"Please, like I would take a page out of your book." I rolled my eyes. "That would be the day." I mused. "It would be out of this world."

"Not really this world. This is the spirit world, Kay. Or should I say Kayashira?"

I scowled at him. This was not funny.

"Kay works. Thanks. He was really spouting some shit, huh?" I sat on the floor and crossed my arms.

"I don't know. That guy was on target. How else would he know that you could suck people's spirit energy and steal their moves?"

I lifted my pointer finger, it was still glowing. My body was telling me that I could get one more of those blasts off but I didn't know if I could handle it.

"Stop playing around, Kay. Even I couldn't do it twice when I first learned it." Yusuke teased.

"I don't think I learned it. I stole it, like you said. I felt something when I grabbed your hands."

"I know I did." Yusuke grimaced. "I grew cold all over and you took my breath away."

"Look, I know you think I'm extremely attractive but Keiko's my best-" I mimicked Yusuke until he cut me off.

"Cut it, Kay! Obviously you're special or else Koenma wouldn't have brought that girly-man here and moved you out here temporarily."

"What? Moved me out?" I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah. Peter Pan pulled some strings and said you got locked up for fighting outside the mall and your guardians believed it. They think you're in reform school.

"What?" How? How did I get arrested?" I was a bit confused. Yusuke shot me a look that he had shot Kuwabara hundreds of times...I didn't like being on the receiving end.

"It was a _cover_. Geez, I guess there is no such thing as brains and beauty."

"Shut your ass!" I snapped. "They believe I'm in reform school? What a pair of idiots! If that was the case I could have been getting away with a ton of stuff."

"Kay, they aren't that dumb. They know you're not an angel."

"I almost got the job as one of Victoria Secrets'" I retorted. "But, why am I here?"

"_If you had not stormed out I would have explained that to you_." The voice of the strange man spoke as he entered my room, smiling all the way.

"Well, excuse me," I said snidely, "but the day has been quite hectic, my lord. I request a break from your presence. SO get the hell out."

He looked to Yusuke. "Is she always like this, Spirit Detective?" He asked.

"Yes. But while I am in the room, all questions about me should be directed to me."

He smiled at me and then reached for a chair to sit on.

"Fair enough, Kayashira. I do owe you an explanation."

"The only explanation that _Kay _needs is why your tall ass thinks that it is okay to come into my room and pull up a chair while _Yusuke_ and _I_ have a conversation."

He laughed.

"Because I am your father and if I want to speak to my daughter while she's with a male companion, I will."

"Spirit Detective, could you leave me to talk to my daughter?" He asked.

My daughter? Now that was funny. I began to chuckle.

"I don't know you from a can of paint, Yusuke stays." After getting attacked, I'm not sure who to trust. I knew Urameshi did not want to leave anyway. Though I could barely trust him, he was all that I had.

"You're right. I'll try to make this as brief and clear as possible. Kayashira," he began.

"Kay." I corrected.

"Your mother and I were the king and queen of a select superior race of beings with incredible power. What you did today was just the very tip of the iceberg. We alternate between this world, the human world, and the demon world. Seventeen years ago there was a time of turmoil among our people. As the young prince, Koenma, said we are Energists. Our spirit energy far exceeds those of other creatures. We can manipulate our energy to do incredible things, like temporarily obtaining Yusuke's spirit gun. We use our gifts for good if we use them at all. If we did not, we could easily control and destroy each world.

Yusuke looked like he was about to pass out in disbelief. I remained silent.

"Unfortunately, not all Energists were satisfied in doing good and attempted a revolt. The whole world began to suffer and things became too dangerous. Your mother was pregnant with you and went into hiding, where she had you and lived for a year.

"Where were you?" I asked, not knowing what to think.

"Fighting in the other world. We thought it would be safe but your mother was attacked and killed. You had already been saved by your mother who was aware this would happen and I did not know where to find you."

He had been honest. That was obviously a long story that was kept short and to the point. I wanted more details.

"Someone tipped off to Koenma that you were still alive. We have regained control but there are still some dissenters. They also know about you and I believe they would use you to get to me."

"Why?"

"You are the princess, if they get rid of you, they destroy our future and me."

"Well, did you get them?"

"Actually your friends and their partners handled that but the people that hired them are still out there. The prince has offered for you to stay here while our people work to end this."

"Live here? What about my work, my friends, and my life?" I stood up, ready to fight tooth and nail over this. My sperm donor's face grew solemn.

"You have no choice. You will be killed out there." His eyes grew very sad and it was tragic to see someone so pure and handsome look like that. His held out his hand and placed it against the side of my face. His hands were very soft and warm. He touched me gently, as if I was expensive and fragile.

"This was the first time I have ever seen your face. I do not intend to make it the last time."

My anger wiped away instantly. I could not speak. My whole being fell into a hush mode. He looked into my eyes but I looked away. I stepped away and sat down next to Yusuke. He smiled at me again. We looked alike; we had the same smile. He had my nose and he really be?

"I have to leave but Botan will help you adjust." He stood. "Peace to you, Spirit Detective."

"Wow." Yusuke said, after he left.

"Not a word to anyone, Yusuke." I said quietly.

"What?"

"You heard me. I have no proof so I can't say that this is true." I explained.

"Are you crazy? It has to be true, he looks just like you!" He argued. "I was way more accepting when I found out I was dead."

"Shit, death is a definite thing, except in your case. A father is a whole different thing. Don't say anything or else I'll tell Keiko about the time..." I didn't need to finish. I had plenty stories about Yusuke doing something that Keiko would not particularly like.

"Forgotten."

Yusuke left shortly after, leaving me alone in the spirit realm. With nothing better to do I changed clothes and began to train. I did not know when I would ever see a dojo ever again. When I finished, I showered, changed, and decided to take a nap.

I awoke to find the talking baby Koenma sitting atop my bed at the foot.

"So you finally decided to join the living, or dead in some cases." He said.

"Can I get a lock on the door, I mean damn!" I pulled the pillow from under my head and covered my face.

"Don't baby up on me!" I felt his little pair of feet run on top of me and kick the pillow off my head. I sat up and grabbed him by his little sausage leg. Then I hung him upside down over the side of my new bed.

"Put me down now!" He whined. "You ungrateful little-"

I whirled him around and slammed him face-first into my bed.

'PAP!' He made the sound of baby fat connecting with cushion. I laughed. Even though he pissed me off, he was cute.

"I hardly think that was funny. I'm only putting a roof over your head."

I brushed some hair out of my face and looked at him. He was sitting upright with his legs crossed in between my legs. He looked a bit ruffled but his blue outfit and hat looked good. He had his little arms folded and looked at me darkly as he sucked on his pacifier.

"I find it hard to respect you." I told him.

"You don't respect anyone, Kay."

He didn't call me Kayashira or princess. I smiled.

"Thanks."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You don't deserve a title. You're way to immature."

"Excuse me, I could not hear with that pacifier moving around in your mouth." I snapped. He had some nerve.

"Don't be rude. I came to talk about your living arrangements."

"Okay, shoot." I was curious.

"This is your room, which is part of your wing."

"A whole wing?" That sounded pretty cool.

"You have open arena for training and practice, a library, a recreation room, and one more room which you are forbidden to go to."

"Forbidden? How is the room forbidden to go? My office and room are off limits unless I call you."

"Cool." I had some objections but this wasn't the time.

"And you cannot leave, ever. Except to go school in school in the human world."

"I can't work?" I shouted.

"No."

"You're crazy! I'm at my prime!"

"You won't age down here."

"What about my life? Can I even hang with my one friend?"

"You'll be far to busy for that?"

"Doing what?"

"One day you will be a queen. You're going to need training. You do not know anything about decorum, reiki, and you haven't finished high school! My father expects you to begin your preparation and he put me in charge."

"Whoa. Hold up! I'll be graduating in a few months." I clarified.

"We don't have a few months. I have to enroll you in Madame Ona's charm school.

"You're joking, right?" There was some silence.

I pointed in his face, poking him in the nose. "There is no way in hell." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" Koenma challenged.

"Positive. I'm not going. I have manners, and poise." I told him.

"You are not attending a normal charm school. You will be completing high school and seduction classes with other prominent spiritual beings." He said.

"Seduction? Why do I need that?" Now, this was beginning to sound interesting.

"Also, after school, your father will be sending someone down in a week's time to begin your training in reiki and the secrets of the Energists."

"You're talking about aura? I thought I just stole energy."

"What you had done to Yusuke was not the full extent of your power. Energists are the most powerful beings. You can create your own untraceable amount of energy and manipulate it into anything. You could create an army with the power you possess. You're also naturally adaptable to any additional techniques you want to. Right now you will rely on touch but eventually your power will stem from the mind."

"Wow have you seen one in action?" I was excited about learning reiki and the Energist techniques. I wanted to be strong, then I could surpass whatever Urameshi and Kuwabara had done. I didn't want to be left out.

"I've seen your parents. They were ridiculously powerful. Your father could take control the entire world if his heart desired." Koenma said. "As you see, you are going to be kept busy."

"What about shopping?" I asked. "I'm going to need more clothes." Koenma shook his head.

"There are some catalogues, and I'll get a servant to pick things up for you...girls" He shook his head.

"I think I'm being fair for someone who's complete freedom has been taken away. Can I use the computer and phone?"

"Within reason. Yes but you know you must not blab or else."

"Anything else?" He was wearing my patience, thin.

"Don't annoy me or I guarantee you I won't make your stay pleasurable." He tried to threaten. I yawned.

"Whatever you say." I smacked the mouthy twerp off of my bed a to the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me."

I turned back over and resumed sleep. He grumbled but got the point and left me alone.

**Coming up in Secrets: While Kay is away, life goes on for Yusuke and the gang. Yusuke decides to have a get together and Kurama and Hiei are invited. See if they can survive in Chapter Nine: A night at Yusuke's (Kurama's POV).**


	9. A Night at Yusuke's

_Author's Note: __This chapter takes a break from Kay's story (which I dub the early princess arc) and pokes some fun with the guys (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama) told in Kurama's POV. I picked Kurama because he's the most level headed, among some other reasons that would spoil the story, to use. I had fun writing it so I hope it's fun to read._

_Honeychica04_

Disclaimer: No, YYH isn't mine, or how the hell would I explain Karasu?

Her Secrets

Chapter Nine: A night at Yusuke's

Kurama's POV

"I'm glad you're going out tonight, Shuichi." My mother said as I stood in her room. She sat at her vanity, attempting to an earring to her ear. She was going on another date with her steady boyfriend. I could tell she was anxious the way her hand was slightly shaking. I walked over and did it myself. I could not help but smile at her. Normally my mother was like a summer breeze, sharp, gentle, inviting, and carefree all at the same time. But whenever her boyfriend came into the picture, she would embody a young teenager, losing that sharpness.

"Thanks, honey. Right now I think I would lose my head if it weren't attached. I hate acting like this." She told me.

I looked at her sapphire earrings, the ones my father had given her. They came with a necklace, but her neck was bare. I did not see it on top of her vanity.

"Mom, where is your necklace?" I asked her.

"My-oh great!" She looked around the vanity, worriedly. I glanced down to the floor; it had fallen on to her foot. I knelt down and picked it up.

"Here it is." I handed it to her. She smiled at me, extremely grateful.

"Thank you, honey. I do not know what I would do without you."

"Go out on this date with one earring and without a necklace." I said behind a smile. She laughed.

"I will remember that when a girl has you in my place." She warned.

"That is highly unlikely." I rested my hands on her shoulders. She looked very beautiful in her favorite blue dress. It was an off the shoulder style with a medium long skirt. It was simple but on her, it made her seem special.

"I don't know about _that_, though you always seem to be calm and collected. A little _too_ collected if you ask me." She narrowed her eyes and a chill ran through me. I did not want her to have any suspicions. Her eyes lit up.

"Which will make it all worthwhile to see someone loosen you up." She winked.

I inwardly sighed with relief.

"I don't think so." _I can barely juggle my life as Shuichi and Kurama with you much less another, I thought to myself_. I backed away as my mother reached for her purse and stood up. I put my hands in my pockets and watched her walk to her dresser to use her favorite perfume.

"So your friend's name is Yusuke? Is he a friend from school?" I did not like for her to ask me many questions. The less she knew, the better. Though sometimes, what she did not know led to more questions as well. A catch-22.

" Yes and no." I answered.

My mother had enrolled me in a prominent private school filled with the rich, the spoiled, the disturbed, and the intelligent. My near perfect G.P.A. provided me with a full scholarship starting from when I was very young. I kept to myself mostly though everyone seemed to like or take an interest in me despite my reclusive ways. I do have good relationships with my classmates but it can be hard to relate to them because of the fact that I am a three-hundred-year-old demon.

As far as females were concerned, I had no interests whatsoever, even though I notice girls watching and discussing me. When they talk they get very bold and plot ways to "conquer" me but no one has ever so dared to "talk" to me, which I find very amusing. The boldest humans I had ever met were Yusuke and Kuwabara.

I do not understand how Yusuke had managed to do it but he was bringing us all (including Hiei) together outside of helping Koenma. He had ordered a martial arts tournament on the television and invited us over. Normally I would have declined but Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara were two humans that never bored me. They were both loud and obnoxious but very lively and entertaining. Hiei was coming to watch humans fight so he could criticize and to witness Hiei's first get-together was a sight not to be missed.

The doorbell rang, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Shuichi, could you let him in? Tell him I won't be more than a minute."

Short, nervous, and balding, Kenta Nishida stood in front of me. He was a generally good man (judging by my background check) and judging by his smile, he was crazy about my mother. I liked him but I kept cool, there was no need to become friendly all at once.

"Good evening, Kenta." He always instructed me to call him on a first name basis.

"Good evening to you, Shuichi." He chuckled as he stepped inside.

"Mom says she will be ready shortly, will you have a seat while you wait?" I asked.

"No need. I'm ready."

Mom came down the stairs with her welcoming glow. She floated down the stairs. Nishida couldn't have smiled any wider. Mom just nodded to him, she was clearly the one in control. I smirked, human relations were amusing. Just five minutes ago, she couldn't even put an earring on. I walked over to closet to get her coat. When I turned back around, they were sharing eye contact in a way I had not seen them do before. They had been dating for awhile but I had never seen that connection. It was intense and gentle at the same time. To see someone in love was a new experience. My mom's eyes were bright; her face was glowing in a golden tint. Her lips were held together in a soft, sweet smile. I quickly grabbed my coat and slipped away.

Yusuke had asked me to meet him at the movie rental store. Hiei was going to meet us at Yusuke's condo. He refused to spend any more time watching humans was waste time. The store was pretty far from my house but I decided to walk.

By the time I had gotten there, Yusuke and Kuwabara were already arguing.

"Look, there is no way in hell we are watching a Steven Segal movie! He insults me. It's either Chiba, Chan, or Lee." Yusuke said.

"Come on Urameshi! That's not fair!" Kuwabara was complaining.

"I don't care. My house, my party." He said.

I could easily find them just by following their voices. I walked into the martial arts section to find Yusuke smacking a tape out of Kuwabara's hand.

"Agreeable as ever, are we?" I smiled. Yusuke looked over and smiled.

"Hey, Kurama! Glad you could make it. You owe me 5000 yen, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, happily.

I smiled. "You did not believe I was coming?" I asked Kuwabara. Kuwabara's guilty smile was all the answer I needed.

"Yeah, we thought you'd bail but this fool put money on it." Yusuke filled in. "Money he'd better pay." Yusuke shot Kuwabara a look. Kuwabara looked over at the tapes.

"Let Kurama pick one. We have either Chiba, Chan, Lee, Van Damme, and Segal." He offered.

I did not want any part of this.

"You two work it out. I'm not fit to judge." I told them. Yusuke shot me a look filled with pity.

"Dude, I know you're a whistle but you've at least had to have seen some of these guys in action." He said.

"I have." I closed my eyes and put my hands in my pockets. "I just want to stay neutral." I admitted.

"Punk." Yusuke said at the same time Kuwabara called me a...

"Sissy"

We all smiled and chuckled. It was nice to see them outside of fighting. No one else had even been so comfortable to insult me like that. We left the video section and handed for the snacks.

"You do have _food_, right _Urameshi_?" Kuwabara asked, snidely. Yusuke shot him a look as if he were crazy.

"Of course!"

Kuwabara closed his eyes and placed his right hand into his pocket.

"Good, 'cuz your mother isn't exactly the shopping type."

"Asshole!" Yusuke hit him in the head with a Sonny Chiba movie. I would have put a stop to it but Kuwabara was wrong. "What the hell did you think? We ate _wood_? Why the hell did I invite you?" Yusuke turned back to the candy.

"Like you have any other friends, Urameshi." Kuwabara taunted, while still recovering from the video attack. "All you have is me and your girlfriend, Keiko-"

Now Yusuke's fist met Kuwabara's mouth. I knew that was coming because Keiko was a touchy subject for him. Kuwabara hit the floor instantly.

"She's not my girlfriend, asshole! Leave her out of this! How would you like it if I kept talking about Botan all the time?"

Kuwabara instantly forgot his pain and any plan to retaliate at the mention of Botan. He shot up displaying flushed cheeks and a huge smile. I raised an eyebrow in mild alarm.

"Unlike you, Urameshi, I'm a man. I can be honest about my feelings."

I smiled and looked towards the back of the store, hoping no one was watching this.

"_A man_, _huh_?" A very young voice that was attempting to sound sultry. As she spoke, a series of giggles erupted. I turned to find a trio of girls had entered our aisle. They were close to our age. Each girl had long, straight hair. They were attractive. The one who had spoken had dyed her hair blonde. She was the shortest and wore a bold patterned dress. She wore make-up, a lot of it. The other two wore similar outfits but it was obvious that she was the leader. They didn't have the confidence that she did. She chewed on some gum with a huge smile. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the girls with tiny grins on their faces.

Kuwabara was even more confidant then the girls. "That's right. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara." He extended his hand and his voice grew deeper. Yusuke shot me an annoyed look. "These are my slightly younger friends, Urameshi and Kurama."

I winced at his failure to call me by Shuichi and raised my eyebrow at his description. Yusuke growled. The girls quickly looked over to Yusuke in interest.

"Yusuke Urameshi?" They asked in unison. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged a confused look.

"I guess you're pretty popular." I said. The blonde stepped towards Yusuke, knocking "The Man" Kuwabara out of the way.

"Hey...I was standing here!" He shouted.

"I'm Sukira and these are my girls Kori and Ayame. You're the Sarayashiki boy that almost died saving that little boy, right?" Sukira said, ignoring Kuwabara.

"How did you know that?" Yusuke asked.

"Everyone does. You're that punk everyone talks about." Sukira answered.

"The toughest guy at Sarayashiki!" Kori said in awe.

"Toughest guy? Get out of here? I'm way stronger than him and I go to Sarayashiki!" Kuwabara complained.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Yusuke?" Sukira asked. Before Yusuke could confirm or deny, Kuwabara had pushed him into the science fiction section.

"Yes he does! The lucky lady is Keiko Yukimura and she goes to the same school. She's pretty, intelligent, a stellar athlete, and Yusuke's devoted to her."

I chuckled, the lengths we go when we're jealous. Ayame, the quiet one, turned to me. She must have heard me.

" You're from Sarayashiki too?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"High school?" She guessed.

"Yes, private school." I told her where and it seemed as though time had stopped. Everyone, including Yusuke and Kuwabara had looks on their faces changed to a look of disgust and shame.

"Umm, girls let's go. Nice to meet you, Yusuke!" The girls practically fled away.

I looked to Yusuke. "Was it something I said?"

"Hell yes it was!" Yusuke looked away.

"It _is_ Kurama, Yusuke." Kuwabara said, his eyes focused on the floor.

"I know. I'm trying to see how I didn't notice before...DAMN!" Yusuke kicked the floor.

"Care to fill me in?" I pressed.

"We didn't know that you went to that school. People like Urameshi and I don't hang out with...I mean..." Kuwabara was at a lost for words.

"Let's drop it Kuwabara, it's Kurama. He couldn't possibly be one of those vegetarian, snooty, pensive, perfection-craving assholes." Yusuke reasoned.

"Thanks." I did not know if I should have been offended. "But may I ask what is the problem with me attending---"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, mortified. Yusuke began to laugh. "I don't know, Urameshi, nice as he is...he does think to himself a lot." Kuwabara then began to study me.

"Chill. It doesn't really matter that our schools don't like each other." Yusuke clarified.

This was news to me but I never focused on school rivalries.

"I'll tell you about it while we get on line." Yusuke said. He explained to me how people saw people from my school as stuck up rich kids who drank coffee and green tea and shopped all the time.

"Those are some the hobbies they are not involved in but it is not the exact way you describe it."

Kuwabara looked ahead of the line and grumbled.

"Oh, great! Megumi's working the register again." He looked pained.

Yusuke looked up and chuckled but did not comment on it.

"So you really rub shoulders with all the beautiful people, huh?" Yusuke asked me.

"They're not so bad, really. There are a few people that I like."

Kuwabara leaned in and nudged me with an elbow, hard.

"What about the girls? Not bad, right?" He teased me.

"What happened to _Botan_, Kuwabara?" Kuwabara crossed his eyes at Yusuke.

"Shut up and let Kurama answer my question, Mr. Rude!"

This was the one time I hoped they would have started another argument but Yusuke ignored Kuwabara. I was forced to answer the question.

"The girls are attractive but I do not converse with many of them."

"What you don't know how to talk to girls? I can help you." Yusuke offered.

"No, it's not like that." I chuckled. "You must understand that I'm not human. I don't develop those kinds of feelings. I don't mind their friendship but the reason I don't talk with them is because they are afraid of me."

"Geez, that must suck." Kuwabara said. "Don't worry, with the exception of Keiko, most girls are afraid of Urameshi too."

Yusuke clenched his fists but did nothing. "You're pushing it Kuwabara. I am trying to show Kurama that we don't fight all the time."

"It is far too late for that." I smiled.

We stepped to the counter where a girl with a short haircut and a bubbly smile stood. She looked like an imp, complete with the lack of height and bright eyes. Her main feature was her smile; it was a coy and mischievous smile. Her eyes were solely focused on Kuwabara. He kept his eyes on the floor.

"Don't look up." He chanted to himself.

Yusuke handed his items and membership card to Megumi who began ringing everything up. A mischievous look came across Yusuke's face.

"Hey, Megumi! Kuwabara had been talking about you so much that he had to come by!"

"WHAT!" Kuwabara exclaimed. I snorted, I couldn't hold it in. I covered my mouth and chuckled.

"In fact," Yusuke could hardly keep a straight face, "In face he said so much to our friend that he came to see you in person!" He hit Kuwabara on the shoulder. "Ain't that right?"

I could not help but wonder why I had to be involved in this. Kuwabara groaned but nodded in defeat. Megumi's eyes brightened up and she smiled.

"Hi, Kazuma! How are you? You-haven't-called-me-in-like-forever-and-I-was-real-hurt-but-I-realized-you-might-be-busy-so-I-forgot-about-it. A-lot-has-happened-like-with-my-friend-Ami-thehypochondriac-that-I-told-you-about-that-time-when-we-were-on-the-phone..." She rambled on for about five minutes until Yusuke cut her off. The joke backfired on him. We began to walk over to Yusuke's condo.

"Excuse my curiosity but who was that?" I asked.

"Kuwabara's ex-girlfriend." Yusuke gleefully answered.

"A huge mistake." Kuwabara answered.

"She was quite talkative." I commented.

"No need to sugarcoat. Megumi needs to be put on some medication or something." Kuwabara said.

"She'd have to be crazy to go out with you." Yusuke teased.

I needed another topic fast; I couldn't handle another argument.

"Yusuke, have you been to the spirit world, lately?" I asked. I had not forgotten about the girl, Kay. It had been two weeks since we had brought her to Koenma.

"Yeah, a week ago." He said in a casual tone. "Why?" He asked with alarm. "Peter Pan hasn't been talking about a new case, has he?"

"No," I chuckled again, "I was wondering if Kay had come to and if Koenma had revealed her secret."

"Yeah...I've been thinking about her too." Kuwabara added.

Yusuke did not look too comfortable. He stuck his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes.

"She was out for a week but she's back to normal, bad attitude and all. I talked to her for a minute and then Koenma kicked me out."

"Wait, he brought you in to talk to her and that's it." Kuwabara asked.

"What did he ask you to discuss with her?" I asked.

We had rounded the corner to Yusuke's street. As soon as we turned, I spotted Hiei standing in a dark corner. It was nearly impossible to see him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara caught on to him quickly.

"You owe me some more money, Kuwabara." Yusuke smiled.

"Aww, Urameshi, why did you did you invite the little jerk? He's going to wreak everything!" Kuwabara complained.

"I did not come here to socialize, Yusuke wanted to show me human fighting styles. Trust me, spending a minute with you under one roof is hardly pleasurable."

"This should be interesting." I said to Yusuke as we walked into his lobby. Yusuke just chuckled.

We had been watching the martial-arts tournament for an hour. Despite Hiei's scoffs and comments, long commercial breaks, and Hiei and Kuwabara's arguments, I was enjoying myself. Yusuke's side-commentaries were humorous. I even laughed a few times. Hiei would smirk but he refused to laugh. He was overtly against socializing with humans. We had to keep the windows and blinds closed as well as the lights off at his request. He sat cross-legged in an armchair with his sword by his side.

Yusuke's place was nice, despite Kuwabara's remarks. Everything was appealing except for some rather unflattering pictures of Yusuke put up in the house.

"Yuck! Urameshi, these must be some of the ugliest pics I've ever seen." He said before Yusuke punched him in the face.

"You're not exactly worth a thousand good words either!" Yusuke argued.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I were sharing the couch. Yusuke was lounging on the arm of the couch. All of the food and magazines were spread out on the table.

I, to my dismay, ate more junk then I intended.

"Bring him down!" Kuwabara yelled as one opponent kicked the other.

"No way, Kuwabara! Kito's not going down." Yusuke argued.

"You sound pretty confidant, Urameshi. Care to put some money down?"

"You're actually _betting_ on this sad excuse for a fight?" Hiei asked.

"Easy money, Hiei. I always beat Kuwabara. Even if my fighter was cock-eyed with one leg and two hundred pounds overweight. 10000 yen, Kuwabara."

I watched the fighters. Kuwabara's was clearly more powerful but Yusuke's was light and quick on his feet. His technique was sharper and enabled him to land effective strikes in key positions. Yusuke would win.

"Kurama, do you feel lucky?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I cannot, it would not be fair." I answered.

"OH, COME ON! You don't drink, smoke, curse, talk to girls, ... if it weren't for you hanging with Hiei, I would have never bought you being a demon." Yusuke joked.

I smiled. _If they only knew..._ Hiei smirked, letting me know he was thinking along the same wavelength.

"Yeah, they don't get any more evil then Hiei." Kuwabara mumbled to himself. He reached into his pocket and slapped his money on the table. Yusuke followed suit and put his on top of Kuwabara's. Then Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He lit up rather quickly. I didn't personally approve of his smoking but it wasn't directly bothering me so I let the matter drop. Shortly after, someone knocked at Yusuke's door. Hiei frowned.

"I thought no one else was coming." Hiei said sharply.

"No one was! I'll just check." Yusuke said, defensively.

"You'll be alright. _Geez_, don't grow an inch." Kuwabara growled.

Yusuke disappeared to open the door. We could hear it open.

"Hey, K-"Yusuke's cheerful greeting was cut short by a slap. Kuwabara began to darkly laugh.

"Keiko's here." He said.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU-"Yusuke screeched. I winced, was there anyone he got along with?

"You told me you were going to quit! You lied, Yusuke." She yelled.

"Calm down, damn!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Whatever, Yusuke," her footsteps sounded as she walked inside and Yusuke closed the door, "I'm just here to get my hat." She walked into the living room huffily. Her face was pulled together in a tight frown. She was wearing a large coat. As soon as she saw us, a look of surprise came over her face.

"Oh...you have...friends?" She sputtered.

I smirked, was Yusuke really that anti-social?

"Hey, Keiko." Kuwabara greeted.

"Hey." She said quietly, glancing at Hiei and his sword. Yusuke followed her, and sensing her fear, put his hand on her shoulder.

"Guys, you already know Betty Ford, also known as Keiko. Cake, you remember Kurama, right?"

"Yes, hi!" She smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"And this is Hiei, a friend of Kuwabara's." I had to hit Kuwabara hard on his back to stop him from choking. "Don't worry, the sword's not real, he's just a really big fan of anime. Come on," He pulled her away, "your hat is probably in my room."

"No surprise there." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Is it natural for your women to be so abusive?" Hiei asked, once they were both gone.

"Yes, only the term used is bi-"Kuwabara started to say before I cut him off.

"No need to be crude, Kuwabara." I really, really disliked that term.

Kuwabara shrugged and grabbed a martial arts magazine. The fight had long ended and Yusuke had won. He flipped past the articles, just glancing at pictures. Soon he came to an advertisement with a very familiar face.

It was a white page with a black line dividing it. On each side was a picture of a model. On one side, the model was dressed in a clean, white gi with her hair in a long single braid that draped over her shoulder and traveled to her legs. She was getting herself psyched for splitting a board. On the other side, the same girl was wearing her hair loose and flowing. She was standing in front of a full-length mirror observing herself while laughing on the telephone. Her smile made her appear to be very pretty. She was dressed casually, in a form-fitting denim dress. 'Girls can kick...and just kick it! Join a dojo today!' The ad read below her pictures.

"Is that her? Kay, I mean?" I asked Kuwabara.

Kuwabara slightly jumped, he had known that I had been looking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I apologized. "Is that Kay?" I asked again.

"It looks like...yeah that's her." He said calmly.

"She models?" I asked.

"What's a model?" Hiei asked as he came to see the picture.

"They are people used to advertise things, particularly attractive people." I told him, while studying the picture. Kay was very pretty, very attractive. I could understand why she modeled. She had something about her that drew you to her, even though it was just a photograph.

"She really does karate, though. I wonder what Koenma's got her doing now." Kuwabara mused.

"Do you know, Hiei?" I asked.

Hiei scoffed and began to walk back to his seat.

"My concern ended the second we brought the girl back to Koenma." He narrowed his eyes at me. "I see yours hasn't, Kurama. Don't tell me you're growing soft for human girls." He said with a smirk.

I smiled in response. "I don't see how you could say that considering that she would definitely be your type." I teased. Kuwabara laughed.

"I would cut my heart out if I ever had an ounce of compassion for a human." Hiei said, crossly.

"If _you_ had any compasson, I'd die of shock." Kuwabara laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're brain dead, the word is _compassion_."

"Oh blow it out you're-"

"Please, we're here to have a good time. Let's not ruin it by bickering." I pleaded.

"Humph. Hn." Kuwabara and Hiei replied. I decided against my better judgement to reveal a thought I had had.

"You two are very alike, I wish you're tempers were more even, then possibly you could be friends."

"Kurama, as intelligent as everyone sees you to be, sometimes you speak things even the _idiot_ would not say." Hiei returned to his seat.

"Hey! I am not an idiot! But as short and cocky as Hiei is, I agree with him. You're crazy." Kuwabara said, casually.

Ouch. I was prepared for that. One day I hoped they would reach some understanding. I smiled anyway, their stubbornness was amusing and at least they could agree that I was crazy.

"Fine. Forget I said anything." I conceded.

Keiko re-entered the living room looking calm but hat-less.

"Yusuke's still trying to find it. Do you mind if I sit with you guys until he comes back?" She asked.

"No problem." Kuwabara and I moved over. She sat next to Kuwabara and smiled at me.

"Are you in high school?" She asked me.

"Yes, the tenth grade." I answered.

"I'm glad you're helping Yusuke out." She said to me.

"Excuse me?" I blinked; not knowing what she was talking about.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yusuke told me that you're his new math tutor, he's not a model student."

That hardly struck me as surprising but I backed Yusuke's lie anyway.

"So what school do you go to?" She asked.

"You don't want to know." Kuwabara said with disgust.

"I did, that's why I asked him." She said pointedly. I answered her and then her eyes and smile slightly faded.

"That's a really good school." She said, carefully.

I chuckled.

"Kuwabara already told me about the rivalry." I informed her. She laughed and smiled with a mix of embarrassment and amusement.

"There is no real rivalry. It is just something the boys use to excuse the fights they instigate." She said, calmly.

I nodded in agreement. It was nice to know Yusuke had a voice of reason in his life.

"Come on, Keiko! Those jerks are the ones that start everything. Kuwabara argued.

"Well Kurama seems to be nice and you're hanging with him." She mentioned.

"He's the exception! And he wouldn't be here if Yusuke's mom didn't pay him for tutoring!" He argued in such a way that I thought he believed it.

"Whatever." She turned and looked to Hiei. A small flash of recognition flashed across her face. I sat up, anxious. There was no way that she could remember that Hiei had kidnapped her in the past.

"Have we met? It's...Hiei...right?" She asked.

Hiei's eyes slightly widened but he remained calm.

"No." He answered.

"I can't explain it but I feel as though I've met you before."

"Yo, Keiko, I found your hat!" Yusuke said as he returned, holding a large hat in his hand. Keiko forgot about Hiei and joined Yusuke where he stood.

"You're heading straight home?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks for finding it." She started for the door.

"It's a bit _late_, walk her _home_, _Urameshi_!" Kuwabara teased.

Guys, I'll be right back." Yusuke said to us. Keiko did not look very happy.

"I can get back by myself, nothing will happen." She offered.

Yusuke smiled. "Considering you're track record of bad things happening to you, I'll walk." Yusuke gave Hiei and pointed look and laughed. Hiei scowled and looked away. Keiko sighed in submission.

"I'm leaving Kurama in charge, 'cuz I can't trust you, Kuwabara." Yusuke turned towards his closet to get his coat. Kuwabara turned read and chucked the magazine he had been reading at Yusuke and hit him in the back of the head. It fell to Keiko's feet. I stood up and walked over to Keiko just as Yusuke planted a kick on Kuwabara's chest so hard the couch fell back. Yusuke then started on a series of elbow drops. I felt a headache coming on and felt a walk would benefit me.

"I'll walk you home if you don't mind, I have a feeling they will be doing that for awhile." I said to Keiko.

Keiko nodded, watching the boys with mild annoyance on her face.

"I'd appreciate that." Keiko put her hat on and knelt down to pick up the magazine. As I reached for my coat, I heard her muffle a gasp. I put on my coat as the boys continued with Hiei laughing at them. I opened the door for Keiko and we stepped out of Yusuke's condo. She was holding the magazine opened at the page where Kay's ad was. Her eyes were filled with worry and sadness and she was fighting the urge to cry.

"Is something wrong, Keiko?" I asked, worried. She looked up at me and then another flash of recognition appeared on her face.

"You were at the mall...about two weeks ago, right? All four of you...do you know what happened to her?" She pointed to the picture. "That's my friend, Kay. She ran off and I've been told she's in a center for troubled teens. I don't know what she did but there had to be a reason, did you see?" She asked.

My heart felt for Keiko, It must have been hard to care a person like Yusuke, but another person similar to him? I wished I had an answer but I was going to have to lie.

" She got into a fight. Someone tried to steal something from her and they got into an altercation. It wasn't Kay's fault but the law must have seen her as a repeat offender, is that true?" I asked.

We exited the building and she told me what street she lived on.

"Did you know, Kay?" She asked. I thought about our conversation in the bookstore.

"No."

"So you just helped to break up the fight? That was honorable." She said softly, as she looked ahead. "Kay and I became friends after she pulled me out of a fight." I looked down on her, hardly believing she was capable of fighting. "These three girls tried to jump me when I was six. They were jealous of my grades. They had me cornered in the back of the school when Kay came out of nowhere. She was eight and pretty tall so the girls were scared of her. She punched two of them and walked me home."

Kay didn't seem to be as "vile" as Hiei had assumed. I was insanely curious.

"Why did she help, you?" I asked.

Keiko just smiled and shook her head.

"Even today she will not give me an honest answer. Either she didn't like the girls or she didn't want to get in trouble for being a bystander. Either way I know she's lying."

I chuckled again.

"We've been friends since then. We don't talk all the time, but we're close. It's the weirdest friendship. Kay's a lot like Yusuke except for the fact that she is..."

"Female?" I filled in.

Keiko smiled and nodded. "She's wild, though. She's not afraid of anything and that worries me."

"Why?" I asked.

"She's been through a lot. Kay's an orphan. Sometimes people were not good to her, That made her tough and she has that fire of life burning I her. Once she became a model, she changed."

"How?" I was very curious by now."

"She never thought much about herself. She just trained and practiced but then she got discovered and she started working, partying, and drinking more. She acts like she's twenty-six, not sixteen."

We turned the corner. Talking to Keiko gave me a lot of insight on Kay but I still didn't get why she had been attacked.

"She should be careful, there are shady people out there." I said to her.

"That doesn't matter, Kay seems to find trouble everywhere, apparently." She said, her voice heavy with disappointment.

"Sometimes trouble finds people." I defended Kay. I did not want Keiko to lose faith in her friend.

"Right...this is my house." She turned to me and smiled. "Thanks, Kurama. You're a nice guy; I'm glad Yusuke's hanging with you. Maybe you can rub off on Kay when she gets out of that program."

"Good night, Keiko." I said, feeling a bit guilty.

"Good night, Kurama."

I rejoined the guys shortly after. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on opposite sides of the couch scowling and were sitting on opposite sides. They each had a black eye and torn clothing. Hiei sat between them looking very cross. They were watching a movie in silence. They each cast me a dry glance at me as I stepped in.

"Having fun?" I asked. Yusuke looked away, grumbling.

"Obviously not like some of us." He grumbled.

Hiei stood up abruptly and walked towards the door.

"I'm done babysitting." He snapped as he left.

"What happened?" I asked.

Kuwabara smiled with a sigh of relief once Hiei had left. Yusuke ignored me and focused on the television.

"Nothing now." Kuwabara answered.

"Is everything alright, Yusuke?" I remained standing, wanting to know if I had offended him.

Yusuke shook his head, sullenly. Kuwabara looked up at me and grinned.

"Yusuke's mad you walked Keiko home instead of him." He said bluntly.

"Shut it. I don't care about him walking her home. Even if it took like ten minutes more than usual."

I smirked and stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Jealous, are we?" I asked. Kuwabara chuckled.

"Aww Kurama! Not you too!" Yusuke stretched out on the couch.

"Keiko's just a friend, I wouldn't care if she wanted to hang with Kurama or Captain Crunch."

I sat down in the armchair, not yet down teasing Yusuke.

"You are pretty touchy whenever she's mentioned. You've punched Kuwabara several times tonight over her. I've never seen so much concern for a mere friend."

"I wasn't the one who snuck off with her for twenty minutes, Casanova." Yusuke turned the tables on me.

" His name is _Kurama_, Yusuke." Kuwabara falsely corrected.

"If you're that concerned all we talked about was Kay. She wanted to know about her."

"You walked _Keiko Yukimura_ home and _all _you _talked_ about was _Kay_?" Kuwabara asked incredulously.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean, Kuwabara?" Yusuke looked at him, eyes narrowed.

"You said you didn't care if she wanted to hang out with anyone." Kuwabara replied haughtily.

"No, I _said _I didn't care if she wanted to hang with _Kurama_ or _Captain Crunch_. I didn't say a damn thing about _you_."

"Keiko talked about you after we talked about Kay, Yusuke. You both seem to be focused on each other." I said.

"He ain't lying." Kuwabara said. "I can see myself as best man at your wedding."

Yusuke's face soured in expression.

"If I got married, you definitely wouldn't be the best man." He snapped.

"Enough already." I said.

"Yeah, talking about Keiko and girls has made us miss part of the movie. Now I've to rewind it."

Everyone remained silent until Kuwabara had another question.

"Seriously, Kurama, you're never going to settle down or mess around with someone?" He asked, his eyes wide.

I had not put much thought into the human rites of passage such as marriage and child rearing. I had not planned to stay in this form that long. I tried to choose my words carefully.

"I do not believe I will. One is not supposed to say never, though I would prefer to."

"You can't truthfully say that, though." Yusuke said, looking at me from the couch.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're heart changed, didn't it? It's not fully a demon's heart anymore, right?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, but-"I tried to explain.

"You learned to love your mom, why not a girl? If not a human girl...weird...don't demons date?" Yusuke asked.

"_Duh_, Yusuke, obviously they did or else how was he born?" Kuwabara asked.

"It is a bit more complicated then you think. Our worlds are different in those kinds of practices. There are families, clans, packs, and divisions. Some demons love in the forms of having mates and mating." I explained.

"Mates?" Kuwabara repeated this to himself, then he pondered it over and produced a dark smile, "Ohhhh...mates." He and Yusuke exchanged low chuckles. Fourteen-year-old-boys and sex was bound to bring about the impish looks on their faces.

"I bet you had a lot of those, huh Kurama?" Kuwabara said, jokingly.

I remained silent for that was none of their business.

"So demons have social classes, too? Like royalty and celebs?" Yusuke asked.

I wondered how that question came to be.

"Yes, but it is more as a division of power, called spirit classes. There are famed fighters but I don't know about a monarchy. Some classes are higher than others are. The only group I can relate to royalty are the Energists. There are no beings stronger than they are."

"Energists? What are they?" Kuwabara asked.

"Humans that create and use energy, like extreme Reiki and manipulate it into anything they want." Yusuke said, matter of factly. Kuwabara and I looked at him, impressed.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Genkai." He said.

"So, these Energists can do anything they want? So Urameshi and I could be strong if we trained?" Kuwabara asked me.

"No, jackass, you have to be born into that group." Yusuke clarified, quite rudely.

"He's right. Those people are very secretive and powerful. They have some control over in the demon world. Needless to say, they are particular favorites of any demon. They keep their identities a secret and alternate in between both worlds. It is impossible to identify them. You may know an Energist and not even be aware of it."

"Tell me about it." Yusuke said quickly. "C'mon, enough with the relationships and supernatural talks...on to some mindless action." And that's what we did for the rest of the evening.

When I returned home, my mother was still out on her date. Though I was far from tired, I knew she would expect me to be asleep by this hour. I had skirted around curfew watching Yusuke and Kuwabara fight. I changed into my bedclothes and got into bed. Normally I read a book or listened to music but decided against it. I was in another pensive mood so I kept the lights off and only allowed the moon's light to keep me company. I just lay in the center of my bed. My mind was busy but I was not thinking about anything in particular.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's questions about my personal life kept wavering in and out. I never had a need to socialize in that manner or be sexually intimate with someone. During my lifetime I had been through several affairs but nothing serious. Yoko saw females as wastes of his time.

As for my future, even I had no knowledge of how I was going to live my life. I am still trying to make peace living as a human. I had no reservations of living alone, though society had an issue with it. A normal, successful man's life included marriage and parenthood. My own mother mentioned her hopes for a girl to "loosen me up". Sometimes I had to admit that there had been times when I have felt alone. There were thoughts that had gone unshared, stories untold, and questions unasked, but those voids could be filled by any form of companionship.

As my thoughts continued to drift, I heard my mother reenter the house. I knew her first stop was going to be my room so I closed my eyes in order to feign sleep. She would worry if I were not sleeping. She would think I waited on her and be reluctant to date. I did not want that for her at all.

Sure enough, I felt her presence as she entered my room. She stepped to my bedside and sat on the end of my bed. She reached over and brushed some hair from my face. That warm, ever familiar feeling came over me. I did love my mother. She chuckled and leaned over to kiss me on the forehead.

"Good night, honey." She tussled my hair the way she used to when I was young, then left for her room. It was then that I realized her love was the only thing I desired. I went to sleep shortly afterward.

_Whew. Didn't know I had written that damn much. If you have any Q's on some of the things I've made up or just say "What's really good?" Please review. Coming up in Her "Never-ending" Secrets: Kay's in Spirit World now and she has to train and learn the ways of the Energist. Expects some ignorance and plenty of foul-language coming up in Chapter Ten: Baby Steps on the Road to Becoming Kayashira _


	10. Baby Steps on the Road to becoming Kayas...

Author's Notes: The next few chapters are going to center on Kay and her development as an Energist and a Princess which will be necessary to understand some things that will occur later on in the story. Don't worry though, it won't be long until the guys, along with someone special, are back the picture…and Kay will have some things to show them.

Diclaimer: Seeing as there are no royalty checks or anything coming my way, I can honestly say I do not own YYH.

Her Secrets

Chapter Ten: Baby Steps on the Road to becoming Kayashira

After living here with the dead for three weeks, I can honestly say that I wanted to die. But it would only backfire because it would still mean seeing their faces. Living here was like living in an office building that was active twenty-four seven. There were phone calls at all hours, non-stop faxes, and creatures running in and out. I know death waits for no one but I wished it would take a break after midnight so a girl could get some sleep.

What I needed most was some rest. Koenma had thrown me into training two days after I had come to. My new sensei was named Aoshi. He was about twenty-six and one of the most handsome men I was ever going to meet. If he were not such a hardass and my sensei, I would have gone for him. He was an Energist Reiki master who would train me from the minute I left school until whenever. That meant menial objectives like eating, grooming, and resting were all optional. I admit that I had no clue what I was coming into but the things he had me do were mind-boggling. I had to meditate on a bed of needles on the first day of training.

"You must be crazy, I'll do no such thing." I had told him in my practice arena.

Aoshi looked at me darkly with his piercing dark eyes. He was ripped, all seven feet two inches of him. He worked in a tight tank mostly due to the fighting. His dark hair traveled long past his back in a tightly held ponytail. He was clearly annoyed.

"Lady, I will not argue. You will get on this bed of nails." He said, calmly. His voice was very low and very deep.

"Hey, I know you may want to get me in bed but I'd prefer a regular mattress." I said with a grin.

After that particular comment, I found myself being lifted and placed on the bed. Aoshi had not even lifted a finger but I knew he was the one who did it. I was surrounded by his energy.

"That was a complete waste of time. Do you want to be our princess or not?" He asked.

I was not at a comfortable position when he asked the question. I was trying to adjust to not moving and being still. Funny, it could not stop me from being a wiseass.

"You're the first person to ask me that question. I never had a choice." I told him.

"Has anyone ever talked to you about your duties…or your fate?" He asked, amazed.

"Nope." I answered shortly.

"You need to know that this is not a game. I'm not here to play with you." He said, sternly.

"Trust me," I said through gritted teeth, "this is in no way fun."

"Relax, Kayashira. Energists are the most serene creatures on Earth. You can only let your energy storage level grow by having tolerance." I listened to him and realized it was not too bad.

After our first night training, Aoshi had taken me back to the regular world (unfortunately for unspecified reasons I had to be blindfolded). He led me to this hill which gave us a great view of the moon. We sat on the hill and decided to give me a why-we-are-here/ history-of-our-people speech. The entire concept was a bit shifty and Aoshi left out a lot of things, making the initial story confusing. The brief and most clear version of his story is as follows:

Since the beginning of time, there had been demons and humans. They lived in two separate worlds without knowledge of each other. Then, unknown to most, there was a breach that created a tunnel with such a small opening that only the most powerful and craftiest demons could travel through. Apparently a male and female, which were siblings, had the ability to assume the identity of humans. They disguised themselves as a pair of teenaged siblings. They posed as orphans and were greatly welcomed by a small village outside of Kyoto. The siblings grew to love and admire the serene and tranquil nature of the people. The village was kept clean and the villagers were all exceptionally healthy. It was common for them to grow well over six-foot, stay lean, and in shape. After some time the demons revealed themselves, taught, and gave spirit gifts to the villagers including the specific villagers with whom they had fallen in love with. These villagers received abilities to create and change sources of energy. They could transfer, take, and change sources of energy. The children made from the union between the demons and villagers were more powerful than then the other villagers. Seeing their potential, the female demon divulged all of her secrets to her children and all but one to her brother's. This caused a riff among the two demons and they engaged in a moonlight battle. Unfortunately it resulted in a deathmatch and they killed each other.

As time went on, the lineage lines grew long and the Energists grew more powerful. And along with the power grew wisdom. Their energy was like a blank canvas and they were able to master anything, making them the most powerful beings on Earth. They also became skilled enough to cross into the demon world and kick ass there too.

The descendants of the demon-human relations rose to the top of the Energists. If you're smart you can guess that Aoshi and I are among those descendants. (But Aoshi and I are not related.) My particular lineage directly descends from the female demon, making my sperm donor (I'll be damned if I called him daddy.) the King. The dissenting side, our cousins, descend from the brother.

Aoshi has taken his skills seriously. He can created many different weapons, including katanas, with his spirit energy. He proceeded to slash at a tree at least fifty times in a blink of an eye. Then he knocked down a series of trees without moving or using a rei-blast. He stood there and focused on them, then I felt a ripple of energy emit from his body and hit the trees. I even moved as the ripple went through me. I looked like a wide-eyed child at an amazingly sick magic show. Not to mention that Aoshi looked even hotter displaying that strength. Despite Aoshi's ability to look good, I was hooked on training and hoped to learn even more after school was over.

This leads me to school, Madame Ona's Academy for girls. As you may know, I am not the Keiko type of student. I'm smart and I even skipped a grade, which is not an easy or feasible thing done in most schools. My presence is not even needed full time, so I came in two or three times a week when necessary and did work on the road. Those corrupts assholes they called teachers (Sarayashiki Jr. High was crawling with them) refused to put in any effort and they got paid to be there. At first, Madame Ona was nearly making me miss those chuckleheads. This midget bitch (No midget does not describe her level of bitchitude, she was barely four and a half feet.) was involved in every aspect of her charm (wink, wink) school.

Madame Ona's school began to promptly at seven o' clock (in the got damn morning). That meant I had to wake up at five-thirty my time. Koenma's place had tons of clocks with different times. I had to dress in the uniform, which consisted of a blue kimono in almost any pattern I chose. Appearance to her was very important, which meant I had to dress very carefully. She practically ripped me apart on my first day. Koenma had sent me with two Energist bodyguards. I believe I was the only secret celebrity.

When I stepped into the large Victorian home (there are tons of them in Japan), a large carpeted room with three grand staircases greeted me. Down the center staircase walked the smallest woman I had ever seen. Her hair was tied back in a very tight bun. Her face did not reveal her true age. Madame Ona had to have been pushing sixty but she looked twenty years younger. Madame wore a little makeup. Her jewelry and kimono were extravagant though. You could tell by the design that it was not of the mill. Madame Ona was pretty, for an old girl. The only feature about her that I did not like was her eyes. They were large, like an owl's. When she looked at you, she definitely saw all of you. When she set her eyes upon me for the first time, a chill came over me and I knew that I did not like her. A slow smile spread across her face. I cannot explain how it happened but my mind was filled with intrigue, just from a smile. My dislike for her instantly vanished and I could not move. Even my bodyguards remained still.

"Welcome, Miss Kamiya-Shina, it is a pleasure to have you join my school. I am Madame Ona, you're headmistress." She daintily extended her hand to mine. I inhaled this scent of what seemed to be some exotic flowers. The scent was so intoxicating that I instantly fell into this comfort zone. I lifted my hand and we shook hands. As we shook hands, her eyes closed and opened sharply seconds later. I quickly let go and wondered if I had "energized" her. I had not because all she said was.

"For such a pretty girl, you're hands are entirely too rough and your handshake too firm. We have a lot of work to do. Koenma owes me a huge favor."

Something told me that since I was going to be a student for indefinite amount of time that I should refrain from snapping on her. Too bad I only listened to Kay and not to something…

"Excuse me, but what are you trying to say?" I asked, barely taking the attitude from my voice. Madame Ona did not even blink, if I had struck a nerve there was no way I could tell.

"I see the brains are not equivalent to the exceptional beauty. There is no need for any clarification of my comments as there is no need for arguing. And if I were you, Miss Kamiya-Shina, I would keep my outbursts to a minimum."

Madame Ona turned around and motioned for me to follow. I entertained the idea of turning around and leaving. Yet I knew I was going to have to hear the baby fussing with me and that was not going to happen. I followed her keeping my hands behind my back so I would not hit her.

"Please keep your hands at your sides, Miss Kamiya-Shina. It is not appropriate to keep your hands behind your back."

I inwardly sighed; this was going to take a minute to get used to.

For the first three hours, I was placed in a room with thirty other daughters of affluent backgrounds. Three hours were spent on academics. I was instantly the odd girl out. When I stepped into the classroom, all eyes fell upon me. These girls were well polished and some were very beautiful but none of them held a candle to me. I saw some narrow their eyes at me in judgement while some stared at me in awe. I got those reactions quite frequently from females. Judging by the uniform way their desks were organized as well as the stiff way they were sitting, I could tell they had been students for awhile. They even wore their buns just like Madame Ona. The instructor was this young woman who had to be on her toes because she was teaching four different years of high school to different girls. I was the only senior in the school, however. She appeared to be kind and soft spoken so I began plotting how I was going to get over.

After those classes were over, Madame Ami taught charm classes that ranged from table setting, how to properly close sliding doors, how to serve tea, table etiquette, and a zillion other things I thought were a waste. I can honestly say that I hated those classes. If my shoulder slouched one degree, then I was in violation. They called you out in front of everyone. I could and did take the criticism but I would get so pissed off that I could hardly resist hauling off on her and her assistant, Mr. Juso (a "very" interesting character…). They would have us practice walking with books on our heads, cross our legs, and begin ballroom dancing lessons. I did like learning how to ballroom, I loved to dance. After three hours with them, we were given an hour to eat. Fifteen girls were allowed to go home. I was curious about why I had to stay when they bounced but quickly learned it was another surprise of Koenma's.

Madame Ona had not taught any of the classes in her charm school. She just supervised and would disappear for most of the day. I was surprised to see her at the podium when we returned from our break. I had not talked to any of my new classmates so I was clueless.

"Today, you gifted young women are going to embark on your second stage of training. As you are students of the other world, except for Miss Kamiya-Shina." I looked around with interest, all of these girls had seemed human. "In order to advance in the other world, females need to learn the art of seduction and manipulation."

I raised an eyebrow, this was not the "charm" that I expected, but it would work. Becoming a seductress was a pretty interesting concept. The other girls did not seem to be interested. In fact, they seemed to be disgusted.

Sissies, I thought to myself. This was going to be the best class, ever. I was ready to learn some sexy dances and smoke those cigarettes with the long holders and talk in a seductive voice.

But something (never shuts up, that something) told me I was expecting too much from a school that had given me an introduction to doilies only hours ago. Something was right because the next thing I knew, I was given several books. One was an introduction to psychology, a dictionary, a thesaurus, a Jane Austen novel, and several guides. I had to ask why we were reading so much material for a seduction class.

"Miss Kamiya-Shina, seduction is not just physical action. It is all mental. You must arouse the mind in order to arouse the body. That is why I have assigned these books. Intelligence is very alluring, the more one knows, the more they can talk about. That is why you have a dictionary and thesaurus. You must also learn about human nature, which is why you girls will embark in psychology. Each of you will also inform me of any talents or hobbies that you have and we will work with those and any of your personality flaws."

I inwardly sighed again, why couldn't I have been born a peasant?

Another visit from Koenma

As soon as I got back to spirit world, I had to train with Aoshi. I was exhausted by the time my day was over. I was just about to enjoy my insulting five hours of sleep when I got a visit from the little prince. He stumbled his way into my room and hopped on to my bed. I shot him a look that clearly let him know how welcomed he was.

"Yo," I said, my voice slightly gruff, "What did I say about walking in and out like that? Either you knock or I'll knock." I threatened. Koenma stood in between my legs, giving me a look of pure curiosity.

"You'll knock?" He asked.

"Right," I rolled over to my stomach; "I am going to knock your ass out."

"I see. So this is where my tuition is going? Madame Ona normally breaks girls in after day one." He said.

I rolled back over and faced him.

"No one breaks me…look, what do you want? I've trained, studied, and my room is clean?"

"I came to see how you are adjusting to your new life." He said.

"I know you've already talked to Madame Ona and Aoshi, so you tell me what they said." I yawned. "And I'll tell you the truth."

"Fair enough. To my surprise they say you are a promising student. Their only issues lie in that temper, stubborn nature, and your mouth." He explained.

"Yeah, well I aim to please." I sat up and Koenma returned to his spot in the gap between my legs. "I'm trying here but they will not talk to me any which-a-way." I clarified.

"You sound like a princess already." He muttered. "Listen, Kay. You have quite a future ahead of you. Don't mess this opportunity up. Take a page from the book of Yusuke."

I fell on to my back and howled with laughter. Koenma stepped on my chest and looked down on me. He frowned, but I could tell he regretted using Yusuke as an example.

"Aww, come on Koenma, you can laugh!" I poked him in his soft tummy.

"Heh…heh…hee…hee!" Koenma began to laugh and we both cracked up.

"That was rich." I said after a deep breath. "Okay, so what else did you want?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, feigning confusion.

"You did not come in here for a three-second pep talk. Out with it."

"You're father and I have received an opportunity to look into your past lifestyle." He said to us.

"A.K.A. Background check." I nodded.

"You have to be monitored at all times for your protection and we understand that you've been known to sneak out of your other homes. Since that cannot happen, we can only allow you to spend Saturdays in spirit world with Botan."

"Gee, thanks." I was dying to socialize in the freakworld. "I don't have a deathwish but I want to be able to keep in touch with one friend." I deserved that much.

"That is all it takes to keep you out of trouble?" He asked.

"No, but it's a start. Now, if you'll excuse me," I fell on to my back, " I need my sleep."

"I'll see what I can do." He said.

Koenma jumped off my bed and began to leave.

"Hey, I never look for trouble, trouble finds me." I told him the one line that summarized my life.

He shot me a look that showed me he didn't believe me and I let him go.

I then wrote Keiko a letter explaining my circumstances as best I could. I knew that she was worried and I didn't have a clue when I would see her so it would have to do.

The turns in my life had taken continued uneventfully for the next two months. I felt like a caged bird after awhile so I had to suppress it but at least I was learning some new things.

Coming up in "Her Secrets": Kay is going to have to adjust to her classes and training in the next three mini-chapters and then things are going to pick up when a new man moves into her life…and possibly her heart. Check out what happens in Chapter Eleven: Training & Aoshi, Friends Madame Ona, and Of lying babies & Spirit Detectives.


	11. A series of Mini Chapters

Author's Note: This chapter is composed of three mini-chapters that show the kinds of things that Kay is learning and doing. These lessons will reappear later on in "Her Secrets" They are deviations from the main track of the story, which picks up in the next chapter.

_-Honeychica04_

Secrets 

Chapter Eleven

Mini-Chapter #1-Training & Aoshi

"Concentrate, Kay." Aoshi instructed. It furthered my desire to kill him. My mind, body, and whole entire being were being strained at the same time. My hand and arm were outstretched as far as they could be. All I could think about was holding the boulder. I was not being physically challenged to hold a boulder, though with all of my training that would have been cinch. Aoshi was testing my spirit energy strength. The boulder was actually a mile away and I was balancing it mentally meters above the surface. The trick to doing this was being able to concentrate on holding the bolder in the air and keep creating the energy necessary to maintain balancing the boulder.

I was struggling a bit as my boulder began to waver. It is hard to equally concentrate on both objectives. Most Energists could do this without emitting their spirit energy (it wouldn't glow) but I was glowing in purple, much to my annoyance. Only Aoshi was not concentrating on that yet.

"Now bring the boulder as close to us as possible. Don't worry if it falls, we're alone on this range and I will cover you." He added.

I was not supremely confident in my ability to carry this ton-weighing thing for a mile just by stretching my mind and spirit energy. My mind was telling my energy to mold the energy around the boulder and I was slowly carrying it back.

The process of building up and creating energy is sorta difficult to explain well, it would be easier if I had paid closer attention to Aoshi when he explained it anyway. See, the body has these energy centers called chakras or something…that are located in different areas of the body including the area between your eyes and your bellybutton. It's possible to feel a strong emotion or sensation in these areas; I do especially when someone touches me (no comment). My main sensitive area is the bellybutton (no comment) and when I it is stimulated by some positive activity (or a memory) (again, no comment) I can tap into this chakra. Depending on how strong the activity or memory is, I can create a strong quality and quantity of energy. The stress of doing this made my whole body tingle, which makes it harder for me to focus. Aoshi must have noticed me struggling because he stepped forward, looked at the boulder, and broke my hold. He then sent the boulder back to its original location. I fell to the ground, holding myself up by my arms. I began to pant as I restored my energy. That was not a good sign.

"You should not be breathing like that. If you were creating enough energy to balance yourself you would be standing like I am." Aoshi said, quietly.

"Why did you stop, me? I was moving the boulder, even if it was taking forever." I asked, still panting.

Aoshi walked in front of me and waited until I looked up to him.

"You were not focusing, Kay. Whatever memory or feeling you are using is not strong enough. As an inexperienced one, it is dangerous to push past you limit of exertion."

"Why?" I asked, curious. I wasn't arguing with him, I was still beat.

"Your training is not equal to the amount of power that you possess. There is an imbalance. You have to tap into that power slowly, if you rush the consequences are similar to-"

"Diffusing a bomb too quickly?" I had played many Bond video games and blown way too many a mission doing that.

Aoshi shot me a look.

"Something similar to that." He answered.

"Would I explode?" I cracked a smile, laughing at the idea. I stood up and wearily dusted myself off. When I did nor hear Aoshi snap at me or sneer, I looked back to him. The look in his eyes was enough to knock me back into the ground. The look was not overtly expressive; it was just a firm 'yes'.

"Wait. I can explode?…I can die doing this?" I sputtered.

Aoshi turned away from me and looked out into the horizon.

"_When the hell were you going to tell me that_? Before or after I _spontaneously combusted_?" I snapped. Aoshi was truly living foul for leaving that information out.

"It should not make much of a difference. Are you too fearful to continue your training?" He asked, bitterly.

"I am not going to stop my training. You should know me better than that. But when it comes to life and death matters, I'd appreciate an advanced warning, that's all." I told him.

"You have a lot of potential, but it is that mouth that gets in your way." He said.

"Speaking my mind is not a crime, you not _speaking enough_ caused this conversation." I told him.

"Every action in life has consequences. Do you have any faith in my instruction?" Aoshi turned me and looked into my eyes. Instinctively I wanted to say no, since he had kept me in the dark but I knew better. Aoshi and I had only been working together for a few weeks and I had become so much more powerful. His job was to train me, not to kill me.

"Do I have a choice? Of course I have faith in this. Look at me I'm twenty times stronger, faster, sharper, and I'm even more sexy than before."

Aoshi frowned at that last part but he got the picture.

"Now back to this rock. I was thinking all those positive thoughts, so why couldn't I get it right?" I asked.

"Sometimes you need to change the focus of your thoughts. Have you ever strongly desired anything or anyone?" He asked me.

I froze and delved into my memory. Nothing came to mind.

"Normally I am the one desired." I informed him. Aoshi scowled and looked away.

"Think. I am sure you have been curious about something that you still don't know."

I did have a lot of questions in my life. I was not desirous to learn of my past, that _still_ pissed me off. After a minute my thoughts returned to the day that I was attacked. I never did find out whose voice that was in the bookstore. Something was telling me that that was not a flirting attempt but unless I met the guy I couldn't be sure. I did like the way he spoke…scratch that…I loved that voice. I wondered if he had a body to match the voice…

"Aoshi, I think I have something."

Mini Chapter #2-Girls Madame Ona's

"And do you think I would ever have a shot?" Lynn asked me during our hour break. Ever since the girls found out that I was a model, they went from ignoring me to idolizing me. I hadn't told anyone but some girl apparently caught sight of me in her brother's copy of Martial Arts Weekly. Now girls were coming on to me trying to get connections and have me judge how pretty they were. I obliged because I did not want to get into trouble for being rude, or maybe I did not _want_ to be rude. (Damn that charm school)

Immediately after word got out, I met Kaori, Mina, and Suki. They were three young demons that were also in the seduction class. They were vain, spoiled, fake, incredibly slow, and superficial but they were damn good company in this place. I never thought I would ever socialize with demons. I could laugh at and with them and they could not tell the difference. They had grown up way too quick (like I had) so they were cynical and crude which I found funny. Out of all of them I liked Kaori the best. She was the closest one to me as far as personality. They all copied me though. They would imitate my kimono patterns or the ways I decorated my bun. I stuck anything from feathers to little umbrellas in them. The only thing they did not take tips from me in was makeup. I hardly used it and they hardly left a clean area on their faces. MAC must have made money hand over foot from them. Madame Ona would get pissed because the makeup would cake on to their kimonos sometimes.

"_What's up_, Kay?" Kaori said as she and Mina joined me under a tree after Lynn left. Kaori cracked me up. Just because I was half African-American they thought I could play 'hood'. I had been to America two times briefly and the people I met there were not the ones on television. I may be hard but until now that was the life I lived. I can't even describe the nuts I used to live with. The hardest things these girls dealt with were the firmness of their pillows.

"Nothing." I put away a notebook I had been scribbling in. "What's up with you two?"

"A friend of mine is throwing a party in Tokyo. It's a huge party, well technically it is on his father's yacht." Mina said.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go." Kaori said.

"There's going to be tons of hot guys and rich guys. They're human of course but if you play your cards right they can be a lot of fun." Mina reached into her purse and stealthily pulled out a cigarette. Kaori followed suit and even produced a lighter. I wanted to smoke too but we were on Ona's property and I was in training. Besides, those two didn't offer me one.

"The party is on Saturday and Suki's sick. We need a third body to make an attractive trio and we figured a model would do." Kaori said.

_Not when I looked better then the two of them combined_, I thought to myself. Even if I was not able to go, I was not holding anyone's purse while they fooled around on the poop deck. Rich and hot guys were not even worth the trouble. They thought they were gods and girls were made to please them. They also had the smallest equipment and the most diseases. That's why I was not the fooling around type. I figured with all these consequences, it was too risky. Besides, I was way too fine to be someone's single mother because these guys were not the commitment seekers.

"No thanks. I've got plans." I lied.

"Another party?" Kaori asked.

"No, I'm just busy. Why don't you ask Mayumi, she looks like she appreciates a good time." I offered. Truthfully, she looked like a slut but I couldn't (well, I could but didn't want to) say that.

"No, not that whore. We want an attractive trio, she'll destroy the remnants of a good image that we still have." I laughed at that comment by Mina.

"That's like the third party you've skipped." Kaori said, disappointed. "I thought models partied, you are way damn too pretty to be a house mouse.

I sighed, she had a point there. I had been craving some action, maybe I would take them up on their offer…but then Madame Ona opened the class door. Seduction class was about to start.

Mini Chapter #3-Seduction in Motion 

"Last question, ladies…" Madame Ona let her voice trail, indicating that she was searching for a victim. Regardless of the subject, all the teachers are the same. I had done my work and had been paying attention, but because I did not look like I was paying attention, she was going to call on me. It was also because I was special (Koenma didn't pull strings for anyone) and I was pretty and the old hag was jealous. I patiently waited for her to waste two seconds before she did the honor of calling on me.

"How about you, Miss Kamiya-Shina? According to Dr. Zafar what part of the body cannot lie?"

"The eyes." I said slowly just to irk her.

"Correct." Ona admitted, not seeming pleased I knew the answer. All teachers were like that. That pissed me off, I told Keiko all the time that you are damned if you do and damned if you don't.

"Now ladies, as we continue our sessions we will embark on the essence of women. Name several thinks that attract a man when he first comes across a woman."

"Her clothes." Mayumi said.

"Her figure." Another girl said.

"Her face." Kaori said.

"Fragrance." Some girl said.

"Her walk." I volunteered. Madame Ona frowned at me.

"Miss Kamiya-Shina has introduced us to our new lesson. We will be learning how to walk and receive different reactions. She ordered us to line our desks on one side of the wall. Some girls laughed but they did not realize the importance of walking. I made good money just by walking on a catwalk. But walking also brought out a feeling in me. I could feel the audience's energy when they focused on me. It gave me this feeling of power.

"Since our own Miss Kamiya-Shina is a model, she can demonstrate some of her walking styles to give us some insight.

I had not seen that one coming. But if Ona wanted a show I would give her one. I stood up straight, placed my shoulders back and kept my arms at my sides. I focused and did the walk I got paid for. All eyes were on me and I could feel the admiration, jealousy, and…was that a little lust?

"Observe class, do you see how young Miss Kamiya-Shina is demanding your attention. She exerts confidence with every step. Notice that she does not walk heavily, I do not want to hear any 'clacking' from your steps. The distances in between her steps are not too wide or too short. This is one of the best starts I've seen in this class."

I finished at the other side of the room, ready to choke Madame Ona. I may have been rusty by my walk was far from a "start".

"Did anyone find anything wrong or anything in need of a change?" She asked.

At first no one said anything but then Rei found something.

"Kay's walk," her voice wavered with fear, "it just seemed too professional, she looked too serious." A chorus of "yeahs" echoed in agreement.

"Miss Edogawa is right."

I remained cool, it meant that I had done it too well. It did not look horrible; it was just too unattainable, which I was.

"That is the reason I picked Miss Kamiya-Shina in the first place. I want you ladies to know that while form and precision are important, nothing surpasses confidence and _natural _grace.

The last time I had checked, I was not furry and living in a cage so she had no reason to assume I was a guinea pig. Despite her previous admonitions for this act, I crossed my arms to my chest and scowled. Ona had set me up to play the fool. I did not like the fact that she has anticipated my every move. My life had never been predictable.

"Miss Kamiya-Shina, please walk again but this time walk in your natural manner. I want you to be freer. I want you to know that this is not Milan so unwind and have fun. Show us your fun side."

Fun side? I did not have a fun side… and I wouldn't fake it. I wasn't some damn actress. I was not Susie Sunshine either. I refused to do anything else for her.

"No. Someone else can give it a try. I've already set the wrong example." I said in a nonchalant tone.

Everyone fell silent. The room was quickly overcome with a sense of discomfort. Each of the girls was nervous but the jealous were expecting my ass to be handed to me. Well, we'll see about that. Madame Ona's face just smiled.

"Miss Kamiya-Shina. I asked you to participate and you will do so." She said calmly.

"I declined and expect to be left alone. Please ask someone else." I said, just as calm. She was lucky that I was trying not to curse.

"Miss Kamiya-Shina you can either participate now or leave class for the day. I do not see the difficulty in the task." She warned.

"Just because something cannot be seen does not mean it doesn't exist." I said to her as I walked back across the room and grabbed my bag. I left the classroom. Unfortunately, Madame Ona followed me. She closed the door behind us and called to me in a growling voice that sounded inhuman.

"Miss Kamiya-Shina," I stopped and turned around, " don't you _ever_ take that tone with me, I am your teacher and you will do what I ask."

I slouched, stuck out my hip, and rested my hand on it. This had better not take long.

"Was there some reason that you could not complete the task?" She asked.

"Not really. I just don't do freer." I said snidely.

"That is your only problem?" Her tone matched mine.

I stood up straight and looked her in the eyes.

"No, I did not like being used as a guinea pig."

Madame Ona frowned. "I see. The only problem is your ego. There are no Queens, divas, or –"

"Princesses?" I supplied for her.

"-In my school. You are very intelligent and talented, Miss Kamiya-Shina. Exceptionally gifted. But I am here to teach. I will help you to be freer. There are several exercises I will have you do during your detention." She said.

"Detention?" I eyed Madame Ona as if she were crazy.

"Either detention or expulsion." She smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"No one walks out of my class, I throw you out." Madame and I exchanged a smile and returned to class.

Mini Chapter #4-Of Lying Babies & Spirit Detectives 

"You must be shittin' me! Tell that young'n that I'm coming in or he's coming out!" I held the guard up against the wall by the throat.

"Please, Kay! Koenma says that he does not want to be disturbed, especially by you."

I raised an eyebrow and tossed the ogre to the side.

"Outta my way! He's too _young_ to know what he wants!" I stormed into Koenma's office to find him facing forward with his little feet barely sitting on the table. His chair was propped up as high as he could get it. His ogre manservant, George, was standing beside him taking notes. Koenma was eating a rice cake and apparently watching a movie on the wiewscreen to the left of me.

"Obviously, I'm not disturbing much." I mumbled. Koenma nearly fell out of my chair at the sound of my voice.

"What are you doing in here? Guard!" He called.

"He's wavering in between concussion and coma right about now." I said, taking a seat. Koenma gulped and his eyes widened in fear.

"Aoshi's working wonders." He mumbled.

I flexed my muscles and let him see my toned arms.

"Oh, boy. Ogre, stop the tape for a moment." He ordered.

"Yes, Koenma sir." The ogre listened. He seemed pleased to see Koenma look so uncomfortable. Koenma sat upright his chair and sighed.

"What seems to be the problem, Kay?" He asked.

"Besides you pissing me off with the security? A whole damn lot! I came over here for a legit and peaceful reason and you tried to give me the bum rush!"

"I told you that you were not allowed in here when you first came here."

"How can I talk to you, then? I've had it with you bothering me when I'm asleep."

"Forget it. What did you come here for, besides giving me gray hairs?"

"Ummm, you would need hair to get those, genius." I snapped. "ANYWAY, I realized that despite my classes, I still don't know a lot about demons and stuff. I'd make one sorry Energist Princess if I don't know a goblin from a demon."

"You have a valid point. I will arrange for you to be tutored on these matters." He offered. "Now go on and get ready for Aoshi." He shooed.

"Aoshi's not going to be around for three weeks, he has to participate in his army rotation. I have to await instructions on how to train without him." I said. " Now that I'm here," I made myself comfortable, "you can't get rid of me. You should be ashamed for keeping out in the dark so long." I teased.

Koenma put on a sad act. He let fake tears well up in his eyes and he pouted the best he could with that pacifier in his mouth. He even allowed himself to blush with embarrassment.

"You're right, I'm highly ashamed and embarrassed. I think I need time alone to think about my actions…" He attempted to kick me out.

"Look, what are you trying to hide? Particularly from me?" I asked.

Koenma opened his mouth to speak and I could tell he was about to lie.

"Listen," I pointed to him warningly, "if I was born at night, it wasn't _last night_. The cheese has not slipped off my cracker and I get to school by _car_ and not the _short yellow bus_."

"In other words?" Koenma asked.

"Don't try to play me." I said, curtly.

"Fine." He submitted.

I looked towards the viewscreen, which was bright blue because the tape had stopped.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"NYPD Blue-Screen."

A good, swift smack let him know how I felt about that one.

"Koenma, sir!" The ogre jumped up. What happened next was a huge step for me. My anger at Koenma and my desire to be undisturbed must have been great because I felt a sudden increase in my energy level and the ogre was sent flying across the room and into the wall. I had not physically touched him, but I had touched him. My energy was strong enough to strike him down. I laughed in excitement.

"Incredible. All this after a few months?" Koenma said, his voice small with intimidation. He chuckled lightly and then muffled a groan.

"Yeah, Aoshi says that I have potential." I said, softly.

"You're skills are definitely rivaling those who have come before you." Koenma said, frowning.

"Including Yusuke's, Koenma sir, she's almost as strong as he was on the tape." The ogre said.

"A tape? Of Urameshi in action? Ogre could you bring me a better chair when you get it together? I want to watch."

Koenma shook his head violently.

"Aww, what's the big deal? I'm not Urameshi's friend; I'm not going to want to get involved with anything he does. I don't want to be some damn spirit detective, now play the damn tape."

Koenma shouldn't have let me watch the tape. I was more impressionable than I thought. Apparently, Yusuke was fighting some freak with antennas in a tower. I watched Yusuke struggle as the guy kicked his ass and tried to kill Keiko. I flipped out. I could not stand not being around, even though at that time I could not have helped. Yusuke impressed me with the way he was able to save the day and from then on I vowed that I was going to kick some ass too.

"I can hear the gears turning in your head and the answer is no, Kay." Koenma said.

"Don't count me out, yet." I said slowly. I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. He immediately squirmed.

"This is not going to work, Kay. You're not going to work with Yusuke on his cases. You don't know how much trouble I would be in if you were harmed."

"I would not get harmed." I said softly in a voice that resembled a mother talking to a child she was trying to put to bed. "I promise, Koenma." I gently stroked his forehead. I was a sucker for babies.

"Nu..nuh…n…no, no Kay! Cut this out!" Koenma tried to resist but it was futile. He blanked out for a second (perverted, I know).

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were just about to let me work with Yusuke and Kuwabara on the next case." I told him.

"No, I was about to send you to your room and tell you to never enter my office again." He came to.

"What if-?" I began.

"No!" He shouted.

"Forget you, Koenma!" I walked out of his office. I was going to prove to Koenma that I could cut it. I was growing boring by just training and working. I resolved to do the normal activity for when I was pissed and that was to catalogue shop. If you can't beat them, whip the hell out if their wallets.

Once I had grown tired, I curled up under the covers with a copy of Sense and Sensibility. It was obvious that my life was over as I knew it, even though I liked to read. I was not the Kay that I liked. I had to put the book down. I had been doing schoolwork, training, wearing kimonos, and following rules! I had not once tried to break out of here. I even wanted to work with…Yusuke?

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" I screamed. I was not even wearing sexy pajamas…something was wrong.

"C'mon, Kay. This is not you." I got up and looked at myself in a full-length mirror. I saw the polished girl with the body that always allowed me to have some fun. I needed some fun and if Koenma wasn't going to let me have fun then I would find it for myself…

_Coming up in Secrets: Kay's life gets the action that she desired, but in an unexpected form, fortunately it is a good-looking form. See Kay's seduction skills get put to the test in Chapter Twelve: Here comes trouble, dressed in a great suit._


	12. Here Comes Trouble

I really appreciate thereviews and I will keep going on with this story. Thanks a lot Litl-Miss-Smashly2005 and crazy-lil-nae-nae. 

_A/N: This chapter is where things change for Kay again where she meets a certain character that everyone knows of that didn't get a lot of his personality shown so I'm pulling a lot of him out of my imagination. Bear with me and review if you think I'm getting it wrong. But all in all this should be an interesting chapter. It seems like Kay can't stay out of trouble for long…_

Her Secrets 

Chapter Twelve: Here Comes Trouble…Dressed In A Great Suit

Madame Ona's school was participating in an annual fund-raising dinner complete with a band and ballroom dancing. Some great venue in Tokyo was hosting the event and if it were not for the fact that my presence was required I would have passed on it. The people that come here were all loaded. It was for some bullshit charity that no one had heard of that probably donated like 5 of its profits to the actual cause…if they were generous.

Actually, I learned that these functions were excuses for the rich to get together and stiffly mingle before they embarked on some pretty sinful activities in private. On the plus side, I was out on the town for the first time in awhile. There were some potential sugar daddies out here and other guys to take advantage of. And I got to wear this stunning champagne color dress. My hair was styled to give me an updo with long drop curls. I had picked out a diamond jewelry set complete with a wreath necklace. I felt like I was an actual princess. Some of the guys back in spirit world were asking me to take pictures with them before I left but Koenma put a stop to it for security reasons. My usual trio of bodyguards had accompanied me. I had made friends with Eiji, Koga, and Blaine since I was with them constantly.

When I entered the ballroom, I would like to say that time stopped and I caught the eyes and hearts of every man, but it wasn't like that. I did receive a lot of attention from males but none of them had the balls to talk to me. Kaori, Mina, Suki, and some other girls generated to me in hope to steal some of my glow.

"Kay, I like soooo hate you right now." Mina said dryly, sneaking a glass of champagne.

"Kay, where did you get that dress?" Some other girl asked.

I smiled, outwardly and to myself. A lady never let another have the info just so she could imitate. If she was going to do that anyway, let her work for it.

"The same place as you, a store." I answered.

The girl laughed and got the picture because she moved on.

A half-hour passed extremely slowly and uneventfully. Food would not be served for at least another half-hour. I watched Kaori and the others dance with some unappealing rich boys.

It's funny how things are unplanned in your life. My life was stable in the most part for a long time. I had no clue when life was going to switch up on me but one thing was for sure, it always came sooner that expected. It also came in a way, shape, or form that knocked me off my feet. I never expected to wind up bored at some ball like this.

I desired some fresh air as well as some peace and quiet. After thirty minutes of ballroom music, I damn well deserved it. I walked into the elevator and hit the button for the roof. I always appreciated a moonlit skyline; it sent chills from me.

Unfortunately, I was not able to be alone. It was a warm night, just right for wearing a t-shirt. That was surprising because it was neither summer nor spring. As I walked across the roof, I saw a vacant pool and hot tub. I still felt that someone was there. I walked past some generators when I caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. I weaved in between a few more generators and then I saw a tall man dressed in one of the best suits I had ever seen. It seemed formal enough to be a tuxedo but it wasn't one. It was a black suit with pinstripes. It was very expensive but it was not just the look that made the suit look good. The man was standing near a brightly-lit helicopter landing and it gave me a perfect view of him. Judging by his profile, he was handsome. He had the longest black hair that was brushed back. He walked to the edge of the building and placed his hands on the edge. He heard a sound that came from my direction and he looked my way. I froze. This man was gorgeous. He had to be one of the best looking guys that I had ever seen. He had those rugged masculine features but with a clean look. I moved in closer to get a better look. Unfortunately, I tripped over a wire and stumbled against a generator for support. I made a pretty loud noise causing the guy to look at me and realize I had been watching him. He smiled this close-mouthed smile that made him seem to be intrigued.

As soon as he smiled, chills ran through my body. I wanted him instantly. No, I was not in love with him. I was way too smart for that and we hadn't even exchanged a word but I was going to change that. The guy looked out to the skyline.

"I guess people like me are not meant to be alone."

Another series of chills ran through me. His voice was deep and smooth. If this is even possible to understand, his voice was clear. Though he did speak clearly, that is not what I mean. Maybe it was that his voice was clear, like water, so that it ran right through me. I did not know what he had meant by that comment, but he was going to talk to me whether he wanted to or not.

"Yeah," I said with a shrug, "that is a problem that often happens in a public place. How unfortunate."

I had to take a double take at myself. My voice was at the right pitch and I sounded more feminine. Madame Ona would have been proud. I walked over to him, letting him know I was not intimidated. The man chuckled and continued to look at the skyline.

"I may have deserved that." He said, as I stepped to his side.

"May is a month. You did deserve that." I decided to look at the skyline as well, seeing that it was my original intention. I did not sense any negative energy from him so I felt safe. The man began to chuckle.

"You obviously are wise for someone so young." He commented.

_Damn_, I thought to myself. I was not expecting him to notice. Most men did not even care. I decided not to let him know my real age.

"Compared to you, how young would I be?" I turned around and asked that stupid question, now he knew I was young. He turned to face me and I saw his eyes for the first time. He had the most piercing and beautiful ice blue eyes. I watched his face as he took me in for the first time. His only imperfection was a scar on the right side of his face. But even that scar was good-looking on him. I looked to the ground and saw that the cigarette he had been smoking was on the ground, stomped out.

"Way too young. I know you're a charm school student." He answered.

"That means you are one of those rich guys that spends a fortune on a plate of crappy food."

He smirked at that comment. "The food is not that bad." He defended.

"If you had to come up here then it's nothing to wait for." I pointed out.

He looked back up to the skyline. "The crowd was getting to me. I had come up here to smoke in peace."

At first it seemed as if he was hinting at me to leave him alone. I was not the one to stick around when I was not welcome.

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out to the angels downstairs." I turned away, ready to leave.

"I do not care what you tell them." He said. Inwardly I laughed. I hoped this was not something to impress me.

"Oooh, a _bad ass_. _That's_ hard to find in a rich guy." I kept my back turned and began to walk away slowly.

"It's obvious you don't want to leave, join me for a minute and I'll send you back to the other debutantes." He said.

_SEND? _I turned around and marched right back until there were only a few inches separating us.

"Listen, I don't know how many debutante whores you've hung out with but I'm not one of them. Nobody _sends_ me anywhere." I looked him in the eyes. At first, they clouded over with annoyance but then a glint of humor overpowered them.

"If I wanted a whore, the last one I would get is a young and high priced one. I don't associate with whores." He clarified.

I quickly regretted that statement, for that was very rude. (Damn that charm school)

"I apologize. That was uncalled for."

He looked back to the skyline. "I don't believe Madame Ona teaches that in school." He said, loftily.

I turned my body and hoisted myself up so I could sit on the ledge and face my new acquaintance. He seemed surprised that I was willing to do that in my dress but I knew I looked good.

"Hey, I apologized already. I'm not going to kiss your ass." I clarified.

He chuckled again and looked into my eyes. Another chill came over me. I didn't lose my cool because I wanted him to respect me.

"Is there a chance for you to be less crass?" He asked with a smile. I returned the smile.

"About as much chance as you making your money legally."

I knew I was rolling the dice with that comment. The man paused. Maybe my mouth was just a little over the top…maybe. But instead of becoming offended, his face transferred from shock to mildly amused. He attempted to just smile but he couldn't help it. He began to laugh.

That laugh alone had to be one of the sexiest and most alluring laughs I had ever heard. I wanted to make him laugh more but I would not let him know that. I just sat there, planting my hands behind me on the ledge.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Will you be giving me _your_ name?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He reached into his suit jacket and produced a lighter and cigarette pack. He put one to his lips and held the pack out to me. I raised my eyebrow again. Now I was the one amused.

"You would offer a cigarette to a debutante?" I asked, feigning disgust. He shot me a look that clearly showed he didn't buy that.

"I offered a cigarette to another smoker." He answered.

Now it was my turn to form a smile. This man was not stupid. I took the cigarette and allowed him to light it. A minute of silence passed as we took a few drags.

"Kay." I said. A light breeze blew past and gently grazed my skin.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"My name is Kay." I clarified.

"American?" He asked.

"Half 'n' half. But more Japanese." I answered.

"Actress or model?" He asked.

He did not need to know that much about me. I did not like people reading my tracks so damn well either.

"Neither. I'm just a debutante."

He chuckled and looked away. I knew he did not believe me but what he knew was not as important as what he did not.

"Fair enough. Sakyo." He volunteered. "So who is the one holding your purse strings?" He asked.

A baby probably fifty times older than me was not an appropriate answer.

"No one. I control my life mostly. The fate sticks its two cents in when it does not agree with my plan." I said, smoothly.

Sakyo smirked. "Funny way of putting it."

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Fate." He said, biting my line.

"Keeping up with appearances? Both illegal and legal?" I asked.

"What is it that you think I do?" He asked me. I had to think about it. Whatever it was he was surely not getting his hands dirty. I ruled out drugs and terrorism, they didn't fit his personality. He was stealing from somewhere but I could not put a finger on it.

"What I think does not matter. You're dangerous and a very bad influence. You're trouble, Sakyo."

Sakyo put his cigarette out.

"So why do you stay here?" He asked.

"I love trouble or at least it loves me. Seems to follow me around." I said, honestly meaning it.

"You came across me however, explain that." He challenged.

"Fate." I hopped from my seat and prepared to go back downstairs. I checked my dress and it was fine. But I did not know how I was going to clear out the cigarette smoke. I applied some more lip-gloss and smoothed down my already smooth hair.

"Leaving so soon?" He teased.

"I'm probably in trouble for sneaking out." I told him.

"Do you think somebody would notice?" He asked.

I looked him in the eyes and laughed. Then I twirled around in my champagne colored dress. I met his eyes again.

"Everyone notices me, Sakyo."

I turned from him, not waiting to see his reaction because I knew what it was. I had done all that I needed to do. Madame had taught us to be the ones on the move always. I had laid down my impression and now it was up to him to follow up or fall behind.

I did not care if he was more than ten years older. Sakyo had me drawn at first glance. I knew he was trouble but I did not want to be his wife. I wanted some action, plain and simple.

Madame gave me a two-minute lecture about sneaking around. When she detected the cigarette smoke I told her it was all second hand coming from outside. By the time she was done, Sakyo had rejoined the party. Kaori and Mina had also popped back to my side.

"Where were you? Kaori asked.

"Outside." I answered. I took my seat at our table and the other girls followed suit. I kept a stray eye on Sakyo, who was now shaking hands with Madame Ona of all people.

"I wish you would have told us. All of the action slowed after the military school left." Mina said.

"You didn't leave with them?" I asked with feigned shock.

Kaori laughed but Mina scowled and looked away.

"_Me_-_ow_, who is _that_?" Mina said, wide-eyed.

Kaori and I followed her eyes. Mina was watching Sakyo, who was now talking with some girl's tycoon father. They seemed to be friends. Sakyo remained quiet though, only speaking once or twice.

"He is a _sight_ to behold." Kaori agreed. "He's that _billionaire_, Sakyo."

I remained silent even though I was in shock. I did not know his pockets were that large. It added a bit to his attractiveness but that wasn't my main reason to be interested in him.

"Is he single?" Mina asked.

"Very. But he doesn't fool around. My older sister tried to strike up a conversation with him at a party last year. He barely even looked at her. They say he's very focused." Suki added.

"He just hasn't met the right woman. I should go talk to him." Mina said, not able to take her eyes off of him.

"He needs a woman, not a slut Mina." Kaori said, causing the both of us to laugh.

"Bite me! He's too old anyway. What's thedark side of him like?" She asked.

"According to my sister and mother there isn't one." Suki said.

"With all that money there has to be one." Kaori said. A waiter appeared at our table, now dinner was about to be served.

"Well at least he looks good in his old age." Mina surmised, causing the table except me to laugh. I looked down to place my napkin in my lap. Suddenly, the girls stopped laughing. I looked up to see Sakyo looking at our table. He was looking at me but no one could tell. He smiled and raised his glass.

The other girls giggled in delight and returned the gesture. I was caught of guard by the way he smiled at me but I looked away so that I wouldn't slip up or blush (I hate that).

An hour later, several boys had asked us to dance. I wanted to refuse but Madame Ona would not approve and I was sure she was testing us. Of course I got to dance with the cockiest SOB around. He just walked over and extended his hand without a greeting. We settled on a simple waltz but soon it was clear that he could not handle that. We were dancing among politicians, the wealthy, and the elite businessmen and this guy was crushing my toes. I was close to pushing him away or feigning sickness when a man tapped my partner on his shoulder.

"May I?" A much welcome voice asked. We looked over his shoulder and Sakyo was there, his eyes focusing on mine. My heart stopped for a second.

"Hey…" The boy started a weak protest.

"Move." I said sharply. The boy heeded and left. Sakyo took my hand and we began to dance. I was overcome with this feeling of heat, there was some connection there,

"You like me, Kay." He said more as a statement than a question. I was inhaling his intoxicating cologne. _Slow down, Kay_. I thought to myself.

"No. I like trouble, remember." I bluffed.

"I am trouble, which is why you should not be so taken with me." Sakyo said.

"Don't flatter yourself." I said, mildly pissed. "You like me."

Sakyo's eyes darkened a bit. "You should not be so convinced."

"You are more attracted to me then I am to you." I said, just as confident.

"How so?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm interesting. More interesting than any other you've met in these kinds of places." I bragged.

"You're certainly the most assertive." He joked.

"I doubt you sit around waiting to get what you want." I said.

"True. So are you admitting you want me?" He asked.

"I want to have fun." I said, pointedly.

"I do not think you could handle the things I like to do for fun." He challenged.

"Try me. I've seen more shit then you can imagine. I am not like these other girls."

"You still have not seen the things I have." He smiled.

"What makes you think I can't handle them?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakyo narrowed his eyes at me and smiled. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Old enough." I said, firmly.

Sakyo raised his eyebrows. "Care to make a wager?" He asked.

"Be aware that it is not common for me to lose a bet." I warned.

"It is just as uncommon for me."

The song ended and we parted without saying anything. Naturally the girls had a ton of questions but I said nothing. Before I left, a card was sent to my table, blank with the exception of a phone number and instructions to call before Thursday. I put the card away as quickly as possible.

As soon as I got back to the spirit world, Botan was waiting next to my door. Surprisingly, we had become friends. She was the closest thing to a girlfriend around here. At first I had pegged her as being hyper and annoying but learned that she wasn't dumb (wasn't that damn bright, either) and that she was a good person. She needed that cheery demeanor to get past that job of hers (ill).

"Your shift's over?" I asked as we stepped into my room.

"Yeah. You look great. How was the dance?" She asked as she activated the lock on my sliding door so I could change. "Did you have fun?"

"Not really." I answered as I found my pj's. "It's not my type of dance. I'm used to hitting the clubs, y'know?"

"Nightclubs?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Places where you can dance, drink, and talk. They're like huge parties that happen every night at the same place." I explained.

"I thought people you're age were not allowed to drink." She said, still confused.

" Well, they're for adults but I travel in older circles and my good friends work there. And if you know Yusuke's mom, you're a shoo-in at the bar." I laughed to myself as I changed. I did miss seeing Asako's drunken ass.

"What kind of dances did you do?"

"All kinds. I dance hip-hop and freestyle. If I can try it, I'll do it." I said. I hung up my dress after I changed and sat on the bed.

"I work so much that I never get to dance. I don't even know how to dance." She admitted.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO DANCE?" I exploded. "Everybody can dance, Botan. You just feel a beat and move." I said. I don't see how they lived like this. If I couldn't shake my ass, then I would rather be dead.

"I don't think it's that easy." Botan said in that quirky way of hers. I tossed her a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I knew that she really wanted some lessons.

"Meet me in my living room. We'll work something out." I told her.

I stepped out of my room and bumped into Miko, one of the guys that worked for Spirit World Intelligence. I had gotten to know him on my day to day. I really wanted to know what they did on a regular basis but I was not even allowed out of my wing.

"Hey, Miko. What's up? Any dangerous underworld felons on the loose?" I asked, half-joking and half-serious. I was hoping he would tell me something.

"Nothing much today, Kay. But if I get something good, I'll let you know."

"Alright."

I went into my living room and delved into my cd collection. I pulled out this club cd that I had bought in America. It was full of beats where they would take something common like the AOL theme and mix it. One of the girls I had met out there had taught me a series of moves like the heel-toe and how to pop-lock but all of those were too complicated to show Botan.

Botan came in, looking like a small child. My clothes were way too big but there was nothing she could learn in that damn pink kimono.

"Don't tell anyone. And don't laugh at me okay?" She warned.

"Who would I tell? Koenma? Now show me something." I ordered.

I thought Botan would be too shy to do anything but I was clearly wrong. That freak (I say that with all the fondness I can muster) had NO self-control. She was the kind of girl who bumped into walls, tripped over invisible bumps in the carpet, and other stupid things. Her only dance was probably head banging. I found myself constantly saying things like-

"Whoa, Botan!" or "Chill Botan!" or "Damn it, stop Botan!"

Botan would crash into the wall.

"Whoa, Botan!"

Botan would decide to pull a stage dive (when there was no damn stage!) on to the floor. (Well, that may not have been her intention but that's what it looked like.)

"Chill, Botan!"

Botan would have spasms that strongly resembled someone having a seizure.

"Damn it, stop Botan!"

Finally, I used my power to stop her and placed her on the couch.

"Too much?" She asked, breathlessly.

"I would say so, but that's a good thing. Let me teach you some two steps and we'll see where that goes." I said.

We wound up fooling around for an hour and eventually I became Botan's regular dance teacher. It gave me something else to do in between all the damn training and schoolwork but I didn't mind. Botan sort of reminded me of Keiko. I didn't miss Keiko but it sucked knowing that if I did, there was no way I could check on her. She was the only person that ever bothered to check on me.

After Botan left, I made it a point to sneak out and see her at least once…then maybe I could run into Sakyo again…

So what did you guys think about Sakyo? Is Kay out of her league or is Sakyo out of his? 

Coming up in "Her Secrets": Kay gets to leave Spirit World…but she'll be hanging with everyone's favorite old hag. (Check out Chapter Thirteen-When Aoshi's Away, Kay is not going to play.) That won't stop her from sneaking out to see Keiko, though. But Keiko hasn't exactly been waiting by the phone (Chapter Fourteen-Kay's Great Escape)… Please R&R!

Honeychica04


	13. When Aoshi's away, Kay is not going to p...

Author's Note: These next few chapters are going to be leading up to the dark tournament. But they're going to be written from the Sakyo side of things since he's Kay's new friend. Yusuke and the gang will appear in the next chapter (minus Hiei sadly) but from then on it will be Kay & Sakyo...a match not necessarily made from heaven...but right now Kay is getting a substitute trainer and its not working well...

P.S. :Thanks for the reviews! Shout out to Little Sakura87!

Her Secrets

Chapter Thirteen-When Aoshi is Away, Kay is Not Going to Play

"I knew you would come around, tiny-tot." I waltzed into Koenma's office in my new pink dress, with matching shoes and hair ribbon. I kept my hair in ponytails often. I liked the color pink, despite its label as being ultra-feminine. I was a girl and a damn good-looking one.

It must have been my lucky day because Koenma personally invited me to his office after I returned from Madame Ona's. The only reason I was not dressed for training was because Aoshi was still away and had sent no instructions. I decided to give myself a break.

"No need for nicknames, Kay. This has nothing to do with your earlier wishes. You need to drop that altogether. I wanted you to meet your substitute trainer while Aoshi takes a longer leave."

"Whoa, Aoshi's going to be away longer?" I asked.

"Don't worry. He is just away on a military manner. You just wait here as your trainer arrives." He said.

No sooner had he said that did the door open behind us. I turned around to see a short, old, and dry looking woman. If she had any color (pigment) in her skin, it must have faded with age. I'm guessing her friendliness must have faded too. She looked like she was not going to let me fool around.

"This is Genkai, another one of the top five reiki masters. She is also Yusuke's master. You will be staying with her for the next three weeks." Koenma told me.

"On the outside?" I asked.

"Yes, but it will solely be for training. This is not a vacation, _Princess_." Genkai said sourly. She had such a gruff voice; she was definitely not the grandmother type.

"_Clearly_." I responded, just as sour.

"Kay, please. You will be escorted to school every morning so be prepared because the distance from Genkai's to the city is far. You will have weekends free however, and I expect you will not give Genkai any trouble." Koenma said, warningly.

I was not happy about this at all. At least I was going to be out among the living. I might even have a chance to contact Sakyo. I had not forgotten about him, he was not the forgettable type.

"I'll go get my things." I said.

"Don't think you'll be burning up my electricity! I would suggest you bring some books, if you have any. And don't take too long." Genkai said, crossly.

"Old bat." I stormed away. I had to take ten bags with me. I had three that were filled with accessories, toiletries, and my books and notebooks. I did write stories and poems from time to time. I had a lot of books as well. I wasn't some bimbo. I had been offered an invitation to this private school that I will not name because it would sour my Sarayashiki tongue. Only rich assholes went to _that_ school. Because of my unstable past and the fact that I was a mixed orphan (Yes, racism lives everywhere), I was not accepted. I did not give a damn; I would not have gone there if they had paid me. I was accepted just fine at my old school for my lineage, except for the fact that some people were dead scared of me.

Genkai apparently had a problem with my lineage. That old lady was crude, rude, and pushy. She pushed me until I was tired and fantasizing about her assassination plot. Even though Aoshi had pulled me through the beginner's ropes, she just _had_ to test me. Personally, I felt she was insulting Aoshi and me by doing that and I let her know.

"Suck it up, beauty queen!" Was her reply.

"Bite me, you saggy-faced hag!" I barked while balancing on this needle with one finger for the umpteenth hour.

"Your friend has better insults." She shot back.

"Well I am just getting started, so you'd better start adjusting your hearing aid." I warned.

"Shut up and concentrate!" She snapped.

At night I was free to walk around her property but was warned weird creatures lived in the surrounding woods. I would walk out into the night sky. The nighttime was my favorite time of day. I definitely felt more alive. I sat outside the edge of her well and listened to cds on my player. When it grew real late I would stay on all the slow jams. Those songs almost made you want to fall in love, but that was something I would not do because it was not on my life's list. Regardless, I knew like all the slow jams. I loved music in general. That was one of the many things that only Keiko knew about me. Only for her would I turn on the radio and do a performance. Sometimes Cake would do back-up (We can tear up some Cher's "Believe" Don't ask). We would have Mrs. Yukimura in stitches. Mr. Yukimura (A guy that liked Yusuke for crying out loud.) was never too receptive to me. He thought that I was trouble but I couldn't hurt Keiko if I tried.

All of those memories of Kay & Keiko's Karaoke Konnection made me itch to get out of here. I had a faint idea of where I was and I had money. All I had to do was sneak out and I could hit the town. Aoshi had been teaching me about stealth maneuvers for beginners. My only problem would be revealing myself. Apparently someone knew I wasn't just a pretty face. I was going to have to disguise myself. And I knew a scarf and glasses were not going to do the trick.

I had no clue how I was going to pull that off. No one I knew was in a similar situation. There were no television shows or movies about princesses with powers that had to hide her identity in order to stay alive but ventured out in disguise. Impossible. Who the hell would have made a story out of that?

_Wait a minute, Shigeru Miyamoto did,_ I thought to myself. I could have kicked myself for not thinking of it earlier. I had beaten Ocarina of Time at least one hundred times. Princess Zelda and I were like peas in a pod. We were good looking, had special powers, and a need to be anonymous. I was agile, so I could kick ass like Sheik. I had no clothes that were like her Sheik's costume but I was able to put something sleek and dark together. But I plotted to have a real Sheik costume one day. (Could you imagine how many kids I would scare at Halloween?)

With that idea tucked away, I whipped out my cell phone and fished out the card that Sakyo had sent. Kay Kamiya-Shina was not a punk and I would never skip out on a bet. I dialed the number and waited for the customary three rings. I was about to hang up when the phone clicked abruptly. The click was followed by silence.

"Hello?" I asked. This guy had better not be playing some joke.

"Saturday. Six O' Clock. Tokyo International Airport." A monotone voice spoke before informing me that this was an automated message. I was instantly turned off. Did he think I was that predictable? Did he see me as being unworthy of a decent phone conversation? Well to hell with him. I was done with the Sakyo thing. I was going to crash at Keiko's for the weekend and maybe I could run into Urameshi and ask him what was up with this old hag.

"Hey, Princess! Unless you plan on roughing it in the dirt, bring you dainty ass in here! You have more training to do!" Genkai screeched from inside. I followed her inside, trying to hide my phone. She was sitting inside her kitchen, finishing her dinner. She ate extremely late.

"As much as I would _love_ to play with you, I have school tomorrow." I smirked.

"Shut up and follow me." She instructed.

"But Koenma said-" I started.

"As far as you're concerned, I am your teacher and you will train when I tell you to." She snapped.

I was actually glad she made me train after awhile. Because I was genetically advanced, Genkai and I began working on Rei blasts. After a few hours, shooting those blasts became my favorite thing to learn. I had unlimited energy (for the most part) and I could create huge blasts. By the time it was over, I did not want to stop.

"There is no need for you to over-exert yourself. You're fragile." She warned.

"Geez, I'm not a weakling. And I have not been raised with a silver spoon in my mouth. I've had it harder then you think." I informed her.

"And you're damn sure not as strong as you think." She commented. Her large eyes looking harshly upon mine.

"There's a whole lot you don't know about me." I snapped.

"All that I already know is far too much. But I also know you've been sharing enough with whoever you were on the phone with. I would not make that a habit." She warned.

She had me there but I would have a surprise for her come Saturday…

_Coming up in "Her Secrets": Kay's busting out but it won't be easy running through Genkai's forest. One can only imagine when's the last time she weeded…Meanwhile Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Keiko's cousin head to the movies._ _Hiei was invited but there was no way in hell he was going…all this and more in Chapter Fourteen-Kay's Great Escape. _

_And don't think that you've seen that last of Sakyo._


	14. Kay's Great Escape

Thanks again for the reviews! I apologize in advance, because this chapter is not a short one (I had to break it up into parts)…Kay's had enough and she's getting the hell out. Meanwhile, Yusuke and the gang (minus Hiei, sadly) are going out. I didn't really like how some of this chapter played out but I couldn't skip it because it would mess up the track of the story…I promise that I'll be getting to the good part…and the plot…once I find it. (Srry bout the font, it changed when I uploaded and I can't change it)

Disclaimer: Checking…checking….checking….nope, YYH is clearly not mine…sorry 'bout that.

* * *

Her Secrets 

Chapter Fourteen-Kay's Great Escape (Part 1)

Friday 5:00 p.m.

"I will be busy tonight and I expect you not to interrupt me." Genkai said to me, cutting short our afternoon training.

"Doing what?" I asked. I really didn't care but I wanted to irk her.

"If I wanted you to know that I would have mentioned it already." She said curtly, walking away from me. "Just stay out of my way!" She snapped.

_Can do,_ I thought to myself.

Friday 6:00 p.m.

Darkness was beginning to fall and I was dressed in my sleek clothes. It was a bit chilly so I was forced to use some energy to keep me warm. I wore a hat pulled down low that casted a shadow over my eyes. The nitpicking nut was nowhere to be found and I had looked before I even attempted to change, I was going to have to walk through her savage forest and I was not thrilled about it. I heard strange noises at night. I was going to have to put on a lot of speed in order to stay out of trouble. I was also going to have to mask my energy, which Aoshi had taught me how to do. In case that was a problem, I had been given a special belt which retained most of my energy.

I left my room and closed the door. I had a small bag with everything I needed. I ran off her cleared property and into the woods. Leaves and other forms of plant lives were lightly crushed under my swift feet. They hardly touched the ground; each of my steps was less than a second. I leaped in between the trees. Soon I came to a trail that I had not noticed before. It looked as if it could get me to the main road quicker but I could sense some dark energy. It was wiser to stay off the path, so that was what I did. I strayed further among the right and continued to run. But something did not feel right. The dark energy seemed to be moving away from its original location. It seemed to be approaching me.

"Damn!" I said, lowly. I began to run faster. I did not want to fight for a change. I had a time limit to reach the bus on time. The dark energy began to quicken its pace. It was becoming clear I was not going out-run whatever it was. I came to a clearing and stood my ground. What came next was a real shocker to me…

Friday 6:00 p.m. (Kurama's POV)

"Those two had better get here or I swear I'll kill them." Keiko shivered into her coat as we waited for Yusuke and Kuwabara. "My cousin, Sadako pulled a lot of strings for these tickets."

"Keiko, I don't even know why you invited them." Shizuru, Kuwabara's strange sister, said softly.

We were standing in front of Takashima University stadium waiting to go to the big soccer game between the Takashima Foxes and Tokyo University's Wolverines. Keiko's cousin was a professor for Takashima and had given her some free tickets that were practically on the field. Keiko had been kind enough to invite us. I was actually glad she had invited me. This game was the highlight of the season. I was a bit of a fan (for the foxes, naturally) but I never went to the games. I even took a break from working at the lab after school so I could get here on time.

"Knowing my baby bro, there is probably some mischief he had to catch up on so don't be surprised if he drags along in ripped clothes and is missing a few teeth." Shizuru said, dryly.

"I won't. I bet Yusuke's probably doing the dragging." Keiko said. "Well, the game starts in an hour. Maybe those two will wrap it up."

"Yeah, keep your eyes out for flying bacon while you look for them. I'm going inside." Shizuru pulled out a cigarette.

I was not worried, neither one of them would miss this game. There were post-game brawls that were even more famous than the games. Bets had been made at my school over how far the police would let it go. Yusuke and Kuwabara would not miss that for the world.

I had to admit that even I was quite curious to see the fights up close instead of on the evening news. Human chaos was a distant reminder of the Makai for me. I was hoping they would get here soon because as soon as the girls had hit a lull in the conversation, they would interrogate me with an arsenal of questions.

"Shuichi? Shuichi Minamino?"

A set of female voices that did not belong to Keiko or Shizuru called me. I turned to find a trio of girls from my school, Tae and Tea (They're twins), and Lisa with a few upperclassmen.

"What are you doing here?" Tea asked me, as though it was not obvious that I was here for a soccer game. Of course, I did not say anything to her about that.

"Just here to enjoy the game." I said with a cheerful smile.

"We are too." The girls giggled in response.

One of their dates gazed at me jealously but changed it instantly. He faked a smile.

"I'll say. Are all these girls yours, Minamino?" The guy asked, causing his friends to snicker. "Minamino gets all the ass.

"It's not enough that all the teachers love him but he's getting all these chicks too?" His friend chimed in. I was never one to cause trouble, as of the past fifteen years, but it never ceased to follow me. If I remained cool enough, hopefully they would not bother me. "You'd think he were some god or something."

"That's enough, Junto. See you inside, Shuichi." Lisa, the sole levelheaded one said, tugging her date's arm.

"Calm down, Lisa! I'm just joshing. He knows it, don't you Minamino?" He proceeded to hit me across my back rather hard, trying to intimidate me. He was rather weak for his stature. Regardless, he would never be able to harm me. I just stood there and gave him a semi-serious look.

"Then again, he might not. Minamino's always got his nose in a book so he can beat another school record or something." Junto added, his voice growing harder with jealousy.

"Minamino's treated like a god." He continued.

"And he acts like one, look at his face." His friend pointed out.

"Yeah. He don't like the way we talk to him?" His other friend joined in.

"I have a name and if you have anything to say about me you would be better off addressing me directly." I did not want to get into an altercation but I would not let them disrespect me. I narrowed my eyes to intimidate them. His friends backed away but Junto was too hardheaded for his own good. Fortunately, he didn't take another step forward.

"Is there anything going down, Shuichi?" Yusuke asked, appearing to my right. We both stared Junto down.

"Yeah, any problems?" Kuwabara asked from my left.

"Because you know we can kick off this post-brawl a little early, if necessary." Yusuke said, slowly.

"I heard that." Kuwabara said, hotly.

Junto and his friends slightly shivered.

"You're two of those Sarayashiki boys, Urameshi and Kuwabara." One of the boys stumbled to say. He was quite scared.

"In the flesh." Kuwabara smiled at Yusuke.

"It's so good to be recognized." Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"You want to know what I'm famous for?" He asked.

"Minamino hangs out with them? I guess he's not some pretty boy…he's a traitor." Junto asked, feigning toughness.

"Leave him alone! We want to go inside!" Tae said.

Junto stood his ground. He was adamant; I had to give it to him.

"It's your call, man." Yusuke whispered.

I would not fight Junto and I had never intended to…but he did not know that. He had annoyed me, ruining the start of a good time. I just gave him one of the hardest stares I could, making him nearly wet himself. '_You can't handle me._' I told him with my eyes. He could barely stay in our stare down for three seconds until he looked away.

"Better a traitor than a coward." I whispered to him with a small smile. I looked to the Lisa and the girls and smiled to let them know there were no hard feelings. I did not have to, they were staring their dates down in disgust. The guys walked off.

"We apologize for Junto and his friends, Shuichi." Lisa said.

"Honestly it was nothing. Truthfully I should have—"I stopped talking as the twins began to give me a check up. They were circling me, grabbing at my arms and legs. I drew the line when they were about to open my jacket and lift my shirt. Junto and I had not even touched each other.

"Catch you later?" Lisa asked.

"Hopefully." I smiled again.

The girls giggled again and proceeded to enter the stadium.

"Aren't you the popular one?" Kuwabara asked, jealously. We turned back to the girls and I apologized.

"It wasn't your fault. You're a nice guy." Keiko smiled. The girls began to walk to the stadium.

"Not bad, man." Yusuke said, softly.

"Must be the hair." Kuwabara surmised.

"I'm not the one only one with red hair in Japan." I argued, tired of hearing people say that.

"But you're the only one with red hair and green eyes." Kuwabara argued.

"Whoa, didn't know you noticed that much, Kuwabara." Yusuke said with a mischievous grin.

"Wha--? Aww, shut it man! Anyone who's been around him for a day know what color his eyes are." Kuwabara said indignantly.

"I just saw him two seconds ago and I can't tell you what color coat he's wearing." Yusuke walked ahead.

"That just means you're not observant. For your information, his coat is black. And for once, he's wearing jeans and sneakers." Kuwabara commented. I gave him a once over, I had never seen him in jeans either.

I smirked. "And for once you are not wearing your school uniform." I teased.

Yusuke began to laugh while Kuwabara began to grumble.

"Way to insult him, Kurama." Yusuke said.

"Hurry up, guys! I have the tickets!" Keiko called.

We entered the stadium and sat in our seats right on the field.

"Sadako must have pulled some major strings. We might even be put on the scoreboard." Yusuke said.

"No obscene gestures, you two." Keiko and Shizuru warned, flatly.

On the scoreboard they were playing commercials, team highlights, and team fun facts. Greetings and ads could be heard from over the loudspeakers.

"_And don't forget our brand new snack stands! Everything is half-off!"_

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up instantly and left their seats. They said nothing to us as they left for the snack stand.

"Gee, do you think they'll bring anything back for us?" Keiko asked, sarcastically.

"Not a chance." Shizuru said.

"No way." Keiko answered her own question.

"Sadly, no." I added. We all got up to get our own food.

Once back in our seats, we got comfortable for a long wait. We were sitting from left to right in this order, Shizuru, Keiko, Yusuke, myself, and then Kuwabara.

"This is going to be good." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, this game should be exciting." Keiko agreed.

"Oh, right. The game." Yusuke chuckled. Keiko gave him a warning glare.

"We're here for the game too. I've got a lot of money riding on this game." Kuwabara said.

"I don't know how, everyone is rooting for the Foxes." Yusuke said.

Yusuke pulled off his jacket and displayed his Fox t-shirt. Keiko, Shizuru, and I followed suit. We all had Fox t-shirts. Our entire section was called the "Fox Den." Everyone was wearing the t-shirts. We all laughed at our matching shirts but Kuwabara laughed longer and louder than the rest of us. We all stopped to stare at him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Shizuru asked.

"No, everything is great!" He popped out of his seat and stood up dramatically, the way he always did when he was about to do something remotely stupid. "Tonight is the night where everybody, including Kurama will be proven wrong!"

"Sit down dum-dum before you start scaring the little children." Yusuke said through a mouthful of popcorn. Kuwabara did not move.

Keiko sighed. "How are we wrong?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Kuwabara opened his jacket to display a Wolverines shirt. Jaws dropped. People gasped. I couldn't help it, even I felt offended. Yusuke did not even move. He just sat there and closed his eyes.

"Kuwabara, put your coat on now. I am not threatening you, but if you want to live you would take it off." Yusuke said, calmly yet forcefully. I was impressed with his new anger management skills but also worried. Kuwabara might have been lucky if Yusuke had punched him. I looked around hesitantly; hoping no one else was looking at Kuwabara. We were completely surrounded by the Foxes' fans.

"Kuwabara, listen to Yusuke. You might cause trouble and you may endanger the girls." I urged him.

"Not a chance. I've always been a TU fan. And tonight a 250 000.yen pot is calling my name.

" Are you insane? These people will kill you!" Keiko yelled.

"Have no fear, I'm a man that can protect myself." Kuwabara raised his arms to flex his muscles.

"Yo…what the fuck…what the fuck is he wearing?" A rowdy sports fan called from eight rows behind us.

"Oh no." I lowered my head. This was clearly not happening.

"Looks like a damn TU shirt." Some burly fan growled from the right of us.

"Of all the nerve!" An elderly woman cried out. "He is wearing that in the Fox Den?" The Fox Den is the home section of the stadium.

Kuwabara froze as half of the stadium began to jeer and get excited. Keiko looked around in horror while Shizuru, Yusuke, and I just ignored it and looked ahead.

"Baby Bro, Baby Bro…" Shizuru kept muttering to herself in between chuckles.

"We warned you." Yusuke and I said. Yusuke reached for some more popcorn.

A panicked smile came across Kuwabara's face.

"No big deal, they're just a bit miffed." He whimpered.

"KILL HIM!" A fan shouted.

"Yeah, they're pretty miffed." Yusuke said smugly.

Kuwabara's ego got to him again. He hated for Yusuke to be right. He shot Yusuke a dirty look and then smiled darkly. He turned back to the angry crowd.

"Aww, they're just sore cause they know the Wolverines are going to win!"

"Well, that's that." I looked away, knowing what was going to happen. The entire half of the stadium rose up in anger.

"Get his ass!" The elderly woman howled. We turned around to see her on her feet with her cane in hand.

"Oh dear." Shizuru said.

Kuwabara began to run as the crazed crowd approached.

"If you die, I'm taking your corn dog!" Yusuke called.

Keiko put her head down in shame and I couldn't blame her. The game had not even started and Kuwabara had managed to enrage half the stadium. This was going to be an interesting evening.

Kay's POV—Friday 6:15 p.m.

My energy's shield was suffering. I was just not quick enough. I was being attacked by the snake-like demon. The demon's main method of attacking was swiping at me with his razor sharp forked tongue that dripped an acidic venom. I, unfamiliar with these woods, was unsuccessfully darting through the trees. My back and arms were sore from hitting trees. I was running backwards so I could see him and be able to concentrate. My energy shield was repelling each attack. I needed to develop an offensive attack but I couldn't get a clear target for my energy blasts.

"WA-PISH!" His tongue slapped down to my feet so I leapt up on to a large tree branch. The snake-man began to laugh but it sounded like a mix of laughter and hissing. Then, like straight out of Anaconda, he slithered up the tree. I gave him no time to get comfortable. I focused and let my emitted energy strike him. It hardly fazed him and he was instantly behind me. I leapt to a branch of a different tree and then to the ground and rolled. He followed me down. I attempted to let my energy seize him and possibly strangle him. He evaded my grasp. I was still too slow and unfocused. When he approached me with that tongue, I dodged it his sideways sweeping motion and punched the bastard in the face. I followed up with another punch and watched him jerk backwards. Then I kicked him in the chest and jumped up to another branch. I could focus better and let my energy strike him again and again. The demon screamed and writhed in pain but it did not give up. Snakey managed to lash his tongue out to a nearby tree. The tree began to sizzle and I could hear it rot away. It was going to hit my tree so I jumped away but mid-air the bastard tackled me. He lay on top of me panting in anticipation. I looked away to avoid his halitosis (the shit was so foul I was afraid my face would rot). Instinctively, I pushed my hands up to try to push him away.

Suddenly my hands grew searing hot but it did not hurt me. Two flashes of bright purple light gleamed out of my hands. I had two long sais in my hand. I instantly introduced Snakey to my two new toys and pushed him away. I stepped away, breathlessly.

I suddenly heard a sound of faint clapping.

"Who's there?" I whipped around.

"Calm down, Princess." Genkai appeared and surveyed the mess.

"Messy but slightly impressive." Genkai said, approaching me. " I did not hear you slip out but I noticed your abnormally high energy level was traveling towards this creature."

"And you thought I was going to be in danger?" I asked.

"No, I knew you would defeat him and you did it faster than I thought with a new weapon. You are one made for close combat."

"Oh." I smiled. I had finally gotten somewhere.

"_Unfortunately_, YOU HAD TO WASTE ALL THAT VALUABLE TIME AND DESTROYED THE FOREST WHEN YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM WITH A SIMPLE ENEGY BLAST!" She snapped. "You should have focused!"

I sighed. Now I was back to square one with granny. Now I was not going to be able to see Keiko or anyone. I started to walk back to the Genkai's.

" And where the hell are you going?" She asked, snidely.

I stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Back. Why? Are you kicking me out?" I saw a ray of hope.

"Hardly. You are not some baby, though you are whiny, indecisive, and very annoying. Princess or not, I don't give a damn what you do when we are not training. If someone is out to get you, they are out to get you. It is up to you whether or not you let them. Now leave and do not come back until Sunday. If you return here before hand I will personally have you killed. My eyes widened.

"Point well taken." I said before setting out. I had a whole weekend to myself. Hopefully Koenma would not check on me.

Friday 7:00p.m.

I was finally back on the streets of my old neighborhood. Madame Ona's school was located in the upper crest section. I was stuck looking at neat homes and nothing but snobs. At least here I could run into a few two-bit hoods and observe some dilapidated buildings. I couldn't take a stroll like I wanted to but I had to walk quickly with my head wrapped up in a scarf and kept a hat down low so no one would recognize me. Being very tall and half-black made it hard to be inconspicuous.

The walk to the Yukimura Diner was a bit weird. There were hardly any people out tonight and that was very unusual for a Friday night. I was even able to get there quickly and found that it would be closed until eleven.

"What the hell?" I said to myself. There was no way Mr. and Momma Yukimura were turning away all this business. I turned back around; then again there was no business. I rang the doorbell anyway and Momma Yukimura opened the door.

Keiko's mother was the type of woman that would always be described as cute. She looked younger than her age and was very pretty but more 'cute' than pretty. She wore her chestnut brown hair in a long single braid. She was pretty short too. Keiko looked just like her.

When she saw me, I think I scared the hell out of her.

"Aah!" She jumped back when she saw me. I jumped too. "THIEF! THIEF!"

"NO! No, it's me!" I pulled off my hat and scarf and let my braid fall. Momma Yukimura's eyes lit up and she pulled me inside for a hug.

"A thief!?" Mr. Yukimura appeared with his sushi knife in hand.

"Oh no honey. It's just little Kay." Momma Yukimura explained.

Mr. Yukimura stopped when he saw me and frowned darkly.

"Same thing." He grumbled and walked away.

"Nice to see you too." I grumbled back. We were hardly on friendly terms.

"What's all the fuss about?" Another relatively young female voice called from the kitchen.

"Little Kay is here." Momma Y explained, still smothering me to death.

"Oh!" Sadako Yukimura appeared and began to hug me as well.

I didn't mind. I was not the one for affection but Keiko's mother was the closest thing to a mother I had ever had. She liked me even though I was terror. Mr. Yukimura was never too kind to me but he liked YUSUKE for crying out loud. I mean both of us could lead her down a path of destruction and crime but Urameshi was the only one who could impregnate her. I knew the whole family, including Professor Sadako. She was one of the few brains I could stand because she didn't sweat me over that academic shit. She would remind me that I had more potential than just taking good pictures…whatever.

They led me into the kitchen and asked me the usual questions about where I had been and what I was up to and naturally I had to lie.

"So where's Keiko? I was hoping to stay around for the weekend." I knew that wasn't a problem.

"Of course. But Keiko's out right now." Momma Y said.

"Out? Out where?" I asked.

"Where the entire city is, at the Takashima-TU game." Sadako explained with a laugh.

My eyes lit up and my heart leapt in excitement. It was riot night and I was lucky enough to be in town. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten, it was the highlight of the sports season…but _Keiko_ couldn't be _there_…unless Urameshi was with her.

"I had some free tickets, too bad you weren't around." Sadako said.

"Yeah," I said slowly, I was really disappointed. It did not discourage me from going, however. I had friends that worked at the stadium…but they couldn't see me. The only people I could trust were the Yukimura's.

"That's okay, Sadako. I'll go down there anyway and see if I get lucky." I said.

Sadako looked like she was far from believing me. "I don't know, Kay."

"Don't worry, Sadako. If anyone could get into a game without thinking of paying, it's Kay."

We all laughed, knowing she was right.

Once I reached the stadium, all seemed quiet on the western front. The guards were standing the entrance but they were watching the game on the surrounding plasma televisions so they didn't even notice me hop over the turnstile and breezed past the ticket checkers to get into the lower section of the Fox Den. (I would sneak into the best of places) I realized that to remain inconspicuous with a Fox t-shirt so I had to find a vendor. I was pissed that I actually had to pay this time. I couldn't flirt to get one for free. One time I came to the game without my wallet, got in, got a bunch of fox gear, and ate way too much food. All I had to do was flirt and smile a lot.

Anyway, I grumped into the ladies' room to change shirts. The bathroom was practically vacant with the exception of one closed stall. I walked over to one of the counter sinks and placed my little bag on the counter. As I took off my shirt I could swear I heard someone whimper. I figured that some loser was crying in the stall so I ignored it. I tucked my old shirt in the bag and took the tag off the new shirt. I heard the whimper again."

"Yo, is everything okay?" I asked, walking closer to the stall.

"Just stay away!" A male voice shouted.

My eyes shot wide open, I wasn't down with any freaky shit so I forced the stall open. Kazuma Kuwabara was sitting on the closed seat shirtless and scared shitless. He was bruised up and shaking like a chihuahua. Once he looked at me, he yelped in fear and backed away.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" He snapped.

"Calm down! It is just me!" I said softly, not wanting to draw any attention to us.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Kay." I said, annoyed. How the hell could anyone forget me? Then I realized he couldn't see my face. I removed my hat and scarf.

"Kay!" He leapt out of the stall and scooped me up in a big hug. Then he swung me around.

"Hey, man! Calm down!" I bit back a smile, glad to be missed. He put me down and we separated. I noticed he was a bit banged up and shirtless.

"What the hell happened to you?" I backed away. He told me what he had done…and I'll admit that though I thought it was impossible, Kuwabara proved to me that he was the biggest idiot of all Japan. I slapped him upside his head.

"Clean yourself up, we'll get you a fox t-shirt and a hat and hope that no one else wants a piece of your ass."

"Okay." He walked over to the sink. "What are you doing here, I thought Yusuke's boss was keeping you hidden."

"Shut up!" I put my fingers to his lips. "I'm not really supposed to be here." I whispered. "I just wanted to see Keiko for a few days.

"Oh. Were you going to visit me too?" He asked, giving me some big doe eyes.

"Of course." I lied quickly. I was wondering why Kuwabara was on my meat so hard. But even more so, I was wondering I was so glad to see him. Then again, he saved my life.

"Keiko will be glad to see you, but where are you sitting?" He asked.

"Well," I smiled sheepishly, " I snuck in so I don't know where yet."

"Well you can get behind us. Some of the guys and that old lady that were chasing me got ejected from the stadium." You can take their seats.

"Good looking out, Kazuma. But no one else, including Urameshi, can know I'm here. It's safer and I can trust you." I lied again, but he had to feel important.

"Sure, Kay. I'll keep it quiet." He began to wash up and I saw a newly formed scar on his back.

"Damn, man. What happened, did someone throw a bottle?" Kuwabara looked back to the scar.

"No, a walker." He answered.

"Damn."

Kurama's POV 

It was the middle of the first half when Kuwabara returned. I had searched for him everywhere and did not find him. The only place I had not looked was the Ladies' room. He was now wearing a fox shirt and he looked strangely cheerful.

"What got into you? Aside from a few feet in your ass." Yusuke said with a chuckle.

"Nothing you'll ever know about Urameshi." He said, proudly. His eyes twinkled from under his new cap.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Nowhere, I just cleaned myself up." He said quickly. "So what's the score? What did I miss?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, Kuwabara was not one to be evasive, that was the way Hiei and I acted.

"No score. Now shut up and watch the game." Yusuke said.

Throughout the game, Kuwabara kept sneaking looks behind us. I wondered if there was some girl he was looking at but I did not look back. Finally it was half time.

"Hey, what's going on with him?" Keiko asked, once she noticed him look back for the third time.

"I would explain but there are only so many hours in a day." Shizuru said.

"Incoming, man!" Yusuke said to me. I looked to see people on the field launching t-shirts into the crowd. Some people were throwing them. Normally they gave them to people that were cheering or pay attention, but I didn't mind getting a shirt. I smiled and then they showed Yusuke and me on the big screen.

"Hey!" Yusuke moved in closer and we waved at the screen. Before he could do an obscene gesture, the camera changed to Kuwabara who was getting hit in the back of the head with a t-shirt. He had been looking back there again. Some of the crowd, including us, laughed in unison.

"Hey, what the-? Give those things to someone who gives damn!" He snapped.

Keiko and Shizuru turned their heads.

"What are you looking at anyway?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, Baby Bro, what's tickled your fancy?" Shizuru asked. We all turned around and saw the vacant rows left by Kuwabara's attackers. I did not see any pretty girls but there was a strange figure sitting far in the back. The person I saw looked pretty normal but I could not see their face from under their cap. The person was very tall and thin and had a lot of layers on.

"Check out the mummy." Shizuru said.

"Hush, Shizuru. The guy's probably cold." Keiko said.

"It ain't that damn cold." Yusuke said.

"Stop it Yusuke. We should turn around. We're being rude.

"She's right!" Kuwabara said angrily.

I turned around as well but Yusuke and Shizuru continued to look.

"Maybe it's just some freak that wanted to check out the game." Shizuru said.

In front of us a t-shirt launcher had just shot one into the air but mid air it stopped and fell on Shizuru's head quite hard. Kuwabara and Yusuke easily succumbed to laughter but I couldn't. Something was not right with the way the shirt fell. It should have easily gone into the upper sections.

"You should have listened to Keiko." Kuwabara teased.

Shizuru did not respond. She looked at the t-shirt cautiously.

"Maybe." She said slowly.

I looked behind us to find the mystery spectator reading a program. Shizuru looked back as well.

"Hey Sis, check this out!" Kuwabara threw a program into his sister's face. He really did not want her to pay attention to anything back there. I let it slide but there was little that got past me, particularly when Kuwabara was hiding it.

Kay's POV 

That damn Shizuru Kuwabara. That bitch and me had never gotten along. I think we were in high school together for like two years and it had been two years too long. I don't even know what is wrong with her. She and I are more laid back than anything. We never associated with each other but she was always acting very negatively towards me. Now I know she was just jealous of me. That was cool, most girls were. I had like one or two friends at Sarayashiki High but lots of guys wanted to get to know me. I couldn't help it if I was more vibrant than her dumb ass. Now she was pissing me off by hanging with Keiko. Can't she find some more dull-ass smokers to hang with?

Then her damn brother had practically caused the whole row to look at me. I could not see them very well but I could hear everything. This came in handy when a certain bitch calls you a freak because then you can pelt t-shirts at her. (Ain't I a stinker?)

Soon the second half started in this sucky game. Keiko and Shizuru began to talk about people they knew and then the topic came to be about yours truly.

"I wish Kay could have come. She never missed the games." Keiko said. Shizuru made a face at the mention of my name. Kuwabara began to choke on one of the many things he was eating while their strange redheaded friend patted him on the back.

"Are you okay?" Keiko asked him.

"Fine. Just fine." Kuwabara said.

"Great, I'd hate to have to leave this game before the riot starts just because you don't know how to swallow." Yusuke teased. I held back a laugh. Death had made Urameshi a lot funnier.

"Yusuke, we're not staying for any riot. You promised." Keiko warned.

I sighed inwardly. I loved the girl to death but she was such a killer of joy. Why come to the game if you don't want to be in the riot? And I had told her time and time again not to make Yusuke promise her anything. It was like begging the boy to lie.

"Besides, there isn't going to be a riot this year." Shizuru said.

'_What? Who told her that?_' I thought to myself.

"What? Who says?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked.

"Them." Shizuru pointed to the guards that were practically swarming the stands. They may have increased in number but these guys weren't close to S.W.A.T. and the riot police. I snorted as Yusuke and Kuwabara chuckled.

"_Right_." They elbowed each other playfully.

"Honestly…" Shizuru sighed.

"She's right! You don't see any girls here excited about this." Keiko argued.

Yusuke howled for a minute.

"You can't be serious! Your best friend it the riot's organizer!" He said, referring to me.

"Who? Kay?" She asked, far from believing him.

"Kay's never missed a game. If I'm a public enemy, then Kay is public enemy No. 1!" He joked.

I chuckled to myself.

"Must you keep bringing her up? I'm trying to enjoy my evening." Shizuru said, sharply.

"Sis, she's not that bad." Kuwabara defended.

"Right. She's just a conceited poser." She said.

I had had enough. Shizuru was not going to bad mouth me around my best friend anymore. I hopped out of my seat and flew down the stairs and sat down behind them stealthily. I wanted to see how much she didn't like me.

"Damn, Shizuru. The girl's a pain the ass but she's no poser." Yusuke said.

"Obviously you don't know her too well." She said.

I raised an eyebrow because this bitch did not know me at all.

"Ob-vi-ous-ly you don't know when to shut up." I said smoothly, causing everyone to turn around. I pulled off my hat and let the braid fall.

"Kay!" Keiko was floored.

"Kamiya?" What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Shhh. Keep it down." Kuwabara said.

Shizuru was a bit shocked but she wouldn't lose her cool. I could respect that but I was ready to get in that ass.

"I shifted my side and planted my feet against the back of Keiko's chair.

"So do we have a problem? I mean, honestly I've done nothing to you. But if there is shit to be started, I have some free time." I smiled.

"Please." She turned away from me.

Keiko bombarded me with questions, happy to see me. I answered them all.

"What's with the look?" She asked.

"Let's just say I am not too popular."

"What a shock?" Shizuru said.

"How did you get a ticket?" Keiko asked.

"Ticket…well…that's never been a problem for me." I told her.

"Turnstile hopping?" Yusuke and Kazuma filled in, causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Kay." Keiko said warningly.

"Excuse me, but I'm going back for another soda." The redhead stood up. I was thrown for a second. I knew that voice…it was one from the bookstore. The person turned around.

"Does anyone else want anything?" He asked.

Everyone threw out some last minute orders that became way too much for just him to handle.

"Kay, could you go with him?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, sure." I stood, not taking my eyes off the redhead, whose back was turned to me. I put my scarf and hat back on.

As soon as we stepped out into the outside of the stadium, he looked around.

"Follow me." He said, quietly. He led me all the way to a vacant locker room. I closed the door behind us and locked it.

"I doubt Koenma knows you are here." He began to say. "There is no one here, you're safe Kay. There's no need for you to disguise yourself. It is hardly a good one."

I turned to face him. I couldn't really see his face. He was leaning against some lockers with his hands in his pockets and a foot propped against a locker. He obviously thought he was cool, I could feel his confidence…but I could also feel his demonic energy. I had no reason to fear him, though. He should fear me though, because he had already gotten on my bad side.

" Normally, I _know_ the people that call me by name." I said.

The redhead softly chuckled.

"Kurama." He said. "Now is it possible for you to remove that disguise? I like to see who I am conversing with."

_Strike Two_. He was not being overtly disrespectful but he was still pissing me off. Regardless, I honored his request and took off my hat and removed the extra scarf. My braid fell down my back once again.

Immediately I gave the demon a once over. He was different from my suspicions, very different. He was clean and normal looking…he could even pass for handsome. But his attitude put him far from the gorgeous level. He was tall and he was a decent dresser. He cared more about style than most human guys did. He really had some standout features, though. I couldn't get over his long red hair. I liked it but couldn't help but feel it took away from his already questionable masculinity. He stood and turned to face me and instantly our eyes met. I had seen many different sets of eyes before but never such intense green ones. His eyes were pushing the gorgeous mark…but…there were a lot of things about him…things I'm not sure I wanted to know about.

I don't know what happened next but neither of us were prepared for it. While our eyes were locked on each other's something triggered in my brain disturbing my brainwaves and train of thought. I instantly got this brain-ache.

"Ugh." I said, softly in pain. I put my hands on my head. A tingling sensation overcame my entire being, including my body and soul. It was the easily the weirdest, most fucked up feeling I had ever had.

"Mmph." Kurama lightly groaned. I saw that he too was holding his head. Whatever happened to me had also gotten to him.

"What the hell just happened? What the fuck did you just do?" I snapped as I sat on a bench and lowered my head. Kurama leaned back against the wall.

"Trust me, that was no action of my doing. I'm just as confused as you are." He struggled to say. I looked back up but away from him completely.

"It happened when you looked at me." I snapped.

"You're mistaken, you looked at me." He challenged.

"You're the demon." I said, quietly.

"Thank you for the reminder." He replied, smartly.

"Kiss my ass." I said, rubbing my temples.

"I see you have barely changed." He said, already recovered from his pain.

"Funny, I don't think we've met. And playing verbal ping-pong back at the bookstore doesn't count." I said.

I heard him chuckle, or at least that's what I thought he did.

"So you remembered." He said, smugly.

"Don't get too excited." I said, loftily. I didn't dream of telling him that I had been thinking about the voice for a good minute after the fact.

"Don't concern yourself." He said. I exhaled loudly.

"Look, there is only room for one wiseass here and I'm taking it." I warned.

"Clearly." He said shortly.

"Screw you, man!" I snapped. "Now do you care to tell me why you dragged me here?" I asked.

"I will when you manage to look at me. You seem to have a problem doing that." He commented.

"Yeah, it's called that weird-ass headache that I haven't quite recovered from." I looked at him. "Now cut the bull."

The look on Kurama's face was one that puzzled me. He wasn't pleased with the way I was talking to him, but that I could expect. But this look was the kind of look someone had when the little brat they've been sitting starts whining for the umpteenth time. I hated that look.

"The last time I saw you, someone had tried to take your life." He said.

I had an idea of what he was getting at and I did not like it. "Yeah, well you know that as of that night, that was no longer a problem." I lied.

"So why are you trying to be anonymous, very unsuccessfully I might add. The biggest soccer game of the season is hardly the right place to come to." He said.

He had me there. That sounded very stupid coming from him.

"Listen, I'm safe. I'm no danger to anyone." I said.

"Can Koenma collaborate that?" He asked.

I said nothing. I wouldn't lie and this demon couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"You're taking quite a risk, one that is quite foolish and selfish…" He continued to babble on with his self-righteous bullshit. I did not know what was worse; having to hear all this shit or hear all this shit and know that he was right. I posed a threat to Keiko's life and if something happened to her…After a few seconds, I cut him off.

"OKAY! OKAY! I GET YOUR POINT! I MEAN, DAMN!" I snapped.

Kurama's eyes slightly enlarged. I guess no one had ever cut him off, at least recently. His eyes narrowed and a chill ran through me. Something was telling me not to fuck with him…he was a demon after all.

I started to unlock the door but I was too pissed. I had to fight this snake creature, walk for two miles, and caught a bus to get here. I had to think of something, so I decided to call Eiji, one of my bodyguards. They were not allowed around Genkai's but they were always on call.

I called him on my cell and was a bit surprised to hear his cell phone ring tone. Kurama and I exchanged a look and Eiji appeared from the showers. He was dressed as a Fox fan but he still looked intimidating.

"They're all here?" I asked. Eiji nodded.

"Well, can I?" I asked him.

"We cannot leave your side, you and your friends are always safe." He said.

"You heard the man." I flashed a self-satisfied smile to Kurama who looked confused.

"One of my friends, courtesy of Koenma." I clarified. "So if you excuse me, Grandpa, I'll be going back to the game where nothing remotely dangerous is going to hap—" I started to say.

"RRRAAAAHHHHH!" A loud, barbaric roar came from above.

"Did someone score?" Kurama asked.

"Nope." I knew that sound, very well. "The riot has just started. Peace out." I unlocked the door, despite their calls and protests, and bolted upstairs. The stadium was already in total chaos. Trashcans were strewn everywhere so there was trash everywhere. People were running out like it was nobody's business.

"Kay! Kurama!" Keiko called in alarm. Yusuke was struggling to drag her out. She didn't want leave without me. Now, that's a pal.

"I'm coming!" I shouted.

We managed to get outside to a clearing on the side of the stadium.

"That was nuts! We have to leave now!"

"Now?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I exclaimed.

"Yes, now!" She snapped, giving me a very stern look.

"Please, Cake! We just want to watch and possibly run around. We won't loot." I said.

"Yeah, we don't steal." Yusuke said.

"You mean, I don't steal." Kuwabara corrected. Yusuke and I shot him a look.

"You can go home." I snapped at him. "Please, we'll be safe. I've been out here since I was six, I can't break tradition!" I argued.

"Keiko, please let them go. I'm tired of hearing the dog scratching at the door to get out." Shizuru said, trying to play me.

"What was that?" I asked. "Yo, Cake, you'd better milk that heifer, it is getting quite bitchy." I got back at her.

"Enough! You all are giving me a headache! Go ahead, but don't get into any trouble."

"See ya!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I turned around and started running back to the stadium.

"Wait! Hey man, are you coming?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"I'll walk the girls back and stay with them." He answered.

We left him in the dust.

"Hey guys," I said, smacking some guys out of my way, "let's make this interesting."

"Shoot." Yusuke said.

"We can snag some big duffel bags inside the stadium—" I started to say.

"I thought you told Keiko—" Kuwabara interrupted.

"Shut up!" Yusuke and I shouted.

"Anyway, they'll be lying out on the ground and no one will want them so it is _not_ stealing—but let's wait until the riot police come and then we can have some fun with them."

"But we always do that." Yusuke said.

"No, but this time we can take as much of their gear as possible. The one with the most contraband gets 300 000 yen from each of us."

"Are you crazy! We can't steal from the cops!" Kuwabara yelped.

"Not when you're telling everyone about it!" Yusuke snapped.

"It's not stealing, I guarantee you that they will be losing their stuff." I said.

"How so?" Yusuke huffed as we approached the entrance again. A policeman was unsuccessfully trying to block people from entering the stadium.

"Like this!" I ran up to the guard and charged him. I turned to my side and let his weak body hit the ground with his stick and gear fly everywhere.

Yusuke and I howled in laughter.

"Kay!" Kuwabara said, shocked.

"What? I bumped into him." I joked. "Okay, I'll change the bet. The person with the most interesting item from the riot gets the money. No stealing necessary."

"Alright, see you losers later." Kuwabara sped up and left us.

I looked back to Yusuke and he smiled.

"Police gear." We agreed and parted ways.

Well, that's it. Pretty pointless…yeah. But I had fun with it anyway.

* * *

Coming up in Her Secrets: Kay learns pretty soon that it is a small world after all and that one should always keep their bets, especially with gamblers. All the shit that she was talking gets put to the test when Sakyo comes back…and he's bringing the story's plot with him (Yea!). 


	15. Kay's Great Escape Part II

_Here I go again, back with some more shit to get these characters in to. Where do I come up with these things? Well, thanks for reading it. _

* * *

Her Secrets 

Chapter Fourteen-Part II

Riots are fun! I must have spent most of my time laughing. I kept my hat on now but I was more worried about the cops seeing me more than anything else. Koenma would choke on his pacifier if he had to bail me out. I kept 'bumping' into cops and watching college students trash the field. Eventually Yusuke and I met up with our duffel bags that were packed with stuff we had "found" on the floor. On the way out, we met up with Kuwabara.

"What did you two get?" He asked.

"You'll see in due time." Yusuke teased.

"We can check out the stuff at the park." I said.

Between the two of us (Yusuke and I) we had taken smoke bombs, nightsticks, shields, badges and I had nicked a stun gun. Yusuke and I planned to keep some things but the other stuff had to be tossed or we would be in some shit.

"Yusuke! How the hell did you manage to get one of their walkie-talkies?" Kuwabara asked.

I laughed as Yusuke pulled out the police communicator.

"You won the bet." I conceded. "But we have to toss it."

"Where?" Kuwabara asked.

I looked around while going over a mental map of the neighborhood.

"Iwamoto's house is like two blocks from here. Feel like giving him some extra credit?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kuwabara agreed instantly. Yusuke said nothing, but he gave with this strange look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, let's go." He said.

We were halfway down the street when the damn thing started to talk.

"_Yoshiro, there's a disturbance on 6th Avenue, do you copy?_" A male voice said.

We stopped walking, which is hard to do when everyone around you is going nuts, and looked at each other.

"Toss it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara whispered hastily.

"No. We haven't wiped his fingers clean." I said.

"Well, what do we do?" Yusuke asked.

"Give it to me." I reached out and took it.

" This is Yoshiro, I scan, print, and staple but I don't copy." I said, disguising my voice with that Iwamoto's. I swear that Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at me like I was a goddess.

"_Yoshiro, is this some kind of joke? DO YOU COPY?" _The dispatcher sounded annoyed.

" I repeat, I do not copy. Ask me again and see what I do." I warned.

"_Yoshiro, get serious! That's an order!"_

"Order? Yeah, I'm dying for a large pepperoni and some buffalo wings." I said. Yusuke and Kuwabara were cracking up.

_"Is this some kind of prank? Listen youngster! These things can be traced and when I find you, you will be in some deep shit!"_

"How deep?" I asked.

_"We're locking in on you now!" _The dispatcher warned.

"Yeah well I'll save you the trouble…" I gave them Iwamoto's address and tucked the communicator in his mailbox.

An hour later, the three of us stumbled into the Yukimura Diner, which was open for those who got famished after an evening of rioting. We were barely able to keep straight faces after Iwamoto nearly caught us. I could have sworn he saw us hiding in the bushes while they slapped on the cuffs. Yeah, that was fucked up but he deserved it. I still remembered how he lusted after me and tried to make me miserable when I turned him down.

"Kamiya, you're not bad." Yusuke said.

"Are you kidding, Kay's the best." Kuwabara said.

Keiko and the other two were sitting with Sadako. They were having some boring conversation. Keiko shot us a dirty look so we sat at another table in the back.

"I never thought you were like this, Kay. Why aren't you like this any other time?" Kuwabara asked.

I ignored the question, not really sure how to answer it.

"So, Koenma's been keeping you hidden. How's that going?" Yusuke asked.

"Interesting…but tell me about the streets since I've been gone." I changed the subject.

I hung out with the guys for awhile, amazed at how much fun I could actually have with them. Maybe I was just desperate for some action. Eventually Kuwabara and his sister left. Unfortunately, Kurama had stayed to eat with us. I don't think he was too thrilled to sit with us either. He was sitting across from me but I refused to look at him. I was scared he would give me another headache. I didn't talk either. I wanted him to go. He talked with Keiko and Yusuke about random things. I attempted to ignore him but paid attention to the redhead's comments. He intrigued me. How could he live among us and be nearly normal? I could tell though, he was just too cold. And I could say that fairly because I could be pretty icy myself.

Unfortunately, Keiko and Yusuke had to run off for a second, leaving me alone with him. I would have left myself but I had a strawberry-filled rice cake that was too good to stop eating. I still managed to ignore him.

But my curiosity got to me. I knew why I was not talking but I thought he would want to say something slick so I could hit him with my plate. I let my guard down to look at him and say him reading a _schoolbook_. That threw me for a loop. He was a demon _AND_ a dork. Did they even make them like that? The ones I knew were really called apparitions and they were all sluts. I chuckled; this world was just too funny.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, what did Kurama say?" Keiko asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

Yusuke pointed to the demon and shot me a look. I looked at the demon for a hot second and then looked back to him.

"Not a damn thing." I frowned; thinking that bastard didn't have a funny bone in his body.

"Then why were you laughing?" Yusuke continued.

"I wasn't." I clarified.

"Perhaps she was just laughing at me." He said shortly.

I shot him a look, forgetting the consequences, and quickly regretted it.

"Shit!" I put my head down on the cool table.

Kurama put his head in his hands.

"I'm out of here!" I said, grabbing my rice cake. "I never want to see that bastard ever again." I grumbled. I stormed upstairs and went to sleep. I knew Keiko was going to dig in to my ass but I could face it better in the morning.

* * *

_Coming up in Her Secrets: Kay's going out on the town with Kaori…the demon part of town however. And as normal things don't go as smooth as she expected. So it's still pretty shocking when a familiar trillionaire shows up with his ugly rich friends…and all they want to do is play cards. Will that familiar stranger want to hook up…or will he leave this bad girl in the dust? Find out in Chapter Fifteen: The Bad Girl and the Beautiful Stranger._


	16. The Bad Girl & The Beautiful Stranger Pa...

"Her Secrets"

Chapter Fifteen-The Bad Girl the Beautiful Stranger (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I'm 17 and broke so I can honestly say I don't own YYH...or anything else for that matter. :(

* * *

The next day, I woke up to find that Keiko was pissed at me for last night.

"Good morning to you, too." I said as I sat down to breakfast. She had been trying to ignore me but she was not any good at it. She just cared too damn much.

"Don't do this; it was just a little fun. And you don't know the whole story so hop out of my kool-aid." I reached for a napkin to place on my left.

"You call stealing riot gear fun? And you have the nerve to insult my friends and tell me to mind my business?"

"Well, when you put it that way—" I reached for my bowl of rice.

"Kay, be serious!" She snapped.

I sighed. "It's too early!"

Keiko heaved this heavy sigh and dropped her head so dramatically that it hit the table.

'CLINK!' The silverware shook and I fell the fuck out.

"HA-HA! Awww shit." I put my bowl down and hit the floor, rolling in laughter.

Keiko picked her head up and tried to look angry but she couldn't. She wound up on the floor beside me.

"That's what you get!" I laughed as I sat up.

"Shut up! I am still mad at you." She laughed.

"Well you can light into my—"

"Kay!" She warned.

"—after breakfast." I finished.

We eventually fell in front of the tv and I wanted to watch some music videos but Keiko just _had_ to watch the news. So we did, and the lead story just _had_ to be about the riot. Didn't anything else happen in Japan? Anyway, Keiko turned mean on me again.

"Why do you get mixed up in that?" She asked.

"I was just running around, really."

"You never just run around. What about all those guys and parties? You're the poster child for bad girls."

I laughed, knowing where this was going.

"Cake, there are no such things as bad girls. They are about as real as the boogeyman."

"You're right, they don't exist but that doesn't stop you from living up to the stereotype that men have created."

"Which would be?" I wasn't arguing with her, but I wanted to hear her point.

"Free-spirited, fun-loving, chain-smoking, frequent foul language using—" She trailed.

"Cursing, dammit! It's called cursing!" I said with a smile.

"—wild child, rebellious beauties that use sex or the idea of it to get what they want.

"Yeah, you got me." I nodded.

"But you're smart Kay. You're smarter and more beautiful than all of these other girls. Why can't get into more karate or dance. I've been begging you to try voice lessons." She said.

"I'm not a songbird." I said shortly.

"Kay." She said, dryly.

"I get your point. I should stop some of my crap but I have met quite a few gorgeous guys doing what I'm doing."

"Hoo-boy," Keiko sighed, "Kay, let's not go down that road. Your track record with gorgeous guys has been far from a good one."

I chuckled; Keiko was not a liar.

"But I've never been without a good story." I joked.

"You're not even like those people. You always talk about how much more fun you have with me. You don't need a gorgeous guy. You need some balance. You need a nice guy."

"HA-HA!" I fell the fuck out again. This time she brought tears to my eyes. "Like who?"

Keiko shot me a dirty look.

"Forget it." She said dryly.

"So there is somebody in mind?" I sobered down.

"Forget it, Kay." She turned back to the news.

"Keiko, I'm sorry." I whined. "Now tell me what square you want to turn me out."

"You ran out on him last night." She grumbled.

"_You've got to be kidding me_." I said flatly. "Cake, we can forget about that."

"Why?" She asked.

"It's like we're two different species." I said hastily.

"But he's good-looking." She offered.

"_And_? You're good-looking but I won't date you." I said.

She popped me on the head with the remote. 'Clack!"

"He's cute and all but that ain't happening." I clarified. "So why don't you hook him up with Shizuru." That would serve her right.

"Never mind, Kay."

"Aww, forget you. I'm focusing on my schoolwork anyway." I stuck my tongue out at her. I failed to mention that my schoolwork included learning how to seduce men. I told her a little about my life to put her at ease.

"So you see, there's no time for guys." I said.

Keiko and I looked at each other and laughed at my bullshit. Keiko hugged me.

"Stupid as this sounds, I miss having you around to lie to me." She said.

"Yeah, that sounds pretty stupid." I laughed. She laughed with me and punched me in the gut.

"Ugh!" She hit harder than most dudes did. I keeled over.

"Aww, suck it up!" She joked.

And we spent the rest of the weekend doing dumb girl shit. She was right; I always had more fun with her. But even Keiko couldn't break that spirit in me. She had always had a stable home. I may not get into the standard things that other people like me do but I couldn't stay put and shit. I had to get into something. It was only until recently with this Energist thing that I had settled down but I was going to try. If I stayed on my current path, nothing else could happen…

"There you are, heartbreaker!" Kaori found me chillin' in one of Madame's sitting rooms. Seduction 101 wouldn't start for another hour and I was beat from the tea presentation mid-term. There is so much dumb shit to remember and it had tired me out. Now Kaori's dumb ass wanted to talk. But I pushed my annoyance to the side because she always had a good story.

"_As long as the heart I broke wasn't yours_." I said strangely.

"You did, you bitch." She said gleefully.

I sat up in alarm, hoping she had not gotten the wrong idea about me.

"Calm down, Kay!" She said with a laugh. "You broke the heart of every girl at the party."

"How?" I asked.

"We all saw you dance with him." She said.

"With who?" I asked.

"Sakyo, the mystery man, the desire of every girl or demon girl that's ever laid eyes on him." Kaori even had a glow in her eyes as she talked about him.

"Damn, do you want to sire his children or something?" I asked.

"HELL NO! I just want to sleep with him. But he's not even the hook-up type." She said slowly, finding the idea hard to accept.

"How do you know that?" I asked in between a yawn. I was interested in hearing her dirt but she would never know that. She shot me a look as if I was slow.

"Girls talk Kay. I don't have to tell you that. The girls in our circle talk the most."

This girl named Akiko walked past the room.

"She's hooked up with Watsuki Yamamoto." She whispered. "_Twice_."

"That's nice." I really didn't care.

"That wasn't my point. But I saw you dancing with that man and you didn't even bother to fill me in."

"_On what_? The way he waltzed?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Kay, he didn't waltz with you for no reason." She said.

"Well ask him then, I don't read minds."

Kaori just looked at me.

"You're not going to tell me shit, right?"

I put my finger to my lips. "Mmmmmm-nope." I stretched out on the couch.

"Smart. You're pretty smart for a human girl." She said after a minute. I waited for her to get to the point.

"What are you doing Saturday night?" She asked.

"Washing my hair." I teased.

"_We're_ going to the Midnight Exchange." She said firmly.

"We?" I asked.

"Just you and me." She clarified.

"Well, what the hell is this place? I've never heard of it." I said.

Kaori smiled and her eyes twinkled in a way I had never seen her look before.

"You have to know someone to get there. Mina does not even know about it."

"So why invite me?" I asked.

"I really can't say. But out of all the girls here, you're the only one with an ounce of sense. But this club is nothing like the boring ningen ones. It's in this cave—" She started to say.

"What? Why?" All I knew about caves was that they were cold, wet, and full of rocks. I didn't want to shake my ass up in there.

"Trust me, you'll love it. It's the reason why I'm never home on a Friday night…or any night for that matter" She winked.

"How do you handle that? Living like a human I mean?" I asked.

"I just play the cards I'm dealt with. I shouldn't have crossed the border if I didn't know how to get back. Besides, life here is a breeze and Madame's teachings will keep me wealthy for a lifetime." She answered. "But the Midnight Exchange helps with any homesickness." She answered. "But you have to come with me, Kay. I've seen the way men look at you. You could get anything you want. It's like a great game." She said.

"But I haven't perfected it." I said.

Kaori laughed.

"You have looks, T and A, and that's all you need. Forget Madame Ona and her crap. I had pull long before I came to her." Kaori bragged. The little lady was a bitch but she knew her shit.

Kaori eyed me cautiously and her eyes clouded in disappointment.

"Maybe I was wrong about you, Kay." She said.

"Aww, don't start that baby shit! Just give me the info!" I snapped.

It was strange how someone with so much "pull" had to beg me to go anywhere.

Kaori had told me that what I wore did not matter except that is had to be racy and black. I just settled on a black mini-dress with a pleated skirt and some heels. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and spread my hair out it would cascade down my back. I threw on some jewelry and a coat and ran into Genkai, who was leaving too.

"Out whoring?" Genkai asked.

"Out minding my damn business. Where the hell are you going anyway?" I asked.

"That would be my damn business, don't you think?" She snapped.

"Whatever." I began to walk away.

"Don't let your looks get in the way of your brain. Of all the bimbos I had ever come across, you've had the most sense, which is not saying much. Be back here Sunday afternoon." She said to me.

I met up with Kaori on some quiet street close to our school. She pulled up in this sleek black luxury car with tinted windows. I hopped in to the scent of Jasmine and the sound of some blasting techno.

"I like your look but it's a bit stuffy." She said to me.

I gave her a once over and saw her crazy dress complete with holes, rips, tears and a whole lot of netting. I looked like a damn school-marm compared to her.

"Again, where are we going?" I asked. Kaori shot me a smile.

"Why?" She asked.

I laughed. "Bitch you know why. I could have had a little more fun getting dressed if I had known."

Kaori smirked in disbelief.

"We both could have looked like streetwalkers that just got out of a gang war.

"Fuck you." Kaori giggled.

"Oooh, the language." I cringed. I looked out the window and saw that we were on the road, leaving the city.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked.

"Mushiyori City." She said.

"Mushiyori City? You're taking me over to some dumb club there? They didn't have one when I lived there for a hot minute." I blasted on her.

"Calm down, Miss Thing. We have to make a stop. It's only a little after ten. The Midnight Exchange opens at—"

"Noon?" I filled in.

"Smartass." Kaori grumbled.

Mushiyori was not too far away but the way Kaori drove gave me the impression that demons didn't give a damn about two things: the speed limit and human lives.

'SWERVE!' 'HONK!' 'HONK!'

"BITCH, DO YOU WANT TO GET TO THE CLUB!"

"Geez, Kay. I thought you had more balls than this!" Kaori giggled.

"THIS AIN'T THE DAMN AUTOBAN!" I reminded her.

When we reached Mushiyori City, we pulled up to this upscale hotel.

"Get out." Kaori said.

We entered the hotel and breezed past the reception area and waited for an elevator.

"Okay, this may sound redundant but where are we going?" I asked as we stood there.

"Into the elevator." She said quietly.

The door opened to reveal this empty, old-fashioned elevator complete with a man that operated a lever. I immediately did not feel safe as we stepped in. The operator was a demon who was staring me down something nasty. I looked away.

"Where to, ladies?" He asked in this creepy voice.

Kaori turned and pushed the 'door close' button. She fished out this black business card with silver script and gave it to him.

"Roof it is." He laughed.

We rode the elevator to the top floor and walked to the roof where this strange guy stood. Kaori ran over to him and whispered something in his ear and came back with another black business card.

Once we were back in the car, she popped in this dance mix cd, partially rolled down the windows, and pulled away so damn fast that I slammed into the door. Soon enough I was having fun. We were both enjoying her tracks and her beer. (Always had to have one for the road.) After a second, I didn't really care if the girl probably got her license by wearing hot pants to her test. The gusts of wind were blowing against my face, giving me this cool and relaxed sensation. The road was vacant with the exception of us so she pushed the pedal to the medal. But then the bitch wanted to get fancy and pull some moves out of Footloose and start driving on the wrong side of the road. There were no other cars around so I didn't care too much. In fact, I laughed.

She looked at me and smiled. "That's the spirit, human. Life is—" She started to say. But I had stopped listening to her as I looked ahead.

"SHIT!" My eyes grew as wide as Koenma's daddy.

She laughed, still looking at me. "I wasn't going to say that but—"

"NO! TRUCK! TRUCK!" I screamed.

"WHAT?" She said, breathlessly, finally looking in the right direction.

"_BITCH, I SAID TRUCK_!" I screamed.

'HONK!' 'HONK!'

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"SHHHHIIIITTTT!" I screamed.

Kaori and I grabbed the wheel and managed to swerve the car out of harms way and stopped it.

I was struggling to breathe, unable to believe what had happened. I was clutching my name chain tightly. We gave each other the same shocked look. We both (and I honestly can't believe I did this) busted out in laughter. I'm talking insane, tear-bringing, nearly passing-out laughter.

"SHHHHIIIITTTT!" We both mimicked my scream, subsiding to more laughter.

"You are insane." I told Kaori. She shot me a look that said we were not too different.

"I need a drink." She said.

"So do I, get us to this club alive and maybe we could." I said.

"We're almost there." She said.

We wound up parking in this wooded area. Kaori whipped out a flashlight and began to read the directions from the business card, which was glowing in the moonlight.

"Okay, thirty paces forward." She mumbled.

"Paces? What the hell? Are we pirates?"

"Shhh, Kay. You have to keep quiet until we get there. This crowd isn't used to your type."

We wound up reaching the entrance of a cave. It was five minutes after midnight and they was a figure standing at the entrance. Kaori gave him the card. He let her pass but held his arm out in front of me.

"_Let her pass, she's with me_." Kaori said gruffly. I had never heard her sound so tough. The guy backed off and we started walking into the cave.

"Do we get flashlights or something?" The deeper we walked in the cave, the darker the cave was becoming.

"No, you have to feel your way in. It's kind of the way they weed out trespassers."

Suddenly I felt this high presence of demon energy. It was at that moment that I realized I wasn't going to be dancing with humans. I inwardly sighed, I should have known better. Koenma would kill me if he found out. And I had purposely ditched Eiji and the rest of my bodyguards. Still, my curiosity was piqued and I made my way in with no problems by following the energy trace.

The Midnight Exchange was surprisingly large as far as free space was concerned. The first thing I noticed was that there were no tables, no place to sit, or anything. The entire place was a dance floor and a bar. The second thing I noticed was that with exception the neon blue of the bar and the flashing strobe lights, it was pitch black.

The second thing I noticed was that I was the only human there. The place was crawling with demons; some in their true form and some that looked like Kaori. They all were engaged in some heavy dancing.

The dance tracks were great and I had never heard any of them before. They made you want to dance before you went to get a drink or even look around first. Kaori and I walked over to a cave wall and dropped our coats. Kaori dragged me to the dance floor and we began to dance with each other. I loved to dance and I loved all the attention I received. Kaori liked attention too. She had no problems expressing her vibrant sexuality as she danced with me. She would get low on me and it worked because everyone was drawn to us and began to dance around us. I was loving the music but I was getting uncomfortable.

The atmosphere was very sensual and sexual. Everyone was uninhibited, which was why Kaori liked it. You could do anything you wanted in front of everyone. (And trust me, not everyone was dancing.) I didn't mind the freedom but I was surrounded by demons. I didn't want to be a little bitch but I couldn't let this go. As soon as Kaori found herself under some guy, I decided to get some air.

Five minutes later I was no closer to the entrance. (But I only had a few candles that served as a light source) In my opinion, only idiots got lost and there I was the Idiot Princess. Suddenly I felt what I thought was another idiot demon approaching. But something felt very, **very** wrong about this demon. In the dim light, he looked like a cocky human male. **Correction**. He looked like a sex-crazed, lustful human male.

He was laughing darkly as he approached slowly. "_You lost, Sweetheart_?"

I read the look in his eyes and it made me **SICK**. He thought he had some poor girl alone and lost in a cave and he was going to get two seconds of pleasure. He wasn't the first one that ever got that idea about me…

I wouldn't even let him get excited.

I attacked him and just hauled off. I didn't bother with my special abilities or rei blasts; I didn't want to draw any attention. Unfortunately, the fool began to scream. I walked away quickly towards a dark area so I wouldn't be seen. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked into someone.

"Wha-Mmph!" A hand covered my mouth.

"Be quiet. Follow me."

* * *

Coming up in Part II: Kay gets to play with the big boys of the Black Black (Book?) Club. Will she take them to the cleaners or will they take her loudmouth ass out? 


	17. The Bad Girl & The Beautiful Stranger Pa...

"Her Secrets"

Chapter Fifteen-The Bad Girl the Beautiful Stranger (Part II)

* * *

I was pulled into the darkness but I was not afraid. I was actually confused. I knew who I was with the second I spoke. Sakyo didn't seem to be the demon-associating type.

He dragged me to an elevator. (He obviously knew his way around this place in the dark.) Once we got into the well-lit elevator, he let me go. I backed away and gave him a once over and he smiled.

"Aren't _you_ full of surprises?" He said.

I could not laugh. I did not feel safe around him.

"I should say the same for you." I said.

"I'm not the one that ran out on a bet, never called a person, and then shows up nearly killing a demon at a demon nightclub. What exactly were you doing, Buffy?" He teased.

"Where are we going and why are you here?" I asked.

"You're joining the party downstairs with the humans. I own this nightclub." He said.

I looked at him, clearly confused.

"All the questions you have will not be answered tonight. But if you were willing to accept partying with them, you had to wonder who organized it." He said.

"I didn't think it would be you." I said.

"Why? He asked.

I didn't have an answer. I did not know this man. We had barely spent an hour together. In the silence, I realized we had to be going deep inside this cave.

"Did you know I was here or were you going for some air? Because this is quite a ride for a smoke." I commented.

Sakyo made a face and lit up.

"If you want to fit into this crowd, you're going to have to kill the twenty one questions." He said.

"And what crowd is this?" I replied with another question.

"It is better you distinguish that for yourself." He said.

The elevator light blinked to show that we were about to reach our floor.

"Sakyo," I said, seriously, "one more question."

"Yes?" He said shortly.

"How do I look?" I spun around and posed.

Sakyo chuckled. "Stay close to me and do not talk." He warned.

I was about to say something but the door opened to display a corridor with a lone servant standing there. He was unfazed when Sakyo passed but when he saw me he could hardly mask his surprise. I guess Sakyo didn't have too many friends.

"Place another seat at the table next to mine. Miss Kamiya-Shina will be joining us. The servant nodded and let the way. Sakyo and I linked arms and followed.

Once I entered the room, I forgot that I was in a cave. The room was very modern and dark. And it was not due to the lighting. I could sense some shady energy in there worse than the demon's. It was a well lit, wine colored room with expensive furnishings. There were portraits of several different men, including Sakyo. The other men in the portraits were seated around this card table with their dates. Servants and bodyguards lined the walls motionless and silent. The bodyguards were heavily and openly armed. Even some of the servants were packing. I was impressed (and a bit worried) but I didn't let on. I walked in on Sakyo's arm as if I had done it for years. Madame Ona had taught me about confidence.

The raucous chatter and talking among the table ceased once Sakyo and I arrived at our seats. A servant helped me into my seat and I looked around the table.

"_Well_, _well_, _well_ Sakyo. Who is this _fine_ piece of ass?" This horrid looking man with the weirdest shape head complete with the ugliest face asked. I wanted to tell him that if he ever looked at my ass again I would blind him. (Though to be honest, it would have been more beneficial if I blinded myself, he was so damn ugly.)

"Yeah, where did she come from?" A man dressed in a blue suit asked.

"Sakyo has never brought a guest to our functions before." This thin man with glasses said.

"He must have pulled her from his—"

"This is Kay." Sakyo said swiftly.

That ended the entire conversation about me although no one took his or her eyes off of me. All of the women just eyed me in their own ways. I just eyed them back. I knew their type. These women were the main girlfriends, the ones smart enough to keep quiet and easy enough to wipe out if they said anything. They all didn't seen to mind that their men were ignoring them to play poker.

Their game was interesting. The men would play and talk shit while the women gossiped. I would answer the women's questions and half-ass listened to their dribble. The men were where the action was. It appeared that they only played for fun but they took cheap shots at each other in a way that only someone that was sharp would understand.

I automatically knew that these men were extremely rich but they weren't really showing it. Their pot was in the millions but not like the high rollers did. I was disappointed and could tell I wasn't the only one. I was watching Sakyo more than anyone else. He was the only one trying to step up the pot. He was very cool, very collected. He did not talk any shit, no matter how the others tried to provoke him. They all respected him, even though he was the youngest. I could tell that while the ugly loudmouth, Tarukane, was a ringleader, Sakyo was the real leader. That added to my respect for him.

Eventually, the men's conversation came to women. They talked about a lot of foul shit in our presence and the other women did not even bat an eye.

"Yeah, but that's the name of the game. We empty our wallets and they lift up their skirts." Tarukane said, arousing laughter from everyone, _including_ the women. Only Sakyo and I did not find it too funny.

"They want some action too, something to get them hot. Then they begin to think they're sleeping with danger." Tarukane said.

The thought of him getting any was dangerous to my stomach.

"I mean look at us!" Tarukane was really smelling himself now. "We're fucking living it us while those freaks are partying, giving us more loot. Our lives are filled with nothing but action! It gets all you women hot, doesn't it!"

The other girls just smiled it off but I snorted and then smirked. I couldn't help it. You had to wear galoshes around this guy because he talked so much bullshit. The table fell quiet and all eyes fell on me.

"What? You find something funny, wiseass?" Tarukane asked, annoyed.

I smiled at him to let him know I was amused. I had long forgotten Sakyo's request.

"Oh, so my ass is not fine anymore?" I asked. I then cupped my chin with my thumb and pointer finger and waited for his response.

"I definitely did not say all that. Checking out your ass has definitely been one of the highlights of my life." The men at the table chuckled while the women scowled. Sakyo did not even attempt to respond. "I just want to know what you thought was so necessary to disturb our card action." Tarukane continued.

I smiled again and looked down at the table.

"So _that's_ what you call it?" I said sharply. Tarukane narrowed his eyes at me.

"I thought this was a tea party." I was still smiling.

The other guys looked at each other and grumbled their dissatisfaction. I did not care because I was already a few steps ahead of them.

"Sakyo, aren't you going to put a cork in her?" This big guy in an ugly blue suit with a red time and a short haircut said.

I turned and looked Sakyo in the eyes. I knew he was not going to say anything. His eyes told me to run with it since I had already ignored his rule.

"It's my mouth. If I can't own up to it, I don't say it." I chuckled.

"So are we boring you, young ass? You do know that the only reason we are having this conversation is because you're the only one who's ass is still round and does not sag. Otherwise, we would have kicked you out a long time ago. Why don't you head to a frat party for your kind of action." The other men laughed.

Now he had thrown down the gauntlet.

"How about you deal me in the next round? Teach this young ass a lesson or hell," I threw my hands up in the air, "_spank_ it even." I smiled.

Tarukane threw his head back and rolled. The other men were cracking up too. The women laughed as though the very idea was preposterous. Even the guards were laughing. I was about to say forget it but Sakyo stepped in.

"Let her play." He said, causing the entire room to become silent. I turned around, pretty damn shocked myself.

"Sakyo, _Sakyo_ I know she's a beauty but—" The man with the glasses said.

"You have to have at least a job to play with us." Another man said.

"_She_ will play in _my_ place." Sakyo said, taking a drag.

"You're serious?" The man in the blue suit asked.

"Always the risk taker, Sakyo." Tarukane said.

"And he always wins." The thin man with the glasses said. The men engaged in a short conversation. I looked back to Sakyo and leaned in to him.

"You're cool with this?" I asked, not worried in the least. Sakyo nodded. "Good, because I am about to empty your friends pockets." I bragged.

I switched seats with Sakyo, who was strictly informed not to help me (like I needed it). I knew poker but my seduction classes were going to win this game for me. The guys were already in a relaxed state and convinced I was going to lose so I played off of that. Of course looks were not going to distract them but I could emit this sensual feeling that would make them not _so_ focused on the cards and tapped into their subconscious. I had another system with sounds that affected their subconscious states of mind. Whenever I wanted to encourage a stupid move I would jingle my bracelets. After I did it once I had them trained, sort of like dogs with a whistle. If I wanted to discourage a good move, I would pleasantly hum. Not to mention I had known how to bullshit since I was in diapers.

Women tend to think that men paid no attention to them but they did and very intently. They were so intent to watch me fail that they didn't realize I was raising the pot and kicking their asses. I kicked the pot up to this crazy high amount and once I got to the home stretch, I showed a little leg to seal the deal. With a few more classes, I might have been able to have them give me the money but their pissed faces were payment enough for me.

Sakyo escorted me upstairs.

"Will you be needing a ride?" He asked.

"I came here with a friend." I told him. He smiled at me and reached into his suit jacket.

"Here." He handed me this sleek, black cell phone. "Do not call anyone, this is for me to contact you."

"You make this seem like I am going to start working for you." I said.

Sakyo smirked. "This is for me to be able to reach you so we can settle this bet you ran out on."

"What?" I laughed. " I refused to go!"

"You left some damn message for me like I was a receptionist. I don't do business over the phone."

Sakyo smiled. The door to the elevator opened and we stepped into the darkness.

"Kay!" Kaori was calling me.

I snatched the cigarette out of Sakyo's hand and stumbled into the light.

"Where the hell were you?" She asked, partially tipsy.

"Where the hell…where the he…where wuz you at?" She slurred.

"I…I…I…ummm… went for a smoke and I got lost." I slurred my words a bit to seem like I was buzzed.

"Idiot! It's that way." She pointed to another dead end. (Yeah, Kaori, sure it was)

"My bad, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. The sun's coming up and I gotta crash."

Once we got back to Kaori's, she did crash but I stayed up to watch the sunrise. I did not know this Sakyo. I didn't even know his full name. Apparently he did not associate with women so why give me his cell? He could read through my bs, so why deal with me? And there were plenty of other fine asses out there…

…And why was I so caught up? He was trouble. He was a stranger…but he was a damn good looking one. Before I fell asleep, I kept thinking of those lines from that Madonna song.

_ If I'm smart, then I'll run away…_

I did not have to answer that phone. He would get the point and he wouldn't have a choice. He was rolling with demons for crying out loud! What if he found out about my special abilities…or worse…what if he already knew?

_ But I'm not so I guess I'll stay…_

I had to at least see what he was about. I would never forgive myself if I did not even try. Besides…curiosity only killed cats…I was an Energist.

So I fell asleep, not really sure if I was making a wise decision. But I had already made up my mind the minute I took that cell phone…and it was all up to fate.

* * *

Coming up in "Her Secrets": Sakyo, Kay's favorite stranger is back with an offer that Kay can't refuse…or can she? Find out in the next chapter _"Propositions"_ and don't forget to review (even if its like two words). 


	18. Propositions

Her Secrets

Chapter Sixteen-Propositions

* * *

I was finally getting some sleep after yet another long, boring ass day with Genkai. She had given me some lessons in healing. That was the one thing she thought I was good at. Genkai had spent the whole week focusing on it. That meant I had to take more verbal abuse while I healed every one of her old-ass friends that she called. And these dudes had been around the block.

Anyway, I was tired and had just fallen asleep when the phone Sakyo had given to me started to ring. It was one of those corporate sounding ring tones. I had to find it quick before Genkai got on me. I hopped out of my bed and then stepped on some sharp piece of shit. I tried not to scream but I could not avoid the noise I made when I fell on the floor.

"Crap!" I stood back up, limping over my bag, but not before almost slipping again.

"Hello?" I answered rather weakly.

"Did I wake you?" Sakyo's deep voice woke me right up.

"Don't worry about it." I said softly, not wanting to wake Genkai.

"Can you meet with me tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Tell me where and when." I said.

"Ten O' Clock." He gave me the name of another upscale hotel.

"Alright." I was dying to ask why I knew he'd never tell me.

The next night I stepped in to the hotel lobby. I was dressed casually, not really caring what anyone thought. His servant was waiting for me and led me up to the penthouse suite, which was huge and very high tech. I was seated on the sofa where there was a table with two glasses and a bottle of…something.

Sakyo arrived, dressed in his standard suit. He did not give me any kind of greeting whatsoever. I didn't need one but I felt weird around him. Maybe that was because I did not know where we stand.

He was as calm as ever. He poured our glasses and handed me one.

"Alright, what's up?" I asked, unable to take it anymore. He sat down across from me.

"You don't let anything get past you." Sakyo commented.

"Not really." I said.

"You surprised me last night, Kay. Or to be honest you didn't surprise me but you did shake up my friends." He said.

"That was fun." I said, with a fond smile.

"When I saw you again last night, my only intentions were to keep you safe temporarily and then send you on your way. You had no business being there." He sat down on a sofa across from me.

Damn. I thought he was a little attracted to me. I realized that he was studying me, as though he was reading my mind. I decided to change his focus.

"So were your friends pissed that I beat them?" I took a sip out of my glass.

"No, they were quite amused. They all liked you." He chuckled.

"Even Tarukane?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Him especially. He said that he had never met quite a _little bitch_ before." He smirked.

"Great, because I had never met such an ugly bastard before in my life."

Sakyo smiled at me, letting me know that we thought along the same lines.

"But I did not call you to talk about how well you got along with my friends. I was watching you as you studied them. You were playing mind games instead of poker."

As he spoke he never once took his eyes from mine. I found it a struggle to keep my gaze with his. Shameful as it sounds, I was a bit intimidated. But I laughed it off.

"You're reading way too much into that." I said.

"And you're not reading me too well. Nothing gets past me." He said.

I remained silent. What could I say?

"All of my friends have been gambling for years. They've seen every trick in the book and you were not the first lady to ever grab their attention. _But_ you are the only one to walk away with their money."

Damn me and my showboating. Maybe the bimbos had it better off.

"Okay, so why are you so interested in that? What exactly do you want?" I narrowed my eyes, not feeling him nearly as much as I had in the past. Sakyo smiled again and took a sip from his glass.

"I want to make you my girlfriend."

**_Well_**, that came out of left field. I shot him a look and he laughed.

"You said you wanted some action. I can take you all over the world. You'll see things you've never imagined. I live by few rules Kay, you could do whatever you wanted."

"And you would do all this just for-" I started to say.

"You will accompany me all over and help keep things interesting. The guys don't play like they used to. What they need is your personality to get them motivated and keep them interested."

"So they can empty their wallets?" I guessed, starting to get the picture. "That's _it_?" I couldn't mask my disappointment. Sakyo started to laugh. He put down his drink and walked over to me. He sat down beside me silently and cupped my chin so he could turn my head so we could be face to face, eye to eye.

"I did not know that I could bruise your ego that much. If I could allow myself to be distracted by the opposite sex, _you would be the end of me_."

The way his voice changed sent the fiercest chill through me, one that I rather enjoyed. I don't know why but that put me on top of the world. To know that I still had some pull meant something. But I wouldn't let him know that.

"_But_, I have other things to concentrate on." He said clearly, dashing any of the preconceived notions I had.

"On top of everything, I would give you some money to hold on to."

"You would pay me." I sat back and looked away from him. I did not like the sound of this. It would make me feel like a whore or something. I wasn't really going to be putting myself out there. I could break the chains of Spirit World…but for how long? I wouldn't be able to get away.

"I can't do that." I faced him. "I'm sure there are some other pretty faces or sweet asses that can do it." I placed his phone on the table and left.

I was fortunate that he didn't send anyone after or tried to rough me up. I put my coat on in the elevator and stepped outside to find the car that rides me from Spirit World to the human world parked Botan and Eiji standing outside of it.

"Shit." I whispered to myself. Koenma had known more than I thought.

"Are you crazy? You could have been killed?" Botan snapped as we sat in my room waiting for Koenma to send for us. I sat on my bed while she paced.

"Genkai thought I could handle it enough on my own."

"Genkai's the one that informed us about you."

I looked up, wide-eyed from shock.

"That LITTLE BI-"

"KAY! Enough. When Koenma found out you were in that…_man's_ hotel room, he almost had a heart attack."

"That seems kind of premature since his only ailment has been diaper rash." I grumbled.

"What were you doing there, anyway?" Botan stopped pacing and sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Nothing. I called if off when I was leaving."

"Good. Maybe Koenma will be lenient." She said.

"For what? How the hell will a toddler punish me? _Time out_? _S-h-I-t_." I waved my hand at her.

Two ogres entered my room.

"Koenma will see you now." They said.

"I'm going this time but if you bitches come in my room without knocking again, I'll castrate the both of you." I warned. The ogres stepped aside as I walked past, trying to cover their loincloths.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Botan asked.

"No but you can come by later and we can dance or talk." I offered.

"Great! I'll see you in an hour."

"Make that ten minutes. Koenma won't do anything." I said.

Koenma was sitting at his desk looking pissed. "Sneaking around in demon nightclubs? Causing riots in the streets? Kay, if your father knew…"

"Aww what the hell? I have no life. And I was safe. I was even with Yusuke, Kazuma, and-"

"Kurama. Yes, he and Eiji contacted me after you ran off with my irresponsible spirit detective and his friend."

"Those bitches!" I growled.

"Kay, I thought you would just spend one weekend with Keiko but you had to take advantage! And to top if off, you went to one of the most restricted places. Why were you at the Midnight Exchange?"

"A friend dragged me there and then I ran into this guy." I said.

"Sakyo. They one you met at the fundraiser." Koenma filled in.

"What? Am I being watched 24/7?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Koenma said smoothly, as if it were no big deal. I didn't even spaz, I was too frustrated.

"Now about Sakyo…what did you see?" He sounded very suspicious.

"Why?" I asked.

"You hung out with a man that runs a demon club and you think that I have no questions? Depending on what you tell me, I might have some information for you."

Piqued by his offer, I talked to him about Sakyo, his friends, and his offer.

"So you managed to swindle the Black Black Club?" Koenma sounded proud.

"Black what?" I asked.

Koenma told me a brief history about Sakyo and his group. He told me about how powerful and spiritually aware that they could draw demons from the Makai and torture them. I did not know that I had been so close to such an evil bastard. I did not like demons but torture and exploitation was unnecessary.

"But why would he be taking his friends' loot?" Why does he need it?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know." Koenma put his finger to his temple. "But something tells me that I should find out."

"How?" I asked. "Are you going to send Yusuke and Botan?" Spirit World was crafty but they were not crafty enough to play Sakyo.

"No." Koenma looked frustrated. He had no damn clue what to do…_or maybe he did_. He was sweating bullets again, meaning he was probably going to get a spanking for acting out his thoughts.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I need someone to get in on the inside and get close to him. But Sakyo's no fool, he'll kill a spy on sight."

"Well, I can do it. I'll just tell him I changed my mind.

"I don't think so Kay. I would be letting you sleep with danger. I couldn't."

"And what else would you do? I can protect myself. You can't even argue because if my Sperm Donor cared, he would have been on your ass already."

"Well." he mumbled worriedly, sounding rather cute. I picked him up and rocked him in my arms.

"It's settled. I work for Spirit World Intelligence as of today."

"But remember Kay, this is only temporary. Whatever you do, do not get attached. It will be deadly if you do."

"Not possible." I smirked.

"Oh? And how do you know that?" He asked.

"**_What's my name_**?" I asked confidently.

"Kay?" Koenma guessed stupidly.

"That's right. Kay, the bitch that keeps all dick at bay."

"Oh, for crying out loud." Koenma complained.

Now all I had to do was get back into Sakyo's good graces…if that were possible.

* * *

Coming up in "Her Secrets"- Kay's got a score to settle with Genkai before she leaves while Genkai has one last lesson to teach before Kay tries to find the beautiful stranger. But as everyone, especially Yusuke, knows, Genkai's lessons are never easy ones. Check out Chapter Seventeen: War Games 


	19. War Games

_Trying to avoid just giving Kay special powers and not being able to explain them, I'm attempting to show how Kay's improved with all those chapters about training. And I'm tying to have some fun with Genkai's character. Review if you like it, hate it, or think it's too damn long._

_ Honeychica04_

"Her Secrets"

Chapter Seventeen- War Games

* * *

"Are you serious?" I nearly screamed into my cell phone. I had gotten a call from my modeling agency. They had not called me for work since that karate ad, which was before I got attacked. Now they were calling me up for a go-see at Milk, which was one of my favorite clothing lines.

"Yes, Kay. It's a shock to us, too." My agent said. I wanted to ask her what the fuck that meant but I could not be rude, yet. She gave me the info and then we disconnected.

"Good news?" Eiji asked. We were waiting outside my school. I ignored him and called Koenma. I was pissed off at Eiji and that Kurima or Kurama. Koenma had given me permission to skip a day of school to get my hair done and get a few new outfits. Afterwards I went to Genkai's.

I had not said shit to her since Koenma had let me know that she had been snitching. I was disappointed in her. When I reached her place, she was outside waiting for me in her sparring clothes.

"Well, well, well, look who's back." She said.

"Hey lady, don't start with me today. I'm out of here by the end of the week. I'm going to be working in a few days."

"Figures." She turned away from me.

"What figures?" I asked.

"You would put training off for something completely useless."

I stared her down. These bullshit random comments had to stop, **now**.

"Enough. I mean, what-are-you-talking-about? You act like I am getting the golden education here. You kick my ass, try to belittle me and the teach me a few rei blasts. So-the-fuck-what?"

Genkai had remained silent with her back to me.

"Are you finished?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Drop your shit, shut the hell up, and follow me."

She began to walk towards a rocky, mountainous area. I had seen the mountain several times but I did not know she had anything done there. I followed her, doing exactly what she asked. (Which is harder than you would think) She stopped walking when we reached this rocky clearing at the foot of the mountain. She stopped abruptly so I stopped too. She bent her head down, put her hands together, and began to chant. The already cloudy sky grew darker and the clouds began to circle in the sky. Needless to say, I was a bit freaked. She turned to face me with her arms fully extended and her palms facing me.

A flash of light beamed from her hands and hit me on the chest. It did not hurt, in fact I felt nothing. But when it stopped there was this bright blue shining bulls eye target on my chest and my back.

I looked at Genkai in a panic and tried to ask her what was going on but I couldn't speak. My throat felt strained as if I had been screaming for hours.

"Now that I have your attention," she put her arms behind her in lecture mode, "Let's discuss your new tattoo."

The only way I could communicate with her was through eye language.

'Wide-eyed'- "What?"

I looked down at the bulls eyes on me. I started to undo my dress shirt to see if it was only on my clothes. When I saw it was imprinted on my skin, I flipped.

'Blink Blink Blink!' - "Look at me!"

I held my shirt wide open so she could see but Genkai just made a face at me.

"I'm flattered and all but I don't swing that way."

This time I glared at her. "Don't be cute." I telepathed through my eyes.

"That symbol represents what you have been since the moment you were conceived, a target." She was dead serious now. "That's why your father and mother hid you away. It's why K-your mother," Genkai paused bitterly, "it's why she died."

That struck me, Genkai mentioning my mother like that. Did she know her? To me, my mother was just another nameless, faceless figure but I was not pissed with her the way I was with my sperm donor. (I still do not believe that I have a father)I never really had any issues with her, but there was still some resentment. But like any other feeling, I pushed it away.

"Why the hell do think Koenma has you living with him, on the highest protected area in Spirit World? People have been wanting you dead since you were born."

I wanted to ask what the hell was going on for the past sixteen years. Was it smart to have someone live all over Japan when they were supposed to be in hiding?

"I was watching you every time you left my place. You were in grave danger each time."

'Smirk' 'Blink' 'Blink'–"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were! And shut up!" I guess I was really pissing her off now.

'Blink'–"Fine."

"Don't think your stunts after that soccer game had gone unnoticed. You barely survived the encounter with the snake creature before you got to the game. And do not think that demon at the club was merely there to take advantage of you. He could smell the difference. You cannot possibly think that you can frolic around here like you used to, at least when you're not strong enough to protect yourself." She had a point.

"You may be able to move things and create weapons but your hand-to-hand combat is weak and your rei blasts are even weaker."

She turned to a grove of trees. "Use your spirit gun to clear out those trees." She ordered.

I got in to position, aiming my finger at the trees and channeling my energy to that one finger. Then I mentally pulled that trigger back and 'BAM!' I let out his blast that leveled that grove, knocking out most of the trees.

I smiled, proud of myself. Genkai just stood there, unfazed.

"That's all you've got?" She huffed. "That's pitiful."

_'And what the hell do you have that is so special?'_ I thought to myself.

"Just watch, wiseass, and you'll find out." She said, making me wonder how she read my mind so quickly.

She aimed towards this other grove of trees. She quickly aimed and fired. Her blast was twenty times bigger than mine and it must have traveled twenty times farther. It went up to the air and must have been destroying small planets by the time I looked back to Genkai.

"Exactly." She said, responding to the look on my face.

She made me try my shotgun and spirit wave as well. Then she would destroy them by comparison.

Eventually she got to the part where I was to get whatever I needed to be able to kick some ass, possible even hers. (Oops, did one of my idle wishes just slip out?)

"We're going to take you to the next level of advancement for your people. Normally the process takes months or years but Koenma has informed me that we only have until the end of the week. So we have three days for you to learn how to protect yourself or you will die."

I thought she was laying it on a bit thick but I understood the importance of it all.

"Follow me." She said.

The next thing I knew she was floating up the mountain and I was stuck climbing it. I hadn't mastered levitating, yet. (Yeah, shame on me for missing the cool lessons)So that meant I was stuck climbing the damn thing. I was not even dressed for a little hike so it can be assumed that I went through, felt like, and looked like hell during that mini-adventure. By the time I was near the top, it was freezing. It had even began snowing. There was nowhere else to go, except for the very distinct mountain point. That point looked like it was sharp enough to pierce through someone if they were a) able and b) foolish enough to get up there.

_'Okay, so what are we going to do?" _I thought to myself.

"It took you long enough! Must you always take your sweet-ass time to do such simple things?"

I sighed, did she ever shut up?

"Now listen, I'm going to have you balance yourself on that peak. It has been sharpened by me to resemble the ones back at my compound."

I wondered why I couldn't just do it down there. The air up here was thin and I was freezing. There was no way I could get up there anyway. I couldn't fly or anything and it was too high to jump.

"Are you ready?" She asked, sounding way too serious.

I shook my head to say no.

"Oh, **_come_** on!" She snapped. "What the hell are you waiting for? Are you scared?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and pointed at the ground and then the peak.

"Oh, right." Her face fell back to its normal, dry frown. "You're so pitiful that you can't even levitate."

"That means you're going to need a boost." She suddenly had a small smile playing on her lips...and there was this strange, sick glint in her eyes.

"Allow me." She said slowly as she approached me.

Genkai was very smart. She was smart to pull an Ursula a' la' The Little Mermaid to take my voice box. If she hadn't, I swear to you, people would have been hearing me scream every obscenity for hundreds of miles around. I wanted to kill her. Seriously, I wanted to have her whacked, taken care of, handled, to kick the bucket, buy the farm, push up some daisies, move on up to that deluxe apartment in the sky, sleep with the fishes,...and every other cliched expression but I wanted a lot worse.

I was in a state–both mentally and physically–that was beyond fucked up. My body was beyond frozen and I was only balancing myself by my last drop of energy. If I were not an Energist, I know I would have died. I was barely able to keep regenerating. Normally this was never a problem for me. I could handle a few hours indoors but this was a _mountain peak_. I was balancing his freezing temperatures with snow and all I had on was a dress shirt and a skirt. My body was in pain and I could not stop cursing mentally. Not to mention that at this high altitude, I had this growing desire to pass out. But I was not a quitter and more than likely if I did pass out I would be impaled by the mountain peak and die. So I had to keep balancing, keep regenerating, and keep cursing.

OH! And if you are thinking that I'm just bitching over a few hours, then get ready to kiss my ass because I had been up here for nearly _forty-eight hours_. That's right, two days. I didn't think that my last three days of training would be spent here. I started fading when suddenly Genkai appeared at my side, floating.

"Getting tired?" She asked, mocking me. She knew I was tired and she knew I couldn't talk. I nearly fell trying to weakly flip her off. She chuckled.

"I'll let you down if you can't handle anymore. You've done enough." She said.

I wanted to give it up and let it go but I did not want to if Genkai was going to baby me. I did not trust the old hag, even if she was being nice.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

I shook my head no.

"Don't be foolish! I don't know why you're deciding to have a backbone now but this is the wrong damn time!"

I ignored her, fully prepared to stay on this cold ass mountain and die.

Once Genkai got the point, she turned her back on me.

"Fine." She said, tightly.

I thought she was going to leave but I was wrong, again.

The next thing I knew, she had sent me flying down the mountain. My body must have been partially frozen or something because I could not move. All I could feel was my heart racing and my stomach turning as my body hurled closer and closer to the frozen hard ground. I closed my eyes and tried to brace myself for it. Then, I faded again...

Fire. That was the first thing I noticed when I came to. I was lying near the fireplace, covered up to the T. I was weak, too weak to move. My head was spinning but I was fully conscious. Genkai was off in the corner drinking tea, I guess.

"Stupid girl." She said with a scowl. I was too weak to care, couldn't curse her out anyway.

She sat in silence for a few minutes. But then she decided to light into my ass.

"I know you young ones want to show some balls but must you always resort to pushing yourself to the point of suicide? Yusuke and Kuwabara may get away with that crap but I have to draw the line somewhere."

If she had compared me to Yusuke, then I had really fucked up.

"You're lucky I caught you before you hit the mountain. That was also after you luckily managed to pass out."

Damn. She was really sticking it to me.

"Well," she looked down at me, "rest up. Around midnight, you had better be up and ready to train or you will die." She said, strangely.

I kept wondering why she was saying that but then I passed out again and I was dreaming. I was back in that wooded area where I had first been attacked. But this time I was all alone and being chased again. I couldn't see by what but I was running. Whatever was chasing me was strangely so close, yet so far away. And I could feel that familiar culmination of great energy aimed at me from behind. All I saw was that little blue ball of lightit was a spirit gun. My heart was beating wildly and I was in shock. I couldn't move and thanks to Genkai, I couldn't scream.

'BAM!' One blast was fired and I could hear it knocking down the trees. The light from the blast was blinding me. I had to move or I would die. I ran a few feet and leapt as far as I could

and hit a damn wall. Judging by the splitting headache I had, I was wide awake. It was pitch black in the room. The fire was out but I was sweating. I sat up and looked around. Aside from the mess that I had made moving around in my sleep and Genkai standing in the doorway with her spirit gun aimed at me, everything was normal.

Wait.

I pinched myself to see if I was really awake.

I was awake and this bitch was trying to kill me.

Great.

"It's midnight but I see you didn't need my wake-up call."

I stood up shakily , not out of fear but out of weakness. I had to lean against the wall I had leapt in to.

"It's your final day of training. And you already know that if you don't get to the next level of advancement then you will die."

I stared at her, that was nothing new.

"Because I am going to kill you."

'WHAT?' I screamed in my brain. Had the world gone mad? I knew this was going to happen. Koenma should have never sent me here.

"Unless you can successfully knock me out for ten seconds, then you will live. And your training at this point will be complete."

She could not do this. I was important...I guess...Koenma and the sperm donor would get upset. Why save and let this spinster finish me off? I shook my head at her.

"Don't look for any interference. Your father has agreed to my terms."

That bastard.

"So how do you want to begin? The easy way or the hard way?" She was still aiming at me. Either way looked like it was clearly going to suck. So I grabbed the first thing I could find (a lamp), threw it at her and ran out through a different door.

"I see your choosing the hard way. Figures." I heard her say.

I flew out of the house without having any shoes on. I headed for the forest hoping to get to the mainroad. I was only several feet away when I heard the spirit gun fire. I didn't turn around and I knew ducking wasn't an option. Taking it head on would kill me. Trying to absorb the energy would result in combusionAND that would kill me. My only option was to make a shield.

I turned around and saw it coming for me. Making a shield ws hard. I barely had enough energy to burp and this wasn't like Smash Bros. Melee where I could push the z-button. I had to picture a shield, use my spirit energy to form it while using my hands as guides while I kept trying to add to and strengthen it.

I did the best I could to hold up my shield. When it first hit me I thought I would get wiped out and that fear pushed me to want to hold on. I kept pushing and pushing while I strenghthened it. But it was still not enough and I could feel the shield weakening. My feet began to lose ground and I couldn't hold out. The shield broke and I became the victim of a spirit gun blast.

* * *

**Coming up in "Her Secrets"-**_ Kay and Genkai duke it out, or more accurately Genkai keeps beating Kay's ass, as Kay struggles to stay alive. But anyone who knows Kay knows that she is full of surprises. Genkai had better watch her back._


	20. A Change in the Air

1_A/N: _

_To hazelcurlsaremine-THANK YOU! I'm really glad a) you're reading this extremely long fic & b) you're writing such a nice review for it! Now that I have a method for my madness I will keep adding to Kay's story (which I hope will be a good one). _

_Et alia: I'm dying to get back to Kay & Sakyo but first Kay has some issues to square with herself and then with Genkai. This chapter may suck because it has a bit of personal reflection in it...and it may be confusing but I'm invoking my artistic license so please R&R!_

* * *

Her Secrets

Chapter Eighteen-A Change in the Air

Damn.

That was the only thing running through my mind at the moment. One word. Four letters. And it expressed everything that I was feeling and thinking after taking on that blast and being railroaded by it, which were:

_Damn, this entire situation sucks._

_Damn, I just got hit with a spirit gun blast._

_Damn, I JUST GOT HIT BY A SPIRIT GUN BLAST!_

_&_

_ DAMN! IT HURTS!_

And...

Damn, I SURVIVED it?

That last damn had me the most perplexed of all. I should have been a goner. I had watched a lot of footage from people that had used them and no one on the receiving end had ever survived. That's why Genkai and Yusuke used it last normally. How did I get so lucky? Genkai must have gone easy on me. But not that damn easy because I was struggling to get up.

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurred but I could tell that I was glowing. It only lasted for a second but I had been glowing this light, silvery color. After it stopped, my vision refocused and I was able to get back up.

As I stood up, I found that Genkai was just as surprised by my recovery as I was. She even paused for a second. But then she leapt up in the air, did a flip, landed in front of me, and hooked the shit out of me.

I stumbled back two steps, my anger numbing the pain. I reared back to return the punch but in a flash, she was gone.

"Too slow." She said before elbowing me from behind into the ground. I hit the ground face-first with so much impact that my face felt as if I had been skinned raw.

'Shit!' I thought to myself, still unable to speak. I couldn't dwell on the pain for long, Genkai was quite aggressive on the offensive. I hopped back to my feet and she quickly engaged in a barrage of punches. To the untrained eye, it looked like an illusion or something out of DBZ. I would be damned if I let her hit me again so I raised my arms to block her strikes. I was putting up a good defense but she was so aggressive that my arms began to burn as she backed me into a corner.

BUT, it was not really a corner, it was more like a cliff. (Yeah I know, what a way to downplay it) She just kept punching at this crazy momentum, as if she were a dog with a bone. And I couldn't stop her. I couldn't even move away.

I could not even fucking think! The closer I got to the edge, the more I began to panic. It was out of character for me to panic. I was always cool in the face of danger...or the police. Even when I was being attacked in the woods, I was able to think. But now my mind was racing and I was sure to die.

The only feasible thing for me to do was to stop blocking her and just let her hit me so I could buy some time. I stopped blocking and she knocked me flat on my back. (Damn.)

I was done as soon as I hit the ground. All of the energy I had used had caught up with me. It all just depleted. My head was hanging halfway over the cliff. Now my mind was just mulling over that one word: DAMN! Was this how I was supposed to die? How fucked was this? I closed my eyes, ready for it all to be over with.

Genkai walked over to me silently. She stood over me.

"What a waste." She said, her voice thick with disdain and disgust. And for once, I could admit she was right. If I couldn't defend my life, then I did not deserve to keep it. And with all the promise I was supposed to have—DAMN!

"I won't drag this out." She said. Genkai kicked me one last time over the cliff like the wise but heartless bitch she is. And this was the death of me, Kay Kamiya-Shina.

Correction. No, I was not dead. (If I was, then wouldn't this be a sucky ending?) But I had died. (Confused? Don't sweat it, you'll get it when I'm finished.)

Anyway, after Genkai kicked me over the cliff, I fell (No shit) and miraculously hit this big ass tree branch that broke my fall. It bent and I slid down to the opening of a small cave. It took me a few hours to be able to crawl into the cave. I then slept until it was what I believed was mid-afternoon of my already long day.

When I awoke, I felt like shit, mentally and physically. I was beat, famished, and I was thinking that my period was going to start. (I was extremely thankful that I did not have a loaded pistol on hand) I had no clue about what to do next. I was stuck here and all I could do was sit down and think. And that's what I did. I leaned my tattered body against the cool wall of the cave and crossed my legs.

In my mind, I kept reviewing my training with Genkai. I thought about the bulls eyes, the mountain peak, her kicking my ass, and me sitting in this damn cave. I also thought about every lecture or insult she had said to me:

_"Suck it up, beauty queen!"_

_"Shut up and concentrate!"_

_"And you're damn sure not as strong as you think"_

_"You are not some baby, though you are whiny, indecisive, and annoying. Princess or not, ...if someone is out to get you, they are out to get you. It's up to you whether or not you let them."_

_"YOU HAD TO WASTE_ _ALL THAT TUNE...WHEN YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM WITH A SIMPLE ENERGY BLAST!...YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN FOCUSED!"_

_"Figures. You would put off training for something useless."_

Those statements just kept echoing in my mind. And I kept seeing her, that dry, dull, ugly, old bitch that thought she was the shit. And it made me burn with anger. Why the fuck was I sitting here? I should go whoop (yes whoop, not whip) her ass. I leapt to my feet, slightly energized. A good ass-kicking would be just what I needed.

I stepped out on that small opening in front of the cave. I turned and attempted to climb the damn rock. (Please keep in mind that I was tired, hungry, and PMSing)I probably thought I was Wonder woman but I wound up like that chick from Cliffhanger. (You know, the one Sylvester Stallone dropped in the beginning of the movie?)

Once again, I was lying on my back. (No side comments, please) looking up at the late afternoon sky. Ever since the day I had come back here, it had been cloudy, dreary, and cold. But now the sky was blue and it was a bit warm.

Genkai's instructions and insults replayed in my mind again. But this time I listened to them. And (surprise, surprise) the old crotch pheasant was right. I was a brat. I had everything all wrong. My goal should have been to complete my training, not to kick anyone's _derriere. _(See, I have some class once in awhile) The only way I could finish this was to cut the bull, suck it up, and focus on what I had to do and do it. Simple.

I sat up and resumed the cross-legged position. I closed my eyes and began to channel my energy. But this time it was different than before. My limit must have extended drastically since I had exerted so much of myself while balancing on that mountain peak. I sat there channeling so long that the full moon had appeared. Its rays directly fell on me and nowhere else.

My body must have been sensitive from all that channeling because the energy of the moon began to permeate through my body.

_Damn._ The word ran through my mind again. There was something about the moon. I had always stopped to watch it when I was a young girl. It was always so mysterious, so silent and so beautiful. I could always seem to identify myself with it. The moon was always changing and so was I.

But I had never really thought of the moon as being powerful before. Sure it controlled the push and pull of the waves, but nobody cares about that outside of science class (Which I ditched regularly). But now I knew otherwise. The moon was given me the single most wonderful feeling that I had ever had. It felt like I was being showered in silver and sunshine. (And no, I don't really expect you understand that...unless your high). I felt great on the inside and the outside. The moonlight made me feel like I was the most beautiful, most mysterious, and most desirable thing in the world. And just like that, I started glowing again. I had channeled so much energy that I began emitting it naturally. But I was glowing in silver. I also had a strange sensation going on near my hairline. My hair was floating and it was silver. Even my nails and eyes were glowing. I looked like Storm from X-Men, only younger and more sexy. (Sorry, Storm)

I was also sharper and so much more powerful. I stood up and looked out to the dark horizon. And for no reason at all, I wanted it to rain. I extended my arm out towards the moon and concentrated. Within seconds I was bringing the clouds together mentally. And as sure as Yusuke's a prick, it began to rain a cold rain. The air changed from a comfortable temperature to a bitter cold one. But I felt something else turn besides the weather, and that something was called Genkai's luck.

* * *

_Coming up in "Her Secrets"-Kay gets to go back to work as a model and bumps into a familiar face. I swear, they are like Carrie and Big. Anyway, review and tell me what you think._


	21. Fire and Ice

A/N:

I'm back and I have two new reviews! This is like opening two presents on Christmas Day...well not really, but if anyone had experienced such a dry review season as I had then they would know it feels pretty damn good.

Baka Hanyou Rahvin-You're right. Kay is a stuck up and conceited girl. That is one of the ways that I wanted her to come off as. She's been through a lot and nobody can tell her a damn thing, which is good and bad. But that's why Genkai was there, to dig in her ass. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you keep reading!

Ugly Kitten- Hopefully, you've managed to continue reading this fic. If you did, I appreciate it. Thanks for the criticism, both the positive and the constructive. To answer your question, this is not going to be a Kuwa-OC. Not because I don't think they wouldn't be a good match-it's just that I plan to have Yukina in the story shortly and I think his love for her is very cute. BUT-Kuwabara's role in this story is definitely going to be a big one, especially for Kay. I do have another match (in fact several matches) for Kay in mind though...but I won't go into that. About Kurama though, maybe you can e-mail me about how I characterized him. I'm just curious on your take of things. Thanks again for the review!

Anyway, when we last left Kay she had discovered some new powers and she was ready to put them to the test. So, let's get on with the story–

WAIT! Before I begin- "Fire and Ice" is a song by my favorite female rock singer, Pat Benatar. Read these lyrics intently and if you can listen to the song-PLEASE DO! I was listening to it while I wrote this chapter and it just fit with my storyline.

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

Ooo, you're givin' me the fever tonight  
I don't wanna give in  
I'd be playin' with fire  
You forget, I've seen you work before  
Take em straight to the top  
Leave em cryin' for more  
I've seen you burn em before

Chorus:

Fire and Ice  
You come on like a flameThen you turn a cold shoulder  
Fire and Ice  
I wanna give you my love  
But you'll just take a little piece of my heart

You'll just tear it apart

Movin' in for the kill tonight  
You got every advantage when they put out the lights  
It's not so pretty when it fades away  
Cause it's just an illusion in this passion play  
I've seen you burn em before

(Chorus)

So you think you got it all figured out  
You're an expert in the field, without a doubt  
But I know your methods inside and out  
And I won't be takin' in by Fire and Ice

(Chorus)

You come on like a flame  
Then you turn a cold shoulder  
Fire and Ice  
I wanna give you my love  
But you'll just take a little piece of my heart

You come on like a flame  
Then you turn a cold shoulder  
Fire and Ice

You come on like a flame  
Then you turn a cold shoulder  
Fire and Ice

Her Secrets

Chapter Nineteen-Fire & Ice

* * *

Levitation was now easy for me. I pictured myself lighter and placed my spirit energy underneath me and I could fly. I walked to Genkai's without an ounce of fear, ready to finish my training. She was already outside, expecting me, with a _smile_ of all things. 

"So, you've finally removed your head from your ass. I never thought I would live to see the day." She commented.

"Well, I guess we both are having good days." My voice had returned to me and my target had disappeared.

"Well, let's see your spirit gun." She instructed sharply, letting me know she was far from being impressed. I aimed, concentrated, and fired. My blast knocked me on my off my own damn feet. It traveled into space. I excelled in everything else she wanted me to demonstrate. Genkai did not praise me but she did not yell at me either, which was great. But I was ready to finish, and that meant that we had to fight.

"I know what you want to do, Kay. I could tell by your change of the weather." She said. It was still raining due to me. "Unfortunately, Koenma has made it clear that you cannot spend anymore time training. You have an assignment to complete."

I could not mask my disappointment. It was like having a new outfit and not being able to wear it out.

"I agree with you. But we will settle this matter another time,_ Princess_. And I guarantee you that you will need a hell of a lot more than a rain storm." She smiled.

"Now get your things and get the hell out! I am tired of you." She snapped.

I began to pack up but in the midst of packing, I had reverted to my original self. Disappointed, I ran back to Genkai.

" I see Aoshi hasn't explained this part to you. You're not going to be in Rambo mode for long, Kay. It only arises in times of urgency or deep relaxation and concentration. You were lucky to find an energy source like the moon. It only lasts as long as necessary. It can be very draining. My advice is not to flip out on little things...and try not to let Sakyo get you in the bed."

I laughed, not surprised. "No problem."

Leaving Genkai's early really sucked but Koenma was right, I had things to do.

The next week I was at the fashion show for Milk. It was the first time that I felt excited in a long time. My go-see had gone really well. Though my book was not at its best, the designers loved my look and my walk. They thought that I had a strong presence. But they were not looking for strong as much as they were for fun and cute. Mile was a part of the Harajuku district on Takeshita street. I loved the Harajuku style but all that cutie and cutesy/ sexy stuff was only good in moderation.

I'm not one to get excited about something but fashion shows were different. I practically lived for these things. There were so many things going on at once. I liked the frenzied atmosphere. There were fittings, rehearsals, makeup done, and all that jazz. I loved to be in the middle of big things.

I went into hair and makeup and came out unrecognizable. They had given me Sailor Moon pigtails, complete with the meatballs and the bangs. They curled my pigtails tightly, giving me bouncy spiral curls. I cannot describe the makeup but I can say there was a lot of glitter involved and I had a heart painted on one cheek. It was very cute and I loved it. It got me hyped for the show.

Soon the show began, with good pop music playing and a ton of lights. Before each show, a few girls that I've worked with before and I give ourselves new personas for the runway, complete with new names. This time, I chose the name Cookie. (Yeah, it borders on porn star, but what name doesn't?) Cookie was all about having a good time, wearing cute clothes, and kicking things up a few notches.

The first few girls walked, did a pose, and then walked back. They did a great job, but they did nothing picture worthy. So when I (Cookie) got out there, I picked my target. A target is the person or thing that I pretend I am modeling for exclusively. I picked this suit sitting at the front of the runway and gave him a show. I walked to the beat, swinging my hips and smiling. I felt all this focused energy on me but I only focused on the suit. When I reached my stopping point, I had a clear view of my target and I almost laughed. Here I was in a babydoll dress and platforms in front of Sakyo. Our eyes met and his smirk let me know what he thought. I smiled and struck my pose.

'_This is just our little secret.' _I thought to myself. Then I put my fingers to my lips and pouted them to make a 'Shhh' look and I added a coy little wink. The crowd loved that little act judging by the laughter and increase in picture taking.

The designers appreciated that and asked me to keep up with my antics. They even changed the order to put me out more frequently during the show. The other girls may not have liked it but I didn't care.

After the show was over, practically anyone could come backstage. Right as I finished changing, Sakyo appeared in the confusion with a twelve long-stem roses.

"Thank you." I accepted the roses but I did not smile. The last time I had seen him, I had cut it off. Regardless of what Koenma wanted, Sakyo should have respected my wishes.

"I don't know whether I should buy you dinner or buy you a pony." He teased, referring to my hair and makeup. I wanted to laugh but I refused to.

"I'd rather we talked." I said seriously.

"Fire and ice." He commented. It was a strange comment, but I understood what he was getting at. I was toying with him during the show but now I was serious.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

A few hours later, we were shooting the breeze in Sakyo's penthouse out on the balcony. We had eaten dinner and I had taken enough time to form my plan of action. We had not said much since we left the show. Even now we were just looking out at the skyline.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I never looked." He said in a way that made me think.

"You set this up." I couldn't even look at him. I was pissed. I liked to pave my own way. I didn't take hand outs.

"I did no such thing. You got picked on your own. You wowed that crowd without any of my money."

I couldn't help it, I had to smile. I took pride in my modeling.

"Why did you find me?" I asked.

Sakyo did not look at me.

"How did you feel out there? On that runway?"

I was confused. Why did _he_ care? Sakyo never asked me questions. Especially how I felt about certain things. It took me a few seconds to answer.

"I feel good. I love it." I said simply, not trying to be chatty.

Sakyo began to chuckle.

"Kay, you've been more open to Tarukane." He reminded me.

"I live for the runway. I feel this power. Everyone is locked on me and for a few seconds I am what everyone wants to be or be with. Even though they don't know a thing about me and they never see me again. But for those few seconds, it's like I'm all that matters." I fell silent. I had said way too much and he had seen too much of my inner self. I barely said that much to Keiko.

"_That's_ why I found you, Kay. You have that power, that magnetism. Nobody could keep their eyes off of you."

I wondered if Sakyo was referring to himself as well but if he was, he was not showing it. He sounded as level-headed and forward as he always was. He was not even really shooting the breeze, he was propositioning me again.

"You have a gift that can get you anything you want. It comes natural to you and it would be foolish for you not to use it." He continued.

"By tapping in to your friend pockets? Where exactly does that separate me from the average whore?" I asked, sarcastically.

Sakyo shot me a very dark look. The chill in his ice blue eyes gave me frostbite.

"**Kay, that is totally irrelevant. I don't need whores and I don't need you to be serving me the attitude you give to your little boyfriends**." He spoke cooly, but it came with a harsh sting. " **I'm doing big things in the coming future, Kay. Uncomprehensible things. You're the only one that I feel is worthy enough to participate in it.** **_But now I am beginning to see that you are nothing more than a schoolgirl that talks a good game_**."

**Ouch**. I looked away from him. I was embarrassed. I felt like a child. He had never been so cold to me before. I had always felt so good around him before. But Sakyo was dark. Damn, he was dark. This was the clearest warning sign I could have but I could not and would not turn around now.

The worse part was that I knew this game he was running. I had done this to guys all the time. It was the sweet and sour bit. But with Sakyo it was different, he was fire and ice. I really could relate to that old rock song from the eighties. He had turned the cold shoulder on me quick. But I wouldn't let him get away with it.

I stood up hotly, ready to set him straight.

"**Listen**," I said in my dark, sharp, street-smart voice. It was a voice I had to bring out from the dark part of my soul. "_Don't you even for a second think for a second think that you know me. Don't even think you can peg me for a type. I am not a school girl with a mouth and something to prove_."

I walked over to him and knelt down so we were face to face. I took his face by the chin and locked eyes with him.

"_I've seen ugly and I've seen beautiful. I've been up and down the damn block. It's made me different and it's made me wiser._ **Wiser enough to know that my decisions are my decisions and I refuse to be coerced into them**."

I smiled. Then I eased myself on to his lap. I placed one arm behind his neck and the other continued to hold his chin.

" _And I know you have no need for fools in your big plans_." I changed my voice to a low, sultry, kittenish voice. "_How could I help **you** when I'm lost_." I lowered my eyes. "_I couldn't do_ **that**._ Don't you understand_?" I blinked my eyes to give the intimation of innocense.

Sakyo smiled, understanding me now.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" He asked, wrapping one arm around my waist, playing along.

"Yeah. I take Couture and cash but no checks." I said in my normal voice with a laugh as I hopped out of hi s lap. We exchanged a smile.

"Fire." He said.

"And ice." I said with a wink.

So what did you think? Review and let me know.

* * *

Coming up in "Her Secrets": Kay has finally reached one of her many goals in life. She's a crime lord's girlfriend! (And to think people thought she would never amount to anything!) But it takes a lot of work to hang with the bold billionaires. Can Kay handle it? And what's up with Sakyo? Find out in the next chapter, currently untitled. 


	22. The Good Life

A/N: What's up! I'm back and all I have to say is "WOW!", I did not expect this much response to this fic and I'm thrilled! Thanks to everyone that bothered to read this and took the effort to read this, and write so many good responses. So now, I'll get to some of the questions and comments first and then get back to Kay and "Her Secrets".

Baka Hanyou Rahvin- lad to know another Pat Benatar fan! I can't tell too much because it would spoil the story...but I can that I plan to keep the story strictly connected to the show and manga and since that means Shizuru will be there...then who knows. :)

dizappearingirl-Thanks for the 2 reviews! I'm really glad you like the story. If the language is offensive, that is not my intention. For the most part, the story won't be as vulgar but with certain characters like Tarukane or Kay's friend Kaori, it will only be enough to match their personalities. But keep in mind that Kay may say some off-the-wall things, which is just her personality.

Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover- "Fire and Ice" refers to a method of seduction that both Sakyo and Kay like to play around with. It's like getting hot and heavy with a guy and then stopping the whole thing and forgetting you know him. Sakyo did it to Kay when he was trying to convince her to work for him and then snapped at her and Kay did it when she snapped back at him and then starting sitting on his lap. Thanks for the review and the good question, I thought that chapter was confusing. I'm dying to get the guys (especially Hiei) back into the story but there's this thing called a plot that requires me to get certain things out the way first. But eventually the guys will be back and I'll never be able to get rid of them.

sillylittlenothing- Thank you for the two really positive reviews. Reviews like those really make me want to keep this going. I'm sacrificing schoolwork for this! (Well,let me not lie, I wouldn't do the work anyway!)

As far as the timeline, I have to envoke my writer's license (if such a thing exists). The story starts after the four beasts and I'm stretching the time by adding a few months (or maybe six) before Yukina is rescued. Within those months Kay develops into an Energist and the majority of the time is spent with Sakyo because I want to give them a history. Then I'm going to use the two months before the dark tournament starts and eventually reach the DT(Which I may make longer). Nothing changes with the guys as far as age or anything is concerned. I hope I didn't confuse you any further!

Everyone: Thanks again for reading this, I hope I don't disappoint!

Back to "Her Secrets"- The next two chapters I decided to upload together because I'm dying to get to the dark tournament with the guys and everything but I can't sacrifice the plot. These two chapters are just going to give insight to Kay and her new "job". And when I update again, I will get to the dark side of the job. Things should get pretty interesting from there.

* * *

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-The "Good" Life

Of course you're all assuming that I went off to live a life of unrestricted luxury and happiness. Like the world was my oyster and I was doing things whores thought only existed in "Pretty Woman" or something. Or maybe you're thinking I led myself into a world I was completely not ready for. Like I was in some dark, dangerous, and complicated world that would possibly destroy me.

Honestly, if you thought both then you're on the right track. My new life was a mix of both. And yes, my life had taken another twisted turn.

When I became Sakyo's "girlfriend", I thought that I would be moonlighting as his "girl". I thought he would need to call me when he needed me and let me go back to my "normal" life when he did not. But I was wrong. When you work for Sakyo, you work full-time. That meant I became the "live-in girlfriend".

And where do you live when you're hanging with a crime lord, you ask? In the Black House of course. That's the nickname I gave to Sakyo's intrepid, intimidating, cold and sleek fortress. It was located on an island off Japan that Sakyo owned that was miles and miles away from home (Well, from Keiko). You had to be flown on or off the island by helicopter. That's how damn remote the island was.

The Black House fit its owner perfectly. Everything about the place was dark, mysterious, yet gorgeous and I had some strange level of comfort with it.

The interior, all of the furniture, appliances,...just all the decor was in black! (Hence the name) The colors of the walls were not black (I was so relieved...could you imagine sleeping in pitch blackness?) but they were dark colors nontheless. Everything he had was the best of the best and state of the art. The whole house had was very modern. It was better than anything I could have imagined, it blew Cribs out of the stratosphere. My first day there was spent just looking around with awe.

But in the Black House, there were a lot of places that I was not allowed to go. I was only an employee, not mistress of the house. Though even if I was, I know I would not have wanted to go there anyway for many reasons but I'll get to the main two.

Reason #1- Sakyo has to be doing something very illegal. And I've watched dozens of movies like Scarface that depict the rise and fall of crime lords. Now if Sakyo got busted or shot, I am not going to jail as an accomplice. The less I saw around that house, the less I knew, and the less likely that I would be going to jail.

Reason #2-Sakyo had a team of demon and apparition employees. I was the only human that lived there. (You can imagine how comfortable I was living with that!) I knew they would sell me out in a heartbeat if the opportunity presented itself. If I was going to do any digging, I'd have to be smart about it. Also I have to admit with all the demonic aura I was scared to discover something horrible.So I kept my boundaries.

Still, the Black House was a great place to live. It was on the ocean, which my one of my favorite places in the entire world. I love water. To me, for some strange reason, the ocean represents freedom. There's no city bs to involved. When I had the chance I would walk around the island discovering things and playing on the shore. Sometimes I would sit out there at night and listen to music or write. But I was always aware of my surroundings and the cameras that were watching me. The demons kept their distance with me so I was able to be somewhat comfortable.

My room was my favorite room in the house. I had a sunken floor so I had to step into my room. Everything in it represented this level of sophistication. My favorite piece was this vanity made from black marble. It gave this essence of class. But my room was a bit...hindering. I had to hide my PS2 and Gamecube because it did not fit my new life. And that was pretty hard because I needed my daily fix of Vice City and Windwaker.

My favorite part of my room was (drum roll please) MY CLOSET! I had taken a page out of Cher's book (I know you've seen Clueless) because my closet was computer controlled and organized. Sakyo had sent me shopping on the first day. I hit every upscale designer I could, Japanese and foreign. By the time I was finished, I had a new outfit for everyday of the year...for about six years. (No, I'm not exaggerating so eat your heart out) And that was only for the current fashion season! I also had like every Louis Vuitton and Guess bag that I wanted. I know you're thinking I am the luckiest girl in the world, and I would have agreed with you **BUT **(And there's always a but) I had to trade in some of my personal style to match the look of the other wives and girlfriends in his circle. I did not like having to change myself but it was a job and I had to accept it.

My job was a lot of fun. Sakyo had a lot of friends that lived all over the world. That meant I got to pary and stay in places like Paris, Zurich, Queensland, New York, Rome, and all over Japan. It was the experience of a lifetime. I made sure I wrote about every place and took a lot of pictures.

I had a relatively easy fit with Sakyo's "friends". Men were easy for me to manipulate due to my classes. All men loved to be seduced by a good seductress. They lived for that shit despite popular belief. That meant that I had to play many different roles for each of them. Sometimes I had to be the charmer, or the charismatic girl, the ideal lover, or just the bitch. All a man needs is the complete opposite of himself. (Ex: For Sakyo's nicer buddies, I'd be a total bitch)

For the Black Black Club get-togethers, I'd pull the fire and ice bit. Sometimes I would be the life of the party, joining in their dirty jokes and raising the stakes in their games. Other times I would pretend to be so bored that I did not give a damn what they did. At first, Sakyo thought I had lost it until I explained to him that it was all part of the act. Even the most exciting regular occurances would bore people, especially men.

Needless to say, I did my job well and Sakyo kept me by his side for every function and paid me well...

But the experiences, clothing, and money only did but so much.

I had to come to terms early that I was an employee and not a girlfriend. I was only important within card games and parties. Outside of those events, we barely talked. He had a life that kept him out of the Black House for weeks at a time. That left me in the house alone...with the demons. I didn't miss him but I had no one to talk to for weeks. Sometimes when we were alone Sakyo would teach me a few tricks of the trade. In exchange, I would give him my views on things and tell him stories from my crazy life. I would always manage to make him smile or chuckle. I don't know exactly how but I entertained him. Whenever we talked, he would have this amused glint in his eyes. Those few times were the highlights in that house because it added to my role there, even if it was a small one.

Koenma had given me the latest Spirit World communicator before I left. It resembled a T-Mobile Sidekick. I could not afford the risk of talking to him over the phone but I could text him and send pictures. So I waited around for something to jump off and while I waited, I got comfortable in my new life.

* * *

Coming up in "Her Secrets"-Kay gets to relax on a luxury cruise for criminals. But with criminals come their girlfriends. And girlfriends bring competition. Not that Kay cares, she's doesn't have to fight for Sakyo's attention...or does she? 


	23. Reputations & Relationships

_Sorry, this chapter isn't short one. It's all about Kay & Sakyo but I'm writing overtime to get to them. It took me so long to update because I had to write and re-write this over and over until I thought it was okay. The songs, "Bad Girls" and "Wishing on A Star" belong to Donna Summers and Rose Royce. _

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-One

Reputations & Relationships

* * *

I wasn't exactly in a good mood as the jet landed for me on the island of St. Thomas. I was going to link up with Sakyo and the entire crew on the 'Cruise of Saints'. Apparently, one of Sakyo's friends was the CEO of those Carnival Cruise ships. (Talk about low friends in high places) Every year all the criminals got together and had "Family Time" Seriously, the kids were there and everything. Two weeks and a few days in Disneyworld were going to make up for the rest of the year they spent doing things in the shadows. Personally, I thought it was fitting. At night, while the nannies watched the kids, the adults did more dirt. But the big plus was exploring the Bahamas during the day.

It wasn't going to be all fun and games for me. I had not been around for the beginning of the trip. I had begged a few modeling jobs off on Sakyo and had been in London for a few days. I didn't like being stuck in that house all damn day. And I wanted Sakyo to know that I did not need him. But being away from him made me nervous. The trend among all of Sakyo's friends was to date P.Y.T.'s (Pretty Young Things) like me. They were all alike. They were good looking girls, easy, and had made multiple trips to Silicon Valley. But their most common link was that they wanted to be in my place. (And looking at Sakyo's friends, who could blame them?) Was I worried another girl would edge me out? No. I was still the life of the group and the First Lady of P.Y.T.'s . Besides, Sakyo hadn't laid a hand on me so I doubted anyone else was getting any. (Then again, Sakyo _was_ a man...)

I came second to his business anyway. I had no clue what he was up to but he was in constant contact with someone on his cell. I knew for sure it was a male, a male with a voice as deep as a valley. But that was it. It was beginning to annoy the hell out of me. I'm not his real girl but every time we would talk, that phone would ring and he would disappear.

I was growing tired of it at times. I loved the lifestyle, taking guys to the cleaners, and being around Sakyo but things were going to have to change. And if I was feeling like this, there was no telling what Sakyo was going through. And that was why I was not in the greatest mood.

After I boarded the ship, I was showed to the suite we were going to share. Sakyo wasn't there, which was fine since I didn't expect or want to see him anyway. I unpacked and changed into a sun tea brown sun dress. I looked around the rooms in the sitting area for a bit but then was struck with jet lag and went to sleep.

I did not wake up until late afternoon, the ship had sounded a blast as it left the shore. I awoke with the sun glaring in my eyes.

"Oh, DAMN!" I groaned, it was too much to take.

"Sorry." Sakyo said from the window. I sat up quickly and rubbed my eyes.

"No problem. How are you?" I asked, looking for the closest mirror.

"How was England?" He changed the subject, looking out the window.

"I loved it. I wasn't crazy about the food and the weather, though."

Sakyo said nothing, not really paying attention to me. That pissed me off. He shouldn't have asked if he didn't care. I didn't need him to know about my day. I walked over to a mirror next to the door and started to fix my hair. Silence filled the room. We did not have anything in common, anything to talk about.

"There is a party on the ship tonight and Casino night is tomorrow at nine." He said.

Oh, right. We could talk about work. Even though I wasn't thrilled about the way it was mentioned, I smiled to myself. At least I would have a little fun. I turned to walk back to the sofa when the ship made a weird turn causing me to accidently walk into a table, spraining my leg.

"Shit!" I grumbled at the slight pain and limped to the couch. "Damn ship!"

Sakyo chuckled and turned to look at me.

"What's so funny?" I grumbled.

"When you were sleeping, I found it amazing how sweet and innocent you looked. It's almost disarming."

I looked him in the eyes and we shared a knowing smile.

"But then you open your mouth and–" He started to tease.

"Shut up and stop watching me sleep, Humbert." I teased, referring to the literary world's favorite pervert.

"Watch it, Lolita." He warned, jokingly.

"_You'd_ better watch it. I've been on a plane for hours and if you don't watch it," I approached him playing tough, "I just might snap." I barely fought back my laugh. Sakyo looked down on me and smirked.

'CHURN!' The ship made another weird turn and I lost my footing again. Fortunately, Sakyo grabbed me by the arms and steadied me until everything was level. His hold was pretty strong and he still smelled great. I felt like I wouldn't mind getting used to this but I was reminded that it wasn't being offered. When I was steady, I quickly separated myself from him, with my eyes studying his. Nope, there was nothing there. Sakyo looked at his Rolex, checked the time, and looked back to me.

"Kay," he started to say but then his phone rang. Sakyo turned to answer it and I sat back down.

"I have to go. If you need anything–"

"I'll be fine." I said, not caring anymore. "Go make that money, honey." I teased.

Sakyo shook his head. "Of all the girls I had to hire–" He said as he walked out of the door.

"You've got this one!" I sassed. The door closed. "If only you paid attention." I said to myself.

I decided to explore the ship on my own. I threw on a pair of bronze colored sandals, some oversized shades and a Louis Vuitton tote and headed out. It had the usual movie theater, salons, restaurants, and things to do. I checked out the sun deck, where the pools and the views were. There was a mini track up there but everyone around here was too good for exercise, they were sunbathing.

"Excuse me!" A voice cried out. It turns out someone was exercising on the track, and I was in their way. I couldn't move away fast enough or I would have stepped on some mobster's rugrat.

'BAM!' The idiot put his breaks on too late and ran into me. I gracefully managed to stay standing but dudeman his the ground flat on his back.

"Ugh!" He groaned as people around us began laughing.

"Sorry." I walked over towards the upper part of his body. "I couldn't–" I tried to explain.

"Nice view." The man said, breathing heavily.

"Wha–" I stopped when I realized he had a decent view up my dress. I stepped away, restraining myself from wrecking my shoes by kicking the smart out of his ass.

"Asshole." I grumbled.

"No, wait! That was just a joke–a bad joke! I'm very sorry!" He pleaded in a French accent. I turned around, not knowing why.

I saw this sandy colored hair, shirtless and built, tall, young, smiling guy. He wasn't bad to look at.

"This view is even better than the first." He said with a cocky grin.

I sighed and turn back around.

"No please, that was another bad joke."

"Well come up with some better material." I flipped him off from behind and kept going, But this fool just kept following me until I was on the other side of the deck.

"Okay, I forgive you. Now go!" I snapped, turning back around.

"Someone so pretty shouldn't get so angry." He commented.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep cool. _'3,2,1_' I thought, '_1,2,3 why is this Frenchman bothering me?'_

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." I said dryly.

"Are you sure, because you damn sure don't look like you are.:

I was amazed at how annoying this guy could get.

"Do you do this often?" I asked.

"What? Run into hot models? Yes, once or twice a day. But hot models that can kick my ass? No."

I chuckled. He was a little funny.

"Great, a smile. At first I thought you were another Romanian Ice Queen."

"Romanian?" Was he crazy?

"What are you?" He smiled, knowing he was in.

"Japanese and African-American." I answered.

"Well, you can guess where I am from." He said.

"Scotland?" I guessed.

"Funny. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

"No, thank you. I have to run." I said.

"That's not fair. It's the least you can do for messing up my run, Miss-"

"Kamiya-Shina. My first name is Kay."

"Christophe London. So how about that drink?" He pressed.

"I can't really."

"Don't tell me you have a jealous boyfriend out here." He smiled.

I smirked. "He's not the jealous type. But he has his eyes around anyway." I said.

Christophe looked very disappointed. "I can't compete with that but maybe I'll see you around Kay. Surely your boyfriend won't mind you having lunch with a friend."

"Maybe, maybe not." I said, slowly.

"Well, you have a lovely day, Miss Kamiya-Shina." He said genuinely, with a smile.

"You too, Mr. London."

"Please, that's my father's name. I'm Christophe."

"Alright." I nodded. I began to walk away.

"Wait! Could I at least see your face under those ridiculously big glasses." He asked.

I whipped them off with a small smile.

"Damn, I wish I could be your boyfriend for one day!" The way he said that with the accent made me laugh.

On the way off the sun deck, I heard these whispers coming from a group of P.Y.T.'s that were sunbathing. My hearing was much more sharper than before.

"She's the girl Sakyo's dating." One girl said.

"Her? She's a bit on the dark side. I thought she was Japanese like him." Another girl said.

"She is. She's got some African in her, like that Naomi Campbell. Apparently she's a model too." She paused. " I honestly don't know how."

I just went on my way, not even caring.

You know, I don't even know why I turned down that drink. I mean, I know that I had to stick to my job and Christophe wasn't my type but at least I would not have been stuck here by myself, in the sitting room. It was pretty damn late and Sakyo was supposed to have picked me up for the party tonight. He reminded me about it earlier. He was late and he had never been late before. This wasn't normal. He was too professional for that. Either he was wrapped up in some business...or he had to be hurt. That last thought had me worried for him and for myself. We were on a ship, surrounded by criminals. I couldn't call him, he would think I was crazy. But it was better crazy than not thinking at all.

I called him and waited but I heard a phone ringing from nearby. Then Sakyo walked through the door and looked at me with a small smile.

"What _honey_, don't you trust me?" He teased, making me feel very small. I pouted and hung up the phone.

"I was caught in some business. We'll still make Casino Night tomorrow. Goodnight, Kay." He said before retreating to his room.

Yeah.

Forget that I sat here waiting for hours.

Forget that I had not eaten anything.

Forget that I did not get a call.

Forget that I did not get an apology.

AND FORGET THAT NOW I HAD WASTED A GREAT OUTFIT, ONE I COULD NEVER WEAR AGAIN!

I was so livid that I could not move. I didn't know what to do.

'This man doesn't respect me.' I thought over and over to myself. I checked my cell for the time. What kind of business did he have at this hour? All of his damn friends were at the party! He'd better not have been messing around. I had told him off the bat when I first agreed to this that I would not have him bring shame to my name. He had better not given **any **woman a reason to look at me funny or I would kick his ass, demon security and all. I stayed angry the whole night and well into the next day.

The weather the next day seemed to fit my mood. It was overcast and rainy all day with the threat of a serious thunderstorm late in the night. The crew assured us it would be nothing serious but I didn't really trust them. I got ready for the party anyway. I made sure that I made my "boyfriend" wait a while too. I had to get the look just right. When I left my room, I shocked Sakyo so bad his eyes widened, which is a funny sight since his eyes are always narrowed or closed.

"_That_ is what you are wearing. I cannot say I agree with that?" he said.

I rolled my eyes. Sakyo was making a fuss over a suit. It was designed and tailored for a woman with my shape but it was a suit nonetheless. It was black with white pinstripes, a white handkerchief in the breast pocket, and a white shirt underneath. The best parts of my looks were my matching fedora and my platinum handled walking stick. I looked like a mobster and I loved it. I kept my wavy hair trailing down my back pulled back with hair clips. I looked damn good and I was not changing.

"It's casino night and I want to get lucky. And the world is only lucky for people with penises so maybe if I dress like one then I can get lucky too. I look great." I smiled.

"Okay." Sakyo said with a laugh.

"You know, I think you're just jealous because I look better than you in a suit." I joked. "Just_ Fuhgeddaboutit_."

Sakyo got worried for nothing. A soon as I hit the doors, the men began smiling so hard I was blinded. All of the women stared at me icily. To them I had a few gestures one involving my hand sweeping under my chin. After a few minutes together, Sakyo and I began to work the room. Sakyo was already taking in all the profits but I had to keep the action going all night, which was a lot of work because some of these men were a bunch of punks.

"_Come on, Tiger. Try your luck_." I'd playfully whispered to a few guys, playing with their hopes and their pockets. Sakyo trusted me to gamble on my own because for the most part I was very lucky. I would throw some to avoid any attention. When I cheated, I cheated for someone else by using my "talents" or signaling the dealer depending on the game I was playing.

My personal mark of achievement was playing (Sakyo's friend with the blue suit, I don't know the name). He was playing roulette and I was standing at the opposite side of the room. I used my energy to keep the little white ball landing on his number. I just kept earning him more and more money. He made the biggest and loudest ass out of himself as he kept winning. He was ordering rounds for everyone, talking shit, pinching girls on the butt for good luck and all that jazz. I raised him up to the point that he had won an obscene amount of money, leading him to place an even more obscene bet. Sakyo appeared by my side as I approached the roulette table, perplexed, but not showing it. The poor attendant looked very scared. I calmly rested my head on Sakyo's shoulder.

"Keep watching." I whispered.

I made that wheel spin around and around, causing the room to fall silent with tension. Blue Suit looked very excited, too excited. I could practically hear his heart thumping out of his chest. Then I let the ball hit his number.

"YES! YES!" He bellowed.

Then I let it move on to the number next to him.

The look on his face was too funny. The silence in the room was too much. I put my closed fist to my mouth to hold it in but once Tarukane started laughing I was gone. The whole room rolled for about ten minutes. When I was done, I had to get a drink. When I received my glass of champagne, I heard a familiar wolf whistle.

"You are the sexiest Al Capone I've ever seen." Christophe approached me. He took my hand and kissed my ring (well mostly my hand) like in the Godfather.

"Gratzi. Are you having fun?" I asked.

"Yeah, blew away a few g's at blackjack." He commented.

"Gotta be in it to win it." I commented.

"My ass!" He said, causing the both of us to laugh. "You didn't tell me your boyfriend was the Japanese Kingpin." He said.

"You didn't ask." I smiled.

"Should I be scared? Does he like other men to talk to you?" He asked.

"I don't know. Ask him." I turned to look around for Sakyo and found him talking with this older woman. And they were talking as though they knew each other pretty well. At one time I saw her swat him on the arm playfully. Uh-oh. There was only one competitor for P.Y.T.'s like me and those were older women. They were more experienced, more uninhibited, and were unmeasurably desperate to stay on to top and would steal any man.

About a half-hour later, Casino Night was over and a select group including Christophe, Tarukane, Sophia (The older woman), and me headed to this lounge to eat, sit, talk, sing karaoke and dance. We all sat at this one large table talking and laughing. Well, everyone else was talking and laughing with Sophia. Sophia too was a model back in the day and is the widow of a mutual acquaintance. Even Christophe knew her. She was great, telling jokes, being fresh and bold, and flirty. She flirted with Sakyo most of all. And he was responsive to this shit! Needless to say, I was pissed. I was on the other side of what I had done to all these other women and I hated it. Now she was the life of the party.

Meanwhile, outside the thunderstorm was brewing, making me jumpy. The ship was moving relatively smoothly but I kept getting flashbacks from Titanic and The Perfect Storm.

"...'kay." Sophia said.

"What?" I turned my head from looking outside, thinking someone had called me.

"Okay. Sophia said okay." Sakyo brusquely corrected.

"I see Kay's not being attentive today." Sophia joked.

"If it's not about blackjack or shoes..."Tarukane added. The whole table laughed while I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong, Lady Kay?" Tarukane continued, using the group's nickname for me. "You've actually been quiet...you know, that's a good thing. Normally you can't shut the hell up!" He began to laugh, causing the whole table to continue laughing at me.

"Oh, Tarukane!" Sophia said in her light airy voice. "Stop." She chuckled and then turned to look me up and down. "I don't believe we've had a chance to talk yet. I was so surprised at the party last night when Sakyo told me he was finally off the market."

That settled it. Sakyo was going to GET IT! I just laughed lightly and looked Sakyo in the eyes with mine flashing hints of malice.

"Yes, I was the lucky one." I touched Sakyo's face affectionately. I wanted to slap the hell out of him.

"Oh, please." Tarukane jumped in. "One look at that ass and he probably was thrown for a loop like the rest of us." The table chuckled again.

"Sakyo's not that _foolish_." Sophia said slyly. "I've heard wonderful stories about Kay. Everyone seems to have some _great_ story about her." She was practically staring into Sakyo's eyes.

"That's because she's a wild one. Kay's about as bold as they come." Christophe added. We shared a smile.

"Is that so?" She finally addressed me again. "I used to be the wild one in the bunch." She smiled, as if we had a link.

"Isn't that quite the understatement." Sakyo commented, causing the table to die with laughter. Sophia couldn't contain her laughter, she needed to support herself on Sakyo's shoulders while looking at me the entire time. Bitch.

"I must say that I love that suit." She said, after everything died down. "Though it would not be my personal choice, I mean it's just far to masculine for _me_," she let that sentiment linger, "_you_ wear it well."

"Thank you." I said, tightly. "Excuse me." I stood up, heading for the bathroom. On my way there, I heard her say–

"She's gorgeous Sakyo. I did not have a_ clue_ that you were interested in _Black women_--"

I hastened to the bathroom, clenching my fists and restraining myself from giving her the ass whipping she was clearly begging for. When I was in front of the row of sinks, I let out a scream.

"Easy there, darling! You don't want to rock the boat, do ya?"

This gorgeous, older woman with waist length platinum hair came out of the stall. When I saw her reflection in the mirror, I gasped. I had heard the rumors and recognized her from the flawless white outfit she was wearing.

This woman was Alexis Winters, dubbed "The First Lady" by all crime lord girlfriends and spouses. She was the only woman still married to her first husband for over forty years and he had never cheated once. She was a heroine to all of us and here I was making an ass out of myself.

"Sophia's working overtime, isn't she?" She asked, taking the sink next to mine.

"How do you–?" I asked.

"I've got eyes, darling. And ears too, though I think you may have broken one of my hearing aids." She commented.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated. I don't like being upstaged and ignored over some–"

"Old slut?" She asked, washing her hands.

"Yeah." I said with a slow smile.

"You shouldn't be. She's just testing the waters, trying to see how far she can get to you. Someone of your education shouldn't be concerned." She said.

"I know! Wait, what education are you talking about?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I graduated from Madame Ona's years ago. I was at the top of my Seduction class."

We laughed and shook hands.

"You're young and have a lot of potential, Kay. She can't compete." She said.

"I know, but-"

"But nothing Kay, she shouldn't be an issue." Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I see now," she said with a smile, "this is about Sakyo, not about attention."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Darling, don't play tough with me. I've seen it all. And I know what love looks like."

"I am not-" I started to argue.

"He's not even interested in her. Sakyo, like every other man, probably finds it amusing to watch you become agitated. Or he's just testing you to see if you care for him as much as I think you do. The next time she says something offensive, check him. He's watching you."

"Then what?" I asked.

"You remind him that you are your own person and that you have a life."

By then she had dried her hands and was walking towards the exit before she stopped and faced me again.

"But if that does not work, you meet with her in private and kick her ass. It works every time, even after forty years." She then handed me her card.

We returned to our respective tables. As I sat back down, I couldn't help but not notice the good music being played. The theme of the night was disco and the '70's. Who can't get down to disco? Apparently the crowd I was with.

I decided to test Sakyo. A song came on that I liked came on and I turned to him.

"Let's dance." I said with a smile.

The whole table went silent. Sakyo had that wide-eyed look on again. Then everyone began to laugh.

"Obviously you two haven't been together long!" Sophia laughed loudly. I noticed that Sakyo was watching me.

I smiled. "I did not think so, that's why I asked _Sakyo_." Everyone at the table felt that sting because I saw a few sly smiles, including Sakyo's. But he smiled too quickly, because he was next.

"So, that's a no?" I asked. Sakyo nodded. "Mm, okay." I suddenly had a fun idea. "Hey, Christophe, save me a dance? I've got something I want to try first."

Everyone went silent again, as if I had done something wrong. I had a life and I could dance with any man I wanted to dance with. Sakyo could party without me. Christophe nodded with a small, curious smile.

"Where are you going?" Sakyo asked.

"You'll see." I said quickly, getting up from my seat.

"There she goes again-"I heard Tarukane start.

I decided to sing, which was something I did not do in public. I didn't sound bad at all but I hated to sing. It was the one thing that made me nervous. But this was karaoke and I wanted to have some fun with Sophia and mess with Sakyo at the same time.

I stood up there with all eyes on me (because people were probably dying for a piece of gossip on me), the cordless microphone in hand, and waited for the disco beat to kick in. I started to rock my hips and play with my hat until it was time to sing. I made sure that I looked Sophia in the eyes as I sang it.

_Toot toot hey beep beep_

As soon as people heard the beginning, they began to get out of their seats, especially the men.

Bad girls  
Talking about the sad girls  
Sad girls  
Talking about the bad girls, yeah

See them out on the street at night, walkin'  
Picking up on all kinds of strangers  
If the price is right you can score  
If you're pocket's nice  
But you want a good time  
You ask yourself, who they are?  
Like everybody else, they come from near and far

By this time, I was really getting in to the song. And I could tell everyone else was too. But who didn't like Donna Summers? Sophia knew exactly what I was getting at, judging by the scowl she was fighting back.

Bad girls  
Talking about the sad girls  
Sad girls  
Talking about the bad girls, yeah

I started to move from the stage to the dance floor, singing to and along with the people dancing. 

Friday night and the strip is hot  
Sun's gone down and they're about to trot  
Spirit's high and they look hot  
Do you wanna get down  
Now don't you ask yourself, who they are?  
Like everybody else, they wanna be a star  
Sad girls, sad girls  
You such a dirty bad girl  
Beep beep uh, uh  
You bad girl, you sad girl  
You such a dirty bad girl  
Beep beep uh, uh

I made sure I made my way back to my table by now, so I could sing to Sophia. I even pointed to her.

Now you and me, we are both the same  
But you call yourself by different names  
Now your mama won't like it when she finds out  
Her girl is out at night

Toot toot hey beep beep

But the next part was for my "boyfriend" who I was surprised to find this more amusing than annoying. (Damn his sense of humor) He even smiled at me.

Hey mister, have you got a dime?  
Mister, do you want to spend some time, oh yeah  
I got what you want  
You got what I need  
I'll be your baby  
Come and spend it on me  
Hey mister  
I'll spend some time with you  
With you, you're fine, with you  
Bad girls  
They're just bad girls  
Talkin' about sad girls  
Sad girls  
Hey, hey mister  
Got a dime?

Toot toot hey beep

By the time I was finished, I suddenly had a bunch of new friends. People started to crowd me(I had groupies.). Christophe jumped at the chance to dance with me and we started to have a good time. I did love to dance and I danced freely, not caring how I looked or what anyone thought. (But I did not get hot and heavy with Mr. French) I even danced with a few men and some women. One geezer attempted to twirl me around and nearly hurled me into a table, knocking out my hair clips. While I was laughing and shaking my hair out, I caught a glimpse of my table. Tarukane and Sophia (who still looked pretty pissed) were talking but Sakyo was watching me again, probably amused by what old pops had done to me. But there was something about the way he looked at me, something I can't quite pinpoint. I forgot about it though, and eventually rejoined my table.

"Welcome back, Ginger Rogers." Tarukane teased.

"Oh, shut it!" I snapped.

They began to play a few slow songs from the 70's. Surprisingly, the 'We don't dance' table started to get up and dance, including Christophe and Tarukane and their dates. Now, thanks to me, the floor was packed.

"Sakyo! Would you mind shuffling with me one time?" Sophia asked.

"Anything for you, Sophia." He answered.

The old Kay would have been pissed. This Kay didn't give a damn, I found old pops and we danced again. When the song ended, he informed me he was getting tired and going to his room, making a point to tell me the number. (Sigh)

The next slow song was a favorite of mine, "Wishing on A Star" by Rose Royce. I decided to sit down and just sing it to myself.

"And where are you going, Ginger?" Sakyo asked me from behind. I turned around.

"I'm sitting down." I told him.

"Not right now." He said.

_I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means _

I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means

And I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
I wish on all the people who really dream  
And I'm wishing on tomorrow, praying it'll come  
And I'm wishing on all the lovin' we've ever done

I never thought I'd see  
A time when you would be  
So far away from home  
So far away from me

Just think of all the moments that we'd spent  
I just can't let you go, for me you were meant  
And I didn't mean to hurt you, but I know  
That in the game of love you reap what you sow

I feel it's time we should make up, baby  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
And make the best of things, oh, baby  
When we're together, whether or never

I feel it's time we should make up, baby  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
And make the best of things, oh, baby  
When we're together, whether or never

I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means

And I wish on all the rainbows that I seeI wish on all the people we've ever been  
And I'm hopin' on all the days to come and days to go  
And I'm hopin' on days of lovin' you so

I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star  
Oh?h?h? And I wish on all the rainbows that I see

I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star  
And I wish on all the rainbows that I see

I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star  
oh, oh, ah, ah

I'm wishing on a star, oh,oh  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a star, baby  
To follow wherever you might be

Wishing in a star, oh, oh  
To follow where you are, oh, oh, ah, ah

He grabbed my hand gently and led me back on to the floor. I really did not feel like dancing with him, it would only get me in trouble. We were dancing pretty close. The whole time I was just listening to the words and trying not to feel anything. I tried not to inhale his scent and I tried to ignore the feel of his touch. But I did not have to fight too long. Sakyo managed to save the day when that damn phone began to ring again. I quickly separated myself from him, still pissed at the phone and we sat down. Soon the song ended and so did his conversation.

"Kay, I'm going to take a very important call in a few minutes. Will you need someone to escort you downstairs?" He said.

"No." I said quickly.

"_We ask that everyone returns to their cabins immediately! The storm is growing very serious and it may be perilous to stay outdoors!_" Some man announced.

As soon as he said that, a loud series of thunder sounded. Everyone had wide eyes after that. Some people up and ran out. My table waited a few minutes. I gathered my things.

"Sakyo! Could you escort me to my room? I'm not very comfortable walking alone." Sophia said.

Now she had thrown down the gauntlet. She had made her offer. I looked at Sakyo, letting him know he could go wherever he wanted but we weren't going to be too friendly afterwards.

"Kay and I would be glad to walk you." Sakyo said.

Obviously, that was not in her plans. Her face fell slightly. "I don't want her to be in any danger. Surely she'll want to rest as soon as possible. I don't want to keep her."

" Oh, that's _no _problem." I smiled.

"Well, I'll need a second." She said.

"We'll meet you outside." I said.

Once we were outside, I shot him a look as we stood against the wall.

"What is going on?" I asked calmly.

"Kay, please." He said. "You have no reason or right to be jealous."

"You're right. I don't and I'm not." I said cooly. "But I have a name and reputation that I want no woman, especially that old woman to have the right to challenge. I'd hope you understand that, since it sure shows you don't give a damn about me."

Sakyo's eyebrows rose up and he blinked as though he had been falsely accused.

"You stood me up for that party last night to hang out with this Sophia. You had me waiting for hours and waltzed in without a word. I almost thought someone had put out a hit on you and I worried. And the whole time, you were with the amorous grandmother. You're a selfish bastard, you know that?" I finally said.

"So where you going to try and punish me by singing and dancing with Christophe?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Christophe? No, he's been trying but I turned him down." I said.

"But if I'm _ruining your reputation_, why don't you take up with him?" He asked. Sakyo was trying to be mean now. He had already lit up a cigarette, meaning I was getting to him now. Ask me if I cared.

"Because," I said, holding up my arm to admire a tennis bracelet he had given me, "unlike your friend Sophia, I like to leave on the arm I came in on."

Outside a bolt of lightening flashed. It surprised me and my body had a weird response to the energy, causing me to jump. I didn't have to look to know that Sakyo was smirking.

"But if you can get a Sophia, what do you need a fake for?" I asked.

"I _thought_ it would be less trouble. I_ stress_ the word _thought_." He said.

"You're not a picnic either. You're just rich." I huffed, turning to face him.

Sakyo smirked. "I thought this wasn't about the money.

Oops. He did have me there.

"It's not." I answered shakily, hoping he would not ask the next question I knew he would.

"_Then, what is this about, Kay_?" He smiled, resembling a big cat that knows that is has its prey cornered. I was fumbling for words.

"You're ridiculous." I turned back to the storm. Suddenly the boat hit a big wave.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, scared. I nearly lost my footing.

"Let's go find Sophia." Sakyo said. We turned around but I suddenly got a bad feeling about going in there. I grabbed on to Sakyo's arm and told him. He just smirked.

"You just want to leave Sophia." He teased.

"Go in there then. Be hard headed." I snapped.

"Come on, Kay."

The ship, already far from being steady, was beginning to slant. Sophia was in the middle of the dance floor walking towards us slowly. She was approaching this huge lighting fixture. The ship caused her to slip and fall. (Ha-ha). Sakyo made his way over to help her out, but I did not care. I was focused on the lighting fixture that was swinging crazily. It must not have been bolted correctly. They were both on their feet but not moving fast enough. I knew that the structure was going to fall. Instinctively, I began running towards them yelling. When they saw it disconnect, Sophia pushed Sakyo back so she could get out of the way. (I can't even say I'm surprised. I only had a close second or else he was going to get hurt. I took a quick leap and got my hands on Sakyo. But after that, I blacked out.

I was in and out of this dreamlike state of consciousness and I could not see or do anything. I could hear things though. Sakyo, I heard him mostly. He was angry and yelling. I don't know what he said. At times I thought he was talking to himself but at times...I thought he was talking to me. Whatever was going on, I felt safe.

When I awoke, it was a rainy, overcast morning. It was gray and dark and I was back in the sitting room of the suite. I had a splitting headache and I was in pain. I felt a soft breeze against my forehead, which caused me to look up. I realized that I was in Sakyo's arms on the sofa. I was covered with his jacket. He had something cool sitting on my forehead. He had fallen asleep, explaining that breeze I was feeling. I was blown away. Sakyo was a selfish bastard. Why was he taking care of me...and how did I get in this position?

Suddenly Sakyo sighed in his sleep, which caused me to look at him, I mean _really_ look at him. Sakyo was right, there was something about watching someone sleep that made you drop all of your bullshit. Maybe Alexis was right about what I felt. I began to wonder is Sakyo was feeling me at all. (He was playing doctor after all) I was being held, cradled even. (Like that didn't scream sick) I liked the feeling.

Sakyo woke up a few minutes later. (There went that wide eyed look again) Maybe I was reading too much into this.

"You've survived?" He asked.

"Survived what exactly?" I asked.

"Uh-oh. Quick! Who am I?" He teased.

"A selfish bastard." I answered quickly.

I sat up, a little lightheaded. My headache resurfaced and I groaned.

"You have _got _to stop getting me drunk like that, it's illegal." I said. I stayed on his lap, leaning against him.

"You don't remember taking a lighting fixture to the head for me?" He asked.

I scoffed. I wasn't that generous.

"No I didn't!–no, wait I did." I remembered now. "Oh." I said, flatly.

"What? Are you sorry you saved me?" I asked.

"I told you, I came in on your arm, and I leave on it. So did a doctor check me out or what?"

"What do you think?" He asked.

"If you're here playing ER, something's wrong." I commented.

"Well, there goes my last good deed." He said coldly.

"Oh, please. You would have missed me." I said, knowingly.

"Would I?" He challenged.

"Yeah? Who else would you annoy? Well, without me you would have been dead." I pointed out.

"Always looking for the silver lining, aren't you Kay?" He asked.

I laughed. "You would have missed the hell out of me."

Now Sakyo laughed.

Here we were, really hanging out, having a non-gambling moment. Something was going to mess it up. It was fate.

'_Rriing!_' The cell phone struck again. I chuckled at life. I leaned all the way back.

"Thanks." I said to him. Then out of nowhere, just because I could, I kissed him on the cheek. I hopped off his lap and made my way to my room. I could practically feel his eyes widening. He was probably wondering what he got himself into.

"Oh grow up!" I called to him. "You go back to your life and I'll go back to mine. I don't even like you that much." I kept right on walking, not looking back. Strangely, he let the phone ring. Either he didn't want that call or he was too busy smirking at my last statement. Me? I was just pretty damn happy that no one was going to wreck my reputation this morning...or any morning after that.

* * *

_Coming up in "Her Secrets"-Kay and Sakyo go to visit Tarukane for a party. But Kay stumbles on more than she bargained for. Review and then check out Chapter Twenty-Two: A Girl named Yukina. _


	24. A Girl Named Yukina

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Two

A Girl Named Yukina

* * *

'_I'm telling you, young'n. I've been digging and I've got nothing' _I told Koenma on my Spirit World sidekick. Cell phone conversations were to easy to be bugged. I felt bad having nothing for the people but the Black House was clean. Sakyo did not shit in his backyard. What I did find downstairs was a top-notch training facility. I had no clue what it was for, though. But I had not been able to check out the upper areas of the house, including Sakyo's room.

'_Interesting. Where are you right now?'_ He responded.

'_We're visiting his friend, Tarukane.' _I answered.

_'Right. We're interested in him too. Anything you find out of place will be helpful.' _He said.

'_You got it' _I responded.

'_Take care of yourself, Kay.'_ He said.

After we disconnected, I looked down from the helicopter. We had to fly in to his mansion for a party. It was going to be a relatively small party, with the Black Black members and a few unimportant people. Tarukane had his summer home is this desolate area called Bone Ulcer Village. (Yeah, I know-WTF?) It was a long ride getting there, a long quiet ride for me and Sakyo.

Whatever happened back on that ship stayed there. Sakyo practically disappeared once we reached the Black House. He did his business, which I was growing more and more curious about. I continued modeling, spying, exploring, and writing in my spare time. We hardly talked, making room for a lot of silence. But there were moments in that silence, shared and missed looks, impish smiles and smirks, that said much more than actual words. Leave it to me to enjoy flirting with danger. The only question was whether or not danger was flirting with me.

Tarukane had a lot of land. We were flying over his property for a good piece of time before we could see the compound. Sakyo was studying his land intently, as if he was trying to remember everything about it. I had a feeling this was not going to be just about a party.

We landed and were greeted by Tarukane and his poor, unfortunate playmate of the week.

"Sakyo!" He called, extending his pudgy hand to shake it with Sakyo's. "I see you still have not been familiar with the recycling system." He said, referring to me.

"Maybe he should start with his friends." I jumped in with a smile.

Tarukane laughed. "That's okay. You're still my favorite little bitch." He then turned around. "Come on, let's eat."

I shot Sakyo a look. "I'll kill him." I mouthed to him.

Sakyo grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close, slowing down behind Tarukane. "I have not taken enough of his money yet."

I smiled. We linked arms to make the visual entrance and asked Sakyo to quote "mess with the girl on his own time" and observe something he was building on the roof of the mansion.

Ignoring them, I looked around the outside of the mansion. For such and ugly man, he had a lovely house. It was almost peaceful but I could cut the amount of demon aura with a knife. It was so freaking disturbing. I made sure I masked my energy. Every guard that passed was a demon. I snuck a few pictures to Koenma but he did not respond.

As we walked under this one window, however, I felt something completely different. I felt this icy breeze, which totally did not fit the temperature or climate of the area. I knew it came from some sort of apparition but it was not one of the security. It came from the room, which was oddly covered with talismans. Whatever was up there, Tarukane did not want it to come out. I did not know what was going on but I was going to find out. But I had to do it quickly, because Tarukane did not throw many parties.

"Kay?" Sakyo called me. I quickened my pace in my Jimmy Choo's (excuse me for name dropping) and joined the party. Aside from the hidden cameras and a few guards, I was going to have to lower everyone's awareness level and there were two ways I could go about it. I didn't mess with drugs (Really, anything you can die from be fooling with it once is not worth it), so I couldn't get them into that. But I did see plenty of alcohol. I saw sake, every kind of hard liquor available, and light things like wine coolers for the women. (And this was a 'Garden Party' for crying out loud.) I had to get everybody drunk. The only way to do that was to play a drinking game. So I had everyone, including some of the guards that I asked nicely, to play a round of 'I never...' . It was the perfect game because there was not a damn thing (either freaky, illegal, or incomprehensible) that they had not done. The only two that did not play were me and Sakyo. Well, I played but managed not to get buzzed.

Fortunately, I did not have to sneak into the house. The party moved into a sitting room on the first floor. The women began to rest or pass out on the chairs and sofas but there was something strange going on with the men. They left without any word. I knew something evil had to be going on. I made sure the other woman were not conscious and began looking around. I figured I could distort the cameras using a bit of my energy. I managed to find a winding staircase going downstairs. The further I walked, the more I felt this heavy presence of demon energy. It was active but not moving very much. I found a door and opened it. I was in a dark corridor filled with cages of demons. The stench burned my eyes and nose. I covered my nose and mouth. I pulled out my sidekick and used the beam light Koenma equipped it with. What I saw was horrifying. Some of these creatures weren't even natural. They had to be genetically spliced. If these things got out to the public...I mean what the hell was going on here? I couldn't help but wonder what I had gotten myself into or if Sakyo was a part of this.

Suddenly, I heard these blood curdling screams coming from further down the corridor. I followed the screams to a large, closed steel set of doors. There was a fight going on behind there, a fight to the death. And I could tell someone was losing, badly. There must have been an arena behind the door or something. But the next series of noises frightened me the most. I heard laughter, the laughter and shouts of men. They were probably watching demons fight to the death. It made me sick. I hated when people fought dogs or cocks but this was an elevated level of sickness. I took pictures and videotaped everything to my sidekick.

Then I ran like hell up the stairs to make sure the women were still passed out. They were and then I had to figure out a way to the second floor. When I walked up the stairs, I sensed the presence of a few bodyguards. I could not let them see me, and I could not harm them. But there were many different corridors so I had to pull a Link and tiptoe around them.

I came across a door where I recognized the icy air. I walked in to the room silently but the apparition must have sensed me because the temperature dropped to a damn near crippling level. I managed to struggle further in to the room to find one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen.+ She was a little thing, dressed in a light blue kimono, with this long, natural blue hair that was pulled back with red ribbons. When she sensed that I was not whom she expected, she turned to face me. I was taken aback at first, because her eyes had clouded over but they quickly returned to their normal dark auburn like color. There was something about her eyes...I had seen them somewhere before.

"Who are you?" She stood in alarm. She had the cutest voice.

"Shhh. My name is Kay." I whispered. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Yukina." She said, quickly. "Kay, you must get out of here, now!" Her eyes were filled with fear.

"What's going on? Are you a prisoner here?" I asked.

"Yes." Her eyes clouded over, sadly. "I have been one for five years now."

My heart stopped. I was filled with a deep hatred for Tarukane. Within the next few minutes, she told me about her ability to make priceless stones through her tears and how Tarukane (Excuse me while I spit) had captured her and tortured her for five years. It broke my heart. I could not help it, I started crying.

"Listen. I have a very powerful friend. I need to record you telling me everything you told me. I promise that I can get you out of here. Okay?" I asked.

Yukina just looked at me. Instead of a look of hope or optimism in her eyes that I expected, I saw an even deeper look of sadness and despair.

"No. Leave now. Leave before he finds you." She sat down on her chair. I knelt down beside her.

"Please, Yukina. The men are downstairs, distracted. This is all the time that I have. Trust me, Tarukane won't find out. And even if he does, I am fully able to protect you and myself."

"How?" She asked, still not believing me.

"I can't explain, but just trust me."

She searched my eyes, sighed, and then nodded. She did as I asked and I crept away to join the drunkards.

I was just horrified. I had to fight with myself to stop crying. I could not laugh or smile for the rest of the night. When Sakyo returned, I barely looked at him. How could I have a thing for someone that associated with Tarukane? I could not even look at Tarukane, because I knew I would kill him.

Back at the Black House, I guessed Sakyo could tell that I wasn't feeling that normal. Normally he was the one to be unresponsive and head to his straight to his room while I lingered around. Tonight, I switched roles with him. I sent Koenma all of my information. He immediately asked that I come see him within the next two days.

As I lay in bed that night, I just kept thinking about Yukina and what she had been through. I wished I could have taken her but I knew I couldn't trust Sakyo. If Tarukane was into this, I could only imagine the evil Sakyo was involved with. Though a part of me hoped he wasn't that evil. I knew there was only one way to find out. I was going to have to get involved with his business, which I knew was a huge challenge. But if there were more that suffered like Yukina, I was going to do it.

* * *

_Coming up in "Her Secrets"- Based on some of the funniest (in my opinion) episodes in the anime, Kay, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan get ready to "Rescue Yukina". _


	25. Rescue Yukina Part 1

This next chapter is based on the series of episodes from the anime that were dubbed "Rescue Yukina". So if any of the dialogue seems familiar, then it comes from the anime. **I'm not claiming it, I'm just borrowing it. **These are some of my favorite episodes from the anime, so I had fun fooling around with it.

* * *

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Three

Rescue Yukina

Koenma, Miko of Spirit World Intelligence, and me met up to talk about what I had seen and how to rescue Yukina. Truthfully, Koenma only wanted me around for the first part but there was no way he was going to kick me out.

"So it's settled, Yusuke and Botan will enter the mansion and take Yukina." Koenma said.

"But what about her brother? Do you want him to know?" Miko asked Koenma.

"_Brother_? Are you telling me her own brother did not bother to help her?" I asked in shock.

"Half-brother. And I doubt that he was aware of it." Koenma informed me.

"Close family." I said sourly. "Who is this brother?" I asked.

"You've met him before. His name is Hiei."

"THE MEAN MUNCHKIN?" I thought about it for a second. They were both little...but siblings? Then I remembered Yukina's eyes, Hiei had those eyes too.

"Anyway, he cannot know. Hiei is known to be violent. And killing humans..." Koenma started to say.

"Has very bad consequences." I finished.

"Alright, Kay." Koenma was trying to get me to leave.

"Wait! I want to help Yusuke and Botan. I know exactly where she's at and I've seen the security. She only knows me." I said.

"Tarukane knows you too." Miko reminded me.

"Not is disguise. Koenma, I still have the Shiekah-looking disguise. No one would recognize me. I'll just tell Sakyo that I have a photo shoot."

"No." Koenma crossed his little arms.

"_No_? Tell me Koenma, how well do you trust Yusuke and Botan to handle this? And you know Kuwabara's going to fumble his way into this too. I don't need to tell you how that sounds."

"But fortunately, none of them have very important fathers that would kill me if they found out their daughter had stormed a criminal's home." He said.

"Yes, but you'll let me share a bed with one." I retorted.

"KAY!" Koenma fell out of his chair while Miko stared at me in shock.

"_Oh please_! He hasn't even touched me. I was just trying to prove." I waited for the two of them to get it together. "He doesn't have to know–AND HE'S NOT MY FATHER! If I can't fight, then why not let me observe. I could even keep an eye out for Hiei."

Well you can guess what Koenma's answer was. He would not even let me cuddle it out of him. He told me to stay at Sakyo's and keep an out. I stopped arguing and left his office. Then I proceeded to my room and took that disguise out of my closet. I never really cared about his permission anyway. Just as I was about to leave my room, Koenma walked in, catching me red-handed.

"Why am I not surprised?" He asked. I put the outfit down and picked him up, placing him on my bed.

"Listen, Kay, you can assist them but you must not reveal your identity to anyone, including Yusuke and Botan. You must let them do all of the fighting unless you all are in fatal danger. And you must immediately return to Sakyo's after Yukina is rescued.

"Done." I agreed. I picked up the disguise.

"Wait, I would like to talk to you." He said.

"What?" I pulled over a chair and sat down.

"Sakyo." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't found anything." I shook my head.

"No, Kay. I wanted to ask you some other question." He was beginning to sweat and squirm now.

"Like?" I asked.

"Do you really share a bed with Sakyo?" He asked, sweating.

"NO! That was just a joke. He's never touched me."

Koenma looked relieved. "So the relationship is platonic?"

"Yeah. I'm just a dollar sign to him."

"And what is he to you?" Koenma asked seriously.

"Couture and cash." I smiled.

"Phew." Koenma relaxed. "I'm glad you're greedy. I was beginning to worry that you had fallen for him.

I knew if he suspected that, he would pull me out. I couldn't leave yet, there were too many things that I wanted to do.

I was dressed and waiting on the outskirts of Tarukane's property. I had been waiting for hours, surveying most of the land and disarming it. Yusuke and the crew had not shown up yet. I was ready to bust Yukina out. My Shiekah disguise was very comfortable. I felt like I could tackle anything in it. But I had to mask my energy or else I would ruin everything. I waited behind the bus stop.

Finally a bus rolled up and my favorite trio got off. I could not see them but I felt them just the same.

"Wow, now this is a big waste of space." Yusuke observed.

Inwardly, I laughed. Yusuke never changed.

"You know, Yusuke, some people like the wilderness." Botan said.

"_Yeah_, old hermits and people who don't know how to talk to girls." Yusuke quipped. I smiled again but I could not forget the task at hand. And the three of them were too loud.

Then Kuwabara decides to march into the damn land. It was time for me to enter the "Wise One" mode. Basically, I was going to have some fun with them. (Please excuse my next action because I like Kuwabara but I couldn't be Kay today). When Kuwabara stepped out one foot past the back of the bus stop, I nailed him good with a right hook, sending him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Yusuke and Botan ran to his side.

"That's significantly less damage than what Tarukane's men would have done." I had changed my voice to sound deeper as I talked softly.

"Who are you?" Yusuke braced himself.

'_Look at Yusuke, trying to be tough'_ I thought to myself.

"Koenma sent you, right? You're a Spirit World spy." Botan correctly guessed.

"Spies? Come on, Botan!" Yusuke said in disbelief.

"Why do you find that so hard to believe?" Botan asked.

"Yeah," Kuwabara stood, "if they have Spirit Detectives, why can't they have Spirit Spies."

"Yeah!" Botan seconded.

Yusuke, overcome with frustration, punched Kuwabara again.

"Yusuke! Why did you do that?" Botan asked, angrily.

"Why don't you ask the spy the same question?" He snapped.

"Can you all be any more obvious? Tarukane knows we're here now. Kuwabara was too bold and you were too loud." I said.

"Who the hell– " Yusuke started to say loudly. We all just shot him a look.

"Whatever. So what are_ you_ here for?" He asked sharply.

"We're here to rescue Yukina, the love of my life." Kuwabara said. Now where did that come from? I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story." Botan said.

"I'm here to help. I've been to the estate before and I know where she is."

"That's nice but we already have a map and the muscle to handle it. You can take your tight, spandex costume and go back to the seedy strip joint you came from."

"Yusuke!" Botan hit him on the head.

"Don't bother." I said with my arms crossed, confidently. "Koenma informed me that Urameshi was immature."

I saw him narrow his eyes at my mentioning his last name.

"He also informed me on how to recognize him. It's interesting, but I never knew that school uniforms served as all purpose clothing." I continued.

Yusuke's grumblings were enough to satisfy me.

"I will get you started on the trail and then go ahead to serve as a lookout. Then I'll lead you to Yukina and you can take it from there." I offered.

"Some help." Yusuke grumbled again.

"Shut up, Urameshi! I'll take any help I can get to save my Yukina."

"We've wasted enough time. Let's go." Botan said logically.

"Keep quiet, it won't be long until one of Tarukane's guards comes along." I said.

We began to walk through the wooded area. Of course, it was not long before Yusuke started complaining.

"This place smells like ass." He said. I wanted to tell him to shut up, it was nature, not the inside of Bath and Body Works.

We walked up this small hill, with me in the lead. My eyes looked around for traps and anything suspicious. I kept my senses open for any approaching bodyguards/

"You know there's no way we're going to find this place by nightfall." Yusuke continued.

"The forest looked a lot smaller on the map." Kuwabara said.

I felt like slapping the both of them. Instead, I motioned to Botan. She slightly stiffened, still scared of me. We walked to the top of the hill and stopped.

"This trail leads to the mansion." I pointed. "I suspect your friends would rather hear that from you." I stepped away.

"Come on boys! The other trail goes all the way to the top! I think it's our best bet." Botan pointed.

"Do we still have to walk?" Yusuke whined.

But out of nowhere, Kuwabara was energized.

"Let's go, Urameshi! Wait for me, Yukina! You're true love is coming! Yeah!"

I just stood there with Yusuke and Botan, just staring at him. Kuwabara in love was a bit scary.

"I guess he's done being in love with you Botan." Yusuke said.

"Darn." Botan said, softly.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING GUYS WAITING FOR? WE'VE GOT A GIRL TO RESCUE!"

"Will one of you quiet him? He's like a walking target." I said before I began to follow him.

"Shouldn't we tell him about the rest of the video?' I heard Botan ask Yusuke.

"I'd hate to ruin his fun." Yusuke said.

A few bad things happened along the walk. Botan was attacked by a spider. After that, we kept going but I sensed a demon approaching.

"We have company." I said to Yusuke.

"What? Where? I don't feel anything." Yusuke grumbled.

"I'm quite positive something is coming. Since you volunteered to handle it, I'll leave you to it and go ahead." I disappeared among the trees.

"Hey, wait!...Coward!" He called out to me.

I leapt up among the trees on the side and watched the fight go down. I knew I could not stand there and not get involved but I was curious. Watching them was a blast, but it was also a bit depressing. I saw they way the three of them (shockingly Botan was part of the act) playing wise ass with the disguised demon guard. It was funny but I couldn't help but be reminded that months ago, that was me and Yusuke with Kasane punks. Now I was not even allowed to throw a punch. Already knowing the outcome of this fight, I went ahead diffusing traps (Tarukane had the whole place wired.) and exploring paths.

When I met up with the guys and Botan again, it was growing late in the afternoon so I showed them a clearing to set up camp in. Then I helped them find firewood. Once we had eaten, they began to lay around and get comfortable around the fire. I leaned against a tree, listening out for anything strange. I could still hear their conversation though.

"Still, Botan. Did you have to give Keiko that lame ass excuse? Now she's going to think I'm reformed or something." Yusuke asked, reclining with a scowl.

Botan frowned. "You try making something up on the fly! Besides, with your attitude, I doubt Keiko will _ever_ believe you're reformed!"

'_Good one, Botan'_ I thought to myself.

"Well you tell similac-breath to find something better. Even Kay gets to have her pictures in _Cutie_ magazine and she's been in hiding for months!"

"You can take that up with Koenma yourself!" Botan said indignantly. "I am not your personal messenger."

'_Score two for Botan' _I thought.

"How is she, Botan?" Kuwabara asked, tearing himself from thoughts of Yukina probably.

"Good. Busy." Botan fumbled, she didn't really know what I was up to.

"Okay. Well, tell her I said 'Hi!' " Kuwabara laughed.

"I will." Botan said.

I smiled to myself. Kuwabara was really nice.

"Kay? I thought you were in love with Yukina. Got the wandering eye already?" Yusuke joked.

"Take that back, Urameshi! I only love Yukina!" Kuwabara was his feet instantly.

"Oh pipe down, Romeo!" Yusuke waved a hand waved at him, still staring into the fire.

"No way! You take it back or I'll beat you senseless!" Kuwabara threatened.

Yusuke jumped to his feet.

"Wanna try?" Yusuke asked, really just itching for a fight.

It was nice to know everything had not changed. But a rumble among the trees wasn't in my plans for the evening. Just as Yusuke reared back to deliver his first punch, I flashed over to the middle of them and clenched his wrist. Yusuke shot me a look that could kill and tried to throw me off with a violent thrust of his wrist but I remained as still as a rock.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, through clenched teeth.

"Saving you from yourself. If you feel you can tackle that compound by yourself, then go ahead. If not, leave your only help first. Save Yukina first." I let his wrist go and stared him down.

"She's right." Kuwabara said, backing down. Yusuke just stared at me.

"Humph." Yusuke just studied me. Everything fell silent as we continued staring each at other down.

'_What does he want_?' I thought.

The next thing I knew, he lashed out at me with a series of strikes. Hardly moving my feet, I blocked them all.

"Wow." He said, breathlessly. "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't need to know." I said.

"But we want to know." Botan said.

"Don't." I said sharply before turning away to disappear once again.

"What's her problem?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know." Botan said, disapprovingly.

"Leave her alone." Kuwabara piped up.

"What? How can you say that when she decked you when we first met her?" Yusuke asked.

"If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have gotten this far. Why do you think we've only run into like two demons? She might not be nice but she's helping."

"I don't know, Kuwabara...maybe tight clothes and short hair turn you on." Yusuke joked.

"No! But there's something about her..." He drifted off.

I kept walking when I heard something land on a branch. I sensed that it was a demon. Not wanting to alarm the others, I walked through the trees silently and hopped on the branch. I was face to face with Hiei.

He looked surprised and very angry that he had been caught.

"I expected you to be here." I said to him.

"_And who are you to be making such expectations_?" He asked, darkly and suspiciously.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"No." He said. "What do you want?" He asked.

"The same thing you want, your sister's freedom." Hiei's eyes widened. I had forgotten this wasn't common knowledge.

"Who the hell are you and how much do you know?" He advanced on me. "Don't toy with me or I will kill you." He threatened, evilly. I wasn't shaken by him.

"Kill me and you'll know nothing." I advised.

"Don't test my patience, human." He warned.

I looked up at the name and came up with a fake one. I was tired of people asking me this question.

"Gin. My name is Gin."

"How do you know about me? Or Yukina?"

"Anyone with eyes knows what's going on here. I'm not here to talk about your past, mainly because I care little about it. I just wanted you to know that Yusuke and Kuwabara will be advancing on the front entrance of Tarukane's mansion."

"And why should I care? I'm not here to help _them_."

"There is a tower on the left side of the place. More than likely the security there is minimum so I would suggest–"

"I don't need any of your suggestions, Gin. Leave now." He said.

It was like the old saying, you can lead a Hiei to his sister...

"There is a rumor that you are not the most merciful fighter, Hiei. You'll never be able to keep an eye on her from Spirit World prison, if you're fortunate enough not to be killed." I said.

I jumped down from the tree and returned to the camp site.

"Where have you been Jane Doe?" Yusuke asked.

"Nowhere. And the name is Gin."

"Sorta like the drink?" Yusuke asked, getting the pronunciation wrong. I wanted to tell him this had nothing to do with his mother, but if I said that he would know it was me. Only I talked about his mother like that.

"If you say so." I said. I sat down with my back leaning against a tree that was out of the moonlight. I did not want to take any chances and wake up levitating or something. Eventually we all fell asleep, though it took me a long time to drift off. When I did sleep, I began to have these strange visions, but they were not my own. They seemed to be someone else's dreams, but I was going through them. I was lying on some table with these bright lights and weird instruments overhead. Strangely, I was not afraid for my life but very confident about what was going to happen next. Someone was talking to me but I couldn't understand. The next thing I knew, I saw a very young Yukina.

"Yukina!" Hiei's scream woke me up. I hopped to my feet, shaken. I was disappointed to see that Yusuke and Botan were already awake. Botan was getting ready but Yusuke was staring at me again. I hoped I hadn't given myself away when I was asleep.

"Did you hear something?" Botan asked.

Yusuke frowned. "No. Would you get up, Kuwabara!" He huffed.

Kuwabara got up and was ready to go. He and Botan began walking but Yusuke stopped them.

"Wait. Gin, how much further do we have to go? What's waiting for us at Tarukane's?"

I was shocked. Last night he barely trusted me and now he was asking questions. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"I sense a lot of demons freely roaming, about fifteen. There's more waiting at the front gate, probably with some explosives."

"Explosives?" Botan asked, very alarmed. "Is there any other way to go?"

"No." I said, since the only other way was through the trees and Hiei was already up there. Not to mention I could just picture Kuwabara pulling a George of the Jungle.

It wasn't long before a swarm of punk demons began to charge us. Kuwabara jumped in front and took care of them with the spirit sword, impressing me.

"Piece of cake." He said when he had laid them out.

"Why are they even bothering with these wimps?" Yusuke asked. He had barely lifted a finger.

"They're desperate." Botan said. Her compass began to beep. "We're very close to Yukina."

I nodded, but I was not feeling very optimistic. There were two demons that I had not sensed before. My gut was telling me they weren't there for a tea party.

"Yeah!" A very optimistic Kuwabara said. He then whipped out this pink band to wrap around his forehead. "Let's go!"

I was stupefied. Yusuke and Botan were not better off. But Botan managed to get it together enough to ask him.

"Ugh...What in the world are you tying to your head?"

"The great fighting headband of love!" he answered.

"_Right_." Yusuke said slowly. I just blinked. Kuwabara was really scaring me.

Suddenly, another wave of punk-ass demons charged us. Kuwabara continued his little speech.

"And all those guys there hate love! They want to try to keep me from my Yukina!" He began to charge the demons while I closed my eyes wondering what I did to get into this zoo.

"Sword time, evil doers!" Kuwabara said before going on a rampage. I mean my boy was kicking ass and taking names! Slash here! Gorge there! I was shocked.

Yusuke, ready for some action, ran in to the fight, his fist glowing.

"You're not going to be the only hero." He socked two demons and ran up on one with the ability to grow large. That's when Yusuke started wylin'. "Aaah!" He pulled a flip in the air and handed it to him. I had to turn away, I was laughing so hard. Botan, hearing me, turned around and smiled herself.

We were now in sight of Tarukane's mansion. I stopped laughing, it was game time now.

"There's the stronghold." Kuwabara said, very serious.

"It's the same as the video. Yukina must be in that tower." Botan said.

"Yes, it's the room with the windows covered in talismans. But I'm guessing once he knows we're here, he'll move her." I suspected those demons I felt earlier would be watching.

"Hold on my darling. Your brave man is coming." Kuwabara said walking on. I sighed, he needed to get a grip. Yusuke and I began to walk but Botan held us back.

"Take care of him. Don't let him rush in blindly. The compass is getting interference from three very strong demons. I'll go airborne and try to sneak a peak. Don't worry about me!" She hopped on her oar was went off.

"There's no need." I said to myself.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, having better hearing than I had thought.

"There are demons in the house but they are not strong. There's something bigger." I said.

"That's no problem. We'll just kick their asses after we get the first three."

I held back my laughter but I made a choking noise. Yusuke looked at me and motioned for me to follow him farther from Kuwabara.

"Is there something you're not saying? Something else you're hiding?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

Yusuke smiled. Then he attempted to kick me. I jumped away instinctively and knocked away his sudden barrage of punches.

"If you're this damn good of a fighter, why didn't Koenma send you to help us fight instead of serve as a stripper tour guide?"

"He has his reasons."

"Yeah," Yusuke reached into his pocket and dangled my name chain in his hand. "I figured as much."

"But how–?" I asked, shocked.

"Don't get upset. Your acting and voice was dead on. But I had my suspicions when you first decked Kuwabara. Then last night, when I sparred with you, I noticed that chain jump up and I snatched it. Now unless Kay's giving these away..."

"Alright. You got me but keep this quiet. Nobody can know I'm here. I promised Koenma that I wouldn't–."

"If you don't tell him, I won't." Yusuke said. I grinned, Yusuke could always get me into trouble. We walked to the sides of Kuwabara.

"What do you think? Botan says its going to be three nasty demons against little old us." Yusuke said.

"It sounds good to me. This mission's felt different from the very start. It's like I've become invincible."

We all chuckled.

"Well, let's go." Yusuke led on.

We came across more demons but this time I took charge. I wasted no time, unleashing my spirit sais to attack. I would stab one in the midsection, then kick another and stab it in the throat (learned that trick from Gladiator.) I finished them all off.

"Damn." Yusuke mused.

"I'm glad you're on our side." Kuwabara said.

"Come on." I said. We ran towards the compound when my eyes detected something wrong on the ground. I put on the breaks, sliding a little.

"Wha? Hey!" Kuwabara slid into me and fell.

"Okay. What the hell is the problem?" Yusuke asked.

"There are mines ahead. Stay close to me." I said.

I concentrated and formed a huge spirit shield. Yusuke and Kuwabara added their energy. We looked at each other and nodded, now in full bad ass mode. We strolled through the roaring sounds and effects of the explosives going off all around us. We approached the front gate.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Gin!" Botan called, worriedly.

When the smoke cleared, we walked through the front gate, the guys with hands in their pockets. We paused, looking like true G's. We stopped and waited for Botan.

"Bingo!" She said before landing.

"Let's roll." Yusuke said. We marched on for Tarukane's, ready for whatever he threw at us.

* * *

A/N: The name Gin, is a female name that means silver.

_Coming up in "Her Secrets"- Part II of "Rescue Yukina" tackles one of my favorite episodes with the Demon Triad member, Miyuki. Hopefully Kay's presence can put a funny twist on an already funny plot._


	26. Rescue Yukina Part 2

1What's up? Happy Memorial Day! I'm back and I have some things to announce. First off, I am going to try to update more since I have finally graduated from high school (Marylawn c/o 2005!). It is such a relief to know that now I can write in my notebooks and not have to worry about someone trying to take them from me. Pathetic as it sounds, I had to cover my notebooks in the school's book covers just to catch a break. But I'm free now!

Big thanks to Nordic-Nymph, Sillylittlenothing, andBaka Hanyou Rahvin for the reviews! Well, I've brought the second part of the chapter with me. I hope everyone likes it. Oh yeah, keep in mind that Yusuke knows that Kay is disguising herself as Gin, the Shiekah look-a-like.

Disclaimer-While this is changed by adding Kay to the storyline, this chapter is adapted from the anime episodes. So if a line sounds a bit familiar, then **yes** you have heard it before. I had to watch my tape and rewind it over and over to get things right. So hey, if you have the tape too, then you can watch right along as you read this (if its possible)!

* * *

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Three (Part II)

Rescue Yukina

* * *

We opened the door to Tarukane's mansion and were not even in there for two seconds when the first demon appeared to us. This one threw me for a loop. She was sorta pale looking with long blue hair, red eyes, blue lipstick, and–was that a horn growing on her forehead? I saw that she was dressed to fight and instantly I knew this was going to be a long day. Judging by the looks on the other's faces, we were all thinking along the same line.

"Hello there intruders, my name is Miyuki. How'd you like a fight?"

_Fight? _Oh shit. We all just stood there in shock.

"Which one of you strapping lads will I have the pleasure of fighting first?" She asked with a small smile.

Kuwabara was not having it. He looked shocked and appalled.

"NO WAY! You-are-a-girl. We can't fight girls! It's against my code! Come on, Urameshi, let's just walk past her."

I scowled. There was no way that was going to happen.

"Oh, a _gentleman_. A pawn of insecure males seeking to own their women." Miyuki said.

"Oh please." I said. The last thing this fight needed was a bra-burner. Speaking of bras...there was something wrong with Miyuki's chest. I wasn't looking at her but I couldn't help but notice. They didn't look right, even for implants.

Kuwabara, trying not to offend her had his arms extended, "Whoa. Whoa. I don't know anything about that okay? Guys just don't fight girls, okay?"

I chuckled. That's exactly why I did _not _have an honor code.

Yusuke stepped forward, already fed up.

"I'll fight with you." He said.

"Good." I nodded.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara was shocked. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Yusuke didn't even bother to look at him. "She's a fighter and she's trying to get in our way. I don't care if she's a girl, or a baby, or somebody's grandmother! I'll still knock her out!"

_'That's my boy!_' I thought to myself. I started cracking up. I knew first hand that Yusuke had no problem fighting girls.

"You can't let him do that!" Kuwabara petitioned to me.

"He has to do what he has to do." I said. "It's either her or Yukina."

"Oh, I love your style." Miyuki said, leaping back to form her fighting stance. When she jumped back, I knew something was definitely up with her pups. They did not move right. "It's an equal playing field and anything goes."

Yusuke exchanged a look with me to see if I had noticed anything strange. I shrugged my shoulders. Then I motioned to my chest and pointed to her huge feet to give him some hints. Yusuke nodded, well aware of what he had to do. I snickered, expecting a good laugh.

"What are you waiting for? Don't tell me you're like your friend here!" Miyuki said.

"Alright, keep your shirt on!" Yusuke snapped.

"_Please_." I added.

Yusuke walked ahead to fight her. "But let me check to make sure." Yusuke advanced on Miyuki, leaping in the air. Miyuki leapt as well and that's when Yusuke pulled his "background check". It was lightening quick but I was able to catch it. As soon as he did it, I started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Botan asked.

"You pervert!" Miyuki snapped as she landed, clutching to her chest. "What was that?"

"Oh just be glad somebody touched you!" I snapped. Miyuki shot me a hateful glare.

"_Now I know_." Yusuke chuckled with his "checking hand" still raised. Judging by his reaction, I knew that Miyuki was channeling RuPaul.

"HA!" I couldn't hold it in. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" I started laughing uncontrollably. I had to lean against a wall for support. Botan and Kuwabara looked very confused.

"Hey, I don't get it. What just happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"What's so funny?" Botan asked me.

Yusuke and I exchanged a look and started laughing again. We laughed for at least two minutes until everyone got annoyed with us.

"So immature! I'm going to destroy you!" Miyuki threatened.

"Hey, _lady_, you've got no chance of winning this fight!" Yusuke teased.

"Or a beauty pageant." I said, causing Yusuke to snicker.

"Oh shut up!" Miyuki grabbed a strand of her smurf inspired hair and made a whip. She tried to swipe at Yusuke but he was able to duck and roll his way out of it.

"Nice duck and roll, Yusuke." I said. He nodded. I looked to Miyuki.

"Nice tuck and tape." I joked. Yusuke and I dissolved into laughter again. Unfortunately, that enabled Miyuki to get her whip around Yusuke's neck. He tried to pull at it, struggling to breathe.

"You'd never have done that if I were a man." Miyuki said.

"If?" I raised an eyebrow. Yusuke had a tiny smirk on his face.

"What did she mean by that?" Botan asked.

"I don't know..." Kuwabara paused in thought, then his eyes lit up as though he had been enlightened, "Oh my gosh! I'm pretty sure he grabbed Miyuki's..." He couldn't manage to finish. Meanwhile, Miyuki knocked Yusuke to the ground, still choking him in front of us. Kuwabara shot Yusuke a look, putting his hands on his hips. "Well it serves you right to get choked Urameshi!"

I rolled my eyes. Miyuki then proceeded to jump through the ceiling so she could hang Yusuke.

"I'm going to enjoy this." I heard her say.

"Maybe he should try apologizing to her." Kuwabara said self-righteously. Botan and I eyed him.

"Oh be quiet!" She said as I popped him on the back of his head.

I thought about what Miyuki had said. '_Uh-oh_' I thought. That statement could be go more ways then one. I shot Yusuke a look. He slightly nodded, still struggling. He managed to gain hold of the rope.

"If you wanted to hang out together, you should have just asked." Yusuke managed to swing on the rope long enough to swing through the ceiling too.

'Hello!' I heard Yusuke laugh from overhead. I could hear Miyuki move away. 'Hey! Where are you going? Let's hang out!' The next thing I heard was Miyuki hitting the ceiling. Then Yusuke stomped her through the ceiling onto the floor.

'_Damn!'_ I chuckled to myself. Yusuke was beating him like the man he was. Kuwabara looked like he wanted to faint.

Miyuki got back up to charge Yusuke again but he punched her square in her fake chest. The sight of those fake tits jumping was too much for me to handle. I started cracking up all over again.

"Aaah!" Kuwabara screamed. "Urameshi, how can you keep hitting a girl like that! I mean you even hit her in the ta-ta's!"

Now Kuwabara had me on the floor laughing.

"Give me a break! Do you want me just to stand still while she reams me?" Yusuke snapped.

"I don't know!" Kuwabara said, exasperated. "All I'm saying is boys aren't allowed to hit girls."

I managed to get it together and stand up.

"We're both fighters, why the hell does it make a difference?" He said, facing Kuwabara.

Suddenly Miyuki got back up and ran up to Yusuke. He barely made an effort as he kicked her head first into a wall. I managed not to laugh.

"You yell way too much." Yusuke said.

"Okay, that's it! You and me gotta duke it out right now so I don't get nauseous! Even if she was attacking you, you don't have to knock her head through a wall, you bully!"

"Get a grip! It had to be done!" I said. Kuwabara shook his head.

" Fine. I wasn't gonna tell you this because I still don't think it matters. But look closely." Yusuke nodded to Miyuki. "It turns our Mrs is a Mr."

"Oh." Botan and Kuwabara looked dumbfounded.

"But...how...did...you...know?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, I really couldn't help but notice, so did Gin." Yusuke said, while making this squeezing motion.

"Wait a sec." Kuwabara still wasn't fully convinced.

"Okay, I admit it. I was curious. Things didn't seem right on top and well, you know...," he made a gesture, "the family jewels have not been stolen." Yusuke and I grinned at each other.

"So fighting girls actually does bother you so you gave her–" Kuwabara started.

"Him." I corrected.

"–a check up instead of attacking her–"

"Him." I corrected again.

"You're kind of a weird person, aren't you?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, the weird one has their head stuck in a wall." I said.

Miyuki began struggling to get back out. She/he was a persistent one.

"You think I'm some kind of freak, don't you?"

"Yup." said I.

"Yes." said Botan.

"Yeah." said Kuwabara.

"Mmm-hmmm" nodded Yusuke.

"That's why you're attacking so violently. What? Are you afraid I'll rub off on you?" She stood up. "Why can't you treat me as an equal?" She asked, seriously.

Oh, shit! That did it for me and Yusuke. That question was just so stupid on so many levels. I fell back to the floor and started laughing. Yusuke was right next to me, rolling with laughter.

"Those two have gotten pretty chummy." Botan commented.

"Yeah, it's like they've known each other for years." Kuwabara said.

"They're just immature! They both secretly want to be like me." Miyuki said.

_—Rrrriippp! _It was like someone abruptly taking off the needle on a record. Yusuke and I were instantly pissed but Yusuke got there first. He grabbed Miyuki by the chest and the balls. (Cringe)

"SHUT UP! If you're going to be a man, do it all the way, not halfway!" He threw Miyuki headfirst into a wall and followed her. "I'm fighting you because you won't let us save that girl! It has nothing to do with anything except me kicking your ass!" He pointed at her.

"_Your_ ass." I mimicked Yusuke, pointing at her and laughing.

Kuwabara kept looking down at Miyuki, overcome with curiosity.

"Are you positive, Urameshi? She looks so...I mean, she looks so pretty." He chuckled nervously while I wanted to throw up. "Are you sure that she's a–" He reached for the hem of her dress.

"YOU JERK!" Botan hit him with her oar, making Yusuke smile.

"Let him look," I protested, "It's not everyday that your friend fights a cross dressing demon."

I stood there, waiting for Kuwabara to go ahead. I did not notice that they were all standing there looking at me.

"Me?" I looked.

"You're the one that wants a peek." Botan argued.

"Well, I refuse." I said.

"_I'm_ not doing it." Botan said.

"Why don't _you_ do it, Urameshi? You've already...gotten_ familiar _there." Kuwabara said.

'_POP_!' Yusuke wasn't having any of that. "DAMMIT, Kuwabara! It's his PRIVATES, not a damn COOKIE JAR! You're the one that wanted to look anyway, I don't need to look!" He snapped.

"No!" Kuwabara refused.

"Oh fine, I'll do it!" I said. I leaned down and attempted to touch the hem of the dress, but I hesitated.

"What's wrong Gin? Scared?" Yusuke teased.

"No." I said stubbornly. I reached again but my hand couldn't do it.

"Alright," I reasoned, "on the count of three."

Yusuke moved next to me and grabbed at the hem.

"One, two, three!" Yusuke and I pulled it up. (Sick I know...but wouldn't you?)

"Ugh!" Then, as if there was a bomb under there, we all jumped back. Botan and Kuwabara even covered their eyes. Yusuke and I got it together to look and when we did, we started laughing again.

"No wonder he wanted to be a woman." I chuckled and looked to Yusuke. "Are you sure those jewels weren't stolen?" We both laughed and even Kuwabara had to chuckle.

"You three are horrible." Botan said.

We heard a camera move behind us.

"Hey, look a camera!" Kuwabara said. "Is this _all_ the _man_ power you've got?" He asked, playing to the camera.

"Two more and we're coming after you!" Yusuke said, holding up two fingers. Even Botan joined in on the action. I stayed away from the camera.

"Let's not forget about Yukina." I said to the group.

That name was more than enough to set Kuwabara running again. Botan and I were running down the hallway in front when I heard him start taking to Yusuke.

"I've been thinking about what you did back there Urameshi. You know? I mean the way you checked to see if Miyuki was a boy. What would you have done if it actually had been a girl you were touching?" He asked.

I sighed to myself, Kuwabara needed to grow up.

"Think about it stupid! It's not like I would complain."

I smirked, knowing that he was only interested in Keiko's goodies. Guys were such liars.

Kuwabara stopped running with this sly smile on his face.

"Keiko's not going to like hearing that." He said.

I stopped running. Kuwabara would be such an asshole if he did that. Yusuke stopped running.

"You wouldn't dare tell Keiko for real!" He stood off to Kuwabara.

"Well there is this new cd I want and I haven't got the money to buy it." He said slyly.

"And you want me to buy it for you." Yusuke finished the sentence and then proceeded to fight with Kuwabara. I gave Botan a look.

"Will you boys knock it off? We're supposed to be rescuing Yukina!"

Now Kuwabara was back in hero mode. He stopped and pushed Yusuke out of the way. "That's right. I don't have time for this." He began tightening his headband. "Okay here goes, by my red pinky string, I'm led to my heart's content." He said holding up his pinky.

It was so psychotic, it was almost cute. We started running again until I got a funny feeling and Botan's compass began beeping.

"This way!" She pointed. I remained still, not really sure I felt Yukina. Botan and Yusuke started running but Kuwabara's look changed.

"Move!" He shouted, pushing them both away, standing between them. Something flashed past his head, causing his headband to split in the middle and fall to the ground.

Shit!

Suddenly this short, stumpy demon dressed in purple and yellow and wearing a cape appeared. On his hands were these wolverine-like claws. I didn't know whether to be worried or to start laughing.

"Demon two of the triad, Inmaki." He said.

"Uh, that's nice." I said, wondering why he had to introduce himself. "I'm sorry I missed." He said to Kuwabara while eying me.

Kuwabara growled and kneeled down to pick up his ruined headband. "You've just tore off the great fighting headband of love. You're dead!" He ran up to Inmaki, who evaded him, practically disappearing in thin air.

"What?" I said, instantly looking around for him.

"That was weird." Yusuke said.

Suddenly Inmaki reappeared but he was flashing in and out around us, freaking us out. Kuwabara jumped back towards us.

"Can you sense where this guy is hiding?" Yusuke asked.

"Nu-uh. He's too fast. It feels like he's all around us." Kuwabara said.

Suddenly Inmaki reappeared from behind Yusuke and scraped his back.

"Yusuke!" I shouted.

"Aaahh!" Botan screamed.

"You okay!" Kuwabara asked, near Yusuke.

"Let's run." Yusuke said quickly, clutching his back. We instantly hit the hallway but Botan's ass hopped on her oar with the quickness and left us in the dust.

Inmaki leapt after us. "Yes, the old cat and mouse." He said with his raspy voice.

"Botan take this corner!" Yusuke ordered.

"Right." We all cut the corner.

"Cover me!" Yusuke said to me. "Look out!" He told Kuwabara. Yusuke got his fist ready for a shotgun while I aimed for a spirit gun.

"What the–" Yusuke got pissed seeing me aim.

"There's nothing you can do." Inmaki said, laughing. Finally he appeared from around the corner.

"Okay, he's here!" Kuwabara warned.

"SHOTGUN!" Yusuke blew him into the wall as my ears were overcome with the noises of hundreds of shotguns. Yusuke was so tough! Though mine could have wasted Yusuke's...I was still proud of him. He looked very proud of himself, though.

"Kinda a cheap move when you don't have to aim." Kuwabara commented.

"WHAT?" Yusuke snapped.

"What?" Inmaki weakly asked. Though, personally, if I had just had my ass personally handed to me, I would have just played dead.

The boys decided to launch their spontaneous educational session of the battle where they could explain to Inmaki their strategy (or lack there of).

"When there was only one direction you could come from, it was easy. I just had to sense your spirit energy from around the corner." Kuwabara explained.

Inmaki groaned.

"And taking my cue from Kuwabara here, I just fired a major shotgun blast to cover the stretch of the hallway. Clever, huh?" Inmaki fell to the floor.

Another camera turned to us. Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed.

"One more!" They all began to play with the camera again.

We were off running (again), when I got another funny feeling (again) and Kuwabara sensed it too. (again)

"Watch out!" Kuwabara shouted.

Botan, who was leading, stopped. "Huh?"

Suddenly, the wall to the right of us exploded. A huge arm popped out and snatched up Botan.

"Aaaah!" She screamed, obviously shocked. He held her up. This new demon was huge but looked like a human mixed with the cowardly lion of the Wizard of Oz and an ape. It added to that feeling that I was in a zoo.

The demon laughed. "The name's Gokumonki, the third demon of the triad."

"I'll—" Yusuke started.

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, pausing all the action, as I saw Yusuke with his spirit gun finger aimed.

"What, dammit?" Yusuke snapped.

"Your name is Goku–monkey?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, slightly puzzled.

"Is that some kind of Shonen Jump joke? Like a stab at DBZ?" I was curious.

"Uhh-no." The demon answered.

"Like, are you done now Gin? You totally killed my comeback." Yusuke snapped.

"Oh my bad." I said. "Well you can just keep going now." I said.

"No, it's too late now." He said, folding his arms.

"Aww, Urameshi, out with it." Kuwabara yelled. "It probably wasn't that funny anyway."

"Fine," he re-aimed his spirit gun.

"I'll write it on your gravestone."

"Yeah, you were right the first time." I said.

"YOU GUYS!" Botan yelped.

"Are you sure you won't hit your friend?" Gokumonki asked.

"Yes, good question." Botan asked, still wriggling in his grasp.

"Dirty trick." Yusuke grumbled, lowering his head.

Gokumonki raised his club, ready to nail us. We all had to scramble to avoid it.

"SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara created his weapon.

"Very good." Gokumonki said as Kuwabara charged him. His sword connected with the club, holding his ground until his sword began to succumb to the pressure. It broke, leaving him, as if he had given up.

"Uh-oh." Kuwabara said.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Yusuke and I asked simultaneously.

"I was afraid of hitting Botan. I musta held back too much energy" He explained. Inmaki took advantage and hit him in the midsection, knocking him into a wall where he rolled along the wall until he hit the ground.

'_Damn_' I said to myself.

"Kuwabara!" Botan screamed.

Yusuke dodged another swing to check on Kuwabara.

"Can you get up?" He asked. Kuwabara managed to get up.

Gokumonki laughed. "You don't have the nerve to attack me, as long as I have her."

"Shoot!" Kuwabara said.

"Unless you have another plan, I'm going to start the crushing!" He raised his club.

Suddenly, a light sparked in Yusuke's eyes.

"Botan! Raise your arms!" He said.

Botan listened and fell from his grip before hightailing it to us.

I shook my head, why didn't we think of that earlier.

"STU-PID!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

They both got up, smiles on their faces.

"Oh, GI-IN." Yusuke called in a sing-song way. "Ready for some fun?"

"Yay!" I clapped my hands together, playfully. I stood behind them as we charged the demon. We all went airborne with out legs ready. The guys kicked him to the ground and I landed seconds after giving him an extra kick in a rather sensitive area, near the loincloth. (Ain't I a stinker?)

"Oh yeah." Yusuke said. The camera whirred towards us again.

"We're coming to get you!" Was their final message. Then we got back to running.

"All we gotta do is stop Tarukane and that'll be easy greasy." Kuwabara said.

I wasn't so sure about that. Botan's compass began beeping again.

"Maybe not." She said.

"What now?" Yusuke asked.

Suddenly, I felt Yukina's energy but it wasn't in her usual area.

"Hold on...yeah, I can definitely feel it. They're moving Yukina." Kuwabara vocalized my thoughts.

"How can you tell?" Yusuke asked.

"We're attached, remember?" He put his fingers to his temple, probably trying to communicate with Yukina. He continued to talk aloud and by the time he was finished I could sense that Hiei was going to make his move soon. I had to prevent all of the guards from facing his wrath. But I knew the boys had a hell of a fight because Tarukane wouldn't give up Yukina easily. Then again, if there were any two that could pull anything out of their asses, it was those two. I explained to them the two demons I was sensing and showed them to the staircase.

"I have a rather short emergency to tend to. Good luck!" I said, before I left.

I turned and flew back down the hallway hoping feverishly that I would be able to make it back in time. Every guard I came across, I quickly knocked out until I reached the tower. I made short work of the guards in there and hid there weapons. I didn't think Hiei would resort to that but...you never know...

After a minute, I heard the door slowly open and Hiei flew in. Right at the area I had told him about last night. He stopped, confused. Then he looked at me.

"You." He said, darkly.

"I thought you did not need any of my suggestions." I said, slyly.

"Hn." He folded his arms and looked at me. "Where is she?" He asked. "Follow me." I led him through the hallways, down the stairs, and through the freak show.

"Humans." Hiei said to himself as we ran through. When we reached the steel doors, they were sealed shut. I could feel something bad going down on the other side. I could feel Yusuke and Kuwabara just growing weaker and weaker. I felt horrible, like I had abandoned them. I hit the door, then kicked it, dying to get in. I even attempted to make a shotgun.

"Honestly." Hiei said behind me, having not moved an inch.

I turned around. "Your sister's behind that door too, you know! We have to get in there!" I snapped.

"There's more than one way to that room. Hurry and don't get in my way." He warned. I began to follow Hiei. We took a long time but eventually we were close enough to sense Yukina. What I did not feel was a shocker. I could barely feel the other demons.

"Listen," I said worriedly as we advanced on the door where Tarukane and Yukina were, " don't lose it. Let me handle the humans and you can get Yukina." I said, running. Hiei was silent, ignoring me. I saw his eyes and my stomach turned in knots. Nothing else mattered now, he was determined to make Tarukane pay.

Oh boy...

We reached the door, hearing Tarukane give an escape order. Hiei wasted no time. He opened the door, standing in the frame observing the whole situation. He looked like a G, holding everyone's fate, including his own, in his hands. He quickly knocked out all four guards. You could have blinked and missed it, he was so fast. Tarukane looked as though his world was falling apart.

"The game's over, you ugly fool. I saw the talisman cards hung in the tower. That explains why I couldn't find her with my jagan eye. But you can't run from death soon." Hiei said.

Oh no. I stepped into the room cautiously, my eyes trained on him.

"Wait!" Tarukane obviously wasn't ready to die. "I don't know who the hell you are–" –Great opening, Tarukane– "–but if it's money you're after we can talk. Listen here, that broad behind you makes jewels you wouldn't believe. I could pump millions from her."

I dropped my head. Aww Tarukane, how could you fuck up that many times in two sentences? Hiei's face clearly showed that he was going to kill him. My heart started racing, scared for Hiei. (I didn't give a damn about Tarukane)

Hiei hooked him, letting that weird-shaped head of his hit the glass behind him, causing it to crack. That's when I realized where we were. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were below and all were still alive. And I could slightly see the demon that was off to the side, dead with Kuwabara's spirit sword still lodged in his chest. He was a huge, ripped man, and that's all I could see.

Back to Tarukane–Hiei began wailing on him-right hook--left hook-- right hook–left hook. Blood was flying everywhere.

"Hiei!" I yelled, trying to bring him back from his state of mind.

"Stop it Hiei! Don't kill him!" Yusuke yelled from below.

"They're just afraid of justice!" Hiei geared himself up for the last blow. My heart stopped, I knew I could not stop him.

"HUHHHHH!"

"NO!" Yukina grabbed Hiei by the offending arm. "I beg of you!" Hiei turned and looked at her, amazed at her request. I was amazed that Hiei actually stopped, but then again that was his sister.

"Are you crazy? Is this not the man that tormented you and made you his slave?"

Good point.

"He is, I have to bear that. But taking his life won't wash away all he's done to me." She closed her eyes. "It'll only bring more pain. Just more nightmares. Please no more, I can't take it." Yukina teared up, beginning to cry. I almost cried, looking at her.

Hiei looked at her and softened up. I never thought he was capable of doing that. He looked so different but he looked so cute... like his little sister.

"Understood. I won't make you cry, he's too worthless for that." He said.

"How can I ever thank you?" She asked, looking at him. "You seem familiar." Hiei's eyes mildly lit up in alarm. "But I'm not sure why–Who are you?"

"No one." Hiei relaxed, smiling. "Just a member of the team."

"Oh no!" Yukina said, alarmed. "I forgot about them" She ran out the room to join the worn down gang. I stood by the glass to watch.

"I guess I didn't need to come here after all." I heard that familiar voice of that prick from behind. I didn't even turn around.

"How long have _you_ been standing there? Long enough, right?" Hiei said, sounding...friendly?

"Why don't you want to tell the girl? She deserves to know she has a brother." Hiei smiled.

"She deserves to happy." He said.

His answer made me curious. But I was more interested in the interaction between Kuwabara and Yukina. I saw the way Kuwabara looked when she appeared. It was as though all his pain and weariness was washed away. He completely let go of his macho crap. Was this what love did? Turning people into marshmallows? I heard Kurama chuckle.

"I thought the two are the same." He said.

Hiei smiled, shaking his head. "This is the way I want it."

I don't think Kurama or I fully understood but I know we both respected his decisions.

"I see you've made a friend." Kurama changed the subject.

"Hn." Was Hiei's response.

I backed away from the window to give Kuwabara some privacy. Yusuke and Botan came up.

"Wow, we've got a full house, huh?" Yusuke asked. Kurama smiled. Hiei left abruptly.

"It's time that I leave too. Will you get her back–" I said.

"It's cool, Gin." Yusuke said.

"Leaving so soon?" Kurama asked. I nodded, avoiding saying anything to him. He made me sick.

"Good luck." I said.

"Same to you Gin, don't be a stranger." Yusuke asked.

"I'll try."

Yusuke looked at me in a way that made my heart stop. It was as if he had an extra meaning behind it. I nodded and kept walking with that look repeating over and over in my head.

* * *

_Okay, I hope you enjoyed this one! It was kind of long, but it took a lot of work! Coming up, Kay comes home to find some strange new visitors in the Black House_._ But Sakyo not coming clean...can Kay get something out of him? And if she does, how will that change the professional relationship_ _they have now?_


	27. Meet The Toguros

1Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Four

Meet the Toguros

* * *

I had to meet with Koenma for the rest of the day after I had left the boys to receive a lecture for fighting and my cover for the two days that I was gone from Sakyo. Once everything was straight, Koenma immediately sent me to the next helicopter. I was so wrapped up in what was going on with the mission and my cover that I didn't phone Sakyo to tell him I was coming. That was a big mistake. Sakyo wasn't much for surprises.

"Miss Kamiya-Shina!" Yogi, the main servant said, running towards the chopper as I was escorted off of it. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked sounding slightly alarmed. "Well, I mean we weren't expecting you until the beginning of the week." He tried to cover up.

"Yes, well, I wrapped up my shoots early." I smiled, handing one of my bags to another servant. "Is Sakyo here?" I asked. Yogi's eyes widened a bit, not enough to be noticeable to many but more than enough for me.

"Yes. Would you care for some refreshments outside by the shore?" He asked.

"No thank you." I smiled. "I'm tired. If Sakyo's busy then I'll go straight to my room."

That's when I felt it. I felt this strange, scary yet familiar energy. Someone was here and Yogi did not want me to see.

"Are you sure?" He pressed. "It will be no trouble."

"No, I need a nap." I said, walking quicker.

"You can rest outside, it's quite peaceful this time of day."

Damn, he was really working to keep me out.

"Okay, but I need to get settled first." I said. By then, I had reached the front door but Yogi got in my way.

"Please, Miss, the front hall has just been polished."

I shot Yogi a look. If that had been the case, he would have said so earlier. I relented and followed him around to the back of the Black House. The servants left me out on the deck with the promise of some refreshments after they took my bags. I kept my purse and watched Yogi enter the house through the sliding doors. As he closed the doors, I heard him lock them.

Boy, was **_that_** a mistake. As soon as he was out of the way, I pulled out my sidekick and used it to unlock the door.

I walked in quietly, removing my shoes to follow my senses, which were leading me to the living room. I tiptoed down a few stairs and clung to the wall as I worked my way there. The closer I got, the more I could hear Sakyo talking but only to one demon. Where was the other one? I was sure I could feel another one. Where was the other one? I backed up quietly, hoping he wasn't roaming around somewhere. Then I backed into a brick wall, or at least that's what it felt like. I had actually backed into this huge demon. I was pissed that I hadn't sensed him. I turned around and damn near screamed.

This demon was huge, ripped, and tall. He was wearing a long brown jacket and a pair of jeans. He covered his eyes with a pair of shades. He looked familiar...at least he was as large as that demon the boys had taken out...but that one was dead...and he worked alone. Besides, what would Sakyo want with him? That made no sense, clearly those were some other demons. I still must have looked pretty frightened because the demon smirked.

"_Tsk. Tsk._ Hasn't your mother ever taught you about listening at doors?" His deep voice asked, playfully.

I said nothing, not caring to tell him the truth. He observed me and smiled.

"So you're Sakyo's little woman." He said.

"We have company." I heard Sakyo say. I just stood there. "Come in Kay. They are just about to leave."

I swallowed and did what he asked. Sakyo was seated in his chair, smoking. In front of him stood a pale, ugly, lankly creature with this long mess of hair that made me want to throw up on sight. He looked so evil and filthy. He turned to look at me. I felt him look me over, assaulting me with his eyes. I could feel him try to tap into my thoughts but I resisted. The entire time he kept smiling nastily at me. I tried to stay calm but I was reaching my limit. I kept channeling happy thoughts until the big demon stopped him.

"Brother," he said with a warning in his tone, "let's go." The ugly one looked at his brother with annoyance and disdain.

"Fine." I said snidely. "_Congratulations_, Sakyo." He said slyly, still eying me. The big one smirked at me again and then they left.

As soon as they were gone, I retreated to my room but I could not relax. Now I definitely knew there was something going on and my curiosity was not going to let me rest.

Sakyo was in a good mood that night. We were having dinner at home for once outside. Whenever he was around, we always ate together. I did not know why but I did not mind. I was very uneasy around him. All I had were a bunch of unanswered questions I was not supposed to ask swimming around in my mind.

"Out with it, Kay." Sakyo said.

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"You would assume after all these months, I would be able to tell when you want to interrogate me. What do you want to ask about, my visitors?" He asked.

"That's a start. Do they work for you?" I asked.

"Yes. They are the Toguro brothers. They handle my security and personal interests."

"Oh." I had no more questions about that. "I've never seen them before." I commented.

"That's why I hired them." He said with a smirk.

"Oh." I racked my brain for another question. "So why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Sakyo asked, surprised.

"Happy...pleased...satisfied...pick a word. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He said, attempting to blow me off again.

"I'd like to, _thanks_." I said bitterly. Sakyo raised his eyebrows and I raised them right back.

"I closed a business deal." He said.

"Really?" I asked. Sakyo nodded.

"Like a merger or one of those horrible takeovers?" I asked.

"More like the takeover." Sakyo said with a proud smirk.

"Oh." I thought for a few seconds and then I was nearly bowled over when I had a revelation.

"_Wait a minute_, you have a business? What kind of business?" I asked. "You never mentioned it."

"You never cared to ask and I don't care to tell." I said.

I shot him a look of shock and disappointment.

"Ouch." I frowned. "I apologize for giving a damn."

"Do not lie. You're just being nosy." He said.

"Pardon?" He was really trying to piss me off.

"You've never bothered to ask months ago but now you're ready to play twenty-one questions after seeing two demons in the house. It does not work that way."

I scowled at him. "Maybe if you weren't so damn tight, I would have asked you earlier. I've always wanted to know. The only thing I know about you after all these months is the brand of cigarette you smoke–Lucky Strike." I continued, "I just want to know what your day job is, I won't tell anyone. You know that."

"Kay, you know everything you need to know. You're not my business partner."

I remained silent. I did not like being reminded of my place. I was still an employee to him. I was not hurt but it was a major setback to getting the information I wanted.

"You know there's more than one way for me to find out." I bluffed.

"Is there?" Sakyo was far from buying me, he knew he was my only way in.

"You are really not going to tell me." I was surprised.

"What makes you so special?" He asked.

That silenced me again. Damn that man. The frown on my face made him smile.

"So let's assume-" I started.

"Kay." He closed his eyes.

"Fine." I stopped. "But–"

Sakyo smirked, reaching for his glass.

"Tell me, if I were to tell you everything what exactly would you do with the information?" He looked me in the eyes.

I frowned, not having an answer.

"Nothing." I finally answered.

Sakyo remained silent for a minute.

"That's why you know everything you need to know and nothing more." He said before getting up and leaving.

"Uh!" I stared after him, even more confused.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I called after him.

Damn that man.

* * *

Coming up: Sakyo's never asked Kay to do anything that made her uncomfortable...until now. Will Kay, who's prided herself on thinking for herself, refuse or submit? R&R Loyalty next! 


	28. Loyalty Part 1

1_It's me again, with another chapter so damn long it had to be divided up into two parts. But it's all worth it because I am getting very close to the dark tournament so bear with me. But I'll have more to tell at the beginning of the next chapter–Honeychica04_

_Remember that Kay was locked out of the final battle at Tarukane's and left early. There were a lot of things that she did not see._

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Five

Loyalty (Part One)

That Sakyo. He made me sick but I could not help but respect him. He would not involve me in anything that I could not make a difference in, that was what he was telling me last night. I did not get frustrated, I just had to show him that I was more than his little moneymaker. All I had to do was wait for the right opportunity to come along and see how Sakyo responded. The hardest part of it all would just be waiting.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), I did not have to wait very long. That same night, Sakyo and I both managed to be in the living room discussing some traveling plans when the house phone rang. We both froze because nobody ever called the house, normally Sakyo's cell would ring.

Yogi appeared holding the telephone. "It is for you, Sir." He said, standing in the doorway glancing at me. Sakyo stood and followed him out of the room. He did not come back for another hour. But I stayed right there in the room, dying to know what happened.

When Sakyo came back, the look on his face did not do much to hint at anything important. In fact, he did not look fazed at all. I openly stared at him waiting for some information. He walked over to his chair and sat back down. He proceeded to light up, take a drag, and leaned back.

"Tarukane is dead." He said simply.

I blinked, needing a second to take it all in. My heart just stopped.

"Wh-WHAT!" I exclaimed.

Sakyo said nothing, he just went on smoking.

"How...how did he die?" I asked.

"He was decapitated."

My hand immediately flew to my chest. This did not make any sense. They guys were the last ones I the house but they were not murderers. Besides, they had already rescued Yukina and she had plead for his life. The last time that I had seen him, he had been beaten unconscious. I was panicking inside, trying to figure out what happened.

"Funny, I hardly thought you would be so moved by his death." He said.

"I don't." I said quickly. "But I did not want him to die–like _that_. Do you have any idea of who did it? Where did it happen?" I asked.

"That is not clear at the moment but I know it happened at his summer estate, the one we all visited recently. I have a suspicion that someone at that party was paying close attention to his security." He closed his eyes.

I frowned, getting a little nervous. I was far, light-years away from being busted but I still could have been found out.

"I have not gotten to the interesting part." Sakyo continued, his eyes still closed. I looked at him intently.

"Tarukane was penniless at him death."

"WHAT!" I stood up, I was so shocked. The guys couldn't have done that either. They weren't evil, they were not that damn smart, and...they just were not that damn smart. (I could see Urameshi blowing off school permanently and blowing everything at an arcade while Kazuma would probably buy Megallica.)

"How? He's not that stupid to keep all of his assets and fortune in one place." I said.

Sakyo smiled up at me. "You give that man far too much credit. More than likely he made a wager on something went foul."

"That means he knew his murderer." I shuddered at the thought.

"The sad thing is that Tarukane is not the first one to suffer this fate. There were two others that died before you were hired."

"Really? And you all have not figured it out?" I found that to be very stupid.

"It's a very well done inside job. Someone is plotting to wipe us out."

I looked at Sakyo like he was crazy.

"Aren't you..._alarmed_?"

Sakyo smirked, confidently. "No."

"No? But the person has to travel in our circle. They'll definitely be gunning for you." I was genuinely concerned. I even went as far as to grab his wrist so he would pay attention. Sakyo looked up at me, shocked by my action and the obvious amount of stress in my voice.

I stepped back, wondering what the hell I was doing. I was just as confused as Sakyo was. I let him go and shook my head, embarrassed.

"I'll just stay in my place." I said, quickly.

Sakyo smirked. "Right."

I left the room, mentally kicking myself in the ass. I needed to get a grip.

The next day I was back to normal. But you couldn't help but be more somber and controlled when you were going to a funeral. To minimize any public interest in Tarukane's life, the funeral had to be handled quickly at the expense of the Black Black Club. Not a lot of people attended, even though Tarukane had always been surrounded by people.

There was a repast after the rainy funeral, giving us mourners an opportunity to eat and socialize. Soon enough, most of the people had forgotten about Tarukane and moved on to other important topics. These people were rough. I mean cheating people out of their money and laughing behind their backs was one thing but forgetting about them at their own repast was harsh.

Then again...this was Tarukane...so I said fuck him too.

Sakyo was busy talking to the very unhappy surviving members.

I was deciding between what kind of sushi roll I wanted when I was visited by a friend.

"Now there's a face I cannot forget." A french accent said from _behind_ me. I laughed.

"Christophe." I turned around and we hugged quickly. There had been several functions since the cruise and he was always around. Now we were good friends.

"Words can't describe how much I've missed you." He said.

"Please." I rolled my eyes, still smiling. I took a second to look at him. Christophe looked good. He had grown his sandy brown hair to his shoulders and was wearing a nice suit...or maybe it was his build. He had been working out. But there was something about him, he looked so damn powerful. I knew Christophe was a businessman but he was not that big of a player by reputation.

"I see you're still with Sakyo. Are you going for a medal?" He chuckled while I smirked.

"You're still hardheaded I see." I commented.

"You call it being hardheaded. I call it being in love."

I would have laughed if he had not been serious.

"Christophe, you can't–"

"Why do you stay with him? Is it for the money?" He asked.

"No." I whispered, looking around hoping we were not being watched.

"The power?" He continued, leaning in on me. I noticed some tramp watching me pretty closely.

"Let's discuss this outside." I said. I had to stop this right now.

"In the rain?" He asked, surprised.

"Just come." I said, walking. I didn't bother to check with Sakyo, I knew he did not care. We walked out in the cold to stand under an awning.

"I already told you not to question this. I don't care about money or power." I said.

Christophe gave me a look of disbelief.

"Then is had to be his wholesome charm." He said, sarcastically. "You don't know what you're messing with, Kay." He warned. "They are all about themselves, especially your boyfriend. They step on everyone without a care. If they don't watch out, fate will get them one by one until they all fal back to the state of having nothing." He finished that last statement with an undeniable amount of malice in his voice. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Kay, don't play games. You've seen it on the streets and in movies like Scarface. You're only on top for awhile until someone knocks you off. And normally no one stays there for long, look at Tarukane.

I raised an eyebrow. "So why are you here? This is not the boy scout meeting."

Christophe smiled. "You think I'm some big hypocrite right?" He asked.

"Prove me wrong." I challenged.

"I'm here to watch my father. He loves to gamble and if I left him around your boyfriend we would all be in the poor house."

"So how do you make your money?" I asked.

Christophe laughed, taken aback by my direct line of questioning. "I run my father's international shipping company, thank you."

"Oh okay." I nodded and looked away. Christophe began to laugh, confusing me. I watched him eventually finish laughing by resting his hand on my shoulder. I gently removed it causing him to smile.

"If it isn't about the money or the power, because obviously a real working man does not impress you, why are you with him?"

Christophe's voice softened as he took my hand.

"I could give you-" He started to say.

I rolled my eyes, how many times had I heard that before?

"I don't want the world okay? And I have everything I want, so don't offer it to me. Let's just forget about this. I don't even want to listen." I tried to walk away, but Christophe would not loosen his grip.

"Kay, wait. Calm down, I wasn't about to offer you—any of that shit—though I now have a fairly good idea how easy you'd be to please."

We both smiled.

"What? Did Sakyo use those as pick-up lines?"

I said nothing, that was his employment recruitment speech.

"What I wanted to say was that I could offer you something genuine."

"Like?" I was curious. I knew I wasn't going to change. If this was about love, I would have left Sakyo a long time ago.

The next thing I knew, Christophe had pulled me close, wrapped his arms around me, and started to kiss me. He was kissing me gently but with this sense of urgency like he had something to prove but not to Sakyo or anyone else...just me. All I knew was that it was a damn good kiss...a damn good, long-ass kiss...one I had to stop–NOW!

"Christophe." I pushed him away. I had given him too much ground and now he had gotten to me. No one had kissed me like that and actually meant it. No one ever really chased me...they assumed I was easy.

Damn. I thought about Sakyo and that put some fear in to me. I could be fired (or possibly a lot worse off). Not to mention I did not want him to get the wrong idea. Christophe had made his point and I was interested but I just couldn't–-for many reasons. Though I couldn't give you one off hand for the life of me. Christophe, reading the look on my face, began to look worried.

"I'm sorry Kay. I couldn't help myself." He said with a small smile. I almost smiled myself but this was stupid.

"Christophe, I am not going to leave him." I said, firmly. "I can't do that."

"You can't or you won't?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" I backed away.

"Do you love him?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked again.

"Sakyo's got you in love with him, doesn't he?" He asked, his voice growing bitter.

Before I could even form an answer, the sky opened up and it started raining heavily. Christophe turned and went inside. A second later, Sakyo was outside with my coat and umbrella.

"Are we leaving?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted some fresh air." He said.

"In the rain?" I asked.

"It did not stop you and Christophe London." He said.

I said nothing and took my coat from him.

"Let's take a walk." He said, opening the umbrella.

I was a little pissed, knowing I was going to get soaked. I moved in close, wrapping one arm around him. Sakyo looked at me and I pointed to my hair.

"You just paid for this to be relaxed yesterday. I don't do the wet look for anyone–-except Sports Illustrated.

We stepped out in the cold rain. I knew why Sakyo wanted to walk. He probably had something to tell me that he wanted no one else to hear.

"There's a lot of talk going on in there." He said, placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Positive or negative?" I said, feeling a mix of emotions. I was nervous around him but at the same time I felt good. I don't know what this man had over me but I submitted myself to it.

"What do you think?" He smirked.

"Well, that's funerals for you." I said.

"Nobody is talking about Tarukane." He said, amused.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Your friend, Christophe." He answered.

I remained quiet, looking ahead. I did not want to get into any trouble.

"I know that he dislikes all of us." Sakyo continued.

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, everyone except you." He smirked.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"He was the last person to see our late friend." He answered.

I paused. "I don't know Sakyo. Christophe does not seem to be the decapitating type."

"Don't let his act fool you." He said.

"Sakyo can we talk about this in the car? I want to go home."

Once in the car, we continued.

"You've never been one for gossip before. Why do you believe it now?" I asked.

"I would hope that you thought higher of me. I don't believe anything that others say. But I do know that Christophe has been a part of our circle for a long time. He's been following his idiot father, witnessing what everyone else had and wondering why he did not have it."

"Why?" I asked, playing the attentive child to his story.

"His father is a fool. The only reason that I have not taken everything is because I pity him. Not to mention he does not have anything. Christophe learned early enough that to get what he wanted, he had to take it. He's charmed his way through two of us already, three including Tarukane. Now he feels confident enough to find a fourth victim—me."

I could not bring myself to believe Sakyo fully. But his spin on things was not that much of a stretch. Christophe definitely had some issues and he never hesitated to bash Sakyo. I told Sakyo about our conversation and how he was sure that Sakyo would fall eventually.

"And what do you think about that?" He asked, very amused.

"I'll stay in my place, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Kay." He said, warningly.

"I have no clue what you are up to but I think being a kingpin is far from it. You're far too innovative." I said.

Sakyo didn't respond to that. "What else did he say to you?"

"Well...umm..." There had not been much of a conversation after that kiss.

Sakyo gave me a knowing look. I told him about his offer, the kiss, and my rejection.

"So he's starting on you, quite aggressively, I might add."

I frowned, feeling slightly guilty. (Though I had no reason to.)

"He must think you're the key to destroying me. Everyone thinks you hold my secrets because you've been around for so long. Or he's really in love with you." Sakyo pulled out a cigarette. "Either way, this can be beneficial."

That last statement made me very suspicious.

"And what exactly are you getting at?" I asked.

Sakyo just looked at me.

"Oh no." I said after a second, "Oh no. No. Sakyo, how would _that_ help?"

"You can learn what his true intentions are." He said.

"What if he's really in love?" I asked.

"You can make your own choice about that." He said, calmly.

That hurt. Sakyo did not give a damn about who I chose to be with. Maybe my role as his little moneymaker was coming to an end. It seemed like he was "kindly" pushing me away. I didn't want to go...and for Koenma's sake I could not go. I wanted to tell Sakyo wouldn't do it but something was telling me to go ahead.

"How far are we from the repast?" I asked.

"We've been on the road for five minutes."

"Tell the driver to go back to the entrance." I said.

"Why?" Sakyo asked.

"Just do it...please." I smiled. Shortly were we on our way back.

"Do you have a stack on you?" I asked, referring to money. Sakyo gave me some yen, since I already had the credit cards.

When we arrived at the gate of the entrance, I had the car stop, even though I had a long walk to the building.

"Bye." I gave Sakyo a half hug. "You owe me."

"What are you about to do?" He asked.

"It looks better if I play the damsel in distress. I'll tell him you dumped me and kicked me out the car when I told you I was in love with him...or something."

"I'll be in touch." He said.

"_Right_." I reluctantly got out of the car, ready to be traded from one rich guy to another...


	29. Loyalty Part 2

1_Still reading? Good. I promise that in the next chapter, things are going to begin to get on the fast track...but you have to read this first to follow the plot._

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Five

Loyalty (Part II)

* * *

Christophe took me in with open arms and I could not blame him, my fake tears were Oscar worthy. He brought me to his place in Paris to stay for awhile before I got my own place.

Living with him was an interesting experience. We were together for nearly a week before he really asked about Sakyo. I was beginning to believe that Chris did like me. He called off from work for a few days just to show me around and spend time with me. And spending time did not include trying to get in my pants (though I'm positive that was on his mind.) He also loved to talk, mainly about life. He had a sense of humor that I found a little corny but refreshing at the same time. He asked me a lot of questions about my life and my plans for the future. I did not really know how to respond to any of his questions. No one really asked me things like that before. And I never gave shit like that a second thought. I lived in the present. But it was fun to bounce crazy ideas off of him. He thought I was just sooo crazy and sooo much fun judging by what I said. That led to him asking my opinion on everything.

Another thing Chris did that I was not accustomed to was that he was very affectionate. I knew the French had a reputation for romance and all that jazz but this was something else. There were a lot of kisses like the one at the repast—and some that were even better. He was constantly on me. I liked it (no one knows how many times I was tempted) but I liked air better.

The one thing Chris did that I really liked was taking me to his company one day. He showed me practically everything, even introducing me to his father (who was an idiot). Any question that I had, he would answer. I was surprised he was so giving.

But the biggest surprise I received came from myself. I had been trained in basic mind control in my Seduction classes. If I wanted to, I could get anything from him ranging from his dental records to his family secrets. Of course, I was not certified to use these abilities but the point was that I did not have to stay with him.

The more time I spent with him, the closer I became with him. But I could not get close to him the way I felt I should. I had an emotional roadblock. That did not mean that I did not have strong feelings for him. It just meant that I was damn confused—and not in a way that "just business" was supposed to be.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) for me, fate found its way to force me into a hellish reality check. After my week with Chris, there was a party being held by me "ex" in Tokyo. Now you would think that a guy wouldn't want to bring a girl to a party being thrown by the man that dumped her a week ago. But Christophe's ego convinced him that flaunting me would be a good opportunity. I could see that the father was not the only idiot in this family. Christophe told me it was strictly business but I overlooked his BS because I was homesick.

When we showed up to Sakyo's penthouse party, I expected a lot of attention for showing up on Chris' arm. I had been part of the underworld's "Super Couple". But the attention I received was not what I expected. Instead of the looks of surprise, I saw looks of..._pity_? The girls were looking at me like I had fallen off. That's when I saw her—the new girl on Sakyo's arm.

I was PISSED!

But I stayed calm. I guess we were done and he did not bother to tell me. That was okay. But how dare he make me look like a tossed aside tramp? This other girl couldn't hold a candle to me anyway—she looked very old. Maybe it was the lighting...no I knew this woman. It took me a few more seconds to realize she was Sophia. (You _must_ remember her—she's the bitch that cause me to take a lighting fixture in the head to save Sakyo's life...all because he was trying to help her.)

AGAIN, I was calm. I couldn't let Christophe start getting suspicious. We mingled as usual but I noticed the difference in power between my "ex" and Chris. Sakyo always had people fighting to talk to him. Christophe had to hustle a bit to get some attention. Eventually the time had come to have dinner. Sophia took the spotlight, thrilled I was out of the picture.

I still held up, letting Chris cuddle with me at the table, honestly enjoying it. We held a private conversation, even laughing at a few inside jokes. We practically ignored the rest of the table. (I could not have _paid_ for this to go any better.)

That did not stop Sophia from starting something.

"I guess young hearts heal quickly." She commented, causing the table to fall nosily silent. I knew what she wanted and she **_was not _**getting it.

I looked up at her as though I was not fazed and smiled warmly. I looked Chris tenderly in the eyes, tracing his arm with my finger.

"I guess so." I said, softly. Christophe chuckled, he knew I hated Sophia. She left me alone afterwards and I was fine until the waiter accidently spilled a drink on my dress. I did not flip, though I wanted to, and headed for a bathroom. I was cleaning myself off, hiking my dress up when the door opened and Sakyo came in.

"Hello." He said, causing me to jump, pulling my dress down.

"You could have knocked." I huffed.

"You could have locked the door." He responded.

"I thought I did." I said, turning from him. "You _do_ know there is another bathroom around here."

Sakyo chuckled and closed the door, locking it.

"Are you enjoying the party?" He said, disguising his true question.

"Are you?" I faced him. Sakyo smirked, looking like he was glad to see me.

"What do you want?" I asked, tightly.

Sakyo raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to know how your new love has been treating you."

"I haven't found anything. He never mentioned you and I searched his home, his parent's place and his office building. All I know is that he likes me."

Sakyo nodded.

"I predicted he would not talk. He is quite determined." He said.

I paused. Had he not hear me say that Chris was cool?

"Determined? I just told you I found nothing." I said.

Sakyo raised an eyebrow. "I heard you clearly, Kay. Did you hear what I said? While you were gone, I had some employees look through his hidden files. He is after me. Here." He handed me a folder to read.

I frowned, not sure what to make of this.

"Can you link him to Tarukane and the others?"

"Yes. But I'm not concerned about them. I have to protect my own interests." He said, strangely.

"And how will you do that?" I asked, foreseeing a confrontation.

Sakyo stared at me hard. "I would like to speak with him."

"Okay." I said.

"Now." He said.

"What?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Bring him out to the corridor...alone." He specified.

I could not believe he was telling me to do this.

"But, if I tell him you want to—" I started.

"Kay, where is the sense in being up-front? I don't care how you get him, just bring him."

I could not mask the look of uncertainty and fear from my face but I began to walk towards the door anyway.

"Give a five minutes." I said softly.

Ten minutes later, I was hotly kissing Chris while dragging him into the corridor Sakyo had asked me to bring him. (He did say that he did not care how I brought him) Once the door was closed, Chris, thinking we were alone, tried to get frisky by pushing me against a wall.

"_A-hem_." Sakyo said from the opposite end of the corridor. Chris looked over to him in shock. Instinctively, he tried to protect me by pushing me behind him.

"What is going on?" Chris asked.

Sakyo looked to me with this slightly wicked look in his cold, ice blue eyes.

"You can leave us, Kay." He said to me. I stiffened, trying to avoid seeing Chris' reaction. But I could feel him stiffen and move away from me. I looked at him. His eyes showed a look of pure disappointment but it was aimed towards himself. As if he was thinking he should have known better.

He should have.

If I had been more humane, my heart would have broken. But I had to toss my emotions aside. I wasn't trained to be that way. (And it was either him or Sakyo)

Besides, all is fair in love and the art of seduction.

I quickly walked back to the door and reached for the handle when it opened for me. There stood the Toguro brothers with the evil one riding his brother's shoulder. I was too shaken to question wether or not they were brothers or lovers. (And I'm sure everyone had that same question at one time or the other.) I wondered what they were doing here. Sakyo had said he only wanted to talk.

I did not get a chance to ask a question. I quickly found myself on the opposite side of the closed door. I did not want to move. I was paralyzed with fear for Christophe. I highly doubted Sakyo needed any protection. I had always joked with him about roughing people up or bumping people off...but now I was worried he would actually do it. That look in his eyes...it scared me.

I walked back into the bathroom with my stomach in knots and my entire being trembling. I felt guilty and I wanted to splash cold water on my face but my makeup was just right and I wasn't going to wreck it. I just ran the water over my wrists. I kept reviewing what Sakyo said to me. I still was not confident that Chris was guilty. And I knew that Sakyo would eliminate whatever was in his way...but what if Sakyo was right?

The very thought of Christophe dying caused me to gasp.

I had as good as killed him.

No.

I had killed him.

I gasped, feeling huge tears well up in my eyes. My throat began to burn as it tightened. I had never felt so much guilt in my life, it was so painful. I heard a door in the corridor open and close. The demons had left but I could faintly feel Chris. I dried my hands quickly and darted back into the corridor. I was so quick that I startled Sakyo who was leaning against the wall.

I ran over to him.

"Where is he? Did he confess?" I asked.

"He's been **handled**." Sakyo said smoothly, as if it were no big deal.

I felt my heart dropped through the floor and I felt so weak. I just gave out, causing Sakyo to have to catch me. He had to wrap his arms around me as I leaned against him.

"Kay." He said quietly.

I remained quiet. Where could I go now if anyone found out? I had no one to turn to except the man I did this for.

"I'm fine." I managed to say. I looked him in the eyes. "It had to be done." I said aloud, trying to reaffirm it for myself.

"Then why are you about to cry?" He asked, seriously.

I looked at him hard.

"I'm just a little freaked out, that's all." I understated. "But I'll be over it." I said, softly.

Sakyo gently pushed me away from him.

"Why did you do this if you weren't comfortable. I would not have forced you." He said.

He was right, I could have refused. Why did I push this? No, I knew exactly why it made me feel this? No, I knew exactly why and it made me feel so weak in my soul. _But how could he not see that_?

I looked at him, very puzzled. The look in my eyes caused him to look surprised.

"_I did this for you_." I managed to say as if it were a no brainer. "To protect you." I reinforced.

I felt extremely tired. I just wanted to leave.

"Please don't interrogate me." I leaned against his chest, closing my eyes. "Take me home."

To my surprise, Sakyo tightened his hold on me, drawing me in closer. His head rested against mine. And I was overcome with this intense feeling of calm. Even though I had assisted in a murder, Sakyo had calmed me down. That was why I could not commit to Chris, he would never have this effect on me. Though now that did not matter...

Suddenly the door behind us opened—and Christophe stepped out—ALIVE. My brain just stopped. Had I been drugged? No, he was really there, dressed to leave. He started to walk past us, when he did, it gave me a look that showed that he felt sorry for me. He shook his head and then chuckled, turning his gaze to Sakyo before walking away.

I froze, utterly stupefied. Did Sakyo—why did he do this? I dropped my head, ashamed, confused, and frustrated all at once. I could give the term "emotional roller coaster" a whole new meaning. I separated myself from Sakyo and crossed my arms. When I managed to look at him, he remained unaffected as though he had done no wrong. I narrowed my eyes at the bastard, _how could he_? He attempted to say something but I cut him off.

"Don't." I said with a raised hand. "I just want to go." I said quietly, yet fiercely.

Normally, my mind would be racing, pulling me in a million directions and asking a million questions but at the moment, it clearly had a unified thought: this charade was over.

* * *

Coming up: The story hits it's first major turning point when Sakyo comes clean about a lot of things, including his and Kay's future...A Loss of Innocense is next. 


	30. A Loss of Innocense

1_Wow. I have finally reached one of the major turning points in this fic where Kay's two worlds are going to connect and her life is going to drastically change. I was thinking and realized that it has been one year since I started writing this. I did not publish it until December (Because originally I was not going to publish it) but I have had everything planned out for an entire year and I am finally about to reach the point I wanted to get to. There are going to be a lot of twists and turns coming now, all the chapters before were just the set up. _

_To make things easy to understand, I'm establishing a time line to follow this fic. Currently, this chapter takes place a few days before Yusuke is approached by Toguro to enter the tournament. Afterwards the next two chapters will cover the two months before the Tournament and then it all jumps off from there._

_I'd like to thank everyone for reading & reviewing and I hope that I keep you interested enough to keep reading!_

_Thanks,_

_Honeychica04_

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Six

A Loss of Innocense

* * *

There is no place like a beach that can help to clearyour mind and make sense of things. I had been sitting out there for hours. Now I know you all assumed I would have cut out of there as soon as we made it back to the Black House but I didn't. I had to cool out for a second and then give Sakyo a piece of my mind.

It was a warm night and I had hiked up my dress and removed my shoes so I could walk barefoot in the water and feel the push and pull of the waves under my feet as the full moon hung overhead. I looked over to the Black House. Aside from the security areas, most of the lights were out, including the one in Sakyo's room.

I guess he had nothing to say.

That was cool. I was incapable of getting upset about anything. It was not only because I was emotionally drained. It was not only because I was emotionally drained.

I had changed.

Something inside of me had changed. It's only natural that when you realize you are actually cold-blooded enough to assist in murder, shit changes. Nothing could faze me anymore. I had to accept that I was a real life bitch. I was no longer the girl that cut you off in line because I could or blew you off for no reason...and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. I kicked at the water, just listening to the waves until I felt someone approaching. I knew who it was so I kept walking along the shore. I knew he wouldn't dare to get wet.

But a few seconds later (just to spite me), I heard his footsteps in the water behind me. I turned around to look at him and had to immediately look away to smile. Seeing someone fully dressed in their suit with their pants rolled up and a cigarette in hand walking in the water was funny. I calmed down quickly.

"Is there something you want?" I asked, defiantly breaking the silence early. The sound of my voice caused Sakyo to stop walking.

The tone in my voice had changed with me. Darker. I sounded darker. My voice was now the female compliment of Sakyo's. It wasn't an act I had put on, it was my real voice.

Sakyo remained silent, giving me the floor. (Or the shore if you want to get technical)

"You know," I said, looking up to the moon, "there's a lot of things in this world that piss me off." I did not have to look to know that Sakyo was smirking. Even I had to smile. "Seriously," I paused, "do you remember the night we met on the roof? And I told you that I controlled my life but fate sticks its two cents in from time to time?"

Sakyo chuckled.

"Well, I hate fate. Fate pisses me of the most. Mainly because I can't do anything about it. And it has two little friends that love to fuck with me, tests and change. I can't stand them either. But they constantly come into my life. And after any test, there's always a change. And I thought I had been doing a good job of avoiding them and then fate threw you in to my life." I laughed. "Do you know that my life use to be somewhat normal? I was just a little badass. Now I'm here, recovering from the thought that I had almost committed murder." I smirked. "And all because you wanted to know whether or not I was loyal to you. You are such a bastard." I smiled. "You're a smart bastard--brilliant even, but a bastard none the less. I don't know if I passed or not but I want to know how many more hoops I'm going to have to jump through until you decide to let me in. I've already tossed away the life I knew and the little innocense I had...and don't even try to act like I wasn't. That's the real reason your friends were all over me. I was clean and I wasn't jaded. Anyway, I've put down my hand and you have yet to play yours."

There. I had said it. It was all on Sakyo now.

"I remember something else you said the night we met. You told me that I was trouble. You've always known what I was about _so I did not take anything you were not willing to give_." Sakyo had caught up to me and was now at my side.

"I've been very careful with you, Kay. There was a lot of promise I saw in you that night. There's a lot of my life that I've kept hidden from you. I let you form your own opinion and thoughts and now the time has come for you to make a decision. This lifestyle we've had is a far cry from my true life. Things are a lot darker and more than what the strongest and smartest people can handle."

The serious, stern tone in his voice caused me to stop walking. He stopped with me and looked me in the eyes.

"You have two choices. Leave now and try to salvage the life you've left behind, completely forgetting all of this. Or you can stay, though once you are in, there is only one way out. I've never been this generous. You're the only one I can afford this courtesy. I'll give you one day to decide."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm serious." I had to do this. I know Koenma would have a fit but I couldn't refuse. I looked Sakyo in the eyes so he could know I was serious.

Sakyo sat me down on the sand to talk. He came clean about Tarukane and the Toguro Brothers. I was shocked, but not at what Sakyo had done. I thought about Yusuke and Kuwabara. How could I have not recognized Toguro? I had to contact Koenma. Sakyo also told me about the other fortunes he had taken.

His legitimate money was invested into his laboratories and pharmaceutical companies. But he did not go into detail about them.

"So why are you working so hard at building your fortune? What are you working towards?" I asked.

"I cannot answer that, yet. I have not completed this stage of my plans. There are a few more people I have not taken care of."

"When will you finish that?" I asked.

"In a little more than two months there is going to be a fighting tournament for demons that I am going to hold on Hanging Neck Island."

My eyes widened. That was a very heavy sentence. He went into the history of the tournament, the rules, and how he planned to sponsor a team.

"A team of demons?" I asked.

"Yes. You've already met two of the fighters." He said.

"Those Toguros?" I shuddered. "They made me uneasy."

Sakyo smiled. "They are able to do more than that. They are the team to beat. Though my friends will stake their fortunes to prove me wrong. At least, that is what I am counting one. It should be a fun time."

"We're going!" I asked, alarmed.

"Of course. It's a long awaited annual event. Everyone in our standing will be there. And Toguro plans to make things more interesting. The people will be expecting a great show and watching my team easily destroy all the others is far from entertaining. So we're inviting a powerful human team into the tournament."

That did not sound too good but I asked anyway. "What humans? Are they crazy enough to participate?"

"They will not have a choice." He said with a sick smile. "Toguro will personally invite them in a dew days. He's inviting the intruders from Tarukane's."

OH NO.

NO—NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

I stopped breathing. This could not happen. This man was going to send my friends to their death, I could not even sense ALL of the energy that Toguro had. There was no way the guys could beat him. I thought back to Tarukane's. I had not been able to see Toguro from a good angle but I remembered Kuwabara's sword remaining lodged in his chest way after the fact. Why had I been so dense? Spirit Weapons eventually wear off when disconnected from an energy source. Dead demons can't give off energy to support the sword for that long.

But why Kuwabara and Yusuke? What had they done? I couldn't let them die. I made a note to contact Koenma as soon as I could. I felt so uneasy. My brain was going on overload. I had gotten what I wanted—and then some. Why couldn't he have just been a demon hoarder like Tarukane?

Sakyo mistook my anxiety attack for fatigue and walked me back to the Black House, asking me to get up early to discuss more things. Like I was going to be able to sleep! Fate had found another way to fuck my life up! I took no time to whip out my sidekick and text Koenma.

Now, you would think that if someone was paging you at an odd hour, it would be pretty damn important and you would jump to answer it. Well, that's not the case if you're an ancient infant named Koenma. I had to text him ten times before I got a response.

_'What' _He said.

I hastily spilled everything, from the Toguros to Tarukane and the tournament. My fingers were practically on fire. I finished and waited for Koenma's response. This is what I got back—

_'Wait...What?' _

I had to re-explain everything. This time I went much slower and was clearer.

_'Do you have any proof?' _He asked. Now it was my turn to say...

_'WHAT! My word is not good enough! SAKYO told me this HIMSELF!'_

_'Kay. I can't take any action until I have direct evidence. If you're wrong, there could be a lot of trouble!' _He replied.

I crashed on my bed in shock. Why send me here to spy on him when he wouldn't believe shit I had to say?

_'Koenma! Toguro is going to find Yusuke and force him into this tournament! Put him in hiding or something!'_

He had to pick the one night I had left my sidekick in my room to be picky.

_'I'll look into it.' _He said, and then went ahead to block me. I wanted to scream bloody murder but I couldn't and I couldn't risk a phone call so Yusuke was fucked.

Obviously, with the kind of day (meaning 24 hours) that I had had, there was no way I was going to get much sleep. It was close to dawn when I threw on my lavender silk robe over my long matching nightgown. I tiptoed down the stairs barefoot and went to the deck. I sat on a rail to face the ocean.

I was now worried about myself. Even though I did not want to, I could have left here anytime. What had I agreed to? Now this was my house and this was my life. I tried to calm myself down by singing a little and holding my name chain. Halfway through some song I stopped. Sakyo was behind me again.

"Don't do that." I said, annoyed as he appeared to my right and placed his arms on the rail.

"Don't sing under my window." He said.

"I can't sleep." I said.

"I would not expect you to." He said. I looked over at him. Wow. He was not wearing a suit for the first time. He was also in his bed clothes...and he looked good.

"So what are we being pensive about now?" He teased, looking ahead.

"This life of yours. You've always lived it alone?" I asked. "Have you ever had a family?"

Sakyo looked away. "What made you ask those questions?"

"The fact that I am now stuck to you until you decide to kill me." I said.

Sakyo turned to me sharply, giving me a look that made me turn cold.

"You don't trust me." He said.

I said nothing, being brutally honest in the silence.

"Good. I'm glad you're not a fool." He said. "But you have no reason not to. I will never harm you."

"Never? Can you say that?" I asked.

"I eliminate those against me. I'm not one for friendly fire."

I nodded. "So what about my first question?" I pressed.

"I have no family and I will not talk about it." He said calmly. He pointed to my name chain.

"Where's your family?" He asked.

"I have no family." I mirrored his answer. "And I trust you not to ask."

After that statement, we both chuckled.

"So what's in store for the future as far as appearances is concerned? Everyone will assume we're back together? Will Christophe talk?" I asked.

Sakyo smirked. "I've already taken care of that." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small black velvet box, and placed it on the railing.

I just looked at it. "_What is that_?" I asked, suspicious. I turned around and stood on the deck. I was scared to touch it.

"Honestly, Kay." He said.

"Okay, okay." I said slowly. I carefully picked up the box like it was holding a small bomb inside of it. Then I used my other hand to open it. I looked inside the box and then to Sakyo–no, this wasn't a joke—took a second quick look in the box—yes, that's what I thought it was—look at Sakyo—yes, he still looks serious. I put my hand to my closed mouth to ponder this over. My next reaction was to start chuckling but it turned into full blown laughter in seconds. This was crazy. I looked at Sakyo.

"Are you serious? This...you–ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I kept laughing.

"And to think I feared you were going to cry." He said. The look on his face showed he found this just as amusing as I did, maybe even more.

"This is going to the next level. Do you know how many people are going to drop dead of shock? I am going to be the most hated woman in the circle!" I said with joy.

"Wait, it this just for show?" I asked, growing serious.

"No." Sakyo said.

I was stunned. Just stunned.

"So...we're really...," I was so damn afraid of the next two words, "...getting married?" This was crazy. "We are not the marrying type. No one will believe this."

"They will. Everything will remain the same. Legally, if anything happens to me, I'd want you to inherit everything, and though this highly unlikely, carry on."

"Can...can something happen to you?" I asked, growing even more worried about the future and this tournament.

"Not likely." He said with a small cocky smile. "And you will always be protected." He said.

I smiled and looked at my ring, a platinum princess cut with a rock that was HUGE! I could not count how many women were going to hate me.

I picked it up and placed it on my finger. Here I was–sixteen and engaged—to a crooked billionaire. (Yes, I was living the dream.) I had never wanted to get married. The thought of being tied down to one man forever disgusted me. But this wasn't the same—this was one big joke. It was like the two of us playing house. Here we were about to defile the sanctity of marriage. When Koenma finds out...I had to laugh again.

I had to lean on Sakyo for support. He looked at me like I had lost it.

"Come on," I said when I calmed down, "Did you ever picture this for yourself? You are so damn self-disciplined that you were going to live alone, randomly dicking girls if you needed for the rest of your life."

That got me to thinking...

"But know that once this is official, there will be no more of that. You won't disrespect my name and I won't disrespect yours." I poked him in the chest.

Sakyo looked down at me with a small smile playing on his lips, hinting at his true thoughts. I laughed and looked away for a second. Then I calmed down again.

"Don't read too much into that, this is business." I said.

"Nothing more." Sakyo nodded.

Silence. We both looked into each others eyes, silently reaffirming his last statement. We were agreeing to go through the rest of our lives–together–as platonic as possible. For the rest of our lives. Nothing would change.

_That was such a bad lie._

I knew there was no way I was leaving the Earth without doing a few things: Making the cover of Vogue, beating The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and having sex. (Sorry to be so blunt but it wasn't happening.)

And him. Could he really be so controlled? I knew he was attracted to me.

We just stood there, staring each other down. I could feel that tension. I could not go to bed not knowing...and this was going to end awkward regardless. Sakyo was maintaining the control in his eyes. I stood there, looking and waiting. I just needed one signal of a possible relapse.

I moved in closer, leaving no space between us. I had to provoke him so I did not care if I was pressing myself on him. I let my eyes do the talking, letting him know this was all on him.

'It's me.' I said through them. 'Put your guard down. Go ahead. It's alright. Trust me.'

Then he blinked and his eyes could not lie to me. I wasted no time. I leaned in closer, putting my hand on his collar. He leaned in closed, submitting to me...and then our lips touched...

...And then his cell phone rang. (DAMN!)

And just like that, the moment was gone. We separated, cautiously watching each other. Sakyo's face grew serious and he gave me a look that said that what had happened could not and would not happen again. I could not agree more. I refused to come second to a cell phone.

"Business." We said in unison. I turned and left him to answer his call. On the way upstairs to my room, I looked out of a window. The sun was about to rise. A new day was on the horizon for the world, but for my new life as well. Nothing was clear and I had no clue what to expect but within I knew that I would always remember this night. Whether or not it would be a fond memory depended on—my future husband.

* * *

How was that for a twist? I hope you liked it because everything is about to change for Kay...and not always for the better. And will business just stay business? Read to find out. 


	31. An Escape from Reality

_Boy do I feel like an ass. Last time I updated, I was just sooo sure I would be updating often and then there I was–hit with a case of laziness and writer's block so bad that I could not even touch my notebook...but that's over and done. On to this next chapter. I find this one to be the hardest so far for me to write (and you'll probably see why). I found myself changing ideas and rewriting it over and over and over...mainly I was worried of how Kay's going to be perceived after this or if Sakyo's actions were too out of place but then I thought that this is a fanfic and I have the liberty to screw with whatever I want–so I will (darkly laughing to myself). My only advisory for this chap is to not **assume** anything. At the end I'm going to post some random questions just so I can know more about the people that are reading this and you can answer them (if you feel like it) with the review...okay so start reading already!_

_Honeychica04_

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Seven

An Escape From Reality

* * *

Sakyo and me on the cruise ship. Tarukane and me at a casino party. Sakyo and me in Zurich. I was flooded with a lot of memories as I sat on my bed trying to organize these pictures. I had an assload of them. I was not sure when this life would come to an end and I wanted to have something to show for it so I was composing a scrapbook of my adventures. It wasn't a cheesy looking one. It was a black, leather bound book with black pages. I was using a metallic silver pen to write captions for the pictures. Most of the pics were in black and white. My favorite ones were the ones with me and Sakyo or just Sakyo alone, mainly because I had so few of those. Sakyo hated pictures, especially when I took them. But his pictures were always so gorgeous. You could tell there was a lot going on behind those eyes. But maybe I was hyping these pictures up because they were all I had physically of the man in an entire month.

The Dark Tournament was a little more than a month away...but I'll get into that later.

So I was in my room with my window open since it was a nice day at the Black House as I organized my pictures. Having the window open was pretty dumb because as soon a gust blew, several pictures flew off the bed and went all over the room.

"Crap!" I hopped off the bed to close the window before picking up all the pictures. As I picked them up, I would take a second to look at them. When I looked at the very last one, I dropped all of the other ones. The last picture was a color photo of me, Keiko, and Yusuke on her birthday about two years ago. I had to laugh remembering the way Yusuke had gone overboard giving Keiko birthday hits and I tried to kick his ass for it. Keiko had to step in and when we were calm we had taken this picture. We all looked a little crazy but the smiles were genuine. Seeing Yusuke brought back some memories from the past month.

Let's just say that the time before and at the very beginning of last month seemed to be that special time of year when people were dropping "little" surprises on others. Sakyo had jump started it with his proposal but it was Toguro (or Big Toguro as I liked to call him) that brought it to the next level.

Remember how Koenma had blown me off when I told him about the tournament? Well, the next day, Yusuke got a "little" (If building demolishing, striking fear into one's heart, and threatening to wipe out everyone if you don't participate in a–gasp–Dark Tournament is considered "little") Now Yusuke, Kazuma, Hiei, that prick Kurama, and someone else was going to have to participate. Could it have all been avoided? Maybe not. But Yusuke wouldn't have had to go out like a little bitch (Sorry, Yusuke) if Koenma had listened.

I couldn't help but worry now. Yusuke's team would be the underdogs and I was their only person on the inside. If they were going to survive, I was going to have to channel my inner 007. This really made me pissed with Koenma.

I had fixed his diapered, powdered ass too. Right after he swore that he would take everything I said as fact, I gently (ha ha) let him know about Sakyo's "plans" for us. The other line remained silent for awhile and I had begun to worry that he had died of shock until I heard him cuss Jorge out for attempting to give him mouth-to-mouth. (And can you blame him?)

I put that picture aside to place it in a different scrapbook. All of my pictures had to stay in order since I was basing them on my journals. I kept working on it when I got to the pictures from Puerto Rico. I laughed. Puerto Rico brought back some very good memories. Sakyo had a friend named Marco that he wanted to hit before the tournament. I had been thrilled to visit this place I had only heard about in books. We were there for awhile so I took advantage of visiting places like San Juan and Ponce. I had plenty of pictures of museums , landmarks, and fountains. I was pretty much on my own since tourism was not Sakyo's thing.

My favorite pictures come from the night of Marco's party. Earlier that day, the marriage license had been processed, making me a married woman. (You can start crying for me now) It was not supposed to be common knowledge but somehow it had leaked to Marco who threw us a party on the beach that night. (Looking back, that was a damn shame since Sakyo took everything from him the next morning...he was a nice guy, even if he was a drug baron)

I was having a blast just being introduced to the food, Puerto Rican Rum, salsa music, and salsa dancing. But being a married woman meant I could not stay on the dance floor that long. This sucked because Sakyo was not talking, much less dancing with me after that one kiss. I swear, you play with a man's head (kudos to you if you can guess which one I'm referring to) one time and they just shut down on you. Payback came quickly because he had to be somewhat affectionate towards me since this was our party. And everything was being caught by the photographer. I made a point to go over the top on those pictures, kissing him on the cheek...etc, just to piss him off. Those pictures weren't my favorite, though I saw endless blackmail possibilities for the future.

My actual favorites were the candid pictures taken of us when the people were not surrounding us. There was a shot of us giving each other the evil eye. Another one was of Sakyo smirking at me while I stared at him, pouting with my arms crossed. A different shot had me sitting on his lap, snatching away his cigarette. But the best picture was taken late at the party. I think I had been on the dance floor and had downed a few margaritas and was about to fade so I had rested my head on his shoulder with my eyes closed when he said something so evil that I had to laugh. Sakyo must have found it funny because he smiled too. The photographer got several shots of that and one of me looking at him afterwards smiling–right before I told him he was an asshole.

They weren't the best looking pictures. I just liked that natural look of them. Looking at those pictures, you wouldn't think we were a business team. At times like the one in the pictures, it did not feel like it either.

Akiko, my assistant (I couldn't bring myself to call her a servant) came to my door to let me know that it was almost time to leave. I would be meeting Sakyo soon to jet over to the Toguros' compound and eventually to Hanging Neck Island.

But back to my train of thought...the day that we left Puerto Rico was the last day I saw him. With the tournament coming, there was a lot of business that had to be handled and for whatever he had to do, he did not need me around. I did not like that but I couldn't argue. Sakyo had something else planned for me anyway. The Dark Tournament was not just about fighting. It was a show as well and there was an assload of things like merchandise, advertising, parties, and layout designs that needed to be done thoroughly. Sakyo had people all over that handled that and had been doing it for years but when I had stumbled on some plans in Puerto Rico, I had to complain about it. It was obvious that it was all planned by men...because it sucked. Sakyo listened and at first I thought he was pissed but he was actually convinced...so damn convinced that I became the ones in charge of everything I had complained about. That shit was a lot of work and took a lot of decision-making. I was choosing the ring announcers, the souvenirs, –and a lot of other things. I even had my own cell phone for business.

By the time that we were on the jet, I had finished with all the pictures I had. There was another one I was waiting for but Sakyo was supposed to have it and had not given it to me yet. Somehow, I wasn't really that sure he had brought it.

I looked behind my seat to where he was sitting, talking on the phone as usual. Until a half-hour ago, I had not seen him in a month. You would think he would have said 'hi' to me. He had not even attempted to look my way.

It wasn't even like I could be avoided. I had been turning heads, raising eyebrows, and causing whispers because I had taken a few decades back in my wardrobe, starting to wear 60's inspired fashion. (I blame that on boredom. If I hadn't watched the classic movies channel and caught Breakfast at Tiffany's I would have never gotten into this retro shit) Now I was into heavy eye makeup and big hair. (Someone help me.)I had expected Sakyo to say something but according to him, I did not exist.

I looked out to the night sky. I hated, absolutely hated, flying at night. I was not a fan of flying much either.

Eventually, Sakyo got off of the phone but I decided against jumping down his throat right away. I didn't even have anything to talk about outside the tournament. But after awhile the boredom and silence was starting to get to me so I decided to ask him a question that could possibly lead to a conversation but if I did not, he would still have to respond to me.

"Got a light?" I extended my long, gold cigarette holder over my seat as I leaned over.

He blinked and looked up at me as though he had forgotten that I was here. (Ouch) He then looked at my outfit and dramatic cigarette holder dangling in his face. He blinked again. I bit my lip, waiting for a wise-ass remark. But it never came. His eyes didn't even light up. He just lit my cigarette and pulled out his laptop. I guess that month had been more than enough to get me out of his system. Looks like I wasn't the great temptress I thought I was.

Pissed off, I got up to go to the bathroom. Once out of my seat, I tripped on one of my scrapbooks that had accidently fallen to the floor. I picked it up quickly and threw it on my seat angrily, not caring if he knew that I was pissed. Halfway to the bathroom, I heard it slip off of my seat again. (Don't you hate it when that happens?) I just kept walking in there where I proceeded to chill out for a few seconds as I put out my cigarette. (For some strange reason, I did not feel like smoking anymore.)

When I came back, Sakyo was sitting in my seat, looking at one of the books intently. I froze, not expecting him to see that. He looked up at me.

"I see you've become domesticated." He said.

"Never that. Most of those were given to me." I said.

"I see." He flipped through a few pages. "And you thought all of this was necessary?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. He could easily put that book down and I told him so. He nodded and put it down, returning to his seat. He must not have even felt like fighting with me anymore. I sat down and resumed looking out the window.

"You have a lot of scenic pictures. You did not strike me as a tree-hugger." He commented.

"We've been to some amazing places and I wanted to remember them. You never take the time to look at anything." I responded.

"Did it occur to you that I did not care to look?" He asked.

"It did. But isn't this a plus about being who you are? Having the ability to see things most people will never see, like landmarks?" I asked, turning to look at him. He was still engrossed in his laptop.

"What do landmarks matter to me? People get themselves worked up on the most rediculous things. They're too hung up on the past."

"You really think so?" I asked, interested in what he thought. "I'm not arguing. I'm more for focusing on the present anyway."

"Are you?" He raised an eyebrow as he typed away. "Then what are those books for?"

"They're just pictures. I work just as hard as you do. I'm working for the tournament." I said.

"As long as you remember what you are here for." He said cooly.

_What I was here for! _Someone had gotten too comfortable with this marriage/partnership shit. Last time we were together, he had hinted that he would protect me...to bad he had failed to mention that I would need it from his bullshit.

"I'm doing what I need to do." I said angrily. "Damn, it was just a scrap book, it's not a family photo album. None of your friends are going to see it. No one's ever going to know about that night when–"

Sakyo shot me a warning look.

"–Business, Sakyo, that's all this game is about. And I would have no problems remembering that if _someone_ would stop bringing it up."

Sakyo just looked at me for a long time before silently returning to his laptop. I turned back around, fuming. That was the end to any possibility of us fooling around again and I was relieved because I don't think he could handle it. I reached for my sidekick to call Keiko for a men-are-assholes talk when I realized that I could not talk to her. I was trapped–with Sakyo. I decided to get a drink. The bar was behind our seats, right before the room in the back where we could crash if we were traveling for a long time.

On the way back to my seat, I unintentionally caught sight of and image on Sakyo's laptop. I had no clue what it was but it looked complicated. It was a machine with a platform and–

The second I had strayed behind was a second too long for Sakyo, who closed his laptop.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"You don't trust me," I said, chuckling, "but you still expect me to trust you." I sat down with my drink while he ignored me once again.

After an infinity of silence, (okay like ten minutes) the co-pilot came in, scaring me. He had never come into our section for anything before. In fact, the only time I had ever seen him was before a flight months ago. He did not look like he had any good news either. He was struggling just to look very tense. He pulled Sakyo into the cockpit so that I could not hear. I kept my eyes trained on the door until he came back. Sakyo did not appear to be concerned by anything.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He did not even look at me. "Don't worry about it."

Now how is a reasonably sane person supposed to respond to that?

Well, if that person is name Kay Kamiya-Shina/ whatever my new last name was–you react sort of like this.

"What the hell is **that** supposed to mean! What's going on?" I sat up.

"You're worrying." He taunted, walking back to his seat.

"Okay," I calmed down, "the plane is okay right?"

Sakyo said nothing as he picked up his things.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He said nothing and began walking towards the back room. I stood up, very upset.

"Why can't you just be straight with me?" I asked.

"You don't need to know everything." He said before closing the door.

"Ain't this a bitch!" I snapped. I looked at my ring, which was supposed to mean we were partners. "What the hell do you want from me!" I walked up to the door. "Do I have to have your first-born before I can get a straight answer?"

Back in my seat, I had gotten so worked up that I was in need of a nap. Being with him was just not fun anymore. I turned off all of the lights except for a few overhead and fell asleep facing the window.

I awoke to a strange flash of light. Actually, one eye opened for the light but I jumped when the thunder sounded. It was the scariest sound I had ever heard. If you thought it was bad on land, several thousand feet up was enough to kill you. I was already not a fan of flying but flying in a storm just terrified me. I had no control over anything going on and all I could do was sit here.

At first I was cool–scared shitless–but cool. That's because I was still able to talk my fears down. I kept convincing myself that I would be fine if I stayed positive. It was just a storm.

'CRACK! BOOOM!'

I began to clutch at my name chain, trying to ignore that my chest was heaving. It was the most deafening sound and it just kept coming. The turbulence was growing more and more violent by the second. I kept my mouth closed because I knew if it opened, I would be screaming. My eyes stayed on the window just watching and waiting. What was I waiting for? Death. I just knew this plane was going to crash–Damn! I couldn't think that—I'm supposed to be positive. I was really positive...positive that we were going to die. I was racking my brain for a way to use my "abilities" to stop this storm but I had been inactive for so long and I couldn't risk it.

I thought about land. What I would not give to be down there right now. I wanted to see Keiko, Kazuma, anyone (even Yusuke I was so damn desperate). I thought about Koenma and Botan too. I wanted to see Botan–just not on duty.

Suddenly it was quiet, an eerie quiet. The turbulence was still kicking ass but there was no noise. My heart started to pound even harder and I was clenching my chain so tightly that I was afraid I was bending it.

I realized I was driving myself crazy looking out that window. I leaned over to pull down the cover when a lightening bolt struck too close for comfort. I could hear the sizzle of its energy, loudly. The light damn near blinded me.

I inhaled.

I exhaled.

And then I screamed bloody murder.

I got up and managed to run as best I could to the door leading to the cockpit.

"GET US OUT OF HERE! LAND!" I hit the door.

The thunder quickly followed, echoing through the jet and my soul, shaking the small amount of sanity I had left. I screamed again. Then I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I screamed again.

"Kay! Come here, Kay!" Sakyo tried to move me but it was not happening. I think my nerves were shot. He wound up picking me up, carrying me into the back room. He placed me on the bed, sitting me up against the backboard. I remained silent watching him, trying to keep my eyes away from his open window. He noticed what I was doing and partially drew the cover down before leaving the room.

Not wanting to be left alone, though it really did not matter, I struggled to ask him where he was going. Because I was so shaken, all I could manage was-

"Wh..Wh..where?"

"To get you a drink." Was his answer.

I thought alcohol was very bad in a situation like this. Especially when I was flipping out and I was not even drunk. When he came back, I shook my head but he thrust it into my hand anyway.

"Drink." He ordered.

I did what he said, not having any other solution.

"I was not expecting this." He said, closing the door. I did not know if he was referring to the storm or to me. He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat next to me. Despite the turbulence and continuous thunder and lightening, he seemed to be amazingly calm. I studied his face. He was more than calm, it was something zen-like going on with him. I could see the light of excitement in his eyes. I had never seen anything like that before. It scared me too. I clutched at my chain abruptly, causing him to look at me.

"Stop it, Kay." He said.

"I'm scared!" I defended myself. As soon as I said it, I felt ashamed. I was weak. I had never flipped out in front of him before, not like this. A tear slipped down my face. It shocked me and judging by the enlargement of Sakyo's eyes, it shocked him too.

I was shaking as another roll of thunder sounded. Sakyo took out a handkerchief and dried my eyes. I was not able to do it myself.

"Fear is not a bad thing, Kay. It's foolish to be ashamed of it. It is only a bad thing when it limits you from living." He looked me in the eyes and I nodded. I was starting to calm down (very little).

"Why aren't you afraid?" I asked, softly.

Sakyo smirked at me. "I'm living." He said. "There's no turning back now anyway."

"Anyway?" I repeated as something clicked in my frantic brain. "You knew about this storm. The co-pilot told you. _Why_?" I was too shaken to get pissed. "You're gambling with our _lives_ against a storm?" He was scaring me more than the storm was. "Aren't you aware of death? Don't you fear it?"

Sakyo smiled at me. "No. I find it more thrilling that way."

I must have blinked like a thousand times trying to comprehend what he was saying to me. I searched his eyes again and saw that he was serious. I turned to my left, away from him. I was starting to flip again. I was breathing heavily and loudly. I began to lay on my side, propping myself on my elbow.

Sakyo turned towards me, towering over me so that one arm was extended over me while he leaned his head over my neck.

"It's just a storm, Kay. Just a storm."

His window was only partially covered. We both stared outside in silence when I saw another bolt of lightening flash far away. It frightened me at first but I noticed that in its contrast to the storm clouds that it illuminated. It was a beautiful thing.

"Besides, I'm winning." He joked.

Then the lights went out on the jet.

"Ohhhh." I whimpered.

"Spoke too soon." Sakyo chuckled. "Just trust me."

I turned my head over my shoulder, looking him in the eyes as our faces were only inches apart.

"I hate you." I managed to say. I went back to lying on my side, facing the window.

I could hear him fighting back a laugh. "You don't mean that." Now he wanted to play games with me. I inched away from him, clenching my chain.

"The hell I don't." I whimpered as I saw more lightening. I was shaking with fear and breathing very irregularly. I was only five seconds away from crying.

One second later, we hit a very volatile set of turbulence. It was like the jet was riding hundreds of bronco bulls. Something overhead fell near me, smashing against the ground. I moved back quickly, screaming my head off as I was tumbled around. A large, long crack of thunder sounded causing me to scream even louder. I couldn't check the tears now, they just flowed freely.

Somehow, Sakyo managed to get a hold of me and the turbulence let up a little. Tired and scared shitless, I just crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around him as he did the same. I hoped he didn't mind the feeling of holding a large chihuahua because I could hardly stop shaking. I buried my head into his neck, planning to stay like that for awhile. Then Sakyo decided to open his mouth.

"Do you hate me now?" He teased.

Despite the condition I was in, I was still capable to let my anger override it all. I jerked up and away from Sakyo back towards my side of the bed.

"I don't-inhale-exhale-need you! Hell, I can take care of myself!" I snapped in short breaths.

Sakyo nodded, closing his eyes. "You can take care of yourself?" He asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighter. (Another smart move to do on a unstable jet)

"Damn straight." I answered.

"Then I'm sure you'll be able to handle that gash on your neck."

"GASH!" I was back in his lap in a flash, practically ripping off my jacket so he could get a better view of my neck. I'm very vain (if you did not already know) but in my life of work, scars were not part of any fashion collection. Not to mention I wasn't happy to know that my neck was possibly bleeding.

"Which side?...Is it bad?...Sakyo!"

"Kay, calm down." He said, sounding very amused.

"CHECK DAMMIT!"

"I can only see part of it, Kay. And it's dark." He clarified. I reached to take off my shirt. I had a camisole tank on underneath and those were in style now anyway. (Tact and class were far from my concern anyway) Sakyo carefully observed the right side of my neck, holding his lighter up to it.

"It's superficial. It will heal."

"Okay." I said softly, my voice growing slightly hoarse.

"Can you check some more? Something broke near my face." I asked.

Sakyo did what I asked, intently checking my face before reaching the other side of my neck. Assuming he saw something, he reached out and gently touched my neck.

"_Mmph_." I shivered slightly, backing away from his touch."Sorry. My neck is sensitive. I don't know why, it's just always been like that."

"Really? Just from this?" He traced his finger down my neck. I jerked away, shivering again.

"Stop." I warned, it was uncomfortable.

"You're fine, Kay." He said, teasing me again.

"Thank you." I managed to smile. "But I still hate you."

No sooner had I said that did another lightening bolt strike too close for comfort. I jumped closer to him with one arm around his back and one hand on his chest. Shaken, I subconsciously pricked at his chest with my nails. He said nothing, just looking up at me pointedly with an amused look on his face.

"I'm sorry." I moved my hand away, still focused on the storm.

"Hmmm." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, fighting back a smirk of my own.

They say lightening never strikes in the same place but nothing has been said about it not trying. The jet may have been moving but that did not stop another bolt from coming too close. I moved forward about to hide my head on Sakyo when something happened–

–Sakyo kissed me on the neck. (Yes, stop the presses) My head jerked back in surprise. The storm flew out of my mind. I searched his face...no, he meant to do that. Well, well, well...wasn't this an interesting change of events? I blinked, feeling a bit shellshocked. Then I started to pick up a few hints. I must have missed them due to that forgotten storm. His hold on me was particularly strong...and it was at my hips. A man is a man, no matter how much money, power, or demons they had. Maybe the whole we're-near-death-it's-time-to-fool-around-idea had gotten to him. Either way I was intrigued and amused. I leaned in to kiss him but as soon as I got close he backed away, teasing me. I laughed and tried again. He played me again.

"Do you hate me now?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, challenging him to make me change my mind.

He nodded, accepting it. His eyes locked on mine and the next thing I knew, we were at war—NO I wasn't kicking his ass, but there was a battle going on. You would have to be crazy to expect a lot of namby-pamby romantic shit to go down between us. And don't jump into assuming a throw-down either. (Ugh, would I even tell you about something like that?)

Let's just settle this with a quick Q & A...

Q: What do you get when you have two very attractive people that are very strong willed and normally self-restrained that are hot for each other and have just thrown caution to the wind?

A: An extremely fun struggle for dominance.

Okay, going into this next part is tricky. Mainly because I'm trying to give it to you straight–without giving too much that you get the wrong impression...not that you automatically would...just bear with me, because this is something that I would _never_ tell Keiko.

For those of you entertaining the idea that a powerful lone with a strange attraction to risks, danger, and evil that probably never felt the need for interaction with the female sex outside of a few one night stands (if that) would wind up as a huge disappointment in any intimate action—I am here to tell you that you're wrong. Kissing that man had to be one of the most intense and challenging things that I had ever done. Remember, he's only single because he _chooses _to be. Right off the bat, it was hot. It started off as a series of quick, tension filled kisses. That's not earth-shattering I know. In fact, that's practically how every make-out session with a guy that's trying to get into your pants starts. You're not a stranger to it and neither am I, which is why the next part is oh-so-shocking to me. I quickly found that I was losing myself in his kisses the longer they lasted. But it was not in the make-you-swoon type of way either. It was more like a summer vacation sleep-in day. You know, when you've overslept for hours and it feels damn good to do it because you've been dying to all year but when you've awaken you feel all hung-over and dizzy and a slight bit guilty for missing so much of your day. (Yeah I know–Damn Kay, what a comparison...) Yet that is exactly how it felt.

I was sitting on his lap, living out something I had originally thought was impossible and with the frenzied energy, it felt so damn good that it became intoxicating but in the back of my mind, something was telling me this was wrong. But I could not listen, I was just so...so _gone_. But I was hurting too. Sakyo was exerting his strength on me in the vice-grip type hold. I thought it was unintentional but when I tried to release myself, he would not let go. I was a bit torn by my increasing urge to stop and the other to continue, ignoring the pain.

I quickly realized that we were back to our old game of fire and ice, pleasure and pain. He was testing my limits, seeing if I was at his level. I was determined to play and win. I just needed a way to hurt him.

To throw him off, I started to kiss his neck. He wasn't weak for it but he was responsive. When he got too comfortable, I seized a handful of his hair and pulled it tightly causing his head to fall back. He laughed in surprise but his grip did not ease off as I thought it would. In fact, he held me even tighter. I winced and stopped. Sakyo continued to laugh. Then he sat me up and traced his finger across my neck again.

I shivered again, realizing that I had no chance of "winning". I had already given him my weakness and he was going to take full advantage of it. He stroked my neck again and brushed back my loose hair slowly.

He paused for a moment as though a thought had struck him and he lightened his hold on me. That worried me, if that man ever had a conscience, I hoped it was not getting to him now. But whatever he was thinking, he got over it quickly because he laughed to himself a dark little laugh before he started kissing me again. I easily got caught up in the action, not concerning myself with Sakyo's next move. When he started to kiss my neck again, I did not think much of it. (Though truth be told, I was not doing much thinking anyway) I was on the verge of being gone again when Sakyo bit me. Instantly, I gasped and my mind went blank. It was the single most painful feeling I ever had. I could not even breathe. Sakyo then began to suck on his bite, and the pain alleviated quickly and was replaced by the most pleasurable and relaxing feelings I ever had, judging by the moan I let out. I could not even move anymore. I grew incredibly weak and not just weak physically. I was weak all around and very weak for Sakyo now. I didn't think about the tournament or my friends, sadly. I could only think about him and it scared me. He managed to get me on my back without any objections as he crawled on top of me.

"Do you still hate me?" He asked, really asking an entirely different question with his eyes.

"Of course I do." I whispered back my true answer, being boldly honest.

"Hmmm." He smirked before leaning down and...

_and..._

and...a girl has to have some secrets! Besides, I've already given way too much.

Well, we survived the storm, though I had forgotten about it for obvious reasons. After a day of regrouping and handling a lot of business. (Sakyo with his top-secret shit and me cursing out the Kubikikuri Hotel manager for the umpteenth time)Sakyo took me along to visit the Toguros and hopefully their other team members in the remote country where they lived and trained.

I was retouching my makeup when the chopper landed. It was a very nice day out but it was also very hot but I didn't want to look it.

"Kay, I hope you're not trying to impress the Toguros." He teased.

I looked over to him, feigning a scowl.

"Shut up." I chuckled. He surprised me. I didn't think we'd be talking, much less joking anymore after the undisclosed events on the jet. Sakyo never ceased to surprise me.

"We're going to be taking a short walk to their compound. The Toguros don't host many guests. It will just be the two of us. They won't hurt you because you're with me but it's best that you be on alert." He said seriously. "Most important, take off your ring."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay." I took it off.

"I don't pay them to be in my business." he said.

With that, we set off in silence to the Toguro compound. The land around their house was cleared so it was a simple ten minute walk. When we were close enough, I was overcome by this demonic aura. It easily passed through me, like a security scan. The Tougros' land was in a valley. Before we descended down, I looked around the surrounding land and gasped. There were these huge craters all around. Some were very deep and wide. I didn't know how they got formed but I made a mental note to let Koenma know about it.

We reached this moderate sized, split level place. We did not have to go inside because Big Toguro was out there waiting for us. Sakyo looked almost happy to see him. They talked for a few minutes while I tried to feel around for Elder Toguro or any other team member. I got nothing.

"If you don't mind Sakyo, there are some things I'd like to discuss away from the little lady." Toguro said, watching me.

"Kay wait here." They walked into the house leaving me outside and out of the loop. I couldn't sneak into the house so I waited on the porch, staying alert. I felt something unsettling that was very close. It had to be coming from the house. I stayed put but the I thought I heard footsteps that stopped when they got very close to me. I turned around and found the door open.

"Hello?" I said. Nothing answered so (like an idiot) I walked over to the doorway and kept my hands and legs on the outside, poked my head inside. It was pitch black and very cold inside.

"Hello?" I repeated. When I didn't get any answer, I backed away slightly. Then, out of the darkness these glue-like limbs reached out, wrapping around my ankles, quickly bring me to the floor on my back.

"AAAH!" I screamed as the limbs began to drag me inside. I managed to grab on to the doorway but I couldn't get a strong enough hold. I tried to materialize a spirit sai to attack with but my mind was overtaken by these freaky, graphic images. I was being assaulted and violated in these images. I screamed again.

Suddenly, I felt a hand pick me up from behind, effortlessly.

"Brother!" Big Toguro growled, carrying me back outside where Sakyo was standing. At first he looked shocked and concerned but his look quickly changed. It looked like I was annoying him.

"I told you to wait here." He said cooly. "Come Toguro, let's finish this." He walked back inside, not even caring to see if I was okay. Toguro looked at me for a second before following. There were scrapes on my legs and my pants were torn but he didn't care. I sat down on the porch, drawing my knees to my stomach while trying to get rid of the images in my mind.

"Don't you know what curiosity does to kittens?" The freaky voice of Elder Toguro asked as he appeared in front of me. "Even to sex kittens like you?"

I shot him a cold hard look and looked away.

"I just came to see if you were okay." He said, feigning sensitivity in his voice. "Something your _lover_ did not even do. I guess your services are not as good as I thought they were."

I looked at him, ready to kick his ass. He just smiled wickedly at me.

"That's probably why he did not help, because of what went down the other n–"

"Leave me the fuck alone. Now." I said, seething. How the hell did he know about anything between Sakyo and me? Sakyo couldn't have told him.

"How crass of me. You've been through quite the ordeal." He said, now circling me. "I'll leave you alone." He then stopped right behind me. I could feel his bony legs against my back. I tensed up.

"By the way, you're an _excellent_ screamer. When Sakyo gets rid of you after the tournament, I'll be glad to _pay_ for a turn."

That did it. I hopped up, turning around. Before he could react, I shoved him towards the house and then socked him with a two-piece. He hit the wall, denting it, before hitting the ground.

"You little bitch!" he said. I just stared him down as my body prepared itself for a fight.

Toguro and Sakyo reappeared. I calmed down quickly.

"What happened?" Sakyo asked.

"He slipped." I lied. Sakyo looked like he was far from believing me.

"My brother is known to be a little weak after an intense training sessions. He probably needs rest." Big Toguro said.

I looked at him in shock. Why did he cover for me? Elder Toguro looked just as shocked but said nothing. I guess he did not want his boss to know that his "lover" had just knocked him down.

"We're leaving." Sakyo said, beginning to walk away. I brushed myself off and followed but before I was off the porch, I heard Big Toguro say,

"Nice hit."

We had been walking in the country for a few minutes when Sakyo said we needed to stop.

"Kay, about what happened at the Toguros–" He started.

"I was not trying to cause trouble. Elder Toguro was tormenting me."

Sakyo raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He sounded a little miffed.

I told Sakyo what he had done, leaving out the "lover" parts.

"I'll have a talk with him. He's taking too many liberties."

"Why didn't you do something at the house? You know I wouldn't fool around in a demon house."

Sakyo gave me a serious look. "I may be your husband but I'm not your nurse. I'm your provider and general protector–not your savior.'

I folded my arms, looking away. "I can understand that but your demon disrespected me. He's under the impression that I'm your whore."

Sakyo gave me a look as if to say that was not a problem.

"What? You don't care?" I asked.

"Whores are unimportant and they know nothing." He said.

"Thanks for the lesson." I snapped.

"You don't understand. I'm the organizer of this tournament and the owner of the favorite team. No one has ever seen a woman accompany me anywhere. They will automatically assume you're special and I'm not spending any time chasing you down or following you to make sure you're safe."

"Gee, thanks dear." I said dryly.

"If they found out we were married, it would be a nightmare."

"And I'm guessing that I can't be seen around the team either, because I'm your whore?"

"Not in so many words."

I hated the sound of this. "This big plan of yours better be worth it." I said.

Sakyo smiled, saying nothing.

"Will you ever tell me what you're planning?"

Sakyo started to walk again. I was beginning to wonder if I really was his whore, since he told me nothing. I began to wonder if he valued me at all, if he cared about me. I wouldn't dare ask him that because he would think I had caught feelings from the other night...but what if I had? He had shown me a different side of him..but enough about that. I knew that if I wanted to stay around here, I would just have to stay cool. I wondered if I was still going to be his whore if the tournament ended the way he wanted. Would he get rid of me? Would he keep me around? Those thoughts flooded my mind until we reached the copter—or copters.

"What's going on Sakyo?" I asked.

"I have some business abroad and you have to get to the island to start overseeing things."

"Okay." I had to wonder why he had not told me this earlier.

"I won't be coming to the island until the day before the tournament." He told me.

I wish I could tell you I was disappointed but that was a lie. I was used to being on a strange island, alone.

"Fine." I said, walking to my copter.

Once on my ride, I was in a bad mood. I was beginning to regret my choices, starting from months ago up to today. Of all the men I could have breaking their backs to have me, I had to go for this one. And what's worse, I had to spy on him. Suddenly, my sidekick rang. I sighed, tired of switching between Sakyo's whore and Koenma's prostitute. (Excuse the language but I'm tired.)

I filled the Gerber baby in on my experience with the Toguros.

"Kay, you're going to have to b e careful around them. Elder Toguro has the ability to read minds among other things. He lives off of your fears and weaknesses."

"I can't block them?" I asked.

"Yes and no." He said, carefully.

"Explain."

"Less powerful beings resort to clearing their minds."

"Skip the yoga shit. My mind can't run a blank every time I come near them. What do powerful beings do?" I asked.

"Those with similar abilities can easily block their thoughts."

"Can I learn to do it?" I asked.

"Yes and no." He said, reluctantly.

"Koenma..." I growled.

"Okay, Kay do you remember when you first fought Yusuke in my office?"

"Yeah. We almost blew the joint up."

"Well, after you had grabbed Yusuke's hands, you had absorbed his spirit energy as well as the mental processes he uses to perform his moves."

"So I _can_ read minds?" I asked.

"Not exactly. Right now you can only read the mental processes by absorbing energy but with training you can learn, without even engaging in physical contact."

"Cool. What kind of training?"

"Some of you old training and...how did you phrase it? That yoga crap."

"I said shit, don't censor me."

"Kay! Listen, I'll see if I can get you a trainer to come to the island but it would be very secretive, during the night, and at the most two times a week."

"That's fine, Koenma. I'll search for a spot on the island." I sighed, that was another thing I would have to work on.

"Are you alright, Kay?" Koenma asked.

"Your boys better get this done, Koenma." I said before hanging up. I was growing tired of this life.

The Kubikikuri Hoterl. I had a very nice suite in a very nice hotel. I looked around my home for the next six weeks. I wanted to explore but I was beat and in a funk so I flopped on to my bed face first. I head a thud and realized I had knocked something off the night stand. I pushed myself up and saw the back of a large picture frame. I picked it up and immediately starting cracking up. Sakyo had had the picture all along, leaving it here as a funny surprise.

I was looking at our professional wedding picture. It's a normal thing for the rich to do. They either place it in an invitation or on display at the weddings. Since we did not have either, Sakyo didn't object to just having a picture taken. But we had fun with it. We were both dressed in black. I had on a stunning black Gucci haute couture dress. My hair was long, shiny, and straight. (Like other crime wives) Sakyo was standing behind me with his hands at my waist. I had my left arm lined against my waistline and the right arm crossing up diagonally with my hand sitting near my left shoulder. I was dripping in diamonds and that was the best way to show off all my bling. (Hey, I never told you I was modest.) We both looked damn good in that picture. We had this powerful, sophisticated, sexy thing going on. There was a look of confidence in our eyes and a sign of arrogance in our smiles. I just kept laughing at it. I just loved the picture. Looking at it, I could not imagine anyone else taking this picture with me and look so right. It was a shame that with Sakyo, I could never stay angry with him long...

* * *

Okay, so that's that. Review at will but if you could just answer these questions, though they are probably on your profile. 

1) What's your favorite anime?

2) What's you favorite anime quote?

3) Why did you pick the user name you have?

I would ask more questions but I'm dead tired after typing all that...

Coming up in "Her Secrets" : It's Dark Tournament time! And the boys are in town but how will they react when they find a familiar face on the wrong side?


	32. Shadows of the Night

_I am **SO sorry** 4 taking so long to update. Life just got in my way of everthing I love to do. I'm a freshman Rutgers University and they don't believe in cutting a chick some slack! And I have a million other excuses but I apologize profusely. Yell at me, curse me out...I accept it all. But I am trying to get back in the swing of things w/ my story...which is getting more & more difficult to write. But I vow that Her Secrets will have an ending--and college won't get in the way. I will sacrifice schoolwork 4 this (though it ain't much of a stretch)._

_Thanks for the reviews from long ago:_

_Nordic-Nymph-You must HATE me now...and that sucks you don't get that much anime._

_insaneningen14-Thanks 4 the reviews, they were really nice. Sorry it took me forever to update._

_sillylittlenothing- I LOVE Cowboy Bebop...and for the mistake- when they reached the copters, Kay realized there were two and had not been informed she would be going on to the island w/o Sakyo. She said ok after he explained what was going on._

_And to answer my own Q's..._

_Fave anime: Rorouni Kenshin (I just love it)_

_Fave Quote: Everything Yusuke says in his fight with Miyuki but I'll narrow it down later._

_My name: Back when I was fourteen, I thought it was cute to call myself a honey girl since I'm African-American and have brown skin. I don't know why I used chica, it probably sounded cute...and 4 is my favorite numbee._

Okay...so on with the story and...the guys are back! So things should be interesting, especially for Kurama...

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Eight (Part One)

Shadows of the Night 

* * *

Kurama's POV

Restlessness. It was only natural to suffer from it. the night before your life is put on the line. It is even more prevalent when your life will be placed on exhibition in a tournament that was set up against you.

Hanging Neck Island was a very restless place. As soon as we had docked, that was the first feeling I sensed. There was a lot of intense anticipation in the air along with the promise of bloodshed and action in the morning, among other things. Judging by the presence and comments of the wealthy human spectators, I suspected something more than our lives were being placed on the line.

After our impromptu visit from Rinku and Zeru of Team Rokuyoukai, none of us were able to truly unwind. Well, I believe I'll have to exclude Yusuke from the rest of us. He had been in a strange slumber since our rather eventful sojourn to the island. The rest of us were dealing with our restlessness silently and internally. Hiei had found a place to sulk next to the large, open window. The masked fighter had retreated to one of the rooms.

The weather had an unsettling feel as well. There were frequent gusts of wind that started when we reached the island. The air had been thick with moisture so I was expecting a storm to come, but in the time since we had arrived, over an hour ago, nothing had changed. The gusty breezes were causing the trees outside to sway rather violently, making a rather loud noise. The noise broke me from reading, though I had not been reading for minutes. I was unable to keep my thoughts focused on a single thing ever since we arrived and it was growing frustrating. I blinked, attempting to redirect my attention to the book and ignore the possible storm outside.

Unfortunately, I could not avoid the storm brewing inside. Out of us all, Kuwabara was suffering from the worst case of restlessness. He had been pacing from one side of the room to the other for twenty-eight minutes (not that I was counting) and grumbling to himself. He was trying to seem testy and unapproachable when he obviously wanted someone to talk to him. I assumed he was waiting for me because whenever he walked past me, he would slightly pause. I was waiting for him to speak, I had never known him not to be blunt about anything before. I hoped he could come forward soon because I could feel Hiei's anger rising with Kuwabara's every step.

'_Clack, Clack, Clack!_' He walked past me, paused, and then continued walking towards the window, near Hiei. He was grumbling something undistinguishable with his arms crossed.

'_Clack Clack-_' He reached the window, turned around and–

'_Swish, Swish, Swish!' _

By the time I looked up from my book, the only evidence I had that something had happened was the slight trace of wind that brushed against me and the remains of Kuwabara's shirt as they separated and fell to the floor in clean cut pieces.

"Impressive." I said, looking to Hiei, who had resumed his place on the window, appearing like he had not moved at all though the defiant look he had said otherwise. "You lasted far longer than I gave you credit for."

Kuwabara was in a state of shock. One foot still poised in the air to take a step, the other was trying to keep him anchored to the ground despite his body starting to shake from uncontrollable anger. His eyes were wide open and one eye was twitching. He turned around sharply and extended his arm.

"SPIR-!"

"No, Kuwabara!" I leapt from my seat to stand in front of him. "We're teammates."

"Let him come, Kurama. This time I won't miss." He said sourly.

"GO FOR IT!" Kuwabara challenged, stepping past me. "Go ahead you violent, moody, vertically-challenged freak!"

I blinked, surprised to hear Kuwabara go that far.

Hiei did not appear to be affected. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"The only one that has been moody is you. I've had enough of watching you flit around across the room like a nervous little girl for the past hour. I may have agreed to tolerate fighting in this tournament but even Kurama will agree that you're pushing it." Hiei said.

I wondered what exactly slicing one's t-shirt while they were still wearing it qualified as but I ignored Hiei to focus on Kuwabara.

"He's right. You've seemed to be very frustrated since Rinku and Zeru left. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." He lied, looking very glum.

"Fantastic. Now you can sit down and keep your mouth shut." Hiei said, closing his eyes.

"Hiei." I said, warningly. "Sit down, Kuwabara." We sat down facing each other.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I asked.

"He should be." Hiei interjected from the side.

Kuwabara shook his head no.

"Kuwabara, you will not be able to relax unless you talk about whatever is bothering you." I said.

Kuwabara nodded, opening his mouth to talk when he was interrupted by Hiei again.

Hiei had not said anything but startled us when he stood and started walking towards the room we shared. Kuwabara and I stared after him.

"Turning in?" I asked him.

He gave us a dork look. " I came here for a tournament not a slumber party. If you two want to talk about feelings then count me out."

I smirked, shaking my head as he closed the door. Kuwabara looked relieved to see him go.

"Some of the things that brat said earlier irked me." He admitted.

"Did he intimidate you?" I asked, hoping he was more confident in his training than Hiei was. Kuwabara had taken great pains to advance in his skill and I was optimistic (somewhat) for his performance in the tournament.

Kuwabara's lips twisted into a smirk as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm not scared of that little twerp! I'll ream him! Are you kidding me?"

I chuckled to myself. How could I have ever made _that _mistake.

"Well, what did he say?" I asked.

"It was that whole us missing those meetings and the rules because we're the guests. Doesn't that rub you the wrong way?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, surprised that that was what had disturbed him.

"Not really." I answered after taking a few seconds to give it some thought. "We are not invited guests because they admire our fighting skills. They want us dead and the best way to do it is to make it a public spectacle. I doubt they care about us knowing all the rules and guidelines."

Apparently, that was not the answer Kuwabara was looking for. He blinked several times and looked away with his eyes scrunching in confusion.

"We are on the right topic, Kuwabara?" Now I was confused.

"Sorta, ummm...," he paused to scratch his head, "I get the whole everyone-hates-us thing but I was talking about missing the parties that are being thrown tonight." He said.

I shook my head, this was what I had pushed him so far for.

"We're probably missing out on all of the action right now." He said.

"I don't understand. You were suspicious of the coffee that was offered earlier but you want to go out?" That did not make any sense to me.

"I can protect myself from some demons out there." He said.

"This is not home, Kuwabara. There are plenty of demons that would not mind not seeing you make the first match tomorrow."

"I know that but we don't know anything about what we're up against. If it weren't for that 'complementary coffee' we wouldn't have met the brat or the freak.

He did have a point. We were isolated from our competition but there were other ways to learn about them. I told Kuwabara that.

"Awww, come on Kurama! Don't you want to get some air...see some girls?"I opened my mouth to say otherwise but he cut me off. "And don't act like what you're reading is so interesting! You haven't been reading all night! Come on, live a little!"

I closed my mouth, not sure what to say next. Naturally I was going to say no but I was surprised that Kuwabara had been watching me so closely.

"It would not be wise." I said.

"Kurama..." He said slowly.

"If you want to go out so bad, go out yourself." Hiei said, having stealthily re-entered the room. "If something happens to him, it will save us all of ten minutes tomorrow."

"Hiei!" I said warningly. Hiei had assisted in Kuwabara's training. As teammates we were in this together and while I did not expect him to be Kuwabara's number one supporter, I was not expecting him to take so many pot-shots either.

"Shut up you evil little midget!" Kuwabara stood up, angrily. He walked into his room and reappeared with a new white t-shirt. I was thankful he had taken his uniform top off or else he would have had nothing to wear. He threw on a uniform top and began to walk to the door.

"You're not going." I said, standing up.

"I am." He said.

"You can't go alone." I told him.

He sighed in frustration. He knew no one would be willing to go with him. His eyes darted around on the room as he tried to come up with another argument. Finally, he saw something that caused his eyes to light up.

"Come on, Urameshi!" He said, walking towards Yusuke, who was still in a deep sleep.

"WHAT?" Hiei asked, alarmed.

"You're not serious." I said.

"We'll be fine. Urameshi can protect himself anyway." He said, throwing Yusuke over his shoulder. "And the way I see it, no one will want to miss him in the ring. So don't wait up." He quickly walked out of the room.

The Masked Fighter stepped out into the main room, took one look at Yusuke's empty place of the sofa and stepped out to follow. I started for the door as well.

"You're going?" Hiei asked. It was his way of asking if I was angry with him. He did not fear me but he did try to stay away from my bad side.

"No." I said, stopping. I turned around and looked him in the eye. "**We're** going." I said, sharply.

Hiei gave me a look that showed he did not agree with me but my look must have been more convincing because we all wound up in the elevator a few seconds later.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" I dryly asked Kuwabara, not very happy with him either.

"To the lobby." He said, happily.

"I believe he wanted to know where the party is, you fool." Hiei snapped.

Kuwabara pushed the button. "I'm not sure."

I held back a sigh.

"Are you even certain there is a party?" Hiei asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course I'm sure. There's always a party the night before a fighting tournament. Haven't you seen _Enter the Dragon_?" Kuwabara asked.

"**What**?" Hiei snapped.

"It's a Bruce Lee film. A _fictitious_ film." I grudgingly explained. I did not have to look at Hiei to know that he was staring at me. I could feel his Jagan eye.

The elevator quickly reached the lobby and when the doors opened, the disturbing bellboy from when we arrived was standing in front of the elevator. We all stared at him, confused.

"Leaving early, gentlemen?" He asked in that strange, low voice of his.

"No." Kuwabara said cautiously.

"Is something wrong with your room?" He asked, still standing in our way.

"No. Now get the he–" Hiei began to say when Kuwabara interrupted him.

"We're looking for the opening festivities."

The bellboy's sleepy eyes lifted up. "Really?" He stepped into our elevator. "I'll show you the way. We'll be going down." He said, pushing the button for the lowest level. We all remained silent, very uncomfortable with the entire situation. The door opened to reveal a long, narrow corridor leading to the outdoors. We stepped out of the elevator with the bellboy staying inside.

"Walk straight and you will reach the opening festivities, already in progress. _And please, in the future, give us more **warning **when you leave the hotel as a group. We don't want you to be disturbed by the other guests_." He said, barely trying to hide his true intent.

"It's the other way around I believe." I said sharply before the doors closed.

"What was he getting at?" Kuwabara asked because he did not fully understand.

"The rich humans don't want to see us around." Hiei said, unfazed. He could care less for what a human thought of him.

"We're sufficient for their personal entertainment but nothing more." I said, not offended in the least, "Let's walk."

Once we had stepped out from the light of the corridor, the darkness of the evening lightly glazed over us. I quickly discovered that the island was a beautiful place. With its many trees, lush surroundings, very warm climate, and exotic feel, it almost made me feel sorry for the brutal events that would take place tomorrow.

"Check out all of the stars." Kuwabara said, his head thrown back so he could have the best possible panoramic view. I looked up, the night sky seemed to be full of them and they were all very bright. A rather strong gust of wind blew, causing the warmth to temporarily subside and my ears to hear nothing for a few seconds. As that happened, my restless nature changed. I felt very relaxed.

"I don't like this." Hiei said to me as we made our way through this small trail.

"Neither do I." I said to him.

We walked for several minutes and had not detected any signs of a party.

"I've had enough of this! This is probably some kind of set up that fool has fallen for." Hiei stopped walking.

"I agree. There is something unsettling about this." I said, keeping my eyes trained on the surrounding trees.

Kuwabara seemed to be disappointed but even he could not find a reason for us to continue. Before he could say anything, I noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is the Masked Fighter?" I asked.

"What?" Kuwabara, who had been standing next to her. He looked around his legs. "She's gone!" He said.

"Wasn't she standing next to you?" Hiei snapped.

"Oh please! She's at your eye level!"

Suddenly we heard a rustling sound from several feet ahead. The Masked Fighter was farther down the road, still walking.

"Hey, wait!" Hiei called after her. If the Masked Fighter heard him, she did not let on, she just began to walk even faster.

The rest of us looked at each other and wordlessly agreed to follow her. I was very curious of what spurred her to walk. She had said nothing since we first come together so asking her would be fruitless. She continued on the path for a few more feet before standing still. We stopped as well, standing several feet behind.

"What's with her?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's thinking, something you've never done." Hiei teased. Kuwabara grumbled for an answer. I watched her intently. She was thinking but that was not her sole action. Something else was going on. She began to travel off the trail, to the left of us, beating back shrubbery.

"I don't know about this." Kuwabara said.

Hiei looked at him darkly. "This was your idea, you fool. Shut up, step up, and follow her." He snapped.

"Step up and follow her! Shut up!" Kuwabara mimicked a few minutes later. "Now, we're here lost in the woods and no closer to any party."

Hiei growled in frustration and even I admit that he was greatly annoying me as well.

"Kurama! I've had enough!" Hiei shouted.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them up towards the sky. That's when I saw something strange.

"Light." I said.

"What?" Hiei asked, looking up.

"I see it! Kuwabara said, excitedly. "It's got to be from the party! Let's go guys!"

Renewed, he led us on. The closer we approached the party, the higher levels of frenzied energy grew. We had to travel up a small hill and push through some shrubbery when we came to an extremely large tent. From the outside we could hear a lot of conversations, laughter, music, and sounds of clinking silverware.

"This must be it." Kuwabara said.

"What was your first clue?" Hiei asked.

Before Kuwabara could respond, a maitre' d appeared from under the tent.

"Team Urameshi, you actually came?" She said dryly, with a raised eyebrow. "We were all expecting you to be a no-show."

"_Well_, _we're here now_." Hiei said sharply, greatly annoyed at what she was inferring. " **So seat us." **

"Of course, just follow me." He said.

Once under the tent, I noticed how dark it was. The only forms of lighting came from the string lights hanging on the edge of the tent, the torches burning in several different areas inside. There were small candles on the tables. The main source of light came from the illuminated dance floor, similar to the one from Saturday Night Fever except that it emitted softer colors. The floor was in the center of the tent, where overhead there was a small opening that allowed air in.

Our table was located on the southern end of the tent, next to the dance floor. As I looked around, I noticed that the tables next to the dance floor were reserved for the teams.

"From what I can see, this is a nice set up." Kuwabara commented. I looked around at the modern tables, chairs, and the colored glasses and silverware.

"It is very nice." I agreed.

We were approached by a gang of wait staff and were served with drinks and several large, hot dishes, which Kuwabara heartily dug into, to my surprise.

While we ate, Hiei and I looked around at our competition. Though it was too early to judge, none of them were very intimidating from first glance. All of them were interesting, though several individuals caught my eye. He was a teammate of Rinku and Zeru, a demon with dark blue skin wearing an overcoat with boots. He had been watching me with great interest ever since we had arrived. His energy level was completely unthreatening but I had a feeling about him that I could not shake.

"What is his problem?" Kuwabara, who was to my left, asked.

" I do not know." I answered.

"If he continues to look this way, I'll put his eyes out." Hiei threatened before he took a drink.

"Why must you always threaten to use your sword, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, pointing his fork at him as he talked.

"Who said I was going to use my sword?" Hiei asked.

Kuwabara cringed, thinking of the other alternatives.

The next team to catch my eye were all dressed in dark robes that covered their entire bodies.

"Well, Hiei, you're not the only strange bird around here." Kuwabara teased.

Hiei was too busy searching for another team to pay Kuwabara any attention.

"The one team that does matter is not even here." He said, referring to Team Toguro.

"Now, now, we're already here." A voice said from behind. We turned around to face a male demon with long blue hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a fancy kimono. His arrogance wreaked in his smirk.

"_No one was talking about you_." Hiei said sharply.

The demon laughed. "Is this the type of greeting I'm to expect from the infamous Team Urameshi?"

"More or less. Can we help you?" I asked, judging by one of your members," he said, referring to Yusuke, who was still asleep, "it's not much."

I thought I heard Yusuke mumble something about a boy band. Kuwabara stood up, ready to fight.

"No, Kuwabara." I said.

"He'll see when we get into the ring tomorrow." Hiei said.

"Shishiwakumaru." He said with a smirk. "Besides, Kuwabara–is it–, it would be rather unsightly to get upset in front of the humans." He said before walking away.

I narrowed an eyebrow and looked ahead. On the opposite end, in the direction of the Hanging Neck rock formation sat a large round table that was well protected by security. It was very dark at that table, I was unable to see many of their faces but I could still tell by the few visible smug individuals that the table was for the team owners and their companions.

"What I would give to take my sword to their throats." Hiei grumbled.

It was hard for me to muster an admonishment for Hiei since these were the same people that had judged us like livestock earlier. They were still watching us now as though we were on display.

After dinner, a dessert was served, making this a dinner party than the kind that Kuwabara was expecting. Judging by the looks on the faces of the non-fighters in attendance, they were disappointed as well. The dance floor was still empty and the weather was growing more humid and moist.

"This sucks guys, they better bring out some girls or–" Kuwabara started.

"ALRIGHT! ARE WE READY THIS GET THIS PARTY STARTED FOLKS!"

A female fox demon, with a short brown bowl cut stepped on to the dance floor with a microphone in hand, smiling brightly.

"Yeah." A chorus of disinterested, bored voices weakly managed to say.

"Okay, that was a little weak! NOW, ARE WE READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED?"

"YEAH!" The crowd was now more responsive.

"Great! I'm Koto, your M.C. for the night and the tournament and I want to welcome all you invited guests!"

Everyone began to cheer, causing Hiei to roll his eyes.

"But before we start to party, let's introduce our teams and the people that brought them here!"

"Oh great." Hiei said.

Koto, with her spotlight trailing, started walking to the left.

"Coming to Hanging Neck Island from an unknown place in the Makai, here are five modest guys that can obviously withstand the island heat. Give it up for our well covered first team–Team Masho!"

A spotlight flashed on the team's table. They remained unresponsive to the attention as partygoers applauded and cheered. Another spotlight flashed over a man in a blue suit who was laughing confidently as he stood to receive his recognition.

Koto continued to do this for every team to our left and to our right, skipping us. It was not until someone motioned to us did she realize what happened.

"_They're here_?" She asked with surprise. She looked to our table and her eyes opened wide in surprise. She giggled nervously, slightly glancing to the owner's table.

"Okay, well, towards our center we have a special group from the human world!"

Koto was drowned out by a loud chorus of boos and rants. They were actually nicer than I expected.

"Jerks!" Kuwabara growled, angrily.

Hiei smirked, not caring what anyone thought of him.

"_Well..., I guess they're well known already. Led by current Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi_–" Koto continued.

"Did she have to mention that?" Kuwabara asked, now slightly concerned about Yusuke's welfare.

"_–add sidekick Kuwabara_,"

"**_WHAT?_**" Kuwabara shouted.

"_–a mysterious masked fighter and two recognizable demons Hiei and Kurama_–"

That's when a lot of boos and shouts sounded off.

"TRAITORS!"

"HUMAN LOVERS!"

A lot more was said, most of it violent and unrepeatable.

"_And though they may not have the might or brawn such as a team like..Team Toguro_..."

Cheers and laughter filled the tent.

"..._it's clear they know something about violence and bloodshed! Give it up for our special guest team–TEAM URAMESHI!_" That's when they really let us have it.

"BOOOOOOOOO!"

"TO HELL WITH 'EM!"

Just when the booing was about to reach its peak, it suddenly broke off and stopped. It was replaced by the sound of someone clapping, loudly and strongly. Everyone went silent, turning towards our sole supporter. A spotlight eventually landed on the owner's table.

To find that our main supporter was human was a shocker. All of the demons could not mask their surprise. The true, distinct reactions came from other humans. Almost all that were visible were fighting back looks of disapproval and contempt. I was expecting a possible excommunication but no one did or said anything. Then I realized that not everyone was displeased.

There was a dark looking man at the table. He had long dark hair and looks that many women would find attractive. I could tell by the confident and smooth way he sat that he was the true leader of the group. No one would disagree with him. Yet, he was not our supporter–the woman sitting next to him was. The man was looking at her with a rather cool look but for a second he seemed to be amused, as if this was behavior expected of her.

Unfortunately, he was the only person we could actually see. Whoever was working the spotlight left it on the man. All that could be clearly seen were a pair of well-manicured hands decorated with expensive rings. The clapping stopped shortly and Koto struggled to keep the party going.

"Who was that?" Hiei asked.

"I was not able to see." I answered. I kept my eyes on the table in case I could receive a better view.

Finally Koto reached the last team, whose identity was not a secret, especially when the crowd started to chant for them.

"TOGURO! TOGURO! TOGURO!"

"That's right people! The team that has struck the hearts of millions in fear! They've probably caused twice as many to stop beating, many of them in our very ring! Give it up for the true team of the Dark Tournament, owned by Sakyo, TEAM TOGURO!"

The whole tent, with the exclusion of us, erupted in cheers and fanfare. It was deafening...everyone was looking around for the team. I was hoping to get a look at their full roster but they did not show. Toguro stepped into the tent, dressed in his trademark shades, overcoat, and jeans. He towered over us all as he silently stood in place, seeming to ignore his widespread adoration. His gaze went to Yusuke, who was currently sleeping on the table.

"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara nudged him, not wanting to lose face.

Toguro smirked and then looked to the owner's table. The man I know knew to be Sakyo had a smile on his face, he raised his glass to Toguro as his friends laughed. I could tell they were faking it, Toguro was going to wipe out at least half of their teams.

"Alright. Now that we've all been introduced–LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Koto shouted, causing everyone to cheer. The spotlight turned off and the lights in and around the dance floor came on in vibrant colors as a loud dance track came on. All around us, demons got up and started to dance. The only tables still seated belonged to the teams.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked, partially standing, ready to dance.

"Maybe you're not the only one suspicious of wealthy, fancy-dressed humans." I said, voicing my own thoughts.

"They're scared of _them_? _For what_?" Kuwabara asked, disgustedly.

"Not scared–you're the sidekick, right–it's more like not wanting to be caught sleeping on the job." Shishiwakumaru had rejoined us.

"I'M NOT THE SIDEKICK! And don't you have your own team to bother?" Kuwabara snapped.

"Why are they here?" Hiei asked.

"To watch their money." Shishi answered before walking away.

Sure enough, we glanced at the round table to find the owner's watching us as though we were on exhibition.

"What's wrong with them?" Kuwabara asked, sitting back down.

"Who knows?" Hiei said.

"Unless they leave, there's not going to be much of a party going on." He said.

The only owner that was not watching the teams was Sakyo, now smoking a cigarette. He seemed to be slightly annoyed. He leaned in the direction of the woman that had been clapping earlier and whispered something to her. Some of the women at the table, who had been previously occupied laughing at us, must of noticed the exchange because they exchanged hateful looks with each other. I wondered if this woman was Sakyo's companion because he struck me as a loner.

A few more dance songs passed with the owner's table still watching us intently. None of the other fighters moved from their seats, though some of them did not look like they would have danced either way.

Then the tone of the party changed.

The lighting changed, seeming to dim and the bright colors of the floor changing to more subdued shades of blues and violets. Outside, the wind began to blow heavier, letting me know that a storm was definitely coming.

Whatever form the storm was coming in, I was unsure of.

Suddenly, the soft sounds of Spanish guitar filled the tent. Party-goers began to exchange looks, expecting dance music. Rushed, sharp, and frenzied whispers filled the tent.

"What's going on?" Someone asked from behind us.

That's when I heard Kuwabara make this odd, choking sound. He had this look about him. His eyes have glazed over and his mouth was slightly opened.

"_Hn_." I turned to see that even Hiei's facial expression had changed. Hiei was still smirking but even his eyes had slightly widened in interest, causing me to raise an eyebrow. A flash of light hit my face, placing my attention on the dance floor again. The dance floor had parted and separated from the center. The dancers were whispering to themselves, some nastily as they moved away grudgingly. Males all around had these...mystified and intrigued looks on their faces.

Then–the music stopped, causing some to complain loudly, mainly the males. The sounds of guitar quickly returned to the tent as the cause of all the commotion and strange reactions came into view.

I was surprised, in Hiei's case, to find that it was a woman. But within seconds of setting eyes on her, I felt myself becoming unnaturally drawn to her. I am the last one to be focused on physical looks but there was something...special about her.

She commanded attention and submission from everyone but in a way that I was unclear whether or not it was intentional. None of her actions were forceful. Each step was graceful, long, and dramatic to match the rhythm of the song, but it was done with a natural ease.

Physically, she was naturally captivating. It was easy to see why most of the men had lost control. She was tall and well-curved, wearing a silver silk dress that seemed to be made for her body. The dress furthered the illusion of sensuality she gave off. Her long, curly hair framed her face, which was the one part of her I could not really see.

When she took her place on the floor, she began to dance, seeming to glide along the floor as she swayed her hips, holding one hand on her hip and the other moving gracefully at her side. The way she danced caused me to question if she knew this song and had it played on purpose. She continued to sway until the guitar slowly began to fade. When the song paused, she paused and as if it were perfectly timed, a strong breeze wafted into the tent, dramatically causing her hair to blow back gently. Then I saw her face.

She was beautiful but what struck me was how young she looked. She had to be the youngest person at that table yet she carried so much sophistication and experience. It could be seen on the tiny mischievous smile on her face and the glint in her eyes that she was not innocent. But I was unable to completely associate her with her crowd. It was in the way that she looked at our table. For a brief moment, she had slightly lost her cool. He eyes had slightly widened. I knew that it was not out of fear, no one feared us, but the look was something more than surprise–it seemed like recognition. That struck me. Maybe that was why I was drawn to her. But I did not know who she was. She smiled mischievously as she looked ahead.

When the beat kicked in, she launched into a series of bold, smooth salsa steps, winding her hips with greater conviction. All of the men from her table were recklessly, obviously, and openly lusting after her. But even as I watched her dance, I found my own self-control slipping away again but I felt comfortable doing it. I almost _wanted_ to submit to her.

She left her place on the floor quickly walking in the direction of the team tables. Several demons backed away, surprised a human would dare approach us. Two bodyguards stepped in front of her path hesitantly, trying to protect her from herself without getting fired in the process. She smiled at them but stepped in between and grabbed the hand of Shishi, leading him onto the dance floor with her as the lyrics of the song began. She let him place one hand on her waist and hold her other hand as they danced.

_I have been in love and been alone_

_I have traveled many miles to find a home_

Shishi looked very pleased to be chosen by her to dance. He was easily the envy of everyone in the room. I was surprised to find myself a little envious of Shishi for several reasons, the main one that being so close to her would have given me the opportunity to determine her identity.

_There's that little place inside of me_

_That I never thought could take control of everything_

The lyrics of the song seemed to echo in my mind. Strangely, I could relate to them, though I could not understand how or why I could. I looked over at her table. Most of the men were in shock that she was dancing with a demon. The women were smiling victoriously to themselves, probably sure she was going to suffer for her actions. I was not as convinced. Sakyo was the only one that did not appear to have any problem with what was going on. He even seemed to be pleased with her.

But she was not done stirring things up.

_But now I just spend all my time..._

As the song began to wind up for the chorus, she stepped away from Shishi, still holding his hand, she grandly led him back to his end of the floor before letting him go. He looked at her confused, obviously not wanting to stop dancing but it was clear he did not care about being the center of attention as much as he cared about staying with her. He had fallen for her in the few seconds. She traced her fingers under his chin quickly with a smile and made her way back to the floor leaving Shishi behind. He watched after her with a determined smile on his face. He could not even remain upset with her.

_...With anyone who makes me feel the way she does_

She took the center of the floor again for the chorus.

_'Cause I only feel alive_

_When I dream at night_

She raised her arm slowly over her head with her other arm mirroring the motion of her body as she slowly wound her body in a slow circle for the next line.

_Even though she's not real, it's all right_

Even the rowdiest of males did not make a sound, probably afraid that it would discourage her to continue. They resorted to gossip and a few undistinguishable sounds.

_'Cause I only feel alive_

_When I dream at night_

_Every move that she makes holds my eyes_

_And I fall for her, every time_

Her eyes went to the opposite end of team tables where she seized the hand of Zeru, who did not seem as confident as he had been earlier.

_I've so many things I want to say_

_I'll be ready when the perfect moment comes my way_

_I had never known what's right for me_

_Till the night she opened up my heart and set it free_

She danced with Zeru, though it bored her to because he was stiff through the second verse, but quickly freed herself before the chorus.

_But now I just spend all my time_

_With anyone, who makes me feel the way she does_

As the chorus repeated, she continued to dance alone, dancing as thought the song had been written for her. An unspoken tension arose among the team tables, everyone was wondering who would be picked next. If she was going for shock value, I had a strong idea where she was heading next.

_'Cause I only feel alive_

_When I dream at night_

_Even though she's not real it's all right_

_'Cause I only feel alive_

_When I dream at night_

_Every move that she makes holds my eyes_

_And I fall for her, every time.._

She did not glide to our table. She looked in our direction, placed her hands on her hips, and sauntered over to us, attempting to maintain her composure but with us it must have been a challenge because she cracked a smile, a genuine smile that lasted several seconds. Her eyes quickly scanned our table and something seemed to alarm her, judging by the look of mild shock on her face. She quickly got over it and dramatically extended her hand to Kuwabara, who took it and stood, equally dramatically. Together, they engaged in an eye-catching, tango-like dance. How Kuwabara had come to be such a good dancer, I could not comprehend. They danced to the singer's wails, taking the whole dance floor by storm.

"**_What the hell is that_**?"Hiei asked. I said nothing, still watching them. She was no longer smiling, instead she was looking very intensely into Kuwabara's eyes. I felt a strong, unsettling connection between the two. But the two of them were smiling again. Out of the three, she had liked dancing with him the most and instead of having to let him go, with an eye-catching turn of his partner, Kuwabara let go, letting her have the chorus to herself.

_Now I just spend all my time_

_With anyone who makes me feel the way she does_

The singer, as well as the dancer, geared up for the end of the song.

_'Cause I only feel alive (Only feel alive)_

_When I dream at night (When you're by my side)_

She began to dramatically turn in a circle, her hair flying in the air, before she stopped in enough time to slowly wind for the final time.

_Even though she's not real, it's all right_

_(That's all right baby, that's all right)_

But her last one was different as she brought her hands down from above her head and traced them all over her body. It was very sensual and seductive. Yet I knew it was trouble, it had to be intentional. Still...I could not tear myself away.

_'Cause I only feel alive_

_When I dream at night_

_(And every move, oh)_

_And every move that she makes holds my eyes_

_(Holds my eyes)_

At this part, she threw her head back over her left shoulder, looking back at us–no she looked at me and smiled, letting me know that she fully knew what she was doing. And as the chorus played one last time, she looked forward and gracefully strutted off the dance floor, past her table and-

_'Cause I only feel alive (Ohhh)_

_When I dream at night_

_Even though she's not real, it's all right_

_(Oh when I'm by your side)_

–out of the tent, having taken the entire crowd.

_'Cause I only feel alive_

_When I dream at night (When I dream at night)_

As soon as the song had ended and she had left, the tent suddenly grew colder. The silence we all were under was broken by Yusuke, who in his sleep murmured something along the line of, "...Tramp..." or"..Tart..."

"_What was that_?" Hiei asked.

"Ka–Amazing!" I heard Kuwabara say with a happy laugh. "That's what I'm talking about–it's a party now!"

Sure enough, a buzz had filled the room. Now fighters and others were on the dance floor, in spite of the humans. She had broken the barrier. I looked out in the direction she had gone. Had _that_ been her intention? She could not have been smiling about that. Why smile at me?...Why did I feel so cold?

"KURAMA! WAKE UP MAN!" Kuwabara yanked me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" I asked.

Hiei and Kuwabara gave me some strange looks.

"Interesting." Hiei smirked.

"I'll say." Kuwabara agreed.

"Please," I said seriously. "Do you think she was a seductress?"

"Obviously." Hiei said. "I just hope you didn't give up any information." He glared at Kuwabara, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, she was just a pretty girl that danced around. It's not her fault everyone was ogling her." He defended.

"Do you know her? You seem to be extra protective of the–" I started to ask.

"-Tramp-" Yusuke subconciously filled in.

"The girl." I corrected.

"_What_?" Kuwabara laughed strangely, furthering my suspicions, "Are you kidding? They don't make girls like that where I come from."

"You're probably right, she had to be special to have Kurama eying her." Hiei smirked again.

"Unless I'm mistaken, all three of your eyes were pretty busy as well." I said.

"Hn." Hiei looked away, angrily.

"Now, now you two. So you like long legs like the rest of us, it's not a crime." He teased, chuckling.

With our fight being first, we decided to leave the party early. Kuwabara seemed to be satisfied with his one dance. As we stood, I looked over to the human table for no particular reason. Most were in a heavy discussion, probably about the dance but one was missing, Sakyo. The two of them must have been connected. For a brief moment, I almost considered following them, but decided against it. I doubted my team would have let me gone alone without getting the wrong idea. I would just have to let my curiosity wait until morning.

* * *

Coming up in "Her Secrets"- The chapter continues with Kay, whose job as a spy has just began. Can she work for two sides at once without getting caught? And is she even sure which side she's on?

Next Questions...

1) How did you stumble across this site?

2) How did you stumble across this story?

3) How did you get into writing or readingfanfiction?


	33. Shadows of the Night Part 2

_Hey, I'm back to drop off Part 2 of this chapter. Writing Part 3 has been harder than I expected which is why my update took so long. In fact, I still haven't smoothed out Part 3 but I'm trying. I'll try to respond to all the nice reviews I got through that new reply system, though I don't like it as much as the old way...but I can't argue with the rules...or can I? (No, I can't)_

_About this chapter...again I advise you to NOT assume anything-well, you can think what you want, I'm not good at mind-control, unless I'm trying to convince my father to give me what I want. But the relationship between Kay and Kurama should be an interesting one._

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Eight (Part 2)

Shadows of the Night

* * *

Kay's POV

'_Calm down! I have to calm down!'_ I kept telling myself as I ran through the trees. I could nothelp but be slightly alarmed. The party was on the verge of becoming a dud, thanks to the boneheads at our table. Sakyo had asked me to get things started. I was willing to do that but I had my own motives for getting up there. Even if the party had started off correctly, the DJ was going to play "When I Dream at Night" by Marc Anthony and I was going to dance. I had done a lot of training and growth in my month on the island and I wanted to test a few skills, especially those of seduction. Just wearing a mini-dress and swaying my hips was enough to register some men brain dead (though it doesn't take much, most are already there). I wanted to test my mind-reading abilities as well as play with a little mind control. (Koenma would kill me) Doing that was a bit tricky. While I danced, I emitted a large amount of undetectable energy that helped to relax the room, to make them more receptive. When relaxed, people give off a certain aura that if gently tapped into, I can (through a complicated process that I will explain later) read minds. But tonight, everyone was very receptive. I think, if I had wanted to, I could have had some slaves. I didn't want that, besides I was not strong enough mentally to handle it all. And since one-on-one physical connections were much stronger, it wasn't worth trying.

Aside from experimenting, I realized that I could easily collect some information for Yusuke and the gang. I planned to do that once I calmed myself. My only problem fell in the fact that I was having too much fun. I loved being the center of attention, I felt like the girl that Marc was singing about-please, _I was that girl_. I got a bigger kick on the expressions of Hiei, Kazuma, and even that uptight prick, Kurama. The looks of the two "cold" demons shocked me, I almost didn't think they liked girls. Kuwabara was freaking out with excitement as I read his mind (I'll go into that later)

Anyway, by the end of the song, I was enjoying myself a little too much that I could feel my body starting to change. I doubt Sakyo would have been thrilled to learn that my nails and clothes weren't the only things that changed color. So I ducked out of the tent right after the song...and here I am. I still wasn't of shit's creek because I could have sworn someone was following me. That meant I had to run even faster-in the trees-with heels. My body felt like it was on fire. Fortunately, I came across a lake, knelt and splashed water on my face.

Once I thought I was cool, I looked around and realized I was at the bottom of Hanging Neck Island rock formation. It was one of my favorite parts of the island. It was beautiful looking up and even better at the top. It sucked that it had such a morbid name. The sky was overcast but I could still see the moon and the stars. Pretty soon, it would start raining, which would be the perfect time for me to play 007. This night was about more than a party for me. I had hatched my own plan to help the team since Koenma's dumb ass had not talked to me in weeks. I had seen the tournament bracket (unknown to Sakyo) days before it had been released and had been through a few team files. (There was paperwork for everything, even illegal tournaments) so, with a little flirting and mind-control I could help the guys "understand" their opponents better (read: cheat). Now, don't turn your noses up, every team cheated with the exception of Team Toguro-they didn't need to. I had to look out for them, no one else would.

I sat down under the formation to chill for a few more minutes. It wouldn't take long for my table to become disgusted after witnessing the demon's shake their tailfeathers and head to their rooms. I could not do ANYTHING in front of them, they were probably convinced Sakyo was throwing me out right now for touching a demon, like I was tainted.

When enough time had passed, I returned to the outside of the tent. I was fortunate, my target was outside, smoking an illegal substance. He was a member of Rokuyoukai, but an unimportant one, that had long curly hair and shades (in the damn dark-ass night) looking like a beatnik reject. I laughed to myself-this was going to be too easy.

Less than an hour later, I was on another part of the island, on one of my hiding places (will definitely go into that later), where I was covering my head with my Gin costume. Kay couldn't visit Team Urameshi but Gin could. I had originally planned to tell Yusuke that I was coming but for some reason he was passed out so when I danced with Kuwabara, I "mentally commanded" him to keep either a window or a door opened. Now armed with information, which was not hard at all since the illegal substance did all the work, I headed to the hotel, more than prepared to breech their security.

Kurama's POV

How I had wound up back at the party, I was not sure. I did not even know why I was there, the party was clearly over, no one was there and I was alone. I had no reason to come here. In fact, I was supposed to be in bed. I noticed that the lights from the dance floor were still on and there was music playing. I stepped into the tent, which was completely dark with the exception of the dance floor and empty with the exception of the girl on the floor.

It was the girl, our team's sole supporter and the temptress. She was dancing to that same song from earlier tonight. However, I only recognized her by her clothes and the way she moved. Physically, she looked very different. She was emitting a soft glow and her long hair had changed color-it was silver. I stared on in surprise, she gave off no demonic aura but she was very strong. What was she doing here? Had she called me to her? I slowly reached into my hair for a rose. I would not fall for any trick, she was hardly the first temptress I had encountered.

When I looked back to her, I realized she had stopped dancing and was watching me. She smiled mischievously and motioned me to her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She tilted her head, letting her hair cascade over her shoulder. She shook her head with her eyes dancing and placed her hands on her hips, which she swayed as she walked to me. The closer she came, the warmer my body temperature became. I did not move away, I did not want to. I welcomed the tension between us, against my better judgement. I still held on to my rose. I knew she was aware of it but she did not fear me. Her smile and demeanor remained serene and relaxed. Finally, we were face-to-face. A new sensation overcame me. The energy from her glow was making me more relaxed but I also felt better, as though I was growing stronger the closer I stood to her. Though we were not touching, there was hardly any space between us, only adding to the tension. Her scent was different, she smelled of a mix between a flowery fragrance and the sea air. Our eyes met and I noticed that even her eyes were silver. While her features were shocking, they were naturally stunning.

Silently, she extended her arm down to my hand from which the rose was being held. Her fingers gently grazed my wrist, sending a shock through me. She took the rose from my hand and tucked it behind her ear, then our hands touched again but this time she placed a folded piece of paper into my hand.

"What is this?" I asked.

She placed her hand on my shoulder and leaned in, gently brushing my hair aside. I could feel her breathe against my neck as she opened her mouth to whisper something to me.

"**Kurama.**" Instead of a female's voice, I heard Hiei's.

I woke up in a daze. "What's wrong?" I asked in the darkness. I looked at the clock, I had only been asleep for about an hour.

"Do you smell that? Someone has been here." He said angrily.

I quickly composed myself and searched for a scent. I picked up one of a human-a human that smelled of a flowery fragrance and sea air. The scent was strongest on me.

"Who was here?" Hiei asked suspiciously, eying me.

"I don't know, I was asleep."

"_Come on Fox, do you expect me to believe that_?"

"I expect you to believe the truth. Have you forgotten that you just woke me up?"

"Hn." Hiei paused. "Then how do you explain the scent?"

Suddenly Hiei turned to the door sharply, sensing something. He quickly opened the door and left the room, drawing his sword. I jumped to my feet to follow and stepped on something. I knelt down and picked up a white folded piece of paper.

"AAAAAHH! HIEI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kuwabara bellowed.

I met the Masked Fighter in the main room and followed her into Yusuke and Kuwabara's room. Hiei was standing on Kuwabara's bed, leaning towards his open window, his sword drawn. Kuwabara turned the light on. I could see some blood on the window.

"I missed." Hiei said, his eyes focused on the window.

"Missed?" I narrowed my eyes.

"THE ONLY THING YOU'RE MISSING IS YOUR BRAIN! GET THE HELL OFF MY BED!"

"Shut up you fool, I saved your life."

"Not exactly." I said. Kuwabara sat up a little and I noticed the piece of paper attached to his head. I pointed to it and Hiei quickly snatched it off.

"Yikes!" Kuwabara winced, looking up to Hiei (probably for the first time in his life). "...You saved me from a letter? Let me be the first to thank you." He made a fist and made a hard swing but missed as Hiei appeared by my side, completely oblivious to Kuwabara.

"I couldn't see anything distinctive. It must have been a spy or a ninja, the face was completely covered."

I opened my paper and found a handwritten note.

_I can't give you any support in the light_

_So I must work alone in the night_

_Kuwabara has the key to your fight_

_Kick ass tomorrow,_

_Your Shadow of the Night_

I read the message aloud.

"Shadow of the Night? Who's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"A Spirit World employee?" I offered, though my true thoughts lie elsewhere.

Hiei opened his paper and studied it and then frowned deeply.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A detailed description of our opponents tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Kuwabara stood. "How dare he!"

Hiei growled. " If Koenma thinks we need that, then he shouldn't have sent us here in the first place."

"I agree-we'll win this like men." Kuwabara said. "I refuse to cheat."

I had mixed feelings. I, too, wanted to fight with honor, but I could not squash my curiosity. There had to be more than just that information that our shadow was bringing. It was very risky to come in here. I wondered who it was and if they would ever come again, due to Hiei's actions.

My mind returned to my dream. Now several parts were lost to me but I remembered the scent and its owner. Before I could check the paper, Hiei threw it away.

"Well how did the spy get in here?" Kuwabara cringed at the sight of blood on his window.

"The same way he got in–your open window." Hiei folded his arms.

"I did not leave the window open, Grumpy, I made sure it was closed. I can't stand a draft." Kuwabara said.

"Then how did it get open?" Hiei asked.

" I don't know! I was asleep until you stormed in here and jumped on my bed slashing like some kind of freak! You being the first thing I see when I open my eyes in disturbing!" Kuwabara shuddered.

"I can arrange an alternative." Hiei threatened, unsheathing his sword.

"Enough, Hiei. Something suspicious is going on. We have to figure out who this shadow is and why she's going out of her way to help us."

"Well there's no way we're finding out now. At this rate, the only one that will be rested tomorrow will be Urameshi. Kuwabara pointed to Yusuke, still sound asleep. We closed the window and returned to our rooms. I sat on my bed wondering if she was our informant. It made sense but it seemed too obvious. She would not have brought all that attention to herself if that were the case. The only evidence I had was a dream and a scent but I had never been close to her to pick up a scent. I started looking around my bed for clues.

"What are you not saying, Kurama?" Hiei asked, skeptically.

"Excuse me?" I asked, wondering why I was being questioned.

"Don't play stupid, Fox." He snapped. "It doesn't fit you. I noticed that even though you had not laid eyes on the spy, you were the only one able to give it a sex. Who is it?" He asked.

"I do not know." I answered.

"Hn." He said, walking over to the window. I did not like Hiei's tone. Though he would not press me any farther, he clearly did not believe me. I could not fault him, I was having a hard time believing myself. The way I had dreamt about her was unnatural for me. And I actually still felt physically changed, I still felt the effects from the dream–she had to have been here.

I could not understand why. What did she want with our team? With me?

Hiei, more than likely frustrated with tonight's events, especially with me, got up and left the room, probably to take a walk. He did not need much sleep. I took his place at the window, knowing I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. I couldn't relax–I had let her get into my psyche.

I was disappointed with myself. I should have never let it happen. I looked out of the window, outside clouds were circling–it would be a matter of minutes before a storm started. For me, Hanging Neck Island had become a restless place once again.

* * *

A/N: I don't know-but I felt Kay's little rhyme on that letter was corny--but I'm not a poet so please let it slide. 

More questions:

1) Adult Swim: Are you a fan or not? And if you are a fan are you an original fan or did you jump on the bandwagon?

2)What is the funniest anime in your opinion?

3) What's your favorite movie?

Coming up in Part 3: The end of the tournament. It has not even come to pass but it's all Kay can think about. How can she choose between the man that has given her everything and the friends that mean everything to her? Her life will change regardless but before she can make any decisions, she has to know...does Sakyo even have her in his plans?...And what's going on with Kay's body?


	34. Shadows of the Night Part 3

Hey! I'm back and have a lot to talk about! But I'll get to it at the end of the chapter because I've given you a lot to read...and then some so get on with it!

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Shadows of the Night (Part 3)

* * *

"Damn Hiei!" I shouted to myself as I stood in my bathroom. You go out of your way to help the underdogs–your own friends–and what do you get? A katana slash to the arm if your friend's name is Hiei. It had started off so well. I had changed into Gin (my shiekah-looking alter-ego, if you did not know) and made my way into their room. How did I get in? When I had danced with Kuwabara, I "mentally convinced" him to open his window before he went to sleep. It had not been my intention to involve Kazuma, if a certain loud-mouth fool had been awake then I would have danced with him. Yusuke knew I was there–Koenma was going to tell him. But since he needed a nap, I danced with Kazuma, which was a blast. Anyway, I was in the room and I still needed to touch base with Urameshi but HE DID NOT WAKE UP! I swear, these guys are so ungrateful. I left my information with Kazuma, the only one I could trust. But I knew, as well as anyone else, that Kazuma could be a bit of a screw-up so I had to cover my bases. I came up with a message off the top of my head and decided to give it to the demons.

Honestly, it could not have started off any easier. I had been cautious about sneaking around those two. They did not seem like the type to be heavy sleepers. I was extra sharp coming in there, making sure I concealed my energy. To my surprise, they were both asleep. Hiei was sitting up on his bed, hunched over with his sword sitting over his shoulder. He looked very calm as he slept. He was so quiet that I had to check to see if he was breathing. Out of the two, I liked Hiei more (though that wasn't saying much). But I couldn't get close to Hiei because...hell, he had his sword on him. My only option was–dammit–Kurama.

He honestly does not know how lucky he was that I did not punch the shit out of him while he lay on his bed. I wasn't really mad at him for ratting on me anymore–it didn't really do anything but he just annoyed me by being alive. (Harsh I know, but I didn't say it to be nice-_hello_.)

I had walked over to the side of his bed, watching him as he slept peacefully with his ordinary sleep wear. His bed was so neat you would not believe he was sleeping in it. He was just so...normal. That's what killed me about Kurama–as a demon living as a human, he had so much potential to be cool and he chose to be–_him_. Then again, he probably was the only sane one in the group and that was all I needed to drop my message off.

Still...

As I stood over him, in all his squareness, I couldn't help but feel some sort of rebellion going on with him–or how the hell would he explain that wild, long red mane of his. That hair was the only thing I liked about him. I placed the letter on the bed but before I left, I had to at least touch his hair. My curiosity always got the best of me. So I just quickly grazed my hand against a few strands and learned that it was soft, really soft. I would have to see what products he used–but I did not have time to check–that damn Hiei was starting to stir. I flew out of my room and back into the guys' room. I was shooting for the window but I tripped on one of the boys' sneakers. I could barely recover because then Hiei was hot on my ass. I slipped out of the window quickly but wasn't quick enough to dodge that katana.

And now here I am, in my bathroom healing my arm. I was rushing to get healed so I could shower and redress. The "group" was probably in the penthouse drinking all they could before the liquor cabinet closed and I wanted to get there soon. Sakyo did not need me to be there but this was more of a keeping up with appearances thing. I know the whole dancing with demons thing had thrown them all for a loop. They were all probably getting ready to ex-communicate me–and if I know them gold-digging tricks, they were probably all over Sakyo. I just wanted to let them know I wasn't going anywhere.

By the time I had washed off the sea-air and redressed I knew that I was pushing time. I shot for the penthouse anyway. I stepped off the elevator into the penthouse to discover that I was way, way too late. I should have known better, this tournament was no joke for these men.

It wasn't a damn thing to these women except for an opportunity to trade up in the men area. Aya Akira thought she was best suited to take my place, which probably explains why she was the only person in the penthouse, taking her sweet ass time to gather her shawl and clutch. When she heard footsteps, she looked up expectantly but her face fell when she saw me. We faced off on the floor.

"_Oh, it's you." _She said sourly.

"It's late." I said, checking my watch. "Don't you have somewhere to be or someone to do–I never can tell with you."

She smirked. "I should say the same for you. Where were you? Out screwing some demon? Is that why you changed your dress?"

She **_seriously _**did not know how close I was to kicking her ass. Fights were not these girls' style though, so I had to play at their game.

"No," I smiled, "I just changed for Sakyo. He never likes me to stay in the same outfit too long."

Aya sneered. "Like he'll even **touch **you now after you ran off with one of those creatures. You were embarrassing on the dance floor. You're so damn wild and immature.:

I threw my hair back over my shoulder and placed a hand on my hip. I didn't want to hit her anymore–she was so clueless it was sad.

"_Embarrassing? _Who was embarrassed? I wasn't–"

"_That's_ for damn sure." She cut in.

" Did you look at Sakyo? **_He_** wasn't embarrassed." I placed my finger square on my pouted lips. "_Who then?_ Who was embarrassed?" I started blinking, feigning like I was confused. "**_Ah!" _**I pointed my finger in the air as though I had had a breakthrough. "**_You_**." I pointed at her. "You and your friends were embarrassed." I started to walk past her. "I honestly don't blame you. If all of my boyfriends were lusting after someone the way they were lusting after me and I was sitting right there–**_I'd be embarrassed too_**. You should be glad I disappeared for an hour–now maybe he'll scream out _your name _the next time you two hook up."

"**You bitch**!"

I had hit her with some true ammo. (It's amazing the kind of things you hear in a bathroom...oh well.)

"You can see yourself out." I said, starting to look for Sakyo.

"You just think you're something because you've held on to Sakyo for a few lousy months!"

(In a world where one-night-stands are considered substantial relationships-HELL YEAH I THINK I'M SOMETHING!)

"Do you really think you'll spend the rest of your life with him? When this stupid tournament is over–you'll be the first to go! He won't need you, he never needed you! That man only cares about himself! He'll throw you away in time! You'd better know where you're going!"

That's just what I needed in my life: advice from a whore.

"At least I know what whose bed I'm sleeping in tonight–**_the same bed I've had for the last few months!"_**

She slammed the door on her way out.

Was it really worth saying that to her? Not really. I didn't give a damn what she thought. Normally I would have just ignored her. She had not said anything that I had not heard already many, many, many times over.

So why did I trip?

I sighed to myself. That was easy, everything she said were things that had been bothering me for awhile. In this time alone, I had not only been training, I had been doing a lot of thinking.

I had a lot riding on this tournament as well. I was here to make sure Yusuke and the gang were going to make it through this tournament. I did not want to seem them die, especially for this rich guy bullshit. Besides, I had to look out for Keiko's future children (Shudders). I was also here for Koenma in case a red flag popped up concerning the fate of the world. Living nice wasn't worth dying over (I know–how profound of me)

If they won, things would go back to normal–for them. They would go back to school, their families, and their lives. My life had changed. It would be stupid to think that–mission or not–I wouldn't have adjusted to the "good life". Truth be told, being trapped in a huge house on an island beat out my few rooms in Spirit World any day. I had every material thing I wanted and hadn't seen the inside of a classroom for months. I had been to nearly every country worth visiting and had a blast at every one. I had done some real living in these few months. That means a lot for a girl that had shared rooms with rats back in the day.

But it is obvious that clothes weren't my main concern...

I shook my head, trying not to walk down that emotional road again. I wanted to check in with the man before I called it a night. He was not anywhere so I called to his manservant, who had no clue where he was either. I could have just called him but I did not feel like it. I walked over to the window, judging by the clouds, a storm was picking up. Suddenly, I had an idea where he was.

A minute later, I was on the roof, watching him from afar. He was looking out, lost in thought. Instantly I thought of the last time I had seen him like that–it was the night we met. I wondered if he had been thinking about whatever he was currently thinking about now back then. I was not the only one at the crossroads, he had a lot going on as well. The difference was that I was facing a lot of doubt and he was full of optimism. I could see it on his face–he was making plans. Plans I was sure I wouldn't be a part of, one way or the other. I sighed, trying to lose the anxiety.

"You know you want to come over here. What's stopping you?" He did not even look my way as he spoke. That's Sakyo for you, his mind may have been a million miles away, but his senses weren't.

"I did not want to ruin the whole sexy, pensive thing you've got going on." I teased, walking past a few vents.

"Right." He smirked.

"I was looking all over for you." I told him.

"Were you?" He asked, still looking out at the horizon.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." I answered as I reached him.

"Then why didn't you answer your phone when I called you last?" He wasn't angry, but it wasn't normal for his phone calls to go unanswered by me...shit!

"Hmm–must have missed that one." I said. Coming up with a lie would have been too complicated and I didn't want to run the risk of him blowing a hole through one of them.

"Hmm." He responded. He said nothing else about it–I didn't know if that was a good thing but I damn sure did not press it.

Sakyo grew silent, leaving me to assume that he had gone back to his thoughts. Not wanting to leave, I took a seat on the ledge of the room and faced the horizon, letting my legs dangle freely. I hung out with him like that for nearly an half-hour. I partially spent the time thinking about everything I had to do tomorrow. (I mean, what exactly does one wear to a Dark Tournament?) The other time was spent watching Sakyo. It wasn't very obvious to anyone that did not know him but he was...happy. He was excited, I could feel it emanating from him. It was so odd, Sakyo never gave off anything but coolness, power, and confidence. But tonight, there was a positive feeling coming from him.

Part of me was glad that he was happy. It made him so much more interesting. The fact that he could be happy about something got me to thinking–about what I won't reveal.

What disturbed me was what he was happy about. Tomorrow, several groups, including one that I was very fond of, were going into battle...to the death. What type of entertainment is that? I love violence and all–but you have to be one sick bastard to love that. And what was to come from all of this? I knew it was bad–how bad was something I did not want to imagine. I didn't think I could handle it but my curiosity was something that I could not control.

"Sakyo..." I said softly.

"Hmm?" He asked, his eyes still very far away.

"I have a question." I told him.

"Somebody call Ripley's." He said, dryly.

That damn man. Every time I wanted to get serious, he would say something that cracked me up. He wasn't slick, I knew he was distracting me–I was just the dumb ass to fall for it every time.

"Jerk." I chuckled, shaking my head.

Suddenly, I felt uneasy with asking him any question. I was not scared of him–but I did not want arouse any suspicions in him. He'd completely cut me out of the loop–or something worse. I decided to shut up and hope he would ignore me.

"What? Am I supposed to press you to continue?" He asked me after a minute.

"Forget it." I shook it off.

"As much as I appreciate you trying not to interrogate me as you would any other time, I'd rather you ask the question." He said.

Wiseass.

"Okay, so tomorrow all those demons are supposed to get out there and put their lives on the line for entertainment." I started.

"Yes, that's part of it." He said.

"And nearly all of them will die." I continued.

"Yes."

"And you have no reservations about this?" I asked.

"Why should I?" He asked.

I could see his point, somewhat. Every team, with the exception of Urameshi's, had come voluntarily. And this tournament had been sold out for months, obviously there were not many opposed to it.

"I just wanted to know." I said, hoping the matter would drop.

"Do you think I'm barbaric now?" He asked.

"I don't recall saying that." I said.

"**_Then what are you saying_**?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious, like I already told you. Don't go off, I haven't developed a nagging conscious."

"I am making an exception to allow you to attend the tournament. Women are not allowed."

"But they can participate, right?" I said, dryly. "I don't know but that siounds like some male BS to me."

"The rule is there for a reason. Women don't take to disembowelment that well, and that's if they can pay attention to anything except themselves for more than five minutes."

"Not a big fan of the ladies, huh?" I joked.

"Women cannot handle this tournament, they cannot understand it." He said.

"Regular women can't. But we're talking about some heartless bitches. These women take crazy risks every day to stay in the circle." I said.

Sakyo smirked. "And what exactly is the biggest risk these women take–bed hopping?"

I sucked my teeth. "Sh-it. With your friends? That's like playing Russian Roulette with a fully loaded gun."

Even Sakyo had to chuckle at that one.

"Mmm-hmm, you know your friends are dirty." I said. "But that is not even the worse risk, they have to contend with each other. I almost kicked Aya's ass before I came here." I told him the story, not leaving out an insult. I regretted telling him the story, I did not want him to think I had gotten attached. If he did, he did not let on to it.

"Nobody's going to want to play with you." He teased in that cool manner of his.

"I don't give a damn." I snapped.

"Always the tough one." He commented.

"That's the way I grew up." I said, proud of who I was.

"You're still not a man." He pointed out.

"You know that first hand." I said, slyly.

Sakyo did not have a quick response to that remark. I was shocked that I had said it myself. Sakyo just smirked and let it go.

"Women stopped being a game for us years ago."

I smirked, if that were true, then all of his friends would not have propositioned me so many times.

"So what do you move on to?" I asked.

"To as many things as you can imagine." He answered.

"All the way to demon lives?"

"More or less."

"But what will you do when that loses its thrill?" I asked.

Again, Sakyo did not have a response. But this silence was very different. He was not ignoring me...was this guilty silence? What did he not want me to know? My mind started to race, wondering what he was leaving out.

It did not take me long to figure it out.

"**That is so damn stupid.**" I said with great conviction. "...And that's not even a woman thing." I said, pointing to him before he could cut me off.

"What is it then?" He asked.

"It's a life thing and a control thing." I said. "You like control, don't you?"

"_You already know the answer to that._" He said, knowingly. Reading both interpretations to that answer, I had to look away for a second.

"We...Well the way I see it, this is the one thing that you barely have any control over and it is not for long. Do you have any idea what happens to you after you kick the bucket?" I asked him, having seen the process too many times to count.

"No. Have you?" He asked, teasing me.

Open mouth, insert Gucci-clad foot.

"Well, no, but that's my point. You don't know what you'll get after your eyes close for the last time."

"You're acting like that is something I would consider doing." He said.

I knew better. "It is your idea..._you've experimented with it before,_" I recalled, "like that night on the jet."

"You're sounding like I would lose."

I turned on him. "_Are you crazy_?" He was honestly scaring me so much that my stomach was starting to turn, which had been happening quite often. "That is one game that you cannot play. You can't hold the trump card and I can't play around with Bota–death." I nearly blew it.

"That's what makes it all interesting."

"It will not be very interesting hanging around doing nothing for eternity after." I challenged.

"You said yourself, you don't know what happens when you die."

I had a fairly good idea, but I couldn't tell him that. I looked back to the horizon chuckling. I could not believe we were having this conversation.

"At your age, I don't expect you to understand what I'm saying." He said.

"People at your age aren't exactly done with life either." I said glumly.

"Kay, I'm not suicidal."

"Well, what the hell are you?" I snapped.

Sakyo paused for a moment. "I think we can stay in agreement that this is something you will not understand, at least tonight."

"We can." I sighed in relief. I did not feel like arguing either, I was feeling sick. "But I have one more question Thomas Crown, let's say luck bails on you, are you willing to leave behind all the money, respect, and power? All those houses and the accomplishments?"

Sakyo began to laugh, loudly.

"Why don't you get to the real question? _You_. Am I willing to leave you behind? _Is that the problem, Kay?_" His voice deepened as he came close behind me. "_Are you afraid that you would miss me?_"

If he thought that I would willingly give him an ego boost, he was crazy. But my true answer surpassed the whole ego thing.

"No." I honestly answered.

"No?" Sakyo repeated. I know he did not believe me.

"No." I repeated.

"Hmm." Sakyo mused. He placed a hand on my shoulder and brushed my hair back. He ran his finger against my neck, the one area I was _extremely_ sensitive to. I shivered instantly at his touch–the conniving bastard.

"_After all we've done together, you can truthfully say that_?" He asked, quietly.

It took me a second to breathe and regroup. Why did he enjoy playing with me so much? I may be pretty but I'm not Barbie for crying out loud.

"No." I managed to say. I shifted my body back around so I could place myself on solid ground and prevent him from getting slick. I stood up making him back away to give me space. "All of that meant nothing, remember?" I asked.

"Nothing?" Sakyo's eyes flashed in amusement.

"Nothing." I repeated. Was I the only one present for the 'If they find out we're married it would be a nightmare' conversation? I raised an eyebrow at him. He was the one calling the shots, so why was he switching up?

"I never said it all meant nothing."

Yes, the snake was definitely in the grass. I gave him a dull look.

"If you're trying to seduce me, you should try a different angle, faking like you have a heart doesn't turn me on." I said.

Sakyo smirked. "I cannot be sincere?" He looked like he was seconds away from laughing.

I folded my arms and shook my head. "I don't want to play any games. We always cross some line that wasn't meant to be crossed, you get pissed and I get isolated. So let's just stick to the rules, we're at the tournament if you haven't forgotten."

Sakyo advanced on me, invading my personal space without touching me.

"_It's a bit late in the game to start caring about the rules, don't you think_?"

I blinked. Was it me or did that voice of his grow deeper? Damn, it was sexy. He was stepping his game up, meaning I had to stay focused. My suspicion grew, as well as my heart rate. I kept my arms crossed and stood my ground.

"You're going to have to do better than that." I laughed. I stepped a few feet out of the danger zone.

"Do you suppose I get you on the jet again?" He teased.

"Very funny." I said dryly. "I'm going to bed."

"It's very early." He smirked.

"Did what I say have some effect on you or something?" I asked. Was it because I told him I would not miss him that he started in on the chase? What was wrong with him?

"That would mean that I payed attention to the things you say."

"_OH_! _Ho_! _Ho_! You want to start shit?" I chuckled. "Now laughter is the way to my heart–or my bedroom?"

"You're trying to act like you don't want me, _are you that desperate to prove a point_?" He asked. My eyebrows shot up for a second but I turned it back on him.

"_Are you_?" I asked pointedly, placing my hands on my hips, getting in his face.

A brief silence followed, both of us waiting on the other to drop the next challenge. Only it never came–we both started laughing. Not the cheesy, exaggerated fake laugh. We were really laughing at ourselves, but in that low, cool and sexy manner we always had.

After we stopped laughing, there was another round of easy silence. I looked at Sakyo, smiling and shaking my head. I felt really relaxed for the first time in awhile. That probably explains why I asked the following question.

"Why can't we leave each other alone?" I asked, light-heartedly.

Sakyo blinked and just like that, the fun time was over. I didn't know exactly why that statement was offensive after the way he was playing but I damn sure was not going to ask. Again I had crossed that line, making things too personal. I decided to make my exit before he could push me away.

"It's about to rain, I'll see you in the morning." I managed to keep my upbeat spirit, despite the serious change in my mood. I made my way back into the penthouse.

'_See, that's that shit!' _I thought angrily. '_That's why we can't play those damn games! I told him exactly what would happened and- oh shit–it happened!'_ I slowly huffed down to the first floor of his place and took my time bypassing furniture to get to the front door. I was pissed enough to storm out of the joint but for some strange reason, I couldn't. I did not want to leave. I just had this feeling that I couldn't understand or shake. But the feeling was making me walk slower. When I was a few feet away from the door, I paused, thinking about how stupid I was being. There was so much more shit on the line that was more important than this. I shook my hand at it all and made a beeline for the door, unlocking it. When I opened it, Sakyo's hand appeared from behind, closing it.

I felt like screaming.

"We have no business being together."

At first, I had no clue what he was talking about but realized it was the answer to my question.

"Damn." I thought out loud. _Was that it?_ A girl weak for adventure and trouble hooking up with a secretive billionaire up to no good? No, it didn't sound good when you put it that way. I could possibly shift his focus away from his goal while he already changed my damn life...that wasn't good either. But right here, with us, it made perfect sense that we hooked up, we had so much fun together. Could it really be all about the risk?

"So that's it, risk and rebellion?" I asked, wanting his take on it.

Sakyo pressed himself against me, wrapping his left arm around my waist as he began to lock the door with the other hand.

"Not entirely." He whispered in my ear, causing me to smile. (DAMN–I am way too easy)

"And then there's this..." I smirked. Risk, rebellion, and sex–what a combination. I placed my hand on top of his at my waist and tried to pull it off.

"No more games."

Sakyo brushed my hair over one shoulder and kissed my shoulder, causing me to laugh. He continued a trail all the way to my neck, my weakness. When he reached my neck, it was not funny anymore. I gasped and shivered. Finally he reached my ear, which he kissed and said, "I was never playing."

Damn. Was I in trouble.

"And you can throw out any excuse you want but I won't let you leave unless you tell me you don't want me." I could hear the amusement in his voice. He knew I would not say that, I could hardly speak. Sakyo turned me around, his hands at my side, slowly inching up my dress.

"Tell me." His eyes were bright with mischief. "Tell me, Kay."

Ooooh, he **_killed_** me doing that–pissing me off and turning me on at the same time! Here we were, playing submission games again! It made me sick going through this again, but I'd be a damned liar if I said that I didn't enjoy this. My heart was racing and I was getting heated. I had to say something–but I wasn't going to give in to him.

"I hate you, you sick son of– " I never got to finish the sentence. I think I gave up talking mid-insult and started kissing him or he wanted to shut me up–either way we started making out against the door. It was intense like the last time, but not as fiery or impatient, like we had all night, which we didn't since the tournament started tomorrow. Though–honestly, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my night. (Shit–I'm beginning to sound like my friends from charm school...) It seemed like Sakyo did not care—and it was his damn tournament! I followed his lead, not giving a damn. I felt like I should be here, doing this, because...because...because I did not think there would be another time like this for us to be together after tonight.

Damn, was that depressing.

I did not want to think about it and luckily I did not have to. Sakyo lifted me up, causing me to laugh, and carried me back to his room.

Being with him the second time was different than I expected. It was not cold and when it was over, I didn't feel cheap or used. I did not feel loved either, but I was not looking for that. That was something I knew that I would never get. Sakyo couldn't love and neither could I, it just was not in us...maybe that's bullshit on my part, I don't know.

Sakyo, I would never try to understand but I did not even want to try to analyze my feelings–they were just too complicated. I was not in a relationship. I was in a situation. I knew that he cared about me and looked out for me. I did the same for him. I don't know how I got to be that one, or to what extent my significance was to him but I liked my status. I was his number one, his wife. He did not love me but I got everything that he would ever give to a woman and that was enough for me.

Still, it made certain things uncomfortable. When we let silence take over, I had to wonder if I should make my exit but he said nothing and when he fell asleep with one arm wrapped around me, I assumed he was not going to. As much as I liked his arm being there, I even placed my hand on top to make sure it stayed there, it felt strange. It was all too personal, for us, for me, and especially for him. I entertained the idea of him changing for all of three seconds. Then I entertained a whole bunch of ideas, which prevented me from sleeping. Sakyo could not take the blame for most of that. I blamed it on all of the training I had done. Messing with the mind was dangerous and it came with a price. I was extremely sensitive, more than ever, to just about everything, smells, noises, etc. I had to heighten my senses in able to tap into others. I even had a little nausea from time to time. My nights and mornings sucked. At night, sometimes I could hear the thoughts of the hotel guests or staff if they were too close, talk about freaky. Needless to say, I had not been getting a lot of sleep but I was still able to pull it together and tonight, like any other, I managed to fall asleep.

The Black House. I was back at the house on the shore. It was a nice, sunny day. I could feel the sun's rays as I walked past the windows on the stairway on my way to the living room. Everything was normal, like any other day that Sakyo left me alone. I was not feeling all that great, however. I must have been tired because I was walking awkwardly and slowly. Very slowly, not my usual domesticated runway walk. I had this awkward shuffle going on. When I reached the living room, one of the staff started to pull out a seat for me but I waved her away. I wanted to go out to the deck. I slid open the glass door and was greeted by a blast of warm, fresh sea air. It felt so nice that I had to smile. The sky was a bright, clear blue. I could hear the seagulls calling each other. I had not been out here in forever. I leaned against the railing and looked out at the horizon for a minute.

Suddenly, I could hear the whipping noise of the chopper. I looked up and saw Sakyo's chopper coming in front of me. I was happy and surprised, he wasn't supposed to come back for weeks. As the chopper flew overhead, I turned to watch it land but when I turned back to the horizon, I saw that it was changing. Through the path that the chopper had cut through the air, two waves of color were changing the horizon. The nice blue sky was now a blood red one. It scared the shit out of me. I backed away, clutching at my chest, that was too freaky. I turned for the glass door and gasped. Sakyo was there but the Toguros were with him. Why were they here? Sakyo knew that I did not like them. I backed away pushing my back backwards, protectively. Sakyo looked at me and smirked motioning me to come in. I did and he walked over to me and greeted me by lightly stroking my face. My eyes immediately went to the Toguros. Why was he being somewhat affectionate in front of them? Toguro looked at me, his shades flashing. He did not seem to be in a good mood. Elder Toguro, on the other hand, looked very happy, deliciously happy. To me, that meant some shit was about to jump off. Sakyo said something to them and then to me. He smiled, placing his hands on my hips and brought me to him. He began to kiss me roughly. It was horrible, like he was trying to hurt me. It was disrespectful. Why was he acting like this? I stopped him and pushed him away. Our eyes met and Sakyo placed a hand on me, under my chest, around my mid-section. He said something else that I did not understand and chuckled. His ice blue eyes frosted over with a flash of malice. Sakyo had never looked at me that way before, it shook me. With one last kiss, he walked away from me, back to the Toguros. They all stared at me. I called after Sakyo but he wouldn't answer me.

"Sakyo! What's wrong? Sakyo?"

He looked at me and just smiled wickedly. Then he shook his head, his eyes were full of pity. My heart just stopped. I don't know why but tears filled my eyes. I was crying. Sakyo pulled out his cigarette and lighter, lit up, closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. I did not even have to guess what he said next, I started to run. I wouldn't get very far I knew...and I was too weak to power up but I had to fight for my life...and something more important. Suddenly, those gooey, flesh-like projections of Elder Toguro wrapped around my limbs and picked me up. I screamed bloody murder. He dragged me back into the room and held me high in the air, his wicked, screeching lighter growing louder and louder.

Toguro said something to his brother, silencing us both. He walked over to me. I was shaking, writhing, and crying uncontrollably. I was sure that I would pass out at any second. We were face to face and stayed like that for a few seconds. I could feel his massive strength. Behind those shades, I could feel pity and regret, regret for what he was going to do.

He was going to kill me.

Toguro reached out and wrapped his hand around my neck, partially engulfing my head. Elder Toguro released his hold on me. I started screaming again, kicking as best as I could. It was useless. Toguro carried me back out to the deck and held me over the railing. They were going to drop me over the rocks.

"_Don't kill me. Please, don't kill me_." I pleaded weakly. I could taste the mucus and tears that were running down my face. Sakyo stepped out on the deck, as cool as ever.

"Sakyo, please..." I cried.

He smirked and gave Toguro the signal.

"**It's better this way**." Toguro said. I screamed as I felt his fingers slip away from my throat...

My eyes shot open. It was very early in the morning. I was in the room, in bed with Sakyo. My chest was heaving. I was sweating. I felt sick. Very sick. I had to get up–**NOW! **I quietly got up and flew into his bathroom. I turned the light on, closed the door, knelt down over the toilet seat, lifted it and started to throw up as quietly as possible. A few minutes later, I managed to stand, my knees slightly buckling, and my head spinning.

"What's happening to me?" I asked myself as I looked in the mirror. I looked like shit–NO, correction, Kay Kamiya-Shina-Nakamura never looked like shit! I just looked a little weak. I looked normal, but a little different–was it me or did I look slightly heavier in the face? Shit–I was trippin', but after a dream like that...I splashed some cold water on my face, calming myself. I sighed and looked back at the mirror. There was Toguro, with his hand extended, reaching for me.

That did it, I flew back to the toilet. When that round of sickness was over, I looked up to see Sakyo standing in the doorway in his robe looking at me with a concerned look. He tilted his head at me, narrowing his eyes. I fearfully looked back at him.

"Kay, is there something you need to tell me?"

* * *

All right, how did you like them apples? Shocking, I know.

Things I need to address:

"When I Dream at Night" is a song by Marc Anthony, mainly known as J. Lo's husband. I love that damn song to death and had it in mind for this story way before I started writing it.

I am overcome with guilt, because this chapter wasa bit edited...there were some details I left out--not because they were graphic but because I just chickened out and made an executive decision in the end. I never do that--you can tell because my characters curse like sailors--so if you want to see it unedited (though it was not significant) you can let me know.

I glad for the reviews I got last time. The fic may have struck some as boring (including me)in the beginning but that was because I have a lot of back story that needed to get out there or later on in the fic, everyone would be confused. I am really detailed oriented because I hate fics that leave people wondering or saying "Well, how the hell did that happen?" Either way, I'm glad you like it now.

Answers to my own damn questions--

1) I love adult swim, though their line-up changes piss me off.

2) I love any anime that can make me laugh. Yu Yu Hakusho, Samurai Champloo, and SuperGALS are my favorite funny ones.

3) And my favorite movie, hands down, is Remember the Titans. I know EVERY LINE, it's sad.

I don't have any new questions this time around, but feel free to post something about yourself--anything.

_Coming up in "Her Secrets" : _It's the first round of the tournament! Count on some ass-kicking, smack-talking, and demon bashing--as well as some startling revelations!

So please review, my fingers are dying here from typing!


	35. Opening Day Part 1

Hi everyone (if there's anyone reading this) it's honeychica04--I'm back after a long period of writers block, working, yada yada yada...and I'm nervous. For anyone that cared about this fic--I've left u hangin since February I think. I'm sorry--so so damn sorry. Not being able to update has been really hard on me since this fic is my favorite thing to do--even over sleeping! I'm back now though---and I'm ready to bring on the fights, the drama, and hopefully some laughs!

Thanks to everyone so far for their support. Especially the two C2's I was added to and KIRRAA for sending me a message. It inspired me to finish what's been sitting in my notebook for a long time so without further delay...

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Nine (Part One)

Opening Day

* * *

Kay's POV

"_Is there something you need to tell me_?"

It's a good thing that I was unable to speak at the moment because I damn sure did not have an answer for that particular question.

And, pardon my language, but what kind of fucking question was that? Normally when you find someone kneeling over a toilet bowl in the middle of the night emptying their insides you ask the questions: "Are you ill?" or "Do you need a doctor?" , to show your concern. My "husband's" first concern is whether or not I'm hiding something.

I looked away from him, hoping he would leave. I felt embarrassed with him standing there over me with me looking like shit. He was never supposed to see me this vulnerable, sickly, and sooo unattractive. ( I was supposed to be flawless at all times–like a Stepford wife–except with a brain, and an all-about-me mind set.) I wanted to kick him out but I didn't want to seem any more suspicious. Then I thought about how much more suspicious I would be by letting him stay.

"Give me a minute." I said sharply, standing up. Sakyo stepped out of the bathroom as I quickly closed the door behind him–almost on him.

I proceeded to detoxify my mouth and wash my face. With that done, I closed the toilet seat and sat on top of it to regroup. I put my head in my hands and slightly leaned over to my knees.

'_What is going on with me!_' I thought to myself, very frustrated. I had always been healthy and I couldn't see how learning every bit of mind control could be so damn physically demanding. I had been throwing up for a month. I should have looked like someone with an eating disorder but I didn't. I looked more or less the same. I had to go back in that room and let him know what was wrong and I had no idea what was going on. I took a few seconds to come up with an acceptable lie. When I had come up with a decent one, I opened up the door to the bedroom. I had hardly taken one step out of the room when I jumped back. Sakyo was positioned right next to the door, as though he was one of my bodyguards.

"_Shit_." I said through clenched teeth as I grabbed my robe, tightening it. "What are you doing, _listening_?" I snapped.

I breezed past him to take a much needed seat on the bed. Sakyo stayed planted against the wall, arms crossed. His face, showing slight signs of sleep, was set in determination. He was going to interrogate me.

Across the room I was setting up my defenses, not exactly sure what to defend. I was starting to get angry, having not recovered from the embarrassment of getting sick.

"What's going on with you?"

"With me? I just got sick." I said, trying not to get emotional.

"You were fine just hours ago." He said, looking across the room where our clothes were lying all over, thrown off in the heat of passion. For a second, both of our eyes danced in amusement.

"I'm fine now. I just want to go back to bed." I started to back myself on to the bed, hoping he would follow my lead. Instead, he walked closer to the bed, stepping before the foot of it. He looked down with a serious glare. I returned his look, still puzzled about what he was thinking.

"_You don't have to be ashamed_." He said in a quiet voice.

"Ashamed?" I blinked in my innocent confusion. "O-kay," I said slowly, "I'm over it." I smiled. "Everyone throws up right?"

That was not the answer Sakyo was expecting because his eyes slightly widened and his jaw slightly dropped.

"What? What's wrong?" Alarmed, I threw my legs over the side of the bed, stood, and walked back over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder as I checked him out.

Suddenly, Sakyo smirked and began to chuckle. I withdrew my hand quickly, wondering what the hell had got into him. He gave me one of his mischievous, teasing looks. He wrapped his arm around my waist, softly drawing me to him. He placed his hand against my face and quickly kissed me. He chuckled again before making his way back to bed. I stood still, very confused and shaken.

"Come to bed, Kay." He said, still sounding darkly amused.

I listened, trying to shake all of the uncomfortable feelings I was having. Why did he kiss me? We only kissed when we were about to have sex. We did not share that kind of affection. Not to mention he had just caught me throwing up–either he had raised his tolerance of I was One Bad Bitch.

Still, the only memory of any kiss we shared came from that nightmare. I felt sick again. I climbed into bed and tried to relax. I could not allow myself to throw up in front of him again. I tried to prop myself on my shoulders since lying down wouldn't help. Sakyo was lying down with his eyes closed. I stayed silent and still, wanting him to fall asleep again. I kept glancing at him until I could confirm he was sleeping.

"You're not fooling anyone." Sakyo said quietly after my eighth check. I could feel the lumps rising in my throat. I swallowed air to suppress them. "I'll send a doctor to your room in the morning."

"Okay." I eeked out.

"Now go already before I get sick." As soon as those words left his mouth, I was back in the bathroom hunched over the toilet.

How I managed to be alert and ready the next morning was purely a mystery to me, though I had been managing it for a month or so now.

Sakyo and I had parted ways at dawn. Since this was his tournament–which I was not supposed to be attending–I would be watching from a private box. Not taking any chances, Sakyo had assigned me two bodyguards (demon bodyguards) for protection. Personally, I could have taken out both of them but of course, he didn't know that. I was not planning on having them around all of the time.

Because I was attending as coordinator/spectator and not trophy girlfriend/secret wife, I could not be flashy today. Instead, I made my wardrobe theme all about being sharp and sexy. I wore a pair of long, wide-legged trousers paired with a matching structured blazer that stopped just before my waistline. Underneath I wore a white silk camisole. I added a pair of black Monolo-Blahnik Mary-Jane's. (Yes, I too watch Sex & the City) I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I added some modest jewelry but the real killer addition that MADE the outfit were the Gucci 'stunner' shades. I was pure conservative sex on heels (lol). Shit, maybe Sakyo was right to give me bodyguards.

Despite my sharp, sophisticated look, I was extremely anxious. My stomach was constantly tying up in very tight knots–slightly giving me the feeling I had cramps or gas (needless to say–internally I felt gross). At random times, my heart rate would just pick up just as my breathing would slow down. When that would happen, no matter what I was doing, I would have to close my eyes and pause until my breathing was regulated. I was glad Sakyo was nowhere near–he would have definitely saw that suspicious.

Today was a huge day. I didn't know what to expect–which made me so uncomfortable. I was particularly worried about the guys since so much was stacked against them. I could only help from the sidelines and even then–I could only do so much. I still had a cover that couldn't be blown.

On top of all that drama, I was partially running the show. After picking at a small breakfast on the chopper, I made several stops and hundreds of decisions. First I had to check out the concession stands for the demon patrons—I had no idea what the hell they ate though I did recognize popcorn and other snacks. It was their meats that did not seem right to me. It did not smell like any meat I knew...I only stayed there for a few seconds, the stench was horrible.

My next stip was the gourmet caterers (located far, far away from the demon kitchen). There, I made sure the club's favorite wine had been delivered and the men had plenty of pheasant and caviar while they watched the fights. Everything looked delicious (except for the caviar) but the smells from there made me just as sick as the demon grub.

After attending a sound check, surveying the VIP rooms to make sure they were spotless, going over the itinerary with the producer, I fortunately had one thing to do. With only an half-hour until the pre-show, I really wanted to meet the MC I had hired, Koto. Through all of the auditions, taped and live, she was the one that showed the most...enthusiasm. I just wanted to make sure her makeup team and everything was ready.

As I walked through the corridors with my guards in tow, I was made aware of how much power I had obtained, some of it on reputation alone since some demons had never laid eyes on me before. With every step, workers would clear the way but make sure they could catch a glimpse of me, not only because I was gorgeous, but because I was "Lady Kay", "Madame", and "The Girlfriend". Those were a few of the names that I heard in passing. When I was around Sakyo, I forgot how much power I had compared to his. Just by being associated with him, I was the most powerful woman on the island and that was pretty damn strange to me. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't get a really big kick out of it.

I reached Koto's dressing room where the door was wrenched open before one of my guards could even reach for it.

"Mrs. Nakamura, it's an honor!" Koto said loudly before launching into hyper bows. I slightly jumped back in surprise.

"Thank you, but–"

"When they told me that you were coming to give me your blessings, I thought they were lying." She spat out as she ushered us into me dressing room. She looked past me, back towards the door. "Did your husband come too?"

"Uh..." I did not know where to start to answer that.

"No? I didn't think so—but do you think thaw we could arrange an interview with Team Toguro? We would need Mr. Sakyo's approval."

"Umm..." What was it about this girl that rendered me dumbfounded?

"You're so gorgeous in person, it's no wonder you snagged the Dark Bachelor and got him to marry you."

"**Thank you.**" I forced out with a smile. I had to correct her before rumors circulated. "We're not married though."

"Really?" Her eyes widened, only to narrow in disbelief. "There's a rumor that–"

"It's just a rumor." I said, calmly waving my hand, keeping my voice even.

Koto immediately and unashamedly looked at my ring finger. I had to give it to the girl, she wouldn't be allowed to be spoon-fed bull. I held back a laugh, my bands were sitting in my pocket.

"Do you believe me now?" I chuckled.

Koto made the standard anime kittenish face while sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "I'm sorry, Mrs-"

"Kay's fine." I smiled.

Koto gave me a look of pure disbelief. "Okay then, _Kay_." She giggled at her rhyme, one that I had heard waaay to many times growing up.

She offered me a seat on her couch while she sat in front of her mirror.

"I'm just here to make sure you're ready for today. It's going to be a bit crazy." I said knowing that was a tame description for today.

"Awww, I'll be fine. I love a good bloodbath." She said perkily.

"Don't we all." I held back another chuckle. Who the hell says that?

"So what are you going to wear? Did the stylist come through?" I had hired someone to help Koto get hot things for the tournament. The announcer had to be professional–enough to be listened to but hot enough to get their attention. I had put together a few looks after searching through a few fashion mags. I was dying to see what the stylist had come up with.

"I'm wearing it." Koto said, standing up to proudly display her ordinary yet cute outfit of pink shorts, a white sleeveless top with a yellow scarf around her neck and these boots popular among demon girls. It wasn't my personal choice but it wasn't like Vogue Japan was going to be here. Knowing those rogues, a nun's outfit would probably turn them on.

"That's fine." I said, still miffed at all the time I had wasted. I guess she had picked up on my slight disappointment. She placed her hands behind her back and looked at me like she was facing her mother.

"...It's just that...those clothes weren't right–"

"No. It's your choice." I said, throwing in another smile. "I want you to be comfortable. I mean it."

Suddenly an employee carrying a clipboard entered the room. Catching sight of me, she jumped back.

"Lady K–," she slipped, "Miss Kamiya-Shina."

"Hello." I greeted her. She bowed quickly and proceeded to stare at me for a few seconds.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Koto backed.

"Oh!" The employee closed her eyes for a half-second as she remembered her purpose. "Koto, you have an hour till show time."

"I'm on it." Koto nodded.

The employee remained at the door for a few more seconds, still watching me watching her.

"Anything else?" I smiled.

"Oh...no–have a nice day." She stammered before closing the door.

I rolled my eyes, muffling another chuckle. What the hell was going on here?

"Geez, I can't believe there's only an hour left! I can't wait to report the first punch!" Koto said, turning back to her mirror.

I couldn't remember the last time I was so pumped for something, in fact I highly doubted I ever was.

"Shouldn't you start on your hair and makeup?" I asked. Her red mane (since she wasn't human I guess it could be called that) was a bit..rough looking.

That's when Koto flipped the script on me. "If I didn't know better, Mrs–Miss Kay, I'd think you were turning this into a beauty pageant. Are you really into fights? Or are you just another waif?"

I raised my eyebrows. She didn't know she was talking to the reigning trouble maker of the East. Sure I was in designer clothes and hadn't thrown a punch in months but it was still in me. Koto was coming from one of the oldest stereotypes in the book.

I silently stood and walked to Koto's chair. Our eyes met in the mirror and I could tell she was worried about what was coming. To let her sweat, kept eye contact with her, not saying anything. I liked the girl but she had to remember who was Queen B. I slowly reached in front of her and picked up a hairbrush. I let my eyes smile and began brushing her hair.

"How you look reflects how you feel about yourself and anyone that tells you otherwise is full of shit." Koto's eyes lit up at my choice of words. I concentrated on turning her red hair into a sleek bob, well...as sleek as it was going to get.

"And I don't think I have to tell you not to judge a book by it's cover." I said with a raised eyebrow. I wanted to tell her one of my famous fight stories but they would reveal my past. Instead, I changed the subject.

"What fight are you most anxious to see?" I asked.

"All of them–but I'm dying to see Team Toguro in action again."

So was I...I had not even met all of them.

"I know I don't have to ask you." Koto laughed.

"To tell you the truth, I'm also looking forward to seeing Team Urameshi. I think they're going to be interesting." I said.

"I think they're just another sacrificial lamb for the slaughter." Koto said, matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I did not like the sound of that. "But shouldn't they be extremely strong to make it to this tournament?"

I turned Koto in her chair so I could do a quick makeup job. I reached around for some lip liner.

"Stand up so I can get some more light." I instructed. She listened and I quickly lined her lips and applied some tinted lip gloss so we could continue talking.

"Not really. Most of the demons that go out for this tournament are relatively weaklings from the hick-towns of demon world hoping to get some attention. There are few teams that are the real deal."

I hid my anxiety from her.

"Have there been human fighters in the past?" I asked, making a mental note that that would be my last question.

Koto blinked in thought, nearly messing up the lashes I was trying to curl.

"Koto." I said warningly.

"Sorry...I believe there have been, way in the past. I've even heard rumors of a team winning but that was way before my time."

"Miss Kamiya, it is getting close to the time for you to take your seat." My guard appeared in the room. I nodded to him and turned back to Koto, who was now really cute. I was tempted to tug her ears, instead I turned her back to her mirror.

"See, now they have more reasons to pay attention to you. And who can turn down fan boys?" I joked. Koto smiled, I could tell she liked what she saw.

I got ready to leave. "See you in the ring." I smiled.

"Great." Koto's eyes flew to her mass of things piled in her chair. "Hey, wait a sec–". She dug through her things and produced a thick black book. She walked over and handed it to me.

"The Dark Tournament: A History." I read the title aloud.

"Yeah, they gave it to me so I could get a better understanding but I really didn't need it. You can keep it, Kay."

"Thanks. I'll check it out." I said, quickly flipping through the pages to observe some pictures.

"No prob. It's rare to meet humans like you." She said before I left. I had no clue what she meant by that—but I took it as a compliment.

"_Ugh_." I quietly moaned. My body had been functioning normally until I had to ride the elevator. It wasn't nice to ride in it for over twenty floors but even worse when the ride was less than five seconds. As soon as I took the first step out, I felt sooo lightheaded. It felt like I was taking huge steps in my platform boots. (I missed those boots so much but I doubted Sakyo would appreciate that his wife was a kogal from time-to-time.

My stomach had dropped in the elevator, arousing my nausea again.

All I wanted to do was peacefully pass out alone in my room until the tournament began. My bodyguards took their stations OUTSIDE my door where they had monitors to watch the tournament from.

I stood in front of my door and unlocked the door, which was damn difficult with the security system Sakyo had implemented. It required a hand scan...among other things. I was waiting for a urine test to appear before it finally allowed me in.

As soon as I stepped into my suite, I gasped. It was a total spontaneous, natural reaction. The first thing I saw was the panoramic viewing window of the arena. It was just so huge. I swore there had to be a million seats. A million seats that were all filled–even though there was a hour long pre-show coming up. I was floored. There were so many demons of all types, shapes, ...colors, and degrees of ugliness. The noise of the crowd was impressive. What captivated me was the mass of frenzied demon energy the crowd was giving off. It was so powerful and strangely appealing to me. Still, I refused to absorb any of it. I didn't know how it would affect me. I just stood there marveling at the sight.

I could not believe that this was the product of Sakyo's ambition. All this time that I had been working on this, I never imagined this as the result. It made me like him that much more but it worried me even more than it impressed me. It made me wonder what all of this was for...

Once again, I put that particular thought to the side as I got closer to the window. I shifted my attention from the spectator seats to the box seats located directly opposite from me. That's where the men were sitting, surrounded by tinted, everything–proof glass so the demons wouldn't know they were laughing at them. Punks. But I knew there was one man who was not laughing. Once again, he was thinking light-years ahead of his friends, of everyone.

"What are you up to?" I said softly...

"Everything."

I quickly turned around to see Sakyo sitting down in one of my arm chairs, legs crossed and smoking. It was clear by how comfortable he was and the presence of a bud in the ashtray that he had been there for awhile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

The true question was why had I not sensed him from the doorway? My senses were completely out of wack.

"Status check." He said simply.

"You could have called for that." I said pointedly.

"And you could have just as easily answered that call from your hotel room." He evenly replied.

"Touche." I conceded. "So what do you need to hear about first? The ticket sales? Production? I've been all over this morning."

Sakyo gave me a look that told me he had not been paying attention to anything I said. He gave me one of his patented sexy smirks, reached over to put his cigarette out, and quietly gestured me to come to him. I raised an eyebrow but took a few steps in his direction. Sakyo reached over and pushed a button that set up another dividing layer on the windows so even we could not see out. Now, I was very suspicious. I said nothing as I approached him, still seated. Sakyo looked up at me from his seat, still smirking. He uncrossed his legs and sat back in his seat as though he was expecting me to straddle him.

I was not prepared and hardly in the mood for this. Nor did I want every encounter between us to be sexual. Still, I was not entirely willing to rebuff him...(sigh). While I did not get on his lap, I made the space between us very limited by standing over him, my legs in between his. I winced slightly, the smell of cigarette smoke–which I had partially gotten used to thank to Mr. Wonderful–was now really getting to me. I wanted to move away from him. Sakyo reached out and placed his hand on my hip, pulling me in closer.

"Actually, I wanted to have a status check on you."

I closed my eyes. If I was ever in the mood–he had just killed it.

"If that's your pitch for a quickie, you can just stop now."

I could hear Sakyo fight back a chuckle. I opened my eyes as I heard him move in his chair. In a flash, he had stood, not allowing me to give him the proper space to stand. I nearly tripped backwards if he had not placed his arms around my waist, his hands pressing against my back.

"Oh." I sputtered, my eyes widening. He had shocked me so that he was fully supporting my weight–even my arms were dangling. My heart was beating wildly. My heart was beating wildly–again. I tried to regain control by breathing slowly. I took in the crisp scent of the room, Sakyo's cool scent, ...and that damn cigarette odor! Augh! I could not take it anymore. I flinched and quickly, quietly exhaled.

Sakyo looked me in the eyes. I steadied myself and placed my hands against his arms.

"Now, you're well aware that we are never capable of a quickie."

I felt my face begin to burn as well as my body tingle in reflection. He then lowered his head to my ear and whispered,

"And as enticing the thought of taking you right here and now, that is not the intention behind my statement."

And with that he let go of me and stepped away from me, towards the door.

"W-what?" I followed him, confused...and somewhat disappointed? "What are you talking about then?"

Sakyo waited until he was close enough to the intercom before he answered. "I've arranged for a doctor to see you right now."

I felt my right eye rapidly twitch as I lifted my left hand to stop him.

"Open that door..." I warned.

"Kay, we agreed this morning." He said very nicely–for him.

"YOU..." I stopped myself from starting an argument. "But right **now** and **here** alone? Do you know how long it took to get dressed like this?"

"You're not having surgery." He said, blinking coyly. "And you won't have to be alone."

"You're going to watch?" My eyes widened in fear. This was just getting worse...

"Honestly, Kay." Sakyo sighed before pointing to a closed off room to the right.

I looked at him, giving my best sad eyes and pout.

"When has that ever worked?" He smirked.

I sighed. I did not want to be around any doctors. I hadn't seen one since I had found out I was an Energist. I couldn't risk Sakyo finding out about **that**. Shit–now I was going to have to possibly play with my very newly acquired and un-perfected mind control. But before I could plan anything...I had to ask,

"The doctor's human, right?"

Sakyo's dry look answered my question.

Kurama's POV

'**Rrraaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' 'RRRrrrraaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!'**

The raw energy of the crowd was profound. Even though we were several hundred feet below them, the savage intensity they gave had effected us all. While it helped Hiei, the Masked Fighter and myself to become pensive and more focused, it had brought out a mix of naivete, excitement, and understandable nervousness as well as a range of other emotions in Kuwabara.

"Will they shut the hell up?" He snapped while trying to prop our sleeping leader upright on a chair. "We're not getting out there for like an hour! I still say we should have attended the pre-show." He said, glaring at Hiei, who was sitting near the window. Hiei ignored him and closed his eyes.

"Going up first, we need all the time to prepare as possible." I said to him from against the wall.

"True, but we don't need _this_ much time–I'm dying to get out there." He said.

"Hopefully not literally." I joked.

"Heh, heh. Yeah, I'm not planning on cutting out of here just yet." Kuwabara smiled.

"Unfortunately for you, you're not the one doing the 'cutting'." Hiei chimed in.

"I'm well aware of that, but with Kurama's training, that's not going to happen."

My eyes widened at that statement.

"I appreciate your faith in my training–"

"--I should–you beat me so often with that whip of yours that I'm still picking out thorns–"

A chuckle escaped me, causing me to bite my lip. I tried not to think of those training sessions, some of which were pretty funny.

"Still, Kuwabara, everyone is capable of dying. And as I have taught you, that possibility must stay firm in your mind–you mustn't obsess over it–but you can't forget it or you will surely lose."

The Masked Fighter gave me a quick look that I could not exactly read, but felt it was one of agreement.

"You're right–it's a good thing that we're not going out there yet–hopefully Urameshi will wake up." Kuwabara said, glancing at Yusuke, who he had finally placed out on the table.

"I've been thinking the same thing."I admitted.

"He can sleep this round out if he wishes. It's just the first round–if we need all our members now, we'd be better off dropping out." Hiei said.

"_Hmph_," Kuwabara grunted, agreeing but not verbally agreeing. "Still, I wonder when the hell he's going to wake up..."

Kay's POV

"I am so fucking mad at you." I said to Sakyo, not even looking at him because I was so livid. We were sitting next to each other on a sofa while the doctor was in the other room doing whatever.

"I'm well aware." He said, dryly.

"AND what's taking his ass so long? The pre-show's half-over and you need to get back to your friends!" I huffed. "There's nothing to check out–Shit!"

Sakyo said nothing, letting me rant until the ancient doctor he hired had returned. Under different circumstances, I would have like this guy he was a cute little round man with glasses. I couldn't decide wether I wanted to pinch his cheeks or kick his ass for interrupting my life.

Doc took a seat across from us and pulled it up so we could talk. He took his folder, which he had been writing in during the marathon questionnaire he had subjected me to.

When he was well-seated and comfortable, I lit into his ass.

"What's up, Doc?" I asked. I could hear Sakyo lightly snort.

Doc looked over his folder.

"Miss Kamiya-Shina, you appear to be in fine health. Everything's fairly normal."

I exhaled in relief. I knew Sakyo was tripping.

"Really?" Sakyo asked.

"I gave her a check-up, nothing too invasive at the lady's request and the time crunch. She's in exceptional form for her age."

I beamed. "Thanks Doc." I almost felt bad for threatening him with his thermometer.

"_However_, I do believe I may have some news for you." Doc continued.

"_News_?" I repeated. All he had done was check me out and ask a few harmless questions.

"Based on some of your observations, Mr. Nakamura,"

**...Oh, was someone in for some shit tonight!**

",and the physical signs of Miss Kamiya-Shina,"

"Physical signs?" I repeated.

Doc looked at me. " Miss Shina, you appear to be drawn, you lack a normal vibrance."

**What the &# did that have to do with my health!**

"You've been vomiting frequently. Those closest to you have noticed your lack of appetite."

Those closest to me? ...Sakyo had gotten to the staff...

"Because of these inconclusive factors, I am going to need more testing."

"**No**." I said firmly.

Doc gently chuckled, now reminding me of the colonel from KFC (which we do have in Japan).

"Well, Miss Shina, I have two hypotheses of what you are suffering from but I need DNA samples."

"**No–"**

"Could you tell us what these hypotheses are?" Sakyo, who was now the voice of reason in this conversation, asked. He placed a hand against my lower back, out of the eyesight of the doctor, and firmly pressed against me.

"Hm." I murmured in submission.

"Well, most of Miss Shina's problems began when she arrived on the island. I believe she may have developed an illness of allergy to this environment."

"Are you sure? No one else has developed this illness." Sakyo said.

"Yes that is very true but it is clear that Miss Shina is genetically different since she is half-Japanese. This is why I need more testing." Doc explained.

"And your second guess?" I asked, not buying the half-Japanese shit.

The Doc sat up in his chair, becoming more chipper.

"Well, these symptoms of Miss Shina's may also be signs of an early stage pregnancy."

**Silence...**

"**_Pregnancy?_**" I repeated, suddenly unfamiliar with the word. Sakyo moved his hand from my back and placed it on my leg.

"Well...yes." Doc appeared to be confused from my reaction. "You two are–?"

"Yes." Sakyo answered. I couldn't help him–I had gone straight dumb. "You said you just need DNA samples?"

"Yes, a blood and urine test."

"I'll send for you in the afternoon."

"Yes, Mr. Nakamura..."

"Kay." Sakyo called me.

"...hm?" I looked up at him, he was now standing. When did the doctor leave? How long had we been alone?

"The pre-show is almost over. I have to leave."

NOW? He couldn't go. I wanted to talk to him. I needed to talk to him...about what exactly?...Shit, it didn't matter. I needed him...now! I shot up and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Pregnancy." I said.

Sakyo just looked at me.

I shook my head slowly. "I'm not pregnant. I'm not." I reached out and touched his arm.

"It's okay." He said.

"I'm not." I repeated.

"Not unless the test says otherwise." He said calmly.

I needed much more confirmation than that.

"You think I am, don't you?" I asked, my eyes widening in fear.

"I suspect you are, yes." He answered.

"And...you're CALM about that?" I **knew** this wasn't in his big plans.

Sakyo smirked, "You're expecting me to get angry?"

Now I felt a little foolish. "Well...no...but I'm...What the hell are we going to do?"

"We'll discuss that tonight. You need to calm down Kay, you're not pregnant, yet."

"You're right," I agreed, "you're right, I've got to chill...it's just what if I am?" I fell back into the chair.

"You'll be pregnant." He leaned in, brushed the hair away from my neck, and quickly kissed it.

I wanted him to stay. I just felt so...off. I needed to know where he stood. What did he mean by 'You'll be pregnant'? Was I about to be a **mother**? I didn't even have a mother–I couldn't be a mother. But I couldn't...do **that**. How could we let this happen?

Sakyo quietly made his way to the door. I just watched him. I couldn't ask him to stay. It would just come off as me being emotional. I didn't want him to think I would stay sooo focused on possibly being...oh shit.

I knew what time it was. Our flirtations were over. If he wasn't going to get rid of me now, he was never going to. I didn't want him to get rid of me—the very thought sent rabid chills through me. But if we were going to stay together, this was it. Whether or not I was pr...pregnant, we would never be the same again.

Why does fate have to be so fucked up?

I wasn't going to let everything change. If I kept acting strange, he'd be more inclined to lose me.

I stood up and shook off my thoughts. When Sakyo opened the doors, I called to him,

"Go knock em' on their ass!"

Sakyo smirked instantly and shook his head as he walked out of the door. I chuckled for a few seconds but when I stopped, I was left with the silence and my thoughts.

A million questions flooded my mind. Questions that I didn't have a single answer to. I, Kay Kamiya-Shina, had no clue what was going to happen to me.

Me. A biracial orphan that had always been capable of taking care of myself. For the first time in my life–I felt lost. Very lost.

I didn't know my options and I was placing everything on a man.

A man I could not really trust.

"You've really fucked up now, Kay." I said to myself.

I wasn't going to allow myself to cry because I knew that if I did, I would have a panic attack. Sitting alone in this room was not entirely helpful either.

As comfortable as the room was, I needed to get out. I didn't know where I could go without alerting Sakyo but I doubted he would pay much attention to me with the tournament beginning in minutes. He didn't have to find out. I could knock the guards out...there weren't any cameras in my room–I could just call them in and–

'_**Knock!' 'Knock!' 'Knock!'**_

I turned to my door. I was not expecting any visitors. And if they were coming, I would have been buzzed by security. I walked over to the monitor to see what was going on but it was not working.

"What the crap?" I mused aloud. "Who's here?" I asked loudly.

"Security." Someone quietly said from the other side.

"Security?" I repeated to myself. I was suspicious but unafraid. If this was a kidnap ing attempt, this was the sorriest one ever. But who the hell would want me?

"Only one way to find out." I said to myself.

I unlocked the door, threw it open and...

* * *

Coming up in "Her Secrets": It's fight time! Can the gang survive their first round? Can Kay survive Sakyo's wandering eye? And what will Mrs. Nakamura do when her only friend reappears in her life? 


	36. Opening Day:Part 2 Kuwabara

_

* * *

_

Wow...it's been over two years since I've updated. And it feels great to be back at it! Even when I put this story down, I was always thinking of it. I'm thankful for people who found it and favorited it even though it seemed unlikely I would ever update. To anyone who reads this--THANKS A MILLION!

_I'll save you the excuses and just get to it--for those who don't remember: Kay is a former bad girl/model/friend of the gang (bff to Keiko) turned Energist Princess that has agreed to spy for Spirit World on bad man billlionaire Sakyo. Yet things are getting complicated as her suspect has become her husband and she has just found out she's knocked up. It's opening day of the Dark Tournament and someone has knocked on the door to her private chambers..._

Her Secrets

Chapter Twenty-Nine (Part Two)

Opening Day (Kuwabara)

* * *

I threw the door open and…

There were two figures in front of me. One was human looking with his face covered by his security hat. The other was a blue demon that barely fit into the uniform. They were just standing there without an ounce of authority between the two of them. The demon I recognized instantly but the guy…I had no clue.

"Come in." I said quickly, not wanting to direct any attention for the cameras. Once the doors were closed behind us, I pulled the hat off the demon first. "Jorge?" I chuckled.

The only blue demon I was ever comfortable with goofily grinned and bowed.

"It's been a long time, Miss Kay." He replied.

"It has. You look good Jorge." I said, honestly. Koenma must have beaten him into a leaner version of himself.

Jorge blushed. "Thank you, Miss Kay. And may I say that you are the most beautiful that you have ever been."

"Can it, Ogre." A somewhat familiar voice commanded.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, not trying (hard) to be rude.

The guy sighed loudly, dropping his head. "You really can't tell?" He asked.

Again, there was something very familiar about that voice…and even that attitude. My confusion was the guy's saving grace because it distracted me from getting violent. It didn't stop me from being reckless though. I reached over and yanked the hat off of his head. Shiny brown hair fell, framing a young, handsome face. I was captivated by these warm hazel eyes. I knew these eyes. I examined the face silently trailing down…down to a blue pacifier.

"No." I barely whispered. I took a deep breath.

"Oh yes." His voice, with its hint of nerdy arrogance, was now mature.

"Get the fuck out of here." I whispered.

"Kay." He said, warningly.

"Koenma…you're…you're so _sexy_!" I squealed before wrapping him up in a huge hug. "Oh, you're so hot! You've grown so much—it's a miracle!"

All I could hear were his muffled protests but I did not care. It wasn't until his knees gave out that I decided to let him go.

"What are you doing here? This isn't safe!" I freaked.

"Spirit World Intelligence has everything under control. We took care of the room days ago. Those security guards work for us." He answered.

"Oh." I was impressed and concerned at the same time.

"When were you going to let me know?"

"Now." Koenma answered. "It's clear that you were quite busy in the past week."

That never stopped him before. When was the last time we were in communication? Jorge began walking around the room, checking things out, leaving Koenma and I to discuss important things.

"So how did you grow? Did you finally hit puberty after all these centuries? Hormones?"

Koenma rolled his eyes. "I've been able to assume this form for a long time. I just chose not to."

"So you _like_ getting your butt wiped?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…Anyway, I couldn't show up to the biggest tournament in the world looking like an infant. The form is temporary, though."

"I like it." I started rubbing his shoulder. "I like it _a lot_." I cooed.

Koenma blushed. "Stop it, Kay."

"Awww." I wrapped him up in a big hug again. It felt sooo good to see him. A strange part of my life had returned with him.

"Enough, Kay! You're going to ruin it!" He grumbled, yet failed to physically push me away—he clearly missed me too. We separated and got back to business. "Our original plan was to transport you to our chamber to watch the fight but security is advising us to stay put right now."

"And your view is much better." Jorge filled in.

"Do you expect Sakyo to be dropping in at any time?" Koenma asked.

"No. He's going to be with the club all day."

Koenma raised an eyebrow. "I'm still concerned. We weren't expecting him to be here earlier and yet he was."

Shit. I felt my heart jump.

"There were a few technical things that had to be worked out last minute." I covered. "He definitely won't be back."

"Great. Ogre—get the snacks. It'll be starting soon."

We drew up our seats at the window and I withdrew the screen, making us face-to-face with the crowd. The pre-show had finally ended as the fireworks went off. The crowd started roaring (literally!) and they were roaring for blood.

"Let's go dammit!" Some grunted.

"C'mon with the dismemberment!" Another screamed.

"Not the nicest bunch, right?" A reverted baby form Koenma teased, catching the look on my face.

Koto appeared in the center of the arena, looking good and over-excited. I had to smile with pride as I watched her do her thing.

"We're up first." Koenma said nervously.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"_Now here's the introduction you've been waiting for---Team Rokuyoukai!"_

The demons started going nuts, more for the impending action that the actual team. Based on my insider info—they were a rough group but I knew the guys could handle them. I had given them everything I knew. I watched as Zeru, their blonde leader, and the others stepped out. I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe it was actually happening. This crazy shit was for real.

"_And now for this year's guests, Team Urameshi!_"

"GO GET 'EM, BOYS!" I screamed.

"Honestly, Kay." Koenma said as he put his hands to his ears. "They can't even hear you."

"I wish they could." I said softly as we were drowned out by the chorus of boos. The guys were really hated here. The doors slid open and I saw them step out…little Hiei looking as unfazed as he could. Everything about him showed he didn't give a shit what the crowd did. It made me laugh. Then there was the loser…also cool and calm. I had to give it to the demons, they were no joke. Then I saw Kuwabara, tall, focused, and ready. I smiled with immense pride.

"Go get it boy!" I screamed. There was somebody from my hood representing strong…and then there was Yusuke, slung over his shoulder, knocked the fuck out.

"He's not up yet!" Koenma screeched.

"Calm down, Koenma sir." Jorge begged.

"What's wrong with him?! He's going to get killed." Koenma continued.

I bit my lip. Genkai's training had put me smooth out in the past before as well, but this wasn't a good look at all. Still, I had faith in the boy, especially since I had a little money riding on him.

Finally I saw the Masked Fighter; the little one that I heard had kicked some serious ass on the way here. I wondered who it was.

"_Both teams into the arena._" Koto ordered.

I watched the teams step onto the arena and line-up as they faced off, their eyes locked and each of them sizing the other up. It was intense but subtle. The crowd probably could not even notice it but I could. I had seen it so many times before and had done it even more. I wanted to be there. I wanted to fight, And my boys were there…I should be there.

"I hope they choose wisely." Koenma said.

"Huh?" I snapped back from my thoughts.

"The terms. I hope they choose them wisely." He repeated.

I saw that Kuwabara was standing close to Zeru. The talk was brief and the looks were fierce. I didn't need the mic that was planted into the ring to tell what had been decided.

"_Sounds like an agreement. We're looking at one_!"

Kuwabara started walking back towards the team but I kept my eyes on Zeru. He wasn't moving fast enough, hell he wasn't moving at all.

"What's his deal?" I mused. Suddenly, his energy level spiked, sending a shock through me. His body began to glow a fiery red-orange. Flames wildly shot from his body and trailed to the guys, encircling them…I guess this was his version of 'whipping it out'…whatever. Judging by the looks on the guys' face—especially Hiei—that shit was NOT appreciated. It wasn't that impressive, either. His human torch impression wasn't over. The fire continued on…into the stadium.

"Oh shit!" I stood. "What the hell is he doing?"

Demons out of the crowd started burning up while others screamed and tried to get out of the way. Fortunately, it stopped way before it could get close—not that I was worried.

"He can do that?" I asked, mildly touched for the crisp, former audience members.

"This _is_ the demon world, Kay." Koenma reminded me.

I sat down, amazed that I was still capable of being surprised.

"That's…and all the money they paid…that's fucked up." I shook my head. "AND it smells like rotisserie ass in here now!"

Koenma shot me a dry look. "Thank You."

"You're more than welcome."

"_Now send your first fighter out!"_

The first of the Rokuyoukai team to step out was the loudmouth munchkin, Rinku. I wasn't particularly fond of him. I hated bad ass kids, even if I was one of them. He wore pink and yellow paired with a hat that covered that wild tuft he called hair. On his face were three stars that would have been cute if he weren't such a brat. I hadn't collected much on him except that he was gifted at using "toys".

Kuwabara stepped out first, which was a bit surprising. I expected one of the demons to fight first, as it was a safe move. Kuwabara wasn't new to fighting, but this wasn't one of our backyard brawls…no, in a way this didn't surprise me. Kuwabara was tough. He was brave.

"Kuwabara, you go kick his ass!" I yelled as I pressed myself against the window. "You take him out, you hear me?!"

"Kay, sit down."

Kuwabara suddenly stopped walking and sharply looked up in my direction. I could swear he was directly at me even though I knew that was impossible. He couldn't have heard me…but maybe we were still distantly connected from last night. I smiled and I though I saw him grin, but he quickly refocused and continued towards the center.

"_No limits have been set besides one-on-one. You're free to use any weapons or tricks you want. First person to stay down ten seconds our out of the ring is the loser."_

The loud, stale buzz sounded and the first match of the Dark Tournament began.

Right off the bat, Kuwabara was too confident. He was smiling a bit, totally unfocused. I appreciated a little cockiness myself but this wasn't the time or the place. He had the option to size the child up and beat his ass or just straight beat his ass—nothing more.

Instead, Kuwabara gives him the first move. (I just wanted to hit him!)

Unfortunately, it didn't take Rinku long to get busy. He started zipping, bouncing, and leaping all over the damn place, as one would assume from a child. It wasn't a kid's game however, as he zip-kicked past Kuwabara's head; I saw blood drip down the side of his head.

"Oh shit." I mumbled.

He continued to zip around and Kuwabara lost sight of him, only to take a rising kick from below.

"Oh shit." I repeated. This wasn't good for my nerves.

Rinku's I-need-riddlin run continued it was so face it looked like there were multiples of him. I watched Kuwabara, it was clear that he was confused. Why was he when I had included this riddling run in my notes? Hadn't he read them? I closed my eyes for a second. When I re-opened them, I saw that Kuwabara had turned his game face on. He watched the runt for a second and then—wham—he had clocked Rinku in the center of his head—Japanese Discipline Style.

"That's what I'm talkin' bout!" I clapped.

Rinku wasn't ready for that shit, he started running but Kuwabara wasn't playing and kicked the kid good.

"Do that shit, boy!" I jumped out of my chair, dancing around in glee. I must have been one of the few happy because the crowd was pissed.

"The kid's a disgrace!" One of them yelled.

They weren't happy when Kuwabara nailed the little bugger in the gut.

"Whoo!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Very princess-like." Koenma commented.

"Shut-", I stopped talking to watch Koenma go in for the kill. As he swung, Rinku zipped away; appearing behind Kuwabara to kick him in the back of is head. I screamed as he hit the ground. That angle…that position…it wasn't good. I turned to my private monitor so I could see up close. His eyes…I pressed myself against the glass to see if I could feel his energy level.

"Ew." Koto remarked, making me livid. She timidly approached Kuwabara to begin the count.

"_1,2…_"

I had already relaxed, sensing that he was not dead.

"_3,4…_"

"What's he thinking? Get up!" Koenma snapped, slamming his little fists.

"I'm sure he's trying." Jorge offered.

"_6,7…_"

"Kuwabara." I groaned, he was stronger than this.

"_8_"

Kuwabara started getting up, causing all of us to sigh with relief. Rinku shook his head, now overtly cocky.

"_I love it. Just when we thought it was done, the two face off again!_"

Kuwabara was a little worked but he had put aside the pain mentally. He was focused now—damned focus. He stared Rinku down with an intensity I hadn't seen in him before. Rinku wasn't backing down either—the brat.

"_The tournament's first fight is locked in a stare down. Who will throw the first punch?_"

The stadium was quiet; the stare down even bringing the rowdiest of demons to attention. Koenma had stopped snacking to watch. A flash of lightening appeared, causing my body to tingle. I had been so focused on the fight that I hadn't noticed the impending storm. Instantly, I started to feel a little sick.

Finally, Rinku took action by pulling out a little sack. In his hand appeared these primary colored…yo-yo's.

Say it with me now: What The Fuck?

"The Serpent Yo-Yo Attack!" He announced.

The damn yo-yo's began dancing around by this increasingly powerful energy Rinku emitted. He was much more powerful than I thought, but Kuwabara didn't give me the chance to start worrying because he quickly channeled his energy. His power increased so quickly, I gasped.

"Double Spirit Sword!"

My boy unleashed not one—but TWO swords. For the non-spirit energy inclined—that may be just pretty damn cool but for those in the know, it's an amazing feat. There's so much concentration and work involved that I was extremely impressed.

"SKIN HIS ASS ALIVE!" I shouted.

"Kay, let's keep this PG-13, please."

Rinku wasted no time in throwing the yo-yo's at Kuwabara. When they were in range, Ku cut the stings but instead of them falling to the ground, they struck him in the face, sending him down.

All three of us exchanged a look.

As Kuwabara regrouped, I focused on Rinku. The energy he had was exponentially greater than Kuwabara's. I hadn't found enough information for Ku…it was my fault he wasn't prepared.

The child was on the attack again, releasing the yo-yo's in a walk-the-dog trick. Only, these dogs were destroying the arena, breaking the block tiles and sending them flying towards Ku. Kuwabara wasn't scared—he was using his swords to cut the tiles as they came.

"Yes!" He was making me proud with every move.

My relief turned into fear. Those damn toys struck him—hard. I watched as they beaned his head and torso and wove around his body. I stood when I saw his body rise 10 feet, 20 feet. I whimpered when he rose past my eye level to the top of the arena and lightly glided in the air, like a schoolboy kite.

"Oh…oh no." I could feel my heart rise to my throat, it was preventing me from breathing. He couldn't get out of this. The drop could—would kill him.

I would not let that happen. Damn the rules, my friend would not die here. I pressed myself against the window and began to concentrate. I'd have to focus to levitate his body.

"_Well people, I'll let you use your own imaginations for what happens if that human's poor, fragile body falls from the top of the stadium and crashes down into the hard stone arena. Isn't this tournament to die for?_"

I closed my eyes and felt for his energy, blocking out the atmosphere, the crowd, Koto, and Rinku. I was close, I could just feel it…just a few more seconds…

"---Yusuke!—"

My eyes fluttered open. That voice…

"…Get off your lazy butt!..."

I knew that voice…correction I know that voice. That voice did not belong here. ANYWHERE near here.

"**What **is she doing here?" I sharply turned to Koenma, "WHY IS KEIKO HERE?" I freaked.

Koenma sat back in his seat, caught off guard by my anger.

"Botan told her by accident."

"That's ridiculous! How fucking irresponsible are you that you can't keep the reigns on Botan's mouth?!" I hollered. "Are you fucking crazy?"

Koenma winced. I had never been so harsh to him. Jorge was trembling. I felt the nausea being brought on by the stress and I softened. "I'm sorry. With Yusuke involved, there's little you can do anyway." I turned back to the window. I saw her now sitting with Kuwabara's hag of a sister (Gr-reat!) Botan, and…

"Atsuko???" I murmured. How the HELL did Yusuke's MOTHER get here? Was I in the twilight zone or something?

The sound of thunder brought my attention back to Kuwabara, who was still being drifted in the air.

"Oh shit! Shit!" I had dropped my focus and he was going to pay for it. I had to do something—anything. I felt my blood rushing through my system as my own spirit energy rose. My eyes flashed in silver.

"No, Kay." I heard Koenma say.

My lips trembled. "I can't…"

"Now what would Kuwabara say once he found out you stepped in. It would anger him that you had such a lack of faith in him."

Score one for the baby, zero for me. I HATED when he was right.

"_Rinku seems to be hesitating. Why don't we ask the fans what they want?!_" Koto instigated.

Shouts of 'Finish him!' and 'Make him splatter' filled the stadium.

My breathing became extremely labored. I was literally fighting myself to stand as my nerves overcame me.

I watched as Rinku slowly retracted the yo-yo's. I held my breath.

Kuwabara started falling rapidly towards the arena, screaming his head off.

"_This is it, people. Get ready for the boom_!"

I jerked. As he fell, I turned to the monitor. He was close…but he was bringing his hands together and his bright orange ki reappeared.

"SPIRIT SWORD—GET LONG!"

His sword reappeared and wildly extended, piercing the arena as Kuwabara reached the ground. It bent, supporting his weight before catapulting him towards Rinku.

"**HOLY SHIT! THAT'S MY BOY**!"

"Goodness Kay, I think all of Japan heard you!"

I didn't care if they did. I was just so…so fucking happy that I couldn't think straight!

"_Kuwabara makes a sensational recovery! Now it's time for the nitty-gritty!"_

"You damn straight!" I cheered.

Rinku, unfazed (though his lil' ass shoulda been), sent out his yo-yo's. Kuwabara sent out his sword—but get this---he contorts it to bend and weave like yo-yo strings!

I gasped—I was so impressed. The next thing I knew—they were both hit!!! And they were both out of the ring.

The crowd was silent. Not necessarily at the magnitude of the fight, but in confusion of what was going to happen next. It had even thrown Koto for a loop.

"_Umm…right…well. Both of the fighters have been extraordinarily knocked outside of the ring at the same time—_"

"Get your ass up, Kuwabara!" I shouted. He was SO damn close.

"—_By the rules, you're only allowed to stay out of the ring for ten seconds so I'm going to begin counting._"

From where we were sitting, the view was very limited so I turned to my monitor and that's when I noticed the tiny earpiece sitting atop of it. I had forgotten I had planted microphones around to spy with. It also gave me high definition audio. I secretly placed it into my ear.

The audio was a bit muffled and drowned out by the damn demons but I could hear what I thought was Yusuke's voice.

"Get up! You're late, Kuwabara."

WTF? Was he talking in his sleep?

At the fifth count, Rinku's ass was up, a hole in the chest of his shirt. He was shaken, trying to heal himself while Kuwabara was still out.

"_Rinku has entered the ring after five counts but it's not over yet!_"

Then there was Yusuke's voice again. "Get up, Kuwabara. I'm serious. I know you're used to losing but not now."

I couldn't help but chuckle, even in his sleep, Yusuke was still an asshole.

I don't know if it was Yusuke's wiseass comment or…no it was definitely the comment that got Kuwabara up and pissed.

"WHAT YOU SAY?" He snapped, looking Yusuke's way.

"_Six, Kuwabara_." Koto answered, thinking he was paying attention to the COUNT of all things. "_You have four counts to get in the ring."_

"Not you, Urameshi!" He snapped onto his feet. "Get outta my way you bum! You wanna say that to my face? C'mon! Oh you're pretending to be asleep now?"

"Is he fucking kidding me?" I asked aloud. Did he even _know_ he was still fighting?

"_7! And an 8!_"

Kuwabara turned back to Koto. "Hey! Hold your horses, I'm coming!"

Unfortunately Rinku wasn't ready for anymore hits. With his yo-yo strings, he wraps Kuwabara up, binding him from moving.

"Oh for Fuck's Sake?!" My blood was boiling. This could NOT be happening.

"_9 and 10!_"

Jorge had to duck because I think I threw something.

"_And Rinku's the winner! The Rokuyoukai team gets the point!"_

"What…" I weakly fell back into my seat.

"Don't…just don't." Koenma said, as burnt out as I was.

Kuwabara still wasn't finished, however. He jumped into the ring promising Rinku another fight which sent the brat running. I had to chuckle…at least he was okay.

Kuwabara had survived his first fight…and for that I was greatful…I guess…

* * *

Okay, so I have a LOT more written in my notebook that I have to type. Coming up: The next two fights with Hiei and Kurama....please review. I promise I have a lot of good stuff coming in the future--Kay's going to have a lot of dark days ahead. (Oh..and if any of the fighting dialogue is familiar--I referred a lot back to the episodes!)


End file.
